The Legend of Zelda : Twisted Destiny
by Gamesplayers
Summary: Hyrule was their playground; the chessboard of the Godesses. And being bored, they decided to change the planning of the game and thus, twist the legend that was about to be unfolded... OoT twisted remake. Lemons, yaoi, strong language, violence. REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Hello, everybody!

After... SO. MUCH. TIME. I suceeded to sit down before my computer and write. Finally.

**Please, read this notice before jumping to the fic.**

Yes, this story is basically an OoC remake. A twisted remake, as you'll read. There are a lots of OCs that, I think, are well integrated to the universe of Zelda. The are, in facts, awesome. Okay. Yaoi ahead. Sex ahead. EVERYTHING ahead. Well, not in the prologue, but you'll already get in the action in the chapter one.

First long story that I'll try to finish (and I better do it because I'll so get killed if I don't...)

And I must specify that those ideas are half-mine and half those of my dear friend, Nobody-Alchemist.

And I must also specify that I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor anything that's aprt of it. But we do own all our ideas and OCs. ;)

Anyhow, read, enjoy and review!

Gamesplayers

The Legend of Zelda :

Twisted Destiny

Prologue

The quick and lasting noise of raindrops against the windows and roofs, mixed with the piercing and stressing sound of the cold fall wind, were overwhelming into the sleeping Castle Town. The prosperous, lively and colourful town, at daylight, had transformed itself in a dark, gloomy and cold place that very night. People slept restlessly, turning endlessly in their beds as nightmares attacked their sleeping minds and the children cried in fear.

Aelle walked around her cozy mansion with her baby boy in her arms. The little baby wouldn't sleep. And she just couldn't allow her eyes to rest as the child seemed so annoyed and terrified. And she couldn't sleep either.

_You will give life to a precious one._

The atmosphere was dangerous outside. It felt like an aura of darkness and evil had swallowed the whole town. The whole kingdom. She looked up at her husband, Arthur. "So you think this is it?" She whispered softly, somehow afraid of the answer he might give her. He turned around to look at her, his light brown hair covering his eyes, but he pushed the stray hair away to stare at her with worried pale green eyes.

"It would fit the legend." He answered, lowly. Aelle nodded slowly and smiled sadly as her eyes became wet. She looked down at her child and poked his nose. The baby screamed.

"He feels it… Doesn't he?" Arthur neared his wife and child and caressed his son's dirty blond hair.

"Probably." He smiled sadly to the boy who stared at him with huge and terrified clear blue eyes. Arthur then looked at his wife. "He looks like you. Same eyes… Same hair." Aelle laughed softly.

"But he sure has your nose. And he is loud-mouthed. Just like his father." She giggled, but the cheerful noise died slowly in her throat. Arthur sighed softly and put his hands on her shoulders, leaning against her.

"Kokiri forest." He whispered. She nodded, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Is it really time?" She turned to look at her husband's grave face.

"Probably." He smiled to her. She took a step forward and hugged him, taking care not to hurt the baby.

"I love you. Always did and always will." He smiled softly to her.

"The same goes for me, you know." He caressed her cheek. She held her head up as tears rolled down on her porcelain skin. Then, she looked down at the baby who was barely hysterical.

"And we love you, so very much." Arthur nodded and smiled down at his son. The baby seemed to calm down a moment. Aelle looked back up. "For Hyrule." He nodded.

"For Hyrule and more importantly, for his future…" He offered his finger to his son. The baby grabbed it instantly with his left hand to squeeze it, as if saying "it'll be okay. I'll be okay."

_But to ensure his future, you will both die._

The doors to the manor flew open and Arthur turned to face them, sword in hand. He looked above his shoulder at his family. "I love you." He said. Aelle nodded.

"Me too." And she ran away to reach the backdoor, her crying son in her arms, as she heard the first distinct sound of blade clashing together that night.

Wrapped in a cape, she ran as fast as she could through the streets of Castle Town, sneaking past the enemies most of the time and running away from them when they spotted her. She ran through the dead bodies of people she knew and witnessed the fire fighting the rain as the town was being destroyed. Even the magnificent white castle of Hyrule seemed dark and cold during that night as dark smoke escaped the windows. She could only pray for the king and his family to be alright.

Everything seemed to be going almost well as she dodged successfully and skilfully her enemies and it seemed almost too perfect when a horse met her way. She mounted it, the crying baby in her arms, and the beast started to gallop towards the exit of the royal town and towards her destination: Kokiri Forest.

_But beware, the legend can be perturbed._

As she was reaching the exit of her nightmare, something hit Aelle hardly and she gasped, hitting the horse with her heels. An arrow had gone through her chest. The horse stopped his run abruptly. That shock, plus the paralysing pain that was killing her made the blond woman fall off of her horse, in the mud, as the baby fell a few inches away from her, crying more strongly than ever. She raised a hand to reach the boy, but it was useless as a foot severely landed on her hand. She looked up, mouth-opened, as she was bleeding to death in the dirt. "Some Hylian whore. Kill her." A woman said.

Aelle swallowed her saliva which was mixed with her own blood before choking on it. A Gerudo. A Gerudo woman was attacking her. She looked down at her son again. Then, the cold blade of a scimitar was pressed against her neck. "L-l-live…. My son…. L…." She was silenced.

_The Goddesses are cruel. This is all a game. Their game._

The baby seemed to yell louder than ever and the Gerudo turned around to look at him, irritated. She grabbed him in her arms, but the little boy struggled fiercely for her to let him go. She chuckled darkly before turning around to look at another woman of her clan. "What should we do with that baby? Bring it to our lord?" The other woman shook her head.

"Useless. We are looking for a noble boy. Not some bastard child found near a dying slut in the slums."

"Yeah. Probably." She let the baby fall to the ground, in the mud, near the body of his dead mother. "Let's just let him die here."

"Yeah." They chuckled as they turned around and abandoned the little screaming boy.

Rauru stood beside the Great Deku Tree, soaked. A thunder illuminated the sky. The wise tree looked down at the old man. "The legend…" Started the leader of the Kokiris.

"Is changed." Replied the sage of time.

"Changed or simply inaccurate?" Rauru chuckled wisely.

"Hyrule will be saved, my good friend. But not under the circumstances we hoped for. The Goddesses changed their plan."

"And is it for the better… Or the worst?"

"Probably for the worst."

* * *


	2. I

Because I love you all, here's the chapter one along with the prologue.

Reviews will be sooo appreciated! (And I reply! =D)

Gamesplayers

* * *

I

_Castle Town, 19 years later_

Where the sun didn't shine quite brightly and the darkness seemed to rule, either in an alleyway or into the people's heart, it was known that no man of justice and good would set foot, but the unlucky guards of Hyrule. The Slums or the Lower Quarters were home to the thieves, murderers and rapists. It was home to the poor and the sick where people shared a meal or a box with rats and stray, enraged dogs. Disfigured, handicapped and merely ugly people would cast their malicious, scared and blood-shot eyes on the outsiders. Shaking from hunger, their mind clouded with the desire to find their drugs and their hands clenched around razor-sharpened blades, the inhabitants – the outcasts – of the Slums were ready to jump at anyone and kill the first lost soul for a rupee.

Needless it is to mention that no healthy soul would near that part of the glorious Castle Town that was also home to Hyrule's nobility and merchants.

The sun was setting over the holy land. Castle Town was bathing in a soft, yet glorious golden light. In the slums, that light was weirdly orange. In the alleyways a few men were making their way to some abandoned house. They laughed loudly and kicked the few belongings of the poor people who lived on the street they took. Disgustingly dirty cats hissed at them as they walked by and one of them threw a rock to an old woman who was begging for food.

They were the real bastards, there.

Suddenly, a redheaded woman appeared before them in a revealing dress. She exposed carelessly her curves to the men and smiled seductively before walking to them. "Good evening, my good lords." She said in a silky voice. The men chuckled as they stared at each other, then at the busty redhead.

"Good evening, milady." One of them replied before taking her hand and kissing it. She giggled.

"I am a little lost. Do you think you could help me to find my way back to the merchants' quarters?" She asked.

"Of course… But we will demand…" He undressed her with his stare. She felt like throwing up at his face, but kept her smile. "Compensation." And the men all started to laugh again.

"Of course." She laughed as well, something glimmering in her blue eyes.

"Then, you should come with us, my dear…"

"Malon. My name is Malon." The man holding her hand kissed it again.

"Then, my delicious Malon, please follow us." Some random man squeezed her ass and she giggled sexily at him.

"Let's go then."

A low chuckle echoed through the alleyway as Malon dragged the men away. She looked up at the source of the noise; a young man on a rooftop, hidden in dark and tight clothes was looking at her, his wavy and long blue hair flowing with the wind. She nodded at him, a somewhat evil smirk on her pink and full lips. The man nodded back before disappearing. "So, how's she doing, P?" Asked a spiky and redheaded man who wore clothes similar to the other.

"As always." The blue-haired man answered before running a hand graciously in his hair.

"Such a good whore she makes." The redhead chuckled.

"What do you know of female whores, Acheron?" The spiky turned his bloody-red eyes to look at his friend.

"Who cares about that, it's obvious she has experience, Periphlegeton." The blue-haired man rolled his eyes and groaned in disapproval as he heard is full name.

"Don't use my name, my dear. I've asked you this a few times already." Acheron chuckled darkly and smirked under the mask that was covering half of his face.

"Why? What are you gonna do, huh?" P turned around to look at him, his own mask not camouflaging the displeasure in his own bloody eyes.

"Castrate you." A lower, darker chuckle reached their ears and they turned to another of their comrades.

"I'm pretty sure he'd do it, my dear fiery friend." Replied the brunet who was hiding in the shadow of a tree and who wore the same suit as the other two.

"What do you know of his castrating ability, Cocyte?"

"Not much, but P is the kind of guy who holds to his promises." Acheron swallowed and looked up at the blue-haired man.

"He is right, you know." Answered P.

As they kept arguing, on a rooftop nearby, another man sighed. He was exasperated by their useless conversation as he kept watch over the operation. His dark blue suit disappeared into the darkness of the rooftop in which he was elegantly and skilfully installed. He kept his eyes on Malon, as well as he made sure that a small boy nearby as well as some beggar were doing fine as the gross men were about to meet them. He switched position, his light but strong muscles flexing in a feline way, which made his long, golden braid fall over his shoulder and onto the roof with a soft "thud". He stared down at it a split second before setting his bloody gaze on his targets again.

The men and Malon walked through the checkpoint that was where they met with a small white-haired and spiky boy with huge red eyes. He looked up at them and ran before the group as he tried to catch a stray dog that was barking happily at him. However, the child tripped over his own foot and fell heavily on his derrière before looking up with teary eyes at Malon. She smiled softly at him and nodded. He looked down before getting up and running away again.

Malon's group continued on towards some isolated house. However, they crossed the path of a beggar on their way; a man who looked like any other beggars and whose eyes were hidden behind a curtain of dirty blond hair. "A rupee for the poor." He demanded softly. The men chuckled and one of them kicked him.

"Be gone, scumbag!" He yelled at the man on the ground before chuckling victoriously.

"May the Goddesses be with you." Replied the beggar. The men soon disappeared in the house they were heading at, dragging Malon along with them.

The beggar rose and looked at the house before disappearing in a dark alleyway. Sighing, he took off his dirty clothes to reveal the features of a healthy and athletic young man. "It's hot in that damn suit." He said, his voice now more strong than the beggar's.

"It's wool." Pointed the blond man with the braid right after he landed silently beside the "beggar".

"I know. So, how was your trip on that rooftop?" The dirty blond asked as he switched clothes before the other man.

"As any other trip on a rooftop. Your questions are irrelevant." The taller man chuckled lowly.

"That's why you love me."

"That is somehow true." He chuckled. The blue-haired man also landed beside them.

"My dear Sheik, this is getting long." The blond with the braid turned around.

"You should advise dear Link, here." P looked at the said man. Link waved at him, his back turned to the two men.

"Malon can handle them for a few minutes."

"And what if she can't?" Asked P, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She'll have to suck for longer." Link pointed bluntly before he turned to face them. "Let's get a move on." P sighed.

"This guy is impossible." The blue-haired pointed as Link walked past them. Sheik smirked under his mask.

"He is."

In the house, the men were partying already, talking loudly and drinking as if there was no tomorrow. Malon was up in a bedroom with the man who had kissed her hand. She rode him, rolling her hips sensually as she raised her hands to her hair, her breasts bouncing at every thrust. She moaned at every movement, faking with skill that she was enjoying the moment. She opened her eyes to look down at the man who was digging his fingers in her ass. His eyes were closed. She turned towards the nearby window and waved at Cocyte who was staring calmly at her. She sent him a kiss between two moans and she saw his shoulders shake as he chuckled. The brunet then looked down and nodded. Malon smirked.

As the men partied and waited more or less patiently their turn with Malon upstairs, a knock on their door was heard. They stopped making noise to look at each other, then at the door again. The knock was heard again. One of the men cursed and got up to open the door. On the other side, stood a young athletic man with dark blond hair and steely blue eyes. He smiled to him. "Hi, I'm looking for my sister. Some redhead with blue eyes and curves. Seen her?" The man blinked but did not answer. "Err… Are you def or something, 'cuz I asked you somethin'" The young man crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, no redhead here. Sorry buddy." He tried to close the door, but the dark blond swiftly kept him from doing so.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure I saw her comin' in here with y'all."

"I said she's not here!" Answered the man again, his tone more brutal.

"Oh, then you don't mind if I look around, perhaps?" The man snorted.

"Fuck off, kid!" He yelled as he tried to shut the door. The blond chuckled.

"Kid, heh?" A few seconds later, he was inside the house with his dagger – previously hidden – deeply buried in the man's throat. The blond smirked evilly as his steely, icy stare met the dying man's. "Would a kid do that, huh?" He whispered to his victim with a poisonous and hatred-filled voice.

Link pulled his dagger out of the man's corpse and turned just in time to see invisible needles go through the window and pierce the other men's body. They fell to the ground, dead. Sheik appeared beside Link a second later. "Such a bloody mess" Pointed Link.

"Yes. Like you like them." The dirty blond chuckled as Malon appeared. She walked to Link and hugged him, burying her head in his chest and leaning on him. He looked down at her. "Was that asshole nice to you? 'Cuz I can dishonour his body." She giggled.

"No, he only fucked me." She said as she ran a finger on Link's chest. He chuckled.

"We all do, dearest." Sheik rolled his eyes behind them.

"I think it's time to report to Master before you do something stupid, Link." The said Hylian chuckled darkly again.

"Yes, I'll just do something before leaving."

"Something?" Asked Sheik.

"Yeah, just to be sure the bastards of the royal guard will be annoyed." He chuckled darkly once again. Sheik rolled his eyes and then chuckled.

* * *

The house was filled with royal guards as they were busy cleaning the bloody mess that was the crime scene. One after another, the bodies of the dead men were dragged out the back door to a cart. They installed the corpses beside each other, covering them with a blanket to hide the horror of their mutilated death to the innocents of Castle Town. Some curious came to peek as others were trying to steal the belongings of the dead men. The guards would make them leave the scene, sometimes using more strength than necessary. A young woman neared the guards. She was prettier than any slum-inhabitant and tried to sneak near the cart to steal from the dead. A young guard with dark hair turned swiftly and grabbed her wrist roughly. She gasped as he forced her down to her knees and pressed his long and heavy sword against her throat. "Stop right there, you criminal scum!" He yelled. She looked up at him, tears in her dark eyes.

"I haven't done anything!"

"Your tongue won't save your actions, woman!"

"But I was only walking by!"

"Shut up or you'll feel the wrath of justice!" He raised his sword.

"No!" She looked down as he let the heavy blade fall down. But it never came. She look up to see a taller and larger guard, wearing a much more decorated armour and a cape, standing in the trajectory of the sword.

"Ca-Captain!"

"Will you stop that non-sense, Ludvic?" Demanded the so called captain as he pushed the smaller guard's blade away from him.

"S-S-She was-"

"Doing nothing wrong. Now, we don't need people acting stupidly around here and around this crime scene. Return to the castle."

"But-" The taller man's midnight stare hardened.

"Castle." He whispered lowly and menacingly. Ludvic sighed and bowed his head in respect before obeying his superior.

The captain then turned around and offered his hand to the lady. She took it nervously, staring up at him. She blushed. He was tall, muscular, tanned with midnight blue eyes. As he leaned down to help her to her feet, she couldn't help but remark his long chocolate-hair that was kept in a louse ponytail and that fell before his eyes. He smiled to her. "Are you alright?" He asked in a rather low voice. She swallowed and nodded. "Then, I must apologize for my men's manners." She shook her head.

"N-no… It's okay…" She replied, staring at him. He nodded.

"I am glad to see you are fine, milady, but I must excuse myself as I have work to do, but feel free to find me if you need something." He bowed his head respectfully before turning around and heading towards the house.

The captain walked to the house and entered it, grimacing right away to the revolting smell of rotten blood and corpse that reached his nose. It sure wasn't his first crime scene, but he would never really get used to the smell. Covering his nose with his hand, he walked to his second-in-hand, Gregory. The said man looked over at his superior. "Same as always. Just as cruelly and skilfully executed." The brunet nodded.

"A message, perhaps?" Gregory laughed.

"Of course. They won't forget to nag the Great Isca." He chuckled and walked away to allow his captain to look down at the wall.

_Think you can catch me yet, captain?_

_It's a shame you are single, 'cuz I'd go fuck your wife._

_Fuck you._

Isca's stare hardened as he read the message on the wall which was written in blood. He knew the author of this message, and he hated him so very deeply. Not only was this individual the lowest of all the bastards of the Slums, but he was a psychopathic murderer who had no sense about what was right or wrong. Isca had been working for years to get that asshole and his gang behind locked doors. And yet, he seemed to always disappear when there was no possible way for him to actually get away. He was as slippery as water between your fingers.

Gregory neared his captain and friend and looked up at him. "I've filled the reports for you." He handed Isca some papers.

"Thank you, Gregory, I will go and give those to the princess."

"Yes, your dear princess." The smaller man chuckled as Isca stared down at him.

"That's so terribly not what you may think." Gregory raised a finger to correct his captain.

"What EVERYBODY thinks, you mean. The whole kingdom is convinced that you are sleeping with the princess." Isca rolled his eyes.

"That's so amoral…" And he walked away to, ultimately, exit the house. Gregory chuckled.

* * *

Hyrule Castle was as impressive as ever; it was incredibly huge and imposing and it gave away that feeling that comes out of sacred shrines. Isca entered the holy building through the front doors, where some commoners were reunited and talking together. He walked past them as people waved at him. He smiled politely back and walked right through the guarded doors.

He had always wondered why there were so many stairs in that castle, and mostly, why the towers had to go so high above the ground. His heavy armour was starting to be really _heavy_ after a hundred or so of walks. Nevertheless, he finally reached the room he was headed to.

And was surprised when he found a little bald man in a violet suit guarding the door, instead of lady Impa. He stopped before the man, and the said strange man looked up at Isca. "Yes…?" demanded the dwarf-like servant.

"I have business with the princess." Answered Isca before blinking at the man.

"Oh? Everyone does. Why should I let you get in?" Asked the violet-suited man before crossing his ankles. Isca's left brow rose.

"I am the captain of the Royal Guard, Isca-"

"And I am the princess's personal servant, Argant-Philis Thomson-Lagacé XVII, as long as Lady Impa is away." Isca blinked.

"…. What did you say your name was?"

"Argant-Philis Thomson-Lagacé XVII!'' Repeated the small and weird looking man. Isca shook his head lightly.

"Look… I don't need to know your name and you don't need to know mine. Just let me through."

"HOW INSOLENT!" Isca rolled his eyes. A soft and wise laugh then echoed in his ears. He looked up and sighed, relieved.

"Princess. Finally." Isca brushed the hysterical little man aside.

"Oh, please, Isca. I'm Zelda to you." She walked back into her room, leaving the door open for her knight. Isca chuckled.

"Yes, I know." He closed the door behind him, letting Argant-Philis alone in his hysteria.

The room in which the princess pleased to spend her days was the highest of the castle. From there, an immense window allowed her to stare at her whole kingdom as she sat beside it while filling different forms and signing different documents or alliance, most of the time. As she re-entered the room with Isca, she went to sit down by her window, as she always did and waited for him to come closer, smiling softly.

Isca was one of those men who were more muscular then beefs, but as shy as a little girl. When it came to women, he was of those who never seemed to find the right words right away and he always ended up blushing and locking himself in silence, unless he was performing his duties. But with Zelda, it was different; the princess was a close friend of his, and almost like a sister. Being at ease with her, he smiled softly to the ruler or Hyrule before bowing slightly in respect. "Zel…" She sighed.

"Murders?" She asked, her pale eyes darkening slightly. Isca nodded.

"Yes. Same group as always." She shook her head slightly and looked out the window a moment. Isca looked down, a little ashamed that he hadn't succeeded to catch those criminals yet. "I'll capture them…"

"That's what we hope for." She looked at him. "But so far, no one can even really localize them." She smiled softly. "Not even the captain of the Royal Guard." Isca blushed slightly in shame. Zelda rose and walked to her knight, placing a reassuring hand on his armoured chest. He looked down at her. "But I can tell that the wind is shifting."

"Shifting?"

"We are at the age of a prophecy, Isca." She went back to her window.

"The Legend of the Hero of Time, right?" She invited him to sit down nearby.

"Yes, precisely." Isca snorted.

"Yet, no one seems to have the capacities to pull the Master Sword out of its pedestal…" She looked at him.

"This means that the Hero hasn't been awakened yet." Isca looked out the window, his stare setting on the Market district of Castle Town.

"But it would be time. The people need someone to right this situation… They can't keep on living in terror eternally." And they simultaneously set their stare on the Temple of Time.

"Be patient, Isca. The time will come." He nodded softly. Zelda rose again and walked away. He followed her movements with his stare. "By the way, my dear knight, I have some news, that I think you'll be happy to hear, for you."

"And what would that be?" She smirked to him, a little maliciously.

"A certain princess, from a certain twilight realm, is coming to pay us a prolonged visit." His eyes widened and she couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

"Lady Tatl?" She nodded.

"Yes." Isca rose, smiling widely.

"When will she be here?" He asked excitedly. She giggled to his reaction.

"It would be about time for her to arrive in town. Maybe you would like to go and escort her back to the castle?" He nodded with maybe a little too much conviction. "You'll be going, then, I suppose." He nodded again.

"Yes, ma'am!" and with that, he disappeared quickly, closing the door behind him. The screams of Argant-Philis echoed in the staircase as Isca escaped him.

* * *

Castle Town was madly crowded from the gates of the city to the gates of the castle. For any outsider, it was impressive or even scary. There were some many noises and so many people that you couldn't really see the difference between the merchant and the customer or the artist performing a show. It was a blend of merchants, peasants, guards, whores and children, like an enormous field of multicoloured flowers.

That was the scene that welcomed the Twilight Princess, Tatl. Up on a noble and black horse, she looked, amazed, at the city. Her flashy magenta eyes shone excitedly as she stared at the crowded streets. People's heads turned as she entered the city because of her rather exotic beauty; as a member of the twilight realm, she bore the physical distinction of her tribe. Her skin was pink, going almost magenta when the light wasn't shining on her. On the other hand, she would become pale, nearing the color of the whitest cream, when light reached her skin. To contrast with the color of her skin and eyes, her hair were literally turquoise and wavy, going down to the middle of her back. And to add to her exotic charms, she had been graced by nature with exquisite curves that would make men – and women – snap their head at her. She was, sadly for most, wearing a black dress with fluorescent green lines, an outfit that was traditional to the Twilis.

She looked to her right side, excitedly, to her butler. He looked back at her, his stare blank of any emotions, but Tatl knew better. "Olwen….? Do you think we could go take a look around…?" She asked, her tone maybe a little childish. He shook his head.

"The princess is awaiting us." Her face fell a little.

"But…"

"We will have plenty enough of time to roam around this city." He pointed. She sighed.

"Not even for a few minutes?" He stared severely at her, an expression that would have been almost terrifying for anyone else. She pouted as Olwen chuckled softly.

Olwen was a tall and really large Sheikah. He was, just like most of the remaining people of his tribe, a servant to a royal family. His allegiances were for the Twilight royalties, though, while most of the Sheikahs were known to serve Hyrule. Clothed in a black suit that would cover half his face, he was of an impressive stature compared to almost everyone. Up on his black stallion and beside Tatl's vibrant appearance, he seemed like an imposing shadow. His skin was a very pale shade of beige, almost white. From what was see-able of him, he had deep crimson eyes that reflected logic and wisdom. To top his ghostly appearance, he had silver hair that would fall down before his face. The color of his hair was the reason of his name: Olwen meant, after all; "The Silver". Older than Tatl, he had cared for her almost all his life and was, at some point, a little like a father to her.

So she turned to him again. "What are we waiting for?" She demanded. He sat his crimson stare on her, then back into the crowd.

"We are waiting for your escort." She tilted her head to the side.

"Isn't that you?" He shook his head.

"Yes, but I doubt the princess will let her guest unescorted by some… royal guard." He looked at her, his stare playful. Her eyes widened a little.

"You mean…"

"I do." Olwen was one of those men who had a good timing. And to prove this theory, a certain Hylian appeared above the crowd, riding a beautiful white mare. Olwen chuckled lightly as Tatl's expression became happy again.

"Isca!" She called as she waved at him. The man on the horse blushed as he spotted her and he hurried to meet her.

"L-l-lady Tatl! I am terribly glad to s-see you again." Olwen had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the knight's visible attraction for Tatl. She giggled as he blushed darker again.

"And it is good to see you again, Isca." She answered, smiling sweetly to him. "But you are aware that I hate being called by some titles. Just call me by my name, okay?" The knight nodded.

"Of course, lady Tatl." She sighed. "The princess is w-waiting for you. I-I-I shall escort you to her…"

"Then, I suggest we start moving." Interfered Olwen's low voice.


	3. II

Hello to you all.

Thank you for reading, my stats are going well.

Now, care to review?

If you do... I could post a nice LinkXIsca lemon. The thing is written and waiting to be read.

Anyways, enjoy this new chapter and yeah, there's plenty enough of sexual implied things in my fics. That's just how I am.

REVIEW!

Gamesplayers

* * *

II

The Slums had a good point for any criminals: there were plenty enough of abandoned places to change shelter when the royal guards drew too near. That was part of the reason why the very powerful soldiers of that armed organization never could get their armoured hands on Link or Sheik.

So, in one shady and abandoned dark house, the Sheikahs, Link and Malon were relaxing from their previous mission - which had turned out really well as all the targets were eliminated. Styx was gone to report the status of their expedition to the Master as the other Sheikahs were merely sitting around a rather big and depraved living room. Acheron was taking the entire place on a couch as he stared at Sheik with piercing and rather disturbing eyes. Of course, the blond didn't even look back at him.

P. chuckled softly from the chair on which he was sitting, legs crossed. He ran an elegant hand in his wavy blue hair. Acheron looked up at him sharply. "Why you laughing?" P. looked down at him.

"Because I feel like it, dear." He answered with a silky voice. Acheron snorted.

"Yeah, right!" He snorted, and then turned to stare at the blond again. "Yo, Sheik, why don't you come a little closer, hmm?" He asked. Cocyte chuckled lowly in the back.

"Thank you, Acheron, but no. I'll stay here. I am comfortable." Replied Sheik as he stood against a wall, his arms and legs crossed. Acheron chuckled in an irritated way.

"Oh, come on, Sheiky!" The redhead sat up. "I need a little bit of warmth." He chuckled again. Sheik looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Then ask P. I'm sure he'll oblige happily." P. chuckled softly.

"Or not." Replied the blue-haired man. Acheron stood up and walked to his prey until he stood right in front of the smaller man.

"Look… We could spend some… Quality time together, no?" He smiled wickedly and Sheik stared severely at him, but didn't move.

"I have refused your invitations many times before. And I will keep on refusing them, Acheron." His voice was dry. The redhead's smile went down.

"Come on." He took Sheik's hand that the blond took away immediately. Acheron growled. "Why won't you accept my demand?"

"Because I'm not interested." Replied the stern blond, his voice slightly lower and more dangerous than it normally was. The redhead backed away slightly.

"Acheron, dear, leave poor Sheik alone, will you?" Ordered P. subtly as he brushed his hair.

"But it's not fair!" He pointed at Sheik. "I'm sure you let that Hylian bastard fuck you!" The blond tilted his head to the side.

"I don't think my sexual and private life should have anything to do with you. And besides…" He gave the man in front of him a very arrogant stare. "I'm entirely satisfied with him and don't need you." P. chuckled as Acheron's jaws fell.

"True. Now, Acheron, come and sit here. Leave Sheik alone." Ordered P., this time with more authority. Acheron obeyed, growling lowly as he went back to his couch.

Sheik sighed softly as the redhead walked away from him. Yet, he didn't move from his spot and instead, closed his eyes to think a moment. A moment that was quickly interrupted by Styx who appeared inside the house. Sheik opened his eyes again to focus on the Sheikah kid who went straight at him. "Sheik, Master wants to see you and Link." The blond nodded slightly.

"Where's he, anyways?" Asked Acheron's irritated voice.

"Link?" Asked P.

"Of course, him! Who else?" P. rolled his eyes at his friend's bad mood.

"With Malon. Where else?" Answered Cocyte with his low and serene voice. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get him." He answered casually before heading upstairs to get his friend.

Of course, it wasn't really hard to find the room in which Link and Malon were; you needed to only follow the perpetual noise and the high-pitched moans. Sheik, of course, didn't really mind to disturb them in the middle of their activities. In fact, it was almost satisfying to stop that endless noise and those so disturbing moans…

So, without knocking, the blond entered the room calmly and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the ephemeral couple. Not really minding his presence, Link only slowly down and looked at him, giving him a questioning stare as Malon squeaked and covered herself with the blanket. Link chuckled as he separated himself from the redhead and sat in the bed, staring at Sheik. "Wanna join?" He proposed the Sheikah.

"No, thank you. Acheron would be sad." The Hylian chuckled.

"I'm sure he would." The men stared at each other, Sheik not minding at all his friend's nudity. Malon moved in the bed to hug Link's arm, resting her head against his shoulder. "Anyways, why are you here? I doubt you only felt like disturbing us." Sheik chuckled softly.

"You are right. The Master wants to see us."

"Now?"

"Now." Link sighed.

"Okay, just give me a minute. I need to clean up and dress." He got up as Malon stared at him with big eyes.

"Are you going to come back?" She asked. Link chuckled as he took his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"I don't know." And he locked himself in the small room. The redhead looked up sharply at Sheik.

"Couldn't it have waited?" His red eyes focused on her in a somehow disdainful way.

"No."

The Master, as they complied to call him, had his headquarters in a small, and just as depraved house as the others, house in the Slums. For safety reasons, he wouldn't go meet with his group, but summon them, mostly using Styx to do so. He stood in the darkness, looking out a dirty window at the street where a few guards were patrolling and, most of the time, ignoring the poor and the people who really needed them. The Slums were just the home of criminals, ugly, sick and starving people, after all. They were no humans.

But he knew much better. Not only were these souls desperate for everything that life hadn't given them, but they had nothing to lose. And a soldier who has nothing to lose fights until death and stays loyal to his superior.

And that was exactly the kind of pets that he wanted under his influence.

From behind him, the door cracked open and his favourite pets appeared. Link bowed lowly as Sheik stayed back, bowing his head slightly. "Master, you asked for us?" asked the Hylian.

"I have. How was your mission?"

"It went well. All the targets were eliminated." The Master chuckled.

"And you let a message for the guards, I guess?" Link chuckled evilly.

"Of course." He looked up at the tall and very muscular man that was his boss and, at some point, father. The huge man turned around, revealing his tanned skin and yellowish piercing eyes.

"I'm glad to hear so. Anyhow, I wanted to see you both for a reason." Hylian and Sheikah looked up at him. "There will be Hyrule's annual ball in a few days. You should come with me, both of you." The smaller men looked, perplex, at each other.

"Why, us, if I may ask, Master Ganondorf?" Asked Sheik very casually.

"Because I just feel like carrying you around and because it would be a nice occasion for you to steal a few interesting things and collect information about the nobles there." He answered before grinning.

"Then, we shall come." Asnwered Link, bowing his head again. Ganondorf chuckled. This young man had no respect over anything, not even over himself. But he admired the Master so very much. Foolish child.

"You can take your leave, now." He said smoothly before turning around to stare back through his window. The younger men quickly disappeared, their step quiet.

* * *

Tatl looked up at Olwen, her attitude and expression showing how excited she was to finally get into Castle Town and mostly, the Market District. He stared down at her, and chuckled softly before exiting the castle with his lady beside him.

They made their way through the crowded part of the city as Tatl had a hard time staying calm beside her very stern butler. She stopped to every stand, talked to everybody and ran around to buy stuff everywhere. He smiled softly to her all the while, even if that part of his face was hidden behind his cowl. Once in a while, she would hurry back to him and he'd take her bags and chuckle at what she would say before running off again.

As they pushed their way through the people in the Market, they spotted a big fountain that was decorated by a huge statue of the Goddesses holding the sacred triforce. This was the central spot of the district. On one of the fountain's edge, Sheik was sitting and playing his harp softly, his eyes closed. He wore a tight red suit that complimented his long braided golden hair. Sitting on the ground, right beside him, was Link who wore a very peasant-like suit. Right before them, there was a hat in which a few rupees had been dropped.

The sweet music caught Tatl's long ears immediately and she turned around to go towards that melody. She smiled to the two men and neared them to drop a few rupees in the hat. Sheik opened his eyes to look at her and nod as Link smiled to her. "Thanks." He said.

"My pleasure." She replied, smiling. "Your friend plays beautifully."

"That, he does." Answered Link.

Tatl took a few steps away from them only to spot Olwen who was staring right through her, at Sheik. He was visibly giving the blond a very interested stare. Sheik looked up at him, their crimson eyes meeting and he smirked under his own cowl. Tatl giggled softly as Link chuckled, looking up at Sheik. "We don't see other Sheikahs beside ours often." The dirty blond commented loud enough only for Sheik to hear. The blond nodded softly.

"Indeed… Nor do we encounter fluorescent curvy women often." Link gave him a naughty chuckle.

"Don't worry, I have noticed. But the big Sheikah with her kinda shows off she's a noble. He visibly serves her."

"She must be part of some royal family then." Link nodded.

"She looks noble enough for me. And sexy enough too…" He bit his lower lip as he stared at her figure. Sheik chuckled.

Tatl looked up at Olwen. He stared down at her, slowly tearing his eyes away from the blond harpist. "Yes?" He asked.

"Do you think we could stay here a little while?" He shrugged softly.

"Whatever you desire." She giggled happily again and turned to join the two men once again. Link looked up at her.

"Feeling generous again, milady?" He asked, smiling widely, showing surprisingly white and straight teeth for a beggar. She laughed softly.

"Mind if I join you and dance? Maybe you'll collect more rupees that way." Link stared up at Sheik, and the blond looked down at him.

"Of course." Replied Sheik before returning to his harp, closing his eyes again.

Tatl then started to dance to Sheik's rhythm. Olwen moved to stand beside Sheik, staring softly at Tatl as she enjoyed herself. Sometimes, though, his eyes would drift down to look at the musician's delicate frame.

Of course, people quickly crowded to look at the improvised show that was offered to them. They cheered and clapped in their hands happily as Tatl danced. Link got up and took the hat, walking around. "Dear ladies and gentlemen, if the show pleases you, be aware that we are pleased to perform for you! Therefore, it would be more than appreciated that you would put even a single rupee in this hat so we will be able to perform for you again another day!" And as he kept walking around, the hat quickly filled itself with rupees.

After some time, though, Sheik stopped playing and looked up at Link who stared back at him. "Time to get back home?" The dirty blond asked? Sheik nodded. The Hylian than turned to look at Tatl and bowed softly to her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly before looking back at her smiling face. "We have to go, milady. Thank you for your help." He smiled charismatically to her.

"There's no need to thank me! I had a pretty good time." She giggled softly and Link chuckled.

"Then, I hope that we will meet again." He let go of her hand and bows slightly once again. Sheik got up, glancing one last time at Olwen before walking away, quickly followed by Link and the rupees-filled hat.

As they walked back into the Slums, Link looked down at the hat, and then at Sheik. "Think we'll meet again with her at the ball?" Sheik shrugged slightly.

"Most probably. She's visibly a noble." Link nodded and smirked.

"Then, I'll try getting in her skirts there." He chuckled a little evilly. Sheik rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You are impossible."

"I know."

* * *

Once they reached the castle, Impa tore Olwen away from Tatl and made him disappear for some time. Alone, the twilight princess decided to walk around the humongous and magnificent castle, visiting places she hadn't really seen before. She reached Zelda's quarters, at some point, only to be told that the princess was away, somewhere in the castle.

So she kept walking around and ultimately, reached the domestic's quarters. She entered and walked around. They waved at her as they busied themselves with various tasks. Tatl smiled. At some point, in her expedition, she reached a rather small room that was mostly empty, except for some pile of hay. On that hay, a young woman wearing commoner clothes with long, slightly wavy and very golden hair had her back turned to Tatl. The fluorescent lady took a step forward and the young woman turned around to look at her. Tatl gasped. "Z-Zelda?" The princess laughed softly as she turned around, putting a book down on her lap.

"Welcome, Tatl." She smiled to her.

"What are you doing in the domestic's quarters?" Zelda invited her to sit beside her royal self.

"I was only running away from my duties for a little while. Here's one of the rare room in which I can be alone. No one really knows that I come here to be in peace but the domestics." She smiled. "And they stay quiet about it." Tatl blinked and looked at her friend.

"You run away from duties?" Insisting on the "you", but it was obvious that she was being sarcastic as she knew very well the other woman. Zelda chuckled softly.

"Of course I do. Mostly when it's about marriage." She looked at Tatl. "I don't want to marry. And I get bored of the people at the court." Tatl giggled.

"I understand that feeling very well." Zelda smiled softly, her moon-colour skin seeming almost as white as Tatl's own skin in the sun.

"Anyhow, were you looking for me?"

"Not really… I was only visiting the castle…" Zelda smirked.

"And looking for Isca?" Tatl blushed slightly.

"Well… Maybe…" Zelda chuckled.

"At this hour, you'll most probably find him training in the guards' quarters." She smiled evilly a little, her eyes shining in an amused way. "And he often trains topless." She giggled as Tatl blushed a little darker.

"Thank you… I… Think I'll go see him." Tatl got up and exited the room, her step followed by Zelda's amused giggle.

Zelda was, of course, right. Tatl entered the training room without making any noise and smiled softly as she saw Isca, alone in the room, training with his two-handed sword. As Zelda had predicted; he was topless and the sweat on his skin only helped to frame his every muscles as he moved. Tatl blushed slightly as she stared at him more than at what he was doing, but she smiled softly when she finally drew her eyes away from his very interesting and tanned skin.

But Isca was concentrated on his training and didn't realise that he was being watched. Not right away. In facts, he was used, at some point, to be watched as he trained. Though, most of the time, it would be co-workers or Zelda. He was a skilled swordsman; he had been trained since he was a child to become a knight. In fact, he was most probably the most skilled swordsman of the country as he was the Captain of the Royal Guard; a title rarely given to a knight, and even less often offered to anyone else. The last person who had been honoured with this title used to be a peasant from Kakariko who ended up marrying Zelda's late aunt. And after him, no one had been good enough. No one until Isca appeared.

At some point, he lowered his heavy weapon and wiped his forehead before turning around and spotting Tatl. He froze and blushed. "L-Lady Tatl! Have you been here for long!" She smiled to him.

"Enough to watch you for a little while." She stared at him. "No titles, Isca." He nodded softly.

"Yes… Tatl." She giggled and smiled more.

"You see, was it that hard?"

"N-No… Not really…" He looked away, blushing again. She thought he looked adorable; such a big man with that cute boyish attitude.

"You are skilled." He smiled to her.

"I've been training for years…" She walked to him.

"I know." Tatl looked up at him as he stared down at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to go take a little walk out?"

"With you?" She giggled and punched his arm very lightly.

"Of course with me!" He chuckled softly and shyly.

"Yes… I'll gladly come along." He rubbed his arm where she punched him. "I'll just dress up before."

"Why? You're fine like this." She giggled and he blushed a dark red shade before chuckling nervously.

"I-I-Is that so?" He looked away again, now really shy. She smiled softly.

"Well, it is so, but it was only a joke. You can dress up if you wish." He nodded.

"Y-yeah…! A-a joke!" She rolled her eyes at him, but kept smiling.

"Now, go dress!" And he obeyed.

When he was done, they exited the training ground as well as the castle, a few minutes later. Hyrule Castle had a humongous garden in which you could walk around for hours. Because it was late spring, the flowers were mature and the ambiance was merely magical. Tatl held Isca's arm softly as they walked around in silence most of the time. Isca still had a hard time not to blush as her proximity was enough to make him uncomfortable. As for her, she was mesmerized by the ambiance, the colors and the beauty of the garden under the dying sun. She looked up at the knight. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled softly to her.

"It sure is…" He looked down at her, considering what he was about to say. "Just like… You." She smiled back softly before looking back at the flowers, slightly shy. "You know…" He continued, feeling more confident than before. "I.. Am really, really glad to see you again, Tatl." She looked up at him.

"And I am glad to be back and see you too, Isca." He bit his lower lip and took a deeper breath.

"And I was wondering if… You know… Hyrule's annual ball is next week… And I was just wondering if you were going?" She nodded.

"Of course I will!" He sighed softly.

"Then… I…" He looked down, a little shy. "Maybe we could go there together…?" She smiled happily and nodded.

"Yes! I'd be really glad to accompany you!" She giggled and he smiled widely, relieved.

* * *

Hyrule's annual ball was the biggest event of the years for the upper class of the Holy Land and for all of the nobles of every influent kingdom. Of course, only the elite would come to such a party and they would, of course, bring their domestics with them.

Lord Ganondorf was well known in the community of rich and famed people. He reigned over the Gerudo Desert with a steady and steely hand. His people praised him highly. But he was also reputed to be the boss of some mafia in the kingdom. No one knew if these allegations were right or not, but the doubt remained. As far as the Royal Guards were concerned, they had nothing to prove that he was a criminal mastermind, but they did try to catch him many times. Sadly enough for them, the desert man was way too intelligent to let himself be caught.

So, on that wonderful night, he entered the castle wearing a very expensive-looking black suit, along with Sheik and Link, who were dressed respectively in dark blue and red. They both looked handsome and fitted with the community of nobles that surrounded them.

They followed their master through the ballroom until he told them to do what they wished, but to stay low-profiled. So the two men installed themselves near a small table on which many fancy drinks were displayed. Link took one as Sheik started to look around the room. "Spotted anyone or anything interesting, yet?" Asked the Hylian. Sheik shook his head.

"You're being impatient. We've been here only for a few minutes."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." The blond chuckled.

"I always am." Link snorted.

At the entrance, people clapped happily as the princess Zelda was announced. She wore, that year, a gorgeous purple dress. She waved at everybody and smiled softly at them. On her heels were Isca – who wore his formal guard attire with a red cape on which the Hyrule's arms were drawn in white – and Tatl who held his arm and smiled elegantly. She was breath-taking, as always, her fluorescent and curvy charms being enhanced by the dress she was wearing; a twili black and very princess-like dress with fluorescent green lines that hung to her perfect body in a more than perfect way, along with a black veil. And behind the couple, walked the manliest couple of Hyrule; Lady Impa and Olwen, who both wore matching black suits.

Lady Impa was, in everyone's opinion – or almost – a very, very manly woman. Despite her curvy and womanly appearance, she had the attitude of a hardened warrior and was Zelda's bodyguard. Nearly as tall as Olwen, she shared a similar build, but in a smaller frame, of course. Had she been a man, she would have been bigger than Olwen, which would have been quite impressive, considering the Sheikah's bearish figure.

Of course, the group attired everyone's attention. And Link was not the only man to have his jaws fall when he spotted the gorgeous women, and mostly, Tatl. And her curves. Sheik chuckled softly to his friend's expression as the Hylian stared straight at the twilight princess. "Oh shit, Sheik…" Link whispered. "Never seen such a… woman before."

"Well, if you got out of Malon's bed once in a while, maybe you would."

"Do you sincerely think I sleep only with Malon?" He gave Sheik a questioning stare. Sheik sighed.

"No. But I did hope. Seriously, how many sexually transmissible diseases have you?" Link laughed.

"I dunno. The doctor said I was safe last time I went to check." Sheik rolled his eyes as the dirty blond chuckled.

"You are a whore."

"So are you." Sheik snorted.

They stared at the group as they walked by and eventually separated. Zelda was quickly surrounded by young men who were visibly princes and dukes trying to seduce her. Olwen ended up in a corner of the room, pretty much opposite to Impa's emplacement. As for Tatl and Isca, they stayed together for a long period of time, as Link stared at the couple, keeping an evil smirk on his pinkish lips. Sheik looked at him, then at where he was looking and chuckled. "Planning to piss the captain off again?" Link chuckled darkly.

"He seems to like the fluorescent beauty. I happen to like her too. Think he already popped her cherry?" He took a sip of his glass. Sheik shrugged.

"Go ask them."

"I'm tempted." He chuckled. "Think he'd be pissed off if I slept with her?" Sheik looked at him.

"Yes." Link's smirk grew eviler.

"Nice. I've got tonight's planning." The Sheikah sighed.

"Ganon said to stay low-profile. I doubt it's considered to be "low-profiled" when trying to sleep with the Captain of the Royal Guards' love interest in the middle of a crowded ball. Plus, may I remind you that we are both wanted? And probably more dead than alive. At least, in your case." Sheik chuckled. The Hylian rolled his eyes at him.

"Ah, come on. I'll just seduce her and fuck her hard." The blond shook his head, desperate.

"I give up. Do whatever you want, but I won't be helping you out of that one." Link chuckled and kissed Sheik's cheek.

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand!" And he walked away. Sheik sighed softly and stared at him before chuckling again.

"You're impossible, Link…"

As Link started to disappear in the crown, Sheik spotted the sheikah butler across the room. He stared up at him, which made the much taller and stronger man look back. Because Sheik was arrogant and confident enough to hold Olwen's rather intense stare, the silver-haired man chuckled. He gave the blond a questioning stare and it was Sheik's turn to chuckle.

Smirking under the mask covering the lower half of his face, Olwen walked away from his spot and joined the other Sheikah.

It was rather peculiar how they felt at ease with each other really quickly. Olwen stared down at the blond beside him as Sheik looked up. Their bloody eyes – the heritage of every Sheikah – met and Sheik smirked under his cowl. "I think I forgot to mention my name, last time we met. I am Olwen." Sheik chuckled.

"And I am Sheik." The silver-haired man smiled under his own mask.

"I am glad to meet you, Sheik."

"The same goes for me." They looked at the ball and at what was going on a moment.

"What brings you to this kind of celebration?" Sheik looked back up at the big man.

"I am a musician. My harp brought me here." Olwen nodded slowly.

"I see."

"And what about you?" The taller man looked down at him, and then he nodded towards Tatl who was still by Isca's side.

"Her. I am her butler and bodyguard. As a Sheikah, I serve a royal family." He stared back at Sheik. "And you, who do you serve?" The question took Sheik by surprise.

"No one, really." And he looked away, spotting Link in the crowd. Olwen chuckled lowly.

"I see." He answered once more.

Just as Sheik sat his stare on Link, a woman came to capture Isca and drag him away from Tatl. The blond Sheikah looked at his friend as he headed, slowly, towards the fluorescent woman. He sighed. Olwen, who was beside him, he was clearly watching over the woman as well, and Sheik doubted he'd just let Link steal the pretty princess away. So, he turned around to look at the silver-haired man again. "What about taking a little walk away from here, hmm?" He asked seductively. Olwen gave him a questioning and yet, very interested stare.

"… I see no objections." Sheik chuckled and walked before the taller man. Olwen followed as they headed outside and more importantly, away from Link's crime scene.

Tatl had her back turned to Link when he finally appeared near her. Isca was away, probably in another room, discussing something that looked important. Anyhow, the Hylian appeared suddenly beside Tatl. She jumped slightly, and then smiled to him. Link smiled charismatically and took her hand to kiss it lightly. "Good evening, milady…" He started.

"Good evening to you too."

"May I bluntly point that you are gorgeous tonight." She laughed softly.

"Well, thank you." She stared at him a moment, her magenta eyes being almost hypnotizing. "I… Think I have seen you before." He chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes, when you danced in the Market, the other day. I was with the guy who played the harp." Her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes! I remember!" She looked at him. "But… I mean… aren't you both…"

"Beggars?" He shook his head. "We are performers and we go where we can perform. And where gorgeous women awaits. At least, in my case." She giggled lightly, a little uncomfortable under all those compliments.

"Well, thank you again…" They stayed in silence a moment before Link smiled softly to her, once again. She looked up at him. He did have some very beautiful eyes…

"Would you like to go for a little walk outside, perhaps?" She nodded.

"Yes, of course." He presented her his arm and she took it, smiling.

They headed outside to walk around the garden like she had done with Isca a few days before. The place was just as magnificent, though it felt a little weird to be with another man than the knight. Nevertheless, she ended up liking Link's company as he kept making her laugh with random jokes. He sure knew how to entertain someone.

But, as they walked, he started to get… closer. He wasn't blunt or anything, but his motives were clear, and it scared the Twili. Still, she kept her smile as she looked up at him. "Maybe it is time to get back." He looked down at her.

"Already?" She nodded.

"Well… We've been away for quite some time, now…" He came to stand before her.

"Maybe…" He smiled seductively and she swallowed as she became nervous. "But…" He took a step forward. "Maybe we could… Enjoy ourselves a little more…?" She took a few steps back.

"Well… I think we enjoyed each other enough for now, Link." She smiled. His smile seemed to die slowly.

"I don't share that opinion, you see." He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. She gasped in surprise before pushing herself away from him.

He chuckled darkly as he pushed her against a nearby wall. She struggled with energy and pushed him away. Yet, he was stronger than she was. He took her hands and pinned them above her head. She screamed and raised her knee to hit him. He dodged that attack that would have been quite painful, but lost his focus on her hands. Tatl freed herself and slapped him across the face. Hard enough to stun him a second.

Pushing Link away, she tried to run from him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him with energy. She screamed again as she started to struggle once more. He chuckled. "You're fierce. That's how I like my girls." She felt nauseous, disgusted by him.

She pushed him away successfully again, but he caught her hair and pulled her to him once more. She yelled, this time, gasping also as it was painful. She had her back pressed tightly against his chest and he was holding her by the waist. A second later, something cold and sharp was pressed against her neck. "Look, obey and I won't have to use that, okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"If I were you, I wouldn't even dream about it…" Said the dangerously low voice of Isca, behind them. Link spun around to face the Captain of the Royal Guards. He grinned widely.

"We finally meet, Captain." Said Link.

"Yes, and I recommend that you let go of her." He pointed his rather impressive sword at the smaller man. Tatl stared at Isca with terrified eyes. The knight stare switched momentarily to Tatl and his expression changed. Link chuckled very darkly.

"So… This is your woman?" He asked slyly as he started to caress Tatl's hips. She gasped as Isca growled.

"Don't you dare touch her…"

"Why? You're jealous?" His hand slowly went up her stomach. Isca's fierceness only intensified as he tightened his grip around his sword's handle. "You would love to be the one doing this to her, wouldn't you?" Link started to massage Tatl's rather impressive breast. She blushed and whined softly, shutting her eyes tightly, ashamed and scared.

"Stop it!" Growled the brunet. Link only chuckled again.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't get to fuck her already?" Judging by Isca's expression, he was totally right. Link laughed. Looking at Isca, he licked Tatl's ear slowly as his fingers found her nipple. He teased it and she yelped. "I will come back for you…" He whispered lowly in her ear. "I'm not done with you. I will taste you." Looking at Isca, he suddenly released Tatl and pushed her roughly towards her knight. She fell down.

Link turned around and started running. Isca chased him, but not for long; the smaller man was incredibly quick. He had already disappeared. Angry, the knight went back to Tatl who was crying softly on the ground, terrorised and still very shocked. He kneeled on the ground beside her. "Let's go back to the castle, okay?" She looked at him and nodded softly. He helped her to her feet and they walked away.

From a nearby rooftop, Link was watching. He growled and kicked some rock away before taking his hook shot out of his suit and aim at another roof. In a matter of minutes, he was back to the depraved house in the slums. Sheik was already there. He merely looked up at Link's angry face. "It didn't go that well, I presume?" Link stared fiercely down at him.

"No!" He slammed his fist in a wall. "Where's Malon? I need to fuck!"

Sheik merely rolled his eyes and walked away.


	4. III

Hello everyone!

I really apologize, but I realise that my little *** didn't work to separate the text's sections. Therefore, you'll have to deal with lines... And I apologize because this is ugly. I have changed the previous chapters so they fit that new unsexy way of existing and I have corrected a mistake in chapter 2 (word missing).

Also, I realised that I haven't thanked my friend, Nobody-Alchemist yet. You see, we are co-scripters :P Yes, we create the story together (using RPs) , and I write it afterward.

Yeah, and she's awesome. She is the Mastermind behind those characters : Tatl, Sheik, Nami (that you do not know yet), Ganondorf and some random NPCs.

As for myself, I am in charge of them : Link, Isca, Olwen, Zelda, Erk (that you'll meet in a few chapters), Malon, the four Sheikahs and random NPCs.

And I thank my two reviewers for taking the time to actually share your thoughts with me, concerning this story.

I love writing this story!

Gamesplayers

* * *

III

Sheik sat by the window, playing his harp softly. Eyes closed, he could hear the metallic steps of the Royal Guards as they roamed through the streets of the Slums. On every wall of every half-destroyed house or building of the poor's quarters, was now a very accurate picture of a certain Hylian's face and more importantly, a very nice sum of money was offered for his capture. Dead or alive.

Link sat down beside his best sheikah friend. He sighed heavily and groaned. Sheik looked down at him, smirking. "Bored?" He asked. Link looked up at him, his gaze icy.

"Don't start." Sheik chuckled softly.

"What? Don't start mentioning that you can't go out because you are wanted? And that this is only because of you? That trying to rape a noblewoman wasn't exactly wise? And that, atop of that, that noblewoman is the girlfriend of your greatest enemy?" Sheik's red eyes glistened with slight malice and pure amusement as Link rolled his eyes and looked away, pouting.

"Fuck you." Whispered Link, ashamed. The golden blond chuckled again.

"Yes, that's what I thought you'd answer." He brought his braid over his shoulder, letting it fall down to his waist before the end of it went to rest on the window's edge, beside his thigh.

"Anyways, I can't just stay locked inside eternally."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Link growled.

"I'm going out. Anyways." He stood up. Sheik looked up at him, his stare more serious and a little severe.

"Link, that's utterly dangerous and unconscious." The Hylian shrugged and snorted.

"Heh, everything I do is dangerous and unconscious." Sheik sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Yes, but that's a little over-dangerous and over-unconscious." He looked back up at Link. "If they find you, they are allowed to kill you."

"I'm aware." Link put a soft hand on Sheik's shoulder. "But I trust that you'll come and save my ass, if I'm in a bad situation?" The Sheikah stared up at him.

"No."

"Why?"

"You don't deserve any assistance." Sheik looked away and out the window again. A guard was passing by.

"But, do you really want me to die at the hands of a mighty Royal Guard?" He puppy-eyed his friend. The Sheikah merely rolled his eyes, that mimic having no impact whatsoever on him.

"Whatever, Link." The Hylian chuckled and hugged the smaller man tightly.

"I love you, Sheiky!" He kissed the blond's cheek and ran off. Sheik shook his head before closing his eyes and playing his harp again.

Hidden in a dark cape, Link made his exit with his dear hook shot, landing in an empty alleyway. He put the item away and started to walk around the streets, meddling with the inhabitants of the Slums.

It was a boring day. In facts, it felt like a Sunday; gray sky, cool wind and that feeling of great nostalgia that came along with such dark and boring days. Heading towards the Market District, Link walked beside a few patrolling guards – who were not patrolling at all. Talking, their back to a wall, they looked disdainfully at the people of the Slums, sometimes sexually harassing a teenage girl who was a little prettier than the rest of the sick whores.

Link walked past them. One of the guards spat at his feet, and then chuckled. The Hylian stopped walking and clenched his fists, looking at them through the darkness of his hood. "What do you want, beggar?" Asked the armoured man when he realised that he was being stared at. Snorting, Link proceeded to look away and continue on his way. But the guard felt like fighting that day. "Yo, asshole, I'm talking to you!" He took a step forward, grabbing Link's shoulder and pulling the smaller Hylian to himself. Link merely grabbed the man's hand, and, in a matter of second, the Guard was howling in pain as the smaller man twisted his arm.

Link stepped away, the other guards who were with the first one stared at him, menacingly, now. "He assaulted Henry!" Yelled one of the remaining men. Link snorted and rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to fight, sincerely. He turned around and proceeded to walk away again, really hoping the guards knew better than to harass him.

"Stop right there, you criminal scum! Nobody breaks the law under my watch!" The guards started running. So did Link.

Taking his hook shot from under his cape, he aimed at a rooftop, as he ran. Quickly enough, he landed on a random roof, but the quickness of the movement made his hood fall from his head, revealing his face. He looked down at the guards. "That's him! That's the wanted criminal!"

"Let's get him!" Link rolled his eyes. A spear brushed his arm. He looked down at the guards. When did they start using spears, again?

Link turned and started running again.

It was a rather particular sight; a single man running on a rooftop, pursued by a large group of spear-tossing Royal Guards. The peasants and merchants stopped their transactions to stare at the singular turn of events with opened mouth and surprised stare.

The Market District seemed to calm down a moment as Link ran by. But as soon as the activity reached their brain and that the meaning of this crazy manhunt was understood by all those people, a wind of utter panic enveloped the good citizens of Castle Town and they started to run everywhere, dragging the impressed boys and romantic girls away from the criminal that the good guards of Hyrule were about to catch in their tight grip.

Link cursed as he looked above his shoulder at the rather impressive group of government officials that was hunting him down. He looked back before him; nowhere to go. A wall stood before him. Still running, he looked at his right and he smirked; the Temple of Time.

He could use the right of asylum there. Couldn't he?

He turned tightly and jumped down the roof on which he was. The guards yelled something behind him and a rather dangerous spear brushed his ear. His eyes widened a little as he felt how close Death seemed to be, at that moment.

Nevertheless, he reached the Temple of Time.

* * *

Tatl giggled softly as she played with a gorgeous white rose, caressing each petals of the delicate flower with much interest. She looked up at Isca, smiling softly. He smiled back.

They were lying in Zelda's flower garden. They had spent their afternoon chatting and exchanging charming smiles and romantic affirmations – that invariably led to a crimson-red Isca – under the soft and pure light of the sun.

He took her hand softly and she kept smiling in a similar way to him. He kissed her skin delicately, looking up at her, his midnight stare into her magenta one. "Tatl…" He started, tracing an invisible pattern on her hand and looking down at the same time. She tilted her head to the side, looking at him and waiting for the knight to continue on. "You know… Hum…" He blushed. Again. She giggled softly to his expression.

"What do I know, Isca?" She asked, beating her eyelashes. He swallowed.

"You know… We've been friends for a long time and… Well…" He looked away, visibly shy. She knew what was coming, but wouldn't rush him nor help him through this difficult moment of self-affirmation. "And hum… I… I mean…"

"Yeeeees?" She trailed, smiling softly.

"I-I…" He sighed, and then looked up at her, his stare now steady and confident. "I… Like you, Tatl… I mean, more than like… I…" He looked down again and blushed as he saw her smile.

"Yes, me too, Isca. I feel the same." The knight looked up sharply, eyes wider than before as his lips curved upward in a happy and somewhat surprised smile.

"For real?" Tatl nodded.

"Hm-hm."

They stared at each other a moment that seemed as long as the eternity to Isca before he found the courage de lean forward. His hand crawled up on her arm as she pulled herself closer to her knight. Slowly, she tilted her head to the side. He did the same. Closing their eyes, their lips were about to meet in a sealing passion… When a guard came crashing into the Royal Garden, making the Twilight princess and her knight in shining armour jump in surprise. Tatl gasped softly. "Captain! We need you in the Temple of Time, now!"

* * *

Link barged into the Temple of Time, closing the huge doors behind him with much passion before he heard the singular noise of a horde of armoured morons crashing against the wooden gates. He took a few steps back before running to the deepest part of the temple. As he hurried away, he remarked a weird pedestal on which three golden stones with peculiar jewels were reposing. A sapphire, a ruby and an emerald. He considered stealing them, but he had no time. Before himself, a pathway was opened; the Doors of Time were widely welcoming him in their lair.

He entered the sacred room just in time to hear the men pursuing him crash into the holy building. Link looked above his shoulder, cursing again.

It seemed that he couldn't beg for the right of asylum, after all.

In a few seconds, an army of knights were surrounding him, spears and swords pointed at Link. He stared around at all the guards, wondering what to do. "You should surrender." Link spun around to face the man who spoke. Isca was standing there, not wearing his armour, but holding his rather impressive sword. The small man chuckled darkly.

"Heh, and I thought you'd know me better than that, Captain, after all the time you spent pursuing me." Isca merely snorted.

"I do. That's why I am armed." Their eyes met and Link took a step back.

"You have a point." The dark blond turned his head to his right, subtly and spotted… A sword.

In the middle of the room – a few meters away from him – stood an elegant and mighty purplish sword in her pedestal. On her polished silver blade rested the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule : the holy Triforce. Just above the mark, a yellowish stone glistened softly in the sunlight that seemed to fall directly and magically on the mystical sword.

Link moved slightly towards the sword. Isca saw him. In a matter of seconds, the smaller Hylian had his hands around the pommel of the holy blade and the knight stood a few inches away from him, ready to attack.

The Master Sword – which was the name of the sword – had been the subject of many tournaments amongst the finest swordsmen of Hyrule. In the legend that had been passed down by the Royal Family, one man, somewhere in the kingdom would, one day, raise to become the Hero of Time. And that person would be chosen by the holy sword on a faithful day. Everyone had tried to get their hands on the more than gorgeous blade, but none had succeeded and the vast and prestigious kingdom of Hyrule was worried to never find its hero and therefore, fall to the hands of evil when the time of the take-over would come.

So, the massive gasp of the guards was fully explainable when Link retired the holy sword from its pedestal with such ease that the blade looked like it was being pulled out of melted butter.

Link merely looked back at the group of men surrounding him; they all stared at him with over-wide eyes and dropped jaws. Even the Captain seemed traumatised as Link stood before him, the Master Sword in his left hand. He stared at the guards as they stared at him.

He took a step back to test their reaction: they didn't move. However, Isca unfroze pretty quickly.

But never quickly enough to catch Link who had already used his hook shot to disappear by the nearby window, dragging the blessed weapon with him.

* * *

Zelda was sitting by her window again, reading a book, when Isca merely appeared in her room, closing the door behind him with a slightly loud "thud". She looked up at him with a surprised stare. Isca was, usually, much calmer and delicate. The knight stared down at her. "Something happened." Zelda tilted her head to the side and blinked.

"Yes?"

"The Master Sword. It has been pulled out." She got up swiftly, walking to Isca.

"By the Goddesses…" She covered her mouth with her hand nervously, looking away, then back at Isca. "Then, this means that we are going to undergo dark hours in a very near future." The knight didn't seem to be surprised or moved by this affirmation.

"It was pulled out by Link." She nodded.

"Yes, yes. We will need to reinforce the borders and…" She blinked. "Link?" Isca nodded and Zelda sat down again. "No…"

"Yes. He did it before my eyes." She brought her hands to her forehead, rubbing her skin softly.

"… Bring him before me." Isca tilted his head to the side.

"Bring such a... low being like him before you? It would be against my role as your captain and bodyguard, princess…" She waved his words away with an elegant and yet swift movement of the hand.

"I will need to talk to him." Zelda looked up at her knight. "And I would highly prefer to see him alive and well, Isca." He sighed.

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

Link opened the door to the decrepit house in which he lived with the rest of his little gang only to be welcomed by an angry – and utterly annoyed – looking Sheik. The blond stood before him, arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping the ground softly and yet energetically as his crimson stare sat itself on Link's frame, his expression being severe. The Hylian smiled childishly. "H-hey, Sheik."

"Please, do tell me that you are not the reason of all this commotion." His tone was dry.

"Heh… Heh…" Link kept his smile, but he did take a few steps back. "Well, you see…" Sheik sighed heavily, closing his eyes, before looking at the taller man again.

"No, I don't really want to know."

"But, lookit, Sheiky!" Link apparently made the Master Sword appear out of thin air – or from under his cape. "I've found that sexy blade on my way for saving my own life! Looks valuable enough, nay?" The Sheikah stared down at the weapon.

"… It is a splendid weapon…" He looked up at Link, slowly. "Where did you find it?" He was anticipating something fishy, by the sound of his voice, Link could tell.

"As I was doing what you won't hear because you think I'm a moron, I stumbled upon that gorgeous steely item inside the Temple of Time and just pulled it out of its pedestal as the guards looked at me with wide and stupid eyes. You should've seen their faces, man!" Yet, the blond looked sceptic.

"… I see…" Sheik stared up at Link and sighed. "Anyways… I am glad to see you alive." He turned to exit the room and leave Link alone, but the Hylian held him there.

"Yo, think the boss would like it?" Sheik looked at his friend from over his shoulder.

"You'd offer him such a blade?" Link shrugged.

"I use daggers… I mean, it sure is awesome, but… You know… I won't use it, anyways." The blond nodded softly.

"If you say so." He turned to look at Link. "Anyways, Master wants to see you. I guess he heard about your little escapade, today." The Sheikah smirked under the cowl. Link could just read him that easily.

"Yeah… I guess he did…" The Hylian looked down before running a hand through his messy hair. "I'm going to see him. Wanna tag along?"

"No."

"Even if I ask?" Sheik sighed.

"Fine."

They left the house together, travelling cautiously by the hidden rooftops of the Slums as they tried not to be seen by a guard again. It seemed that the number of posters on which Link's face was printed had gone up drastically. The Hylian groaned softly behind Sheik. "Does my nose look so horrible?" Sheik looked at him from over his shoulder.

"It is worse than that." He chuckled softly.

"Fuck you." Sheik only chuckled again.

The friendly couple reached Ganondorf's lair a few moments later. They entered the dark room in which he pleased himself to stay. The tall and shadowy man turned his head slightly, making his leather suit creak slightly with his movement. His eyes shone with discontentment and Link swallowed, taking a step back to hide behind Sheik. Ganondorf turned completely to face them. He looked down at the small men before him with severity.

It affected Link who slightly looked down, but Sheik held the huge and tanned man's gaze with confidence and strength. It made Ganondorf smile softly. "So, you have finally come."His voice resonated in the room like thunder, as it always did. Sheik nodded as Link took a step forward.

"Yes… Master. I am… sorry." Said Link, looking down, ashamed. Ganondorf chuckled.

"What for, my son?" His aura seemed to spat malice around the room. Behind him, through the dirty window, a few guards were patrolling.

"You know…" Whispered Link. Sheik crossed his arms over his chest.

"Say it." It was an order. An order in which there was an audible hint of promised violence if the Hylian didn't obey.

"I have failed you. Two times." Ganondorf laughed.

"You did, my son." Sheik stared at Link, feeling disgusted by the Master's attitude towards the poor Hylian. "And I hope you plan on making up for those mistakes." It was, again, an order pronounced in a solemn way.

"Of course!" Link looked up to stare at the tall man, his expression a little childish. He took a step forward, taking the Master Sword out from under his cape and presented it to his boss, the man he considered a father.

Ganondorf's smile faded as he stared at the mystical sword. He took a step forward to touch the holy weapon, but had to retire his hand right away because it burnt his hand. The Evil's Bane Sword had reacted to him, to his soul. He looked down at Link who was staring up at him with wide and blue eyes. The Gerudo swallowed as he looked down at his minion. "How did you get your hands on such a precious and magnificent sword, son?"

"In the Temple of Time, I pulled it out of a pedestal."

The tanned man's hot blood froze in his veins as he stared down at Link with a renewed interest. Or fear.

This boy, who was standing before him, whom had worked for him for seven years was the legendary Hero of Time. Ganondorf shivered lightly, something Link didn't realize. "Is that so?" The dark blond nodded with energy.

"Yeah, and if you want it, I'm gladly offering it to you." Ganondorf shook his head.

"No, keep it child." The Gerudo turned around to look out the window. "I have my own blade and you deserve it." Link tilted his head to the side.

"… Shouldn't I be punished, for what I have done, instead of being allowed to keep that sword?"

"Maybe, but I have something else in mind." He turned his head so he could look at Link from above his shoulder. "That noblewoman that you tried to rape at the ball; I want her dead." Link blinked.

"…Okay." The Hylian bowed slightly.

"Take care of this with Sheik, will you?" Link looked over at Sheik who nodded back.

"We will, my lord." Ganondorf nodded.

"Then, you may both take your leave."They bowed slightly, looking at each other, and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Ganondorf looked out the window as they left him alone. He stared down at the streets and at the people, arms crossed over his enormous chest. Those children were sure going to be a nuisance in a near future; Link was destined to become the Hero of Time and Sheik would follow him anywhere. The Sheikah didn't trust Ganondorf at all, and the Gerudo knew it so very well. He chuckled softly to himself.

They had to be eliminated.

* * *

Sheik and Link stood beside each other near Hyrule's Castle. The sun was starting to set, bathing the luminous castle in a pinkish light. They stared at each other a moment. "Why would he want her dead, anyways?" Asked Link.

"I don't know. He did have a weird attitude back there." Pointed the Sheikah. Link tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he completely changed his attitude towards you when you showed him the sword." Link looked down at Sheik sceptically.

"S'that so?"

"It is so." The Hylian shrugged.

"If you say so." Sheik returned his stare to the castle.

"Makes many so." They both chuckled softly. They stood in silence a few minutes, both preparing tactics in their minds.

"You take care of her butler?" Sheik looked at Link.

"Of course." The dark blond chuckled.

"I knew you'd like that idea." Sheik gave him a questioning stare.

"And what do you mean by that, young man?" Link grinned.

"That you OBVIOUSLY want to get in his pants." The Sheikah snorted, looking away arrogantly.

"Whatever, Link." The Hylian kept grinning.

A few minutes later, they invaded the castle, each going their separate way.

Olwen was reading peacefully in a small room of the domestics' quarters, sitting in hay, his back resting against the cold, stone wall, when a light "thud" came from the window nearby. Putting his book down, he looked over at the sound's source, the sun catching his hair and eyes, making them glow softly, like the moon would.

Sheik stood, now, inside the room, his back against the wall on which was the window. He smirked, his stare provocative as he gazed at the much bigger Sheikah. Olwen stared back at him, a little surprised, but still very calm. The blond chuckled. "Good evening." The silver-haired man stared at Sheik in silence a moment.

"Good evening to you too." He answered, his low voice contrasting violently with Sheik's lighter tone. Sheik took a few steps towards the butler in a feline way, his hips moving femininely as he neared his prey. Olwen stared at him in an interested way. "What brings you here, dearest?" Sheik chuckled softly, seductively.

"You." The taller man chuckled lowly, eyes glowing playfully.

"Is that so?"

"It is." Sheik neared the bigger Sheikah until he could stand before him and put a knee on the hay, beside Olwen. The silver-haired man's hands went to rest on Sheik's hips, holding him there. The blond groaned lowly as he trailed a finger down his prey's chest. It was a shame to have to kill that man, seriously. "I was feeling… Lonely." He whispered sexily.

"And so was I." Olwen chuckled again, caressing Sheik's hips and upwards, letting his fingers feel the hard and yet delicate form of the blond's sides and stomach. Sheik leaned into his touch, demanding more as the silver-haired man smirked under his cowl.

Suddenly, Olwen got up and pushed Sheik against a nearby wall, pressing his impressive self against the smaller man's form. The blond groaned softly, smiling softly, his eyes glowing in lust. "So you like it rough, hmm?" Olwen chuckled.

"Sometimes." Sheik leaned forward to kiss his prey, pulling his cowl down. Olwen closed the rest of the distance to seal their lips together and the blond closed his eyes in the kiss.

He felt the taller Sheikah's hands on his side, but didn't pay much attention for the time being. But when he opened his eyes, after Olwen had broken the kiss, he understood his mistake. Sheik's eyes grew wide as the butler's skilled hand close itself around the blond's jaws.

Red met red and between them, Olwen was holding Sheik's dagger and needles. The blond stood speechless and the butler chuckled lowly. "And for a moment, I really thought that you wanted to enjoy a nice evening of sex." Said the bearish Sheikah, smirking a little maliciously. He then snorted. "Now, leave the castle." He gave Sheik a severe and dark stare, giving him back his weapons as he walked away from him. The blond stared with wide eyes at the man.

"You are not going to kill me?" He said, his voice quiet. Olwen looked at him from above his shoulder.

"People who attack me once rarely do it twice. I trust that you are wise enough to do the same." Sheik blinked and hid his weapons again before heading to the window. He looked back up at the butler who had his severe and yet sad stare on him. Without another word spoken, Sheik exited the room.

* * *

It took a little while for Link to get into the Royal Garden where Tatl was enjoying the sunset. He had to sneak through the flower labyrinth and skip the guards' really deviant attention. Damn, he didn't even try to hide and they never spotted him…

Anyhow, he landed behind Tatl in the garden, sighing heavily. She turned around to face him and gasped, stepping back automatically. "You?" He looked up at her.

"Yes, me. Who else?" Link chuckled as Tatl hurried away from him.

"Stay back!" The Hylian walked towards her. "I said to stand back!" She joined her hands before herself, starting to create an energy ball of a dark purplish color. He stared at her hand and smirked.

"So, you are not really helpless, after all?" Link chuckled. She growled and released the energy ball at him. He dodged, but was rather impressed by her skills as he could feel the heat of that attack as it brushed his cheek. It made him smirk and his stare became icier, crueler. "I knew you were fierce, but never that fierce." Tatl started another ball.

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't comply to your request right now, milady." He undressed her with his stare, grinning. She felt disgusted.

"Go away!" She threw the orb at him again. He dodged once again. Link was terribly quick… "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I promised I would come back for you, no?" He chuckled as she seemed terrified through her fierceness. "And because I was ordered to get rid of you." This last affirmation made her blink.

"Get rid of me?"

"Yes, someone wants you dead." She gasped softly as he threw himself at her, dagger at hand.

She created another orb, though a small one because she had no real time to power it up. The magical attack hit him, this time, on the shoulder. He groaned in pain lowly, but this attack wouldn't get her rid of him. Oh no. In a matter of seconds, he was on her, slashing his dagger at Tatl's throat. With a swift move of the hand, she raised a barrier around herself to block the attack. Link growled as the blade of his weapon hit the magic shield.

But the barrier fell and Tatl ran away, Link on her heel. He was quick and quickly closed the distance between them. She looked above her shoulder, looking at Link and gasped when her gaze saw how close to her his blade was… She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

And the earth shook.

They both stopped running as a mighty roar echoed through the castle. Standing beside each other, they stared at the garden's entrance where a guard flew by, a stick of wood going through his chest. Tatl brought her hands before her mouth, horrified.

Link's arrogant and sadistic façade died quickly as he stared before him with wide eyes and maybe, with a slightly childish expression as four tall monsters entered the garden. Big lizards with small and yet very pointy swords growled and screeched as they made their way to the Twili and the Hylian.

Two lizards attacked Link instantly. He dodged, getting his dagger out to fight back as the monsters slashed wildly at him. Growling, he used his speed and agility to evade from most of their attack. Taking risks, he kicked a lizard who screeched. While that one was busy yelling its pain, the Hylian ran to it and planted his dagger in the thing's throat, before punching the blade so it would get deep enough.

However, the other creature was on him in a matter of seconds and Link looked over his shoulder at it. His blade was high and ready to fall down on him. Growling, the dark blond grabbed his weapon with both of his hands to get it out of the corpse at his feet.

But the dagger was stuck in the lizard.

Link looked up again and rolled on his side just in time to see the remaining lizard stab its companion's dead body. It screeched and took his weapon out of the dead creature. And Link's as well. Now armed with two bloody blades, the lizard launched himself at Link again.

The Hylian turned and ran towards the nearest wall, not knowing what else to do. He stared above himself and around and couldn't find anything to use his hook shot on.

Was he going to die?

He stopped when he reached the wall and turned around to face the lizard, the quick movement making his cape float around him and the sword at his hip hit the wall with a soft metallic noise.

The sword!

In a swift movement, he grabbed the famed Master Sword and pointed at the creature. It only screeched again before attacking Link. The dark blond slashed the sword at the monster, finding the weapon heavy and hard to manipulate, contrarily to his daggers. Anyhow, he succeeded, clumsily, to cut the lizard's belly open. Its organs fell at Link's feet with a wet and disgusting noise. And the smell wasn't exactly better.

Link looked up, sighing, but just in time to see Tatl spin on her athletic legs to kill the last lizard with a dark orb. At her feet rested two roasted lizard now. The Hylian swallowed slightly. She wasn't exactly in distress, now, was she? They stared at each other. "I think we can escape by the garden's flower labyrinth, or whatever it's called." Tatl blinked.

"Excuse me? Did you say "we"?" He nodded.

"Hell, yeah! You want to stay here and be eaten by some monster?" She stared at him, visibly insulted.

"And you think I'll just come along and follow you?"

"Yeah." They stared at each other again.

"May I remind you that you just tried to kill me and tried to rape me, a few days ago?" Link rolled his eyes.

"Ah, come on. You have to learn to let go of the past." And he took her hand, forcing her to follow him.

Tatl protested all the way, trying to free herself from his grip. But it was hard enough, and she changed her mind when they stumbled upon a few groups of monsters. They fought their way through the garden where a few corpses of guards and domestics were resting, mostly disfigured and ravaged. Tatl closed her eyes every time they crossed a body.

Until she saw one of Isca's man, lying dead on the grass. Her eyes grew wider, suddenly, as she wondered if her knight was alright… Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Link's hand as they walked, looking for a way out of this castle. She casted her gaze down to stare at the bloody grass.

Isca would be alright…! Right…?

They made their way into the garden and ultimately, ended up in a rather large training ground. Link looked around as various weapons were scattered everywhere around them. Behind them, stood the glorious castle that kept shining proudly in the dying sun, even if it was being invaded with monsters. And before them was, very visibly, their pathway to liberty and more importantly, safety.

But it was suddenly obstructed as a tight and dark-clothed man landed before them. Raising his head, he revealed the upper part of his face, while the lower part was hidden in a cowl. In the dim orange glow of the dying day, his red eyes and hair seemed to shine violently, contrasting with the pale beauty that surrounded them. Link smiled. "Yo, Acheron!" The Hylian took a step forward, only to feel a metallic needle brush his cheek, making a neat and yet small cut on his skin. Link's eyes widened. "Acheron? What the heck is wrong with you?" The redhead chuckled and switched position, adopting a more combative stance.

"With me, nothing's wrong. But obviously, something is with you."

The Sheikah started running with alluring speed towards Link. No, he teleported himself. Link gasped as he saw the distinct shape of a dagger aiming straight at his throat and yet, he knew he had no time to react before the blow would come. He closed his eyes.

Only to hear the clash of two blades.

Opening his eyes, Link smiled widely. Sheik stood right before him, blocking Acheron's dagger with his own. His grip on Tatl's hand loosened as his mind was now busy elsewhere and the Twili took the opportunity to get away from the fight. And try to find another way outside.

Meanwhile, Acheron's stare hardened as his blade met with Sheik's. "What are you doing, Acheron?" Asked the blond, though his voice was soft and calm, it resonated darkly and dangerously. The redhead chuckled.

"Killing you and your dear Link."

The fight begun. Link stood behind, watching the Sheikahs with jaws dropped; they were quick, aggressive and skilled. He had seen them fight a few times, but it was never this impressive since they only had to attack Hylian. And Hylians weren't exactly quick.

But Sheik was small and light enough to almost fly around the place. Acheron had a similar shape, though he was taller. Their blades clashed together quickly, the weapons sparkling violently under the remaining sun beams.

Acheron threw a handful of needles at Sheik's direction. The blond dodged and attacked directly after, kicking the redhead in the stomach, hardly. Acheron stumbled back, groaning in pain, but dodged Sheik's dagger. However, he wasn't able to get away from Sheik's fist when it connected with his jaws.

The blond then kicked Acheron in the knees, forcing him down. He grabbed a handful of red hair and pulled on it, exposing the Sheikah's throat to him. "Now, why are you doing this?" The red head chuckled.

"Mission." He whispered. Sheik's stared hardened.

"Who gave you this mission?"

"Can't tell." Link appeared behind Sheik.

"I am sure that you can." Growled the blond as he pressed the blade of his dagger against his former brother's throat.

"No I can't." Link stared down at the scene, speechless. Sheik pulled on Acheron's hair again. The redhead whined in pain.

"Speak, or I shall silence you." Red and agonizing eyes looked down at Sheik.

"Do it, then."

Link brought a hand up on Sheik's shoulder. But he stopped midway as he heard the redhead choke and saw a river of blood appear at his friend's feet. Acheron's body shook violently in Sheik's hand before it stopped abruptly. The blond let him fall to the ground and he turned around to look at Link, a few droplets of blood were on his cheek and cowl.

Link's eyes widened slightly as he looked down over Sheik's shoulder at the corpse of the man who had been one of his closest friend. A family member. He then stared down at the blond before him. Sheik gave him a sad and somehow distant stare before cleaning his dagger's blade. "You… Killed him." Red eyes shot up to meet blue.

"He would have killed you. And me." Link blinked, looking down at his feet. At Acheron's feet.

"But-"

"Nothing would have changed this, Link. You know it." The sheikah nodded towards Link, looking in the distance behind him. "But now, you should take care of her."

The Hylian turned his head to look at Tatl who was desperately trying to dig her way out through a dense bush. Link sighed and walked up to her, grabbing her hand again. Tatl gasped and struggled before growling. The dark blond rolled his eyes and shook her lightly. "I'm in no mood now. Calm down."

Her pink eyes shot up to stare at his cool blue ones. She examined his features. He didn't wear that sadistic smile anymore, nor did his eyes shine maliciously. He looked tired and somewhere, she could see the sadness. This man had feelings, after all?

Holding Tatl's hand in his, he joined Sheik who merely looked down at the Twili a split second before they exited the training ground.

The way back to safety wasn't exactly calm and made of utopia; they had to fight countless monsters and make their way through trees and bushes and ultimately, climb a nice wall.

Sheik was the first one to get on the other side of the wall, as Link and Tatl struggled to use the wines to go up. Tatl out her hand against Link's face, using him to get higher as he growled dangerously. She took her hand away just in time to spare herself to be bitten. She smirked down at him as he gave her a dangerous and icy stare.

Eventually, they made it to the other side, Tatl landing gracefully on her feet as Link fell down on his ass, heavily. He growled in pain, rubbing his derrière as he heard the pink woman gasp in surprise and relief before running off.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a rather pointy and big sword pointed at his throat. He swallowed, following the blade upward to meet with Isca's own icy midnight stare. The knight pressed Tatl against him as she stared down at Link. As everyone stared down at him. "Your highness, I am at your orders." Said Isca as he pressed his blade against the smaller man's throat again.

Behind him, a light blond woman with porcelain skin and a light blue and rich dress appeared. She casted her wise and violet stare down on Link's form. She had a severe and yet sad expression. She seemed to be grieving. She then looked up at the castle. "Bring the fugitives to Impa's house in Kakariko. I wish to speak with them." She turned around and started walking. Tatl got away from Isca to join the other princess.

Isca pushed his blade upward to hit Link's chin, pushing it upward. "You've heard the princess. On your feet." The smaller Hylian growled, but he obeyed. He turned his head right to look at Sheik who stared back at him.

And in a matter of seconds, the wind shifted. So did their lives.


	5. IV

**Hello to all of you, people.**

**I am awfully sorry for the time it took to update this chapter; school started, work harassed me… and, you know, everything else.**

**Ok, so, IMPORTANT NOTICE! DO READ : The temples start in that chapter. What I want you to know : some bosses will change for the sake of the fanfiction. Why? Because, well, it's ****not**** Ocarina of Time, but a remake in an alternative universe, and for the story to go on, I need to change a few things.**

**Therefore, the boss in the Forest Temple won't be Phantom Ganon. Guess why.**

**Also, I would like it if you could review and tell me a few things: should I have separated the story from the temple and make this part another chapter? Or is it okay that the chapter is that long?**

**And, please, tell me what are your thoughts about the OCs (Tatl, Isca, Olwen, and Nami). PLEASE.**

**But, do review about the story also ;)**

**(Thank you, Nobody-Alchemist, for correcting me as I was being too lazy to re-read myself for the 10000000****th**** time :P)**

**Gamesplayers.**

* * *

IV

Kakariko was a small village that rested in the northeast part of the kingdom. Usually, it was a lively but calm place where living was nice. The air always seemed fresh and the sky blue. Carpenters would run around the village to build new houses while old people and chicken co-habited in the grassy streets of the rural emplacement. The town was the neighbour to some forest that was supposed to be linked to the Lost Woods, the Zoras' Domain and the Death Mountain. Also, in Kakariko, was the kingdom's Graveyard and the Royal Family's grave. It held the Temple of Shadows, too. It was an important, yet small, village of Hyrule when it came to strategy or diplomacy since it gave a direct access to the Gorons and the Zoras.

However, for Link who was setting foot for the first time in the usually peaceful and heavenly village, the place looked rather catastrophic; people from Castle Town – those still alive – had gathered in the village to flee the monster invasion, crowding Kakariko. Guards were running around crazily to help the citizens. The sky was dark and the wind sharp, but a stirring heat came from the volcano of Death Mountain as it seemed to be about to erupt.

In the short period of time that it took the little party to reach the village, Hyrule had been covered in dark clouds as monsters had appeared everywhere.

Link looked around and frowned. He stopped walking to stare at Sheik, but a rather pointy sword against his upper back remembered him to keep moving.

They reached a big house – the biggest of the town – near the exit towards the fiery mountain. The princess leading them pushed the door open, and quickly, Link and Sheik were hurried inside the house.

The place was rather cozy and looked comfortable, but Link's attention was caught by a cow. Behind bars. He looked up at Sheik who stared back at him. The Hylian gave him a questioning stare and the Sheikah shrugged, closing his eyes at the same time.

They were showed some chairs, by the kitchen table, on which they were invited – with much obligation – to sit.

On the other side of the table, her back to them, Zelda stood as she prepared tea. Between her and Isca, stood Tatl who stared out a window, looking sad and worried, as the knight was guarding them, and standing with all his… height beside Link.

The small Hylian looked up at the tall and strong armoured man. Isca didn't pay attention to him as he seemed to be staring outside as well, his face showing some mixed expression between sadness, worry and determination.

Link shifted on his chair as he looked down at his hands. He felt rather uncomfortable to be this surrounded with people he would never have met otherwise… He saw Sheik move on his right, and the dirty blond switched his stare on the Sheikah. Sheik was staring almost absently at… Something. Link followed his stare to spot, in the darkness, Olwen's impressive shape.

Wow, Sheikahs did disappear in the shadows, didn't they?

Zelda moved and Link directed his eyes back on her. She was pouring tea in cups before turning around and looking at her knight and Tatl. "Tea's ready. Do take some, if you wish." They nodded, but neither moved. The princess took her own cup and blew softly in the hot liquid to cool it down a little.

Her violet eyes seemed clouded with tiredness and worries as she looked up from her cup to set those wise and intelligent jewels on the Hylian sitting before her. Link swallowed his saliva softly. She was powerful; he could feel all that royal notoriety flow out of her skin. But as much as he hated nobility, he couldn't bring himself to feel this way towards her. As she took a sip of her drink, a wavy strand of pale hair fell over her shoulder. No, she wasn't snob or evil, like most of the rich. She had something… Something. There were seriously no words to express it.

Or, at least, no words Link knew of.

He jumped slightly when she put her cup down on the table with a soft "thud", bringing him back to reality. Zelda blinked as she looked down at him still. She seemed to be analysing him. Link shifted again under her stare and looked elsewhere. He felt naked under such dwelling eyes. "So…" Her soft and yet confident voice broke the suffocating silence. Link looked up at her again. "I am glad we finally meet, Link. I've heard much about you. Too much." He felt like a child about to be scolded. "I wish we would have met in better circumstances, though." She sighed.

"Er… Me too?" Answered Link. Isca's eyes shot down to stare at him severely. However, Zelda seemed to smile. Sourly.

"Do you know about the Legend of Time, Link?" He stared at her, tilting his head to the side.

"I know about a legend. And some time is involved… But… It also involves a lot of sex. So I don't think that's the one. Unless you are a little bit more open than you look." He chuckled.

"You should hold your tongue." Came the knight's suggestion. Link rolled his eyes as Zelda sighed again.

"The Legend says that, there will come a time when Hyrule will fall under dark and evil hands, threatening the very lives of any citizen of our holy kingdom."

"Sorry, I haven't taken over your homeland, yet." Said Link arrogantly, his eyes shimmering in malice. Isca slapped him behind the head, as Zelda casted a dark stare on the dirty blond.

"This is serious, you moron." She said, her voice lower. Zelda rolled her eyes before staring out the window. "It is said that, when those dark times come, the Hero of Time, chosen by the Goddesses will rise to his role by finding the blade of Evil's Bane. Along with his legendary sword, he will face countless enemies and obstacles to bring the kingdom of Hyrule back to the lights of the sacred skies."

"Yes, and?" She stared down at him, her gaze piercing. Sheik turned to Link.

"Shut up, will you, for five minutes?" Asked the blond. Link looked at him, surprised by Sheik's action.

"… Yeah…" Zelda looked at the Sheikah.

"I should honour you for this." Sheik chuckled. "Anyways, what I am trying to make you understand, Link, is that those dark times are upon us." Link looked up at her again.

"Fine, but why telling me this?" She smiled.

"Can you show me the sword you found at the Temple of Time a few days ago?" He blinked, but obeyed. Slowly, he unsheathed the Master Sword and offered it to the princess' open hands. She took the blade and stared down on it as the weapon seemed to… glow? "Link, do you know what is this weapon?" The Hylian blinked again, looking at her questioningly.

"A sword?" Isca rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but what I want you to know, is that this sword's name is the Master Sword."

"Why 'Master'? It has disciples?" The princess smiled against her will at the bad joke.

"You should ask it yourself, someday." She looked at him. "The Master Sword is the legendary blade of Evil's Bane, meant to be held by the Hero of Time, and only him." Link nodded as Sheik's eyes widened slightly. He looked over at Link, blinking.

"Ah, I see. You can take it and give it to whoever that guy is. I wish him good luck." A heavy silence installed itself upon the house as everyone stared at Link. He looked over at the party, wondering what he did wrong. Again. "What…?"

"Are you really this thick?" Sheik asked. Link blinked at him.

"Sure, wanna see?" As the Hylian brought his hand to his pants. Sheik slapped him across the head.

"Link." Interrupted Zelda. He looked back at her. "The sword was in the Temple of Time, in a pedestal and no one could pull it out. Not even Isca." The knight nodded slightly. "The fact that you, of all people, succeeded to take it out means that you are the sole and only Hero of Time."

The silence that followed was heavier than any silence Link had ever heard. He blinked in what seemed to be slow-motion. He casted his eyes on the princess who stared down at him, waiting for a reaction, or something like this. He then looked over at the rest of the crew; they all stared at him in a similar way, waiting for him to say something. Do something. So, he swallowed. "What?" There was a massive sigh.

"You are going to become a legendary Hero, Link; Master Sword plus you equals you being the Hero of Time. Sometimes, I wonder if your head is of use for something..." Said Sheik, rubbing his forehead. Link blinked again before his face took a very pale color. He sharply looked up at the princess.

"No, wait… What? Me, a going-to-be Hero?" Zelda nodded. Link laughed. "Ok, look, that's a nice joke, but you scared me. So, when do I get in jail, dungeon or get hanged?" The princess shook her head lightly.

"Link, you are the Hero of Time."

"You're mistaking."

"He is right, for once." Said Isca. Link looked up at him.

"Hey, doggie, am busy with your sexy boss. Shut it, 'kay?" Isca blinked as he casted his stare down at him.

"Watch your language, fool, if you do not want to taste my blade." Link snorted.

"Enough." Said Zelda. It was enough to stop the two men. For the time being.

Isca and Link stared at each other before tearing their eyes away from the other man. The hatred was very, very clear in their attitude and the tension could almost be cut with a knife as soon as they interacted together. They finally sat their eyes on Zelda who looked at them, feeling discouraged; both men were impossible to deal with, but in different ways. She sighed again. "Anyways, you- she was looking at Link, and Sheik has been brought here because I have a proposition for you." The two men looked at each other before staring back at the princess.

"We are listening." Said Sheik as he crossed his arms over his chest. Zelda smirked.

"You see…" She sat down on the table, in front of Link. He followed her curves with his eyes and smiled. "You are both wanted and Link should be executed, while you, Sheik, would spend a lot of time behind bars." Sheik nodded as Link seemed to focus more on her hips than on her speech. She grabbed the Hylian's chin and forced it up so he would stare at her eyes and not her ass. "I can make sure that you are both free as the wind. No master. No obligations. Nothing. Free." Something in Link's eyes lighten up.

"Free?" He asked. She nodded.

"You won't be wanted anymore and will be free to go wherever you want around the kingdom and outside of our borders." The dirty blond blinked. "Therefore, you would be able to live the life that you want." She let go of Link's chin as she had now his complete attention. "And I will make sure that you will never be in need of rupees anymore." Link swallowed.

"What must we do?" The princess smiled almost evilly.

"Rise to the challenge of becoming the Hero of Time and save the holy kingdom of Hyrule."

"Fair trade." Said Sheik. Link snapped at him.

"No! It's not fair! Not at all! I don't wanna be a Hero!" Sheik turned to him.

"You either are executed, die in action or succeed and see a dream come true. I think the deal is fair." The Hylian blinked, and then sighed. He returned his stare to the princess.

"So, in the end, I have a lot of chances of dying and thus, getting you rid of my presence in the kingdom?" She nodded.

"Or become a Hero and change your destiny dramatically." They stared at each other a moment before Link looked down. "Have you taken your decision, yet?"

"I shall… Accept." He whispered. Zelda laughed softly.

"I knew you were a little wiser than you look."

* * *

Sheik was meditating, in his bedroom that Zelda had gently assigned him, on the second story of house. After that rather revealing conversation, the princess had dismissed everyone, but recommended strongly for Link and Sheik to stay in the house.

Or Isca would hunt them down.

Against all odds, Link had obeyed; in facts, he seemed too discouraged and worried to defy the kingdom's ruler's wise and imperative words. So, the Hylian had disappeared in his own bedroom. And he was quiet.

Eyes closed, the Sheikah was counting. He reached zero as Link pushed his bedroom door open and closed it behind his presence. Sheik looked up at him as the dirty blond sat down, heavily, on his friend's – almost brother – bed. He sighed just as heavily as he sat down.

Sometimes, Link existed just as much as an elephant.

He looked down at his hands, then at Sheik. The blond merely stared back, waiting. "I don't feel like being alone." Whispered Link softly, looking back down at his hands. The Sheikah chuckled softly and smiled.

"I guessed so much." He stared at his long-time friend.

"I'm not a Hero, Sheik." Link ended up saying, after a moment of silence. "I'm… Nothing." Sheik closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.

"You're not. You can be a great man." The Hylian chuckled.

"Yeah, right."

"Indeed, I am right." Link looked over at Sheik.

"… I don't trust myself."

"But I trust you."

An emotion, a strong one, passed into Link's pale eyes as his lips curved upwards. He stared at Sheik, before looking away, snorting softy. He then looked back at the blond sitting on the ground. "Sheik…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." The Sheikah chuckled softly.

"Thank me when you'll be as free as a bird."

* * *

Isca stood in the kitchen, in the door way. He was looking out in the night, looking at the people as they tried to get a place to stay, or something to eat.

Castle Town was ruined. His hometown was ruined.

He sighed heavily as the wind caressed his face. He shifted. He felt strangely naked when he was not wearing his heavy armour.

Castle Town was the city in which he was born and raised to become a knight. A good man. A man of principles, values and justice. He was still quite young – 21 years old – but he had offered much of his life already to protect and serve the splendid kingdom of Hyrule, and mostly, the crowded town that held the sumptuous castle and the legendary Temple of Time.

Yes, he had given much of his teenage years to defend that land against people like Link. Against people who ruined the peace and spread darkness over the golden land.

And here he was, about to go on an adventure with the man he despised with all his might.

Soft footsteps echoed behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. Zelda was walking to him. He smiled tiredly as she joined him in the doorway. He chuckled as he watched her squeeze herself to get some room in there; Isca was quite big and taking much of the space… He finally moved so she could breathe. She chuckled softly as well. "The night is beautiful, even if the sky is dark…" Zelda pointed, softly. Isca nodded.

"Yes." She looked up at him. Isca was a normally talkative man. It was rare for him to answer simply and shut up right after.

"Something on your mind, perhaps?" He looked down at her.

"Maybe." She rolled her eyes.

"Iscaaa…" He chuckled lowly.

"I am only worried."

"For the kingdom's safety and future?"

"Am I this easy to read?" They both laughed.

"Yes."

They stood together in silence for a short period of time as they both stared at the chaos that was going on in the small village. He sighed softly and Zelda looked up at her captain, smiling as she understood his feeling. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm. He looked down at her again, and smiled. "I'll go join Tatl." He announced. She nodded.

"Yes. Good night." He nodded.

"Good night to you too, princess."

Zelda stood quietly in the doorway, looking at Isca's back as he got up the stairs to join Tatl. She then looked down at the ground, her smile fading slightly. Sometimes, she would have loved to be in Tatl's place…

Isca reached his and Tatl's bedroom, and he pushed the door open, softly. She was sitting on the bed, looking out the window, at the sky. Tatl turned to look at him, and she smiled. Isca smiled back, her presence making him feel much better instantly. He walked to the bed and sat down beside his fluorescent love interest. "You look tired." Tatl said as she rested her hand on Isca's forearm. He nodded.

"I am." Yet, he smiled softly to her. Her smile grew. He was adorable.

"Maybe you should sleep?" He nodded.

"Yes, in a short while." Isca turned to face Tatl. "But before, I…" He chocked over the words again as his dark blue eyes met her luminous pinkish ones. "I wanted to finish this conversation we had, a few hours ago…" Tatl giggled.

"Of course, Isca." He chuckled softly.

"Tatl, I love you." He seemed much more confident than before. Her eyes got a little teary. "And I would love it if…" He sighed softly to relax. "I would love it if you and me, we could be more than friends…" The Twili laughed happily before hugging her knight.

"Of course, Isca!" He smiled widely as he held her against him. It felt so right.

Tatl closed her eyes as she buried her face in his chest. She smiled. She felt so very safe in those strong arms. He then let go of her and she felt him move. Opening her shiny eyes, Tatl looked up. Isca was staring down at her. Softly, he brought his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. She chuckled softly and happily, resting her own hand on his. He chuckled back before locking eyes with her. They stared at each other a moment, before he leaned forward. She helped him close the distance.

Their lips met for the first time. She pushed her body against his as his hands went to her waist, pulling her closer and thus, helping her in her task. She circled his neck with her arms and deepened the kiss, making it more passionate.

He broke the kiss to look down at her. "Let's sleep for the time being…" He caressed her cheek again. "Tomorrow is going to be a hard day." She nodded before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes."

* * *

Link rolled on his side, growling lowly as he hid under Sheik's blanket. The blond stood by the window, smirking lightly as he was still holding the curtain that he'd just pulled. The Hylian shifted again, under the covers. Sheik sighed. "Link. I know you won't fall back asleep. Now, get up."

"My head hurts… Leave me alone…" The covered man replied with a low, tired voice. The Sheikah sighed again.

"Your head always hurt because it's empty."

"Fuck you…" Sheik chuckled.

"Up." He walked to the bed, pulling on the blanket to reveal a half-naked Link. The Hylian looked up sharply, first surprised, and then he grinned.

"Hey, you wanna join?" Link chuckled. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"No." The Sheikah made his way to the bedroom door, opening it before looking above his shoulder at Link in a casual and slightly arrogant way. "I'd suggest that you get ready, and quickly, before your favourite knight simply pulls you out of bed." The dark blond snorted.

"As if I'd let him touch me." Smirking, Sheik shook his head lightly before exiting the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Downstairs, everyone was reunited in the kitchen – like the evening before – as they ate breakfast Olwen had prepared. Sheik looked up at him, still slightly ashamed, but he was too proud to really show anything like that. Olwen stared back, not showing any kind of emotions, before going back at his food-preparing session.

Zelda sat down at the table in a simple and yet beautiful lilac dress and she drank tea, staring out the window, at the gray sky. She looked sad and worried as she witnessed the distress of her own people.

Isca was nearby, sitting at the table as well, looking really drowsy as he stared down at the empty plate before him. He wasn't necessarily a morning person and his hair was still undone and messy.

And just beside him, Tatl wasn't exactly more awake than her knight in shiny armour as she rested her head against his shoulder, eyes closed.

Sheik merely walked into the crowded room to find a spot in the darkness, behind Olwen and under the stairs, where he sat down. And where he had a nice view on the butler. Looking around the room, he spotted, sitting on a window's edge, a small and blue… shining bug? It looked like a very big firefly. He stared at it a moment, not yet understanding what this creature was. It moved slightly, once in a while. That shiny thing was merely waiting for something. Apparently.

After a few minutes, heavy footsteps resonated through the entire house as the stairs creaked under the lightness of Link's weight. The man appeared to the rest of the team – as they stared up at him – growling lightly. He wasn't naked alas, as he wore his usual black and roguish suit. He ran a hand in his messy morning hair to arrange them. It was useless.

He always had that messy morning haircut, anyways.

Scratching his crotch in a very un-classy way, he sat down right beside Zelda, putting a hand on her thigh. She jumped in surprise and slapped his hand away. Link chuckled as the princess glared daggers at him. Isca was just too sleepy to realise what was going on right now. "You're gorgeous this mornin', milady." Zelda rolled her eyes, pulling her chair away from his.

"Thank you. Now, please refrain yourself from touching me." He pouted.

"But… You are a very attractive blond…" He chuckled. "Speaking of that, are you really blond _everywhere_?" He grinned as her jaws dropped. But he was interrupted when Olwen put down a plate before him. A plate full of yummy food. Link looked up at the butler.

"If I were you, I would shut up and eat." He mentioned with his low, calm voice before walking away, smirking.

"Wise words, Olwen." Said Zelda as she looked away, acting snobbishly.

Before Link could reply something irrelevant, Zelda got up and clapped her hands together. Isca jumped awake as he stared at her as if he had never fallen asleep. Tatl growled as she cracked an eye open. "Good morning, everyone", started the Hylian princess. Link smirked. She had a very sexy and pointy accent of nobility. First time he ever liked that kind of blood mark. Zelda started to walk around the kitchen. Olwen faced them, resting his back against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Today is the big day." She looked with determination at the group. "We are going to save Hyrule!"

There was merely a heavy silence into the room. Zelda looked around. Link raised his hand. "Heum… Princess… I don't think we'll do that in just one big and sexy day." He nodded. "We'd pretty much need a few months."

"Agreed." Replied Olwen before chuckling softly. Zelda rolled her eyes before glaring at the butler.

"Olwen, please, don't motivate him." Link grinned. "Anyhow, I didn't mean it that way, and you all know it. I mean that today we are starting this quest." Link crossed his arms over his chest, smiling evilly.

"So, you're coming?" She looked down at him.

"…No."

"But you implied_ everyone_ would come." She sighed violently.

"Are you done pestering me?" He laughed.

"No." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She answered as she seemed to push the tension down with her hands. "Now, the point is you're going out into dangerous temples and leave me alone as you'll be killing yourself or saving this land." She stared at everyone, her stare severe. "Any objections?" No one spoke. "Anyhow, I have someone to introduce to you." She turned towards the window.

They followed her stare. The shining blue bug that Sheik had spotted earlier flew up from the window to hover beside Zelda. The creature seemed to look around the room before starting to shine in a much, much brighter way. The rays of light coming out of it spread into the room until they filled a certain area around her. The light fitted the proportions of a very small human. The light then died, slowly.

To reveal a small girl.

She opened big green and shy eyes to look around the room. She blushed lightly, which contrasted with her blue, short and slightly wavy hair. She wore a light green suit that remembered pretty much everyone of the forest. Small bluish wings beat the air behind her, which permitted her small shape to hover above the ground. Link blinked as he stared at her. She looked down at him. "I-I am Nami… The messenger of the Deku Tree and… And… " She swallowed. "I will come a-along with you to… To help in your quest." Then, Nami nodded.

They all stared at her, and then stared at each other. Zelda smiled softly to the small fairy girl. "Welcome, Nami." The blue-haired girl nodded.

* * *

Isca finished putting his armour on just as Zelda reappeared in the kitchen again. Smiling softly, she wished them all a nice trip. Link snorted, in the back, as he finished wrapping himself in his cape. Sheik glared at him lightly.

Sitting in the stairs, right behind Isca, Tatl smiled at his back softly. She would miss him. As if he could hear her thoughts, Isca turned around to look down at her. He smiled back. "I will miss you…" Her smile grew.

"Me too."

"Er… Wait, she ain't comin'?" Link was now, very suddenly, standing right beside Isca. The knight and his princess both glared at him. The smaller man stared at Tatl, looking perplexed. "No, but I mean, she fights like one hell of a beast! T'would be a shame not to have her with us." Isca gave a disdainful stare at the other Hylian.

"It would also be dangerous for her." He answered, his tone slightly arrogant. Link stared up at him.

"And? We kinda all risk our lives, here, 'kay?" He looked back at Tatl, visibly annoyed – irritated – by the knight's presence. "Hurry, we gotta leave." He said… Softly. The fluorescent beauty glared darkly at him.

"Who do you think you are to give me orders?" The dark blond tilted his head to the side.

"Er… The guy who's supposed to save this kingdom. But that's not the point. I mean… You look like a strong woman, able to take decisions by herself…"

"She is." Interposed Isca. "But it's not safe." Link rolled his eyes.

"Will you just shut up, dog?" It was Zelda's turn to roll her eyes as she made her way between the two men.

"Now, that's enough." The wise woman looked over at Tatl. "You should decide quickly." Isca looked at his new girlfriend.

"I'd prefer if you stayed here. But I won't force you." Link's head popped up beside Zelda's.

"And I'd prefer if you'd come along." He grinned in a seducing way. Isca growled. Taking a snobbish attitude, Tatl crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head in the opposite direction, closing her eyes.

"I will come along, but surely not because you ask!" She looked at Isca. "I just want to stay near you…" He smiled. Tatl then looked out the window. "And it sounds thrilling." Link clapped his hands together.

"It's settled! Let's go!"

And quickly enough, they disappeared into the crowded city, under the worried but hopeful stare of Zelda.

* * *

The forest temple was a very phantasmagorical sight; it was some kind of big shrine, at the end of a labyrinth, that didn't seem very big. From the outside. Between three walls of gray stone and above a stair, the small group stood, looking at the elevated entrance of the temple. Before them stood a dead tree and a pentagonal-shaped crest on the ground on which the triforce was engraved.

Under the greyish sky and the humid atmosphere of the forest, the walls had, years after years, welcomed a nice and greenish moss. To join that, plants have climbed those walls. Above the group, and between them, fairies as well as luminous bugs and entities floated in the air and wind softly.

The place seemed magical.

Link looked around, mouth slightly open in awe. Sheik smiled softly to him, even though he stood behind him. It was heart-warming to see his friend act to naïvely. So… Childishly. The Hylian walked around the small place in which they stood, looking around at anything and everything. He seemed to be particularly interested in the triforce crest on the ground.

Link turned around to face the rest of the group. "Hey, that must be the temple. Else, no shrine would be there." Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Great guess…" Whispered Isca as he sighed, slightly exasperated, as he looked up at the entrance to the temple. Olwen glared softly at the knight's back.

"Anyhow, how the hell d'we get in?" The butler looked at Link.

"Maybe you should do something about that tree." The dark blond looked at him, then at the tree.

"What d'ya mean?" Nami flew out of Link's collar. He jumped. "When did you get in?"

"Link… Y-you… Should use the hookshot…" She said, ignoring his question. He stared at her.

"Hey, good idea!"

The hookshot seemed to appear in his hands as he aimed at the dead tree's upper branch. Everyone stared at him as he shot right in it. He pressed on the button which would bring him upward.

And suddenly, he had a bad feeling.

He stiffened as his feet rose from the ground and a scream of fear escaped his throat. Link closed his eyes as he received the branch right in the stomach. He gasped for air as he tried to get a grip on the tree. Panicking slightly, he looked down.

He was pretty high, now.

Link growled as he finally got a good grip on that damned branch. Quickly, but not so easily, he pulled himself on it and steadied his weight on the dead plant. When he felt he was secure on the tree, he finally jumped on the platform that lead to the real entrance to the temple.

Smiling proudly, he looked down. "Heh, succeeded!"

"You call that succeeding?" Tatl was looking up at him, a hand on her hip, still with that snobbish and arrogant attitude. Slightly surprised, Link stared down at her. "It was a rather catastrophic success." She giggled in a slightly bitchy way. Isca smirked as Sheik glared at their back.

"Just get your ass here alone, Miss Princess, then!" Defied Link, his stare icy.

"Fine." Suddenly, she disappeared… In the floor. They all stared around, surprised. Olwen merely chuckled.

Busy staring down, Link didn't see the curvy and delightful lady appearing out of his shadow. She smirked and cleared her throat. He spun around and gasped. "The hell?" She chuckled, smirking.

"Twili power. I can use shadows to move around." He blinked.

"That's… Awesome!" She giggled.

"I'm aware." Tatl looked down at the rest of the group. "Let's go!"

* * *

Climbing the tree was the hardest part of the temple, up until now; they had been through various rooms, had gotten keys, a map and a compass that Link seemed to like as he played with the thing while they navigated through the rooms.

Except for four very weird ghosts, there weren't that much enemies; bats and skulls, things that Isca could really easily slash – or smash - with his bastard sword. They had to fight some fierce skeleton warriors, which gave Link a bow and arrows.

But there was really no challenge up to now.

The four ghosts weren't much harder to find. It was logical, in the end. One room gives you access to another one; that gives you a key that opens a door; that leads to an enemy that; leads to something good… It was always the same.

So, when the ghosts were down and the fires all back to their pedestal, an elevator appeared in the middle of the room. The party stared at it. "Let's use that elevator." Said Tatl. Link crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait. That's not an elevator." Everybody looked at him.

"Then… What might it be?" Asked Olwen. The much smaller man looked up at him.

"It can't be an elevator because it doesn't go up. It's only purpose is to go down." Tatl stared at him, blinking.

"Wait, are we really discussing this?" She asked, unbelieving what was going on. Very seriously, Link looked at her.

"Of course. It's important to define the things that surround us." He nodded. "And I don't think that the term "elevator" is well-used here." He walked up to the object of interest and rested his hand on it. "Things are defined by their purpose, right?"

"… Right." She admitted.

"Then, this thing's purpose ain't to go up, but to bring us down. Therefore, we can't qualify it as an elevator. It doesn't elevate."

"It will when we're going to get back here." She put her fists on her hips. He nodded.

"Yeah, but is bringin' us up here its purpose?" She sighed softly.

"No." He grinned widely.

"Then, it's not an elevator." Tatl rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Then, let's call it…" She stared at the "elevator" a moment. "The effortlessor!" Olwen chuckled in the back of the room. Link did the same, smiling victoriously to her.

"I accept that."

"Then, let's move on!"

The room under that one was round. Like… Most of the rooms in that dungeon. However, that one was made of walls that seemed to move when pushed. Quickly enough, the men gathered their strength and sent Link to push those walls. He grumbled, but succeeded well enough alone.

And a few pushes later, a big door locked with heavy chains appeared before them.

The group stood before it, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Link shifted lightly as he looked at the big key he held. Sheik stared at him and nodded. The Hylian swallowed his saliva and sighed lightly as he pushed the key in the lock.

The chains fell heavily and the door rose slowly.

The group gathered their courage as they pressed inside the huge room… Pulling Link with them as he tried to attach himself to the doorframe.

The room in which they stood was humongous. It was separated in two; a large floor and a smaller pond of weird purple coloured water. But more importantly, there was a really, really big flower above that pond.

It was a big and red beautiful rose. Her petals were closed up. Beside her, on the right and left walls, were two smaller roses. They were blue instead of red and their petals were opened.

The whole place felt a little weird, as if something was about to happen. Anxiety rose in the air.

Link stared around the room as he tried to find a way to exit it. Sadly, the door had closed itself behind them and there were no windows.

They were locked in.

Isca slowly unsheathed his sword and he held it loosely as he walked around, looking at the flowers as he tried to understand what had to be done. Tatl stayed close to him, not liking the feeling this whole situation gave her, even if the plants were more than magnificent.

Sheik stood beside Link, checking on his friend as the Hylian seemed desperate to get out. Olwen was near enough them as well.

Nami flew out of Link's cape to go take a look around the room, at the flowers. In her fairy shape, she was rather careful while approaching those plants. She came back to fly between Link and Sheik. "She is asleep." Nami told them. "W-we probably will have to wake her u-up." Sheik nodded, looking at Link.

"Link, have you heard?" He looked at Sheik.

"Huh?" The Sheikah sighed softly. His friend was panicking slightly, visibly.

"You have to wake the flower."

"No!" Link took a step back, shaking his head. "No freakin' way!"

Isca rolled his eyes, leaning down to get his hand on a rock. He looked up at the red flower. "And you call that a hero…" He whispered as he threw the stone at the scarlet beauty before him. Link gasped softly, afraid.

But the flower didn't flinch.

Isca growled softly as the stone he threw fell down at his feet. Almost bored, he kicked the rock and it flew right into the pond with a soft "sploush". The surface of the purple water rippled towards the exterior softly. The group stared at the plant, hoping or fearing a reaction.

The scarlet flower seemed to stir softly as vines attached to it started to appear from the water. Eight long lianas with spikes all over them. On the wall to their sides, the blue flowers made a strange noise that remembered of an evil and childish giggle.

In their center, a red and reptilian eye appeared.

Link stepped back until he reached the wall behind him. Sheik looked at him slightly as he prepared needles, quickly. Olwen was already moving around the room, evaluating the situation, needles in hands, also.

On his side, Isca was ready, sword in hands, to fight what would come to him. Tatl stood beside him, a ball of dark energy in her hands.

From the water, the lianas appeared and started to attack the party vigorously. Sheik and Olwen dodged easily the attacks while Isca was barely affected due to his armour. As for Tatl, she seemed to almost dance between the vines, using a magic shield when she couldn't dodge.

Link stared at her as he tried to fusion with the wall. She impressed him a lot; not only was she a woman, but she fought an enormous and dangerous creature with courage while she was, visibly, scared. Like him, she was inexperienced. Like him, she was scared.

And yet, she fought.

However, he was pulled out of his thoughts as the blue flower at his right shook violently. In a matter of seconds, a rain of deadly, small and sharp petals flew at them. Sheik dodged skilfully as Olwen seemed to sidestep.

Tatl used a shield to cover herself, but she looked tired as she did so. Isca covered himself like he could, but he growled lowly in pain as the razor-sharp and beautiful petals cut his cheek and ears.

The blue flower seemed to be tired as it fell down softly. Nami appeared sharply before Link. "Use your bow!" She cried. He stared up at her, unsure. She shook a little impatiently. "Now!" Link stared up at her a second longer before taking a more determinate expression. He walked away from the wall quickly, taking his bow in hand and charging it with an arrow. He aimed at the reptilian eye. The flower looked up.

"Link, watch out!"

A liana fell down on him, intending to kill the Hylian. Link looked up at it, eyes wide.

But it didn't reach him. Olwen merely spun around with incredible speed – for someone with such a shape – and slashed at the vine with his dagger. He cut it nicely and the big red flower seemed to screech in pain as one of her lianas died on the ground, at Link's feet.

Link looked up at the butler. The silver-haired man nodded at him before going back to the fight.

The right blue flower shook and sent another rain of dangerous petals. They successfully dodged, but Tatl received a nice and deep cut on her arm. Isca looked at her to make sure she was okay. She nodded to him as she prepared an energy orb and threw it at the tired reptilian eye.

The flower didn't flinch.

"It's immune to magic!" Explained Nami as she kept flying around. Tatl turned to look at the fairy. But she stopped in her way as an arrow brushed her hair.

Link had finally fired at the blue flower that had just attacked them. The arrow planted itself neatly in the lizard-like eye. The blue flower screeched loudly before drying and ultimately, falling down to the ground, dead.

Sheik turned and nodded at Link, proudly. The Hylian smiled back at him, happy to see his friend being proud of him.

But the remaining blue flower shook once again. Link turned around in time to cover himself with his cape, but it wasn't enough as the bluish blades cut through his clothes and skin easily. He held a scream of pain as he let his knee hit the ground. As soon as the attack was over, Sheik was before him, ready to protect his brother. "Are you okay?" The blond asked, looking slightly above his shoulder at his kneeled friend. Link looked up at him, blood dripping from his forehead and cheek.

"I'll survive this." He got up, groaning.

Sheik nodded and looked at Link as he prepared his bow. Inspecting him quickly, he remarked that the Hylian had cuts pretty much everywhere…

Link winced as he raised his bow. He aimed at the reptilian eye who stared right at him with a chilling icy and poisonous stare. Swallowing, he fired his arrow.

And he sentenced the exquisite but deadly last blue flower to death.

He smiled victoriously and turned around just in time to see Isca cut down one of the remaining four vines. The last three seemed to become wilder as they started to whip the air in the room randomly.

The scarlet flower screeched, but it stayed closed.

With his armour, Isca had no reason to fear those vines, so he stayed close enough to the pond to get the flower's attention. He felt how the lianas hit hardly his armour and he could already count how many bruises he would have. But still, by sacrificing this little part of his health, the others were okay.

So he chopped down another liana.

Quickly enough, Olwen, Sheik and Isca took care of the remaining vines. The room went quiet a moment and everyone held their breath.

The scarlet rose stirred again as her petals started to open. One after one, to reveal an incredibly sweet perfume and, under all those bloody layers of vegetal beauty, another reptilian eye appeared.

But it was much, much bigger. And much, much creepier.

The yellow eye stared wildly at the group as it seemed to settle its stare on Link. The dark blond shifted lightly, feeling the oppressing intensity of that single, evil eye.

It screeched again loudly as it shook its humongous petals.

One after one, the giant, red and deadly razor-sharp petals left the center of the magnificent flower, directing themselves at Link. Yelping, he turned around to run.

Isca, being too heavy to really run around, stood where he was, sword in hand, and cut down the petals that reached him. Tatl threw energy orbs at the one going near her as the Sheikahs slashed with their daggers through the vegetal blades.

Link reached a wall.

He turned around in time to see two humongous petals arriving at him, quickly. Screaming in fear, he took the Master Sword in hand and sliced at them in a random and panicking way.

Hopefully, he cut them down.

The flower screeched again violently as it started to grow petals again. Nami flew in circles above Link's head. "Shoot her, now!" Shaking, the Hylian took his bow in hands again and aimed at the flower.

The arrow planted itself a feet under the monster. Tatl looked over at Link. "What are you doing!" He gave her an almost traumatised stare, as he kept shaking. Sheik looked at Tatl.

"Leave him alone, he is doing what he can." The fluorescent woman stared at him, slightly surprised at the blond's comment, but she then looked back at Link. He did look shaky…

The scarlet flower shook once more.

Tatl ran near Link and put up a magic shield just in time to stop about five giant petals. Link stared down at her. "T-Thanks." She nodded, not looking at him.

"Now, kill that thing!" He blinked, then nodded before running right before the flower.

Its tired eye stared wildly at Link as it started to grow deadly petals again, but he felt steadier now, more confident. Aiming carefully, he shot his arrow.

The scarlet beauty that was the flower screeched in agony as her petals fell numb around her. Yet, it didn't die. Link looked up at Nami. "Why won't it die?"

"You have to kill it with the Master Sword." She pointed.

"But it's high on the wall! How am I supposed to do that?"

"You have to get there, Link."

They all stared at him, then at the flower as it started to come back to itself. Tatl gasped in tiredness and despair behind as her voice seemed to echo everyone's feeling about the situation.

The eye seemed to be more and more alive, shaking as the petals became more vigorous again.

Isca placed himself before Tatl, ready to defend her until death. The Sheikahs closed the distance between them as Nami flew softly above Link's head.

He looked around at his companions; they all looked tired and desperate. Link looked up at the flower.

And he took the hookshot out and aimed at the flower's eye.

Sheik watched in shock as Link reached the flower, screaming, and sword forward. However, as soon as he got close enough to the vegetal, she closed her razor-sharp petals around him, swallowing him.

Sheik took a step forward as the room became silent. Olwen stopped him from advancing further by resting his hand on the smaller Sheikah's shoulder. The blond stared at the flower in shock. "By the Goddesses…" Whispered Isca as Tatl pulled herself closer to him, staring at the scarlet plant as well, eyes wide.

"Is he…?" She asked.

"…Possibly." Answered the knight.

But there was a massive and collective gasp of terror as the flower shook violently one last time. Isca and the Sheikahs raised their blades, more or less ready for another attack. The flower opened itself violently.

And Link fell from it, right into the purple pond as the scarlet and beautiful flower showed her dead eye one last time before drying and dying.

Sheik sheathed his dagger and ran to the pond. He got down on his knees, grabbing Link by his shoulders and pulling him to the "shore". The Hylian laid on his thighs as Sheik slapped his cheeks softly. "Link, wake up." He murmured, but the dark blond didn't flinch.

The Sheikah shook him. "Link!" Olwen stood behind them, looking down at the scene with a worried expression as Isca seemed to look almost sorry for Link's situation. Tatl just stared down with wide eyes, not really knowing what to do, nor to think.

Sheik stopped shaking him when Link wouldn't answer. He blinked, staring down at his brother. He was silent as he merely held him in his arms. The atmosphere grew heavy quickly enough.

But it was broken quite harshly when Link's eyes shot open and he sat up to cough violently. Surprised, but relieved, Sheik sighed. "You idiot." He said. Link looked at him, when he was done chocking.

"Fuck you." Sheik chuckled, much emotions passing through his eyes as he stared at the soaked Hylian.

In the middle of the room, a green flash of light appeared to reveal the form of a small girl clothed in green, with hair of the same color. Everybody stared at her.

Her ghostly shape hovered above the ground as she smiled softly. "I am Saria, sage of this temple." She giggled, looking happy. "I thank you for rescuing this sacred temple and awakening me as the sage who shall protect this area from now on." She created something in her hand. Something green and brilliant that flew to Link. "Take this with you. It is proof of your courage." She giggled again before disappearing.

Link closed his hand around the medallion, looking at Sheik.

The door opened itself again.

Sheik looked down at Link, smiling under the cowl. "Let's go take care of you, now."

Link nodded. And they left the first dungeon.

* * *

**Hoe you liked. ;)**

**Gamesplayers**


	6. V

**Hello, gang!**

**One month later (ok, a little less) I am offering you another sexy looong chapter! Yes! Enjoy!**

**S.D.G. : I congratulate you if you've finally read chapter four. And if you are reading that, it means you've reached chapter five! I am proud of you!**

**RK1st : Thank you very much, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous ones. **

**DDS Dude or Dude : Hell, I love Link as well. I think my characterization kicks asses and I'm glad you agree ;). As for Malon, she will reappear later. Don't worry, she is fine.**

**Peloponnese : Thank you for your comments, they pleased me a lot. Perhaps you are right and the shift in circumstances was quick. However, I don't think I rushed it in the story. I hope I haven't. And yes, I just love anti-hero personalities. And I hope you'll review again since you've kind of disappeared since the chapter four. ;)**

**Special thanks to Nobody-Alchemist who corrected my stupid spelling mistakes once again. I don't make much spelling mistakes, but when you have a 12 000 words chapter... You do make some.**

**Now, read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

V

The outskirts of Kokiri Forest were a nice area in which the forest was less dense and much drier. The ground kept that lively green color and the trees seemed just as healthy as in the Lost Woods, but they were fewer and made it easier to find a spot to rest. From the small clearing in which the group now rested, they had a pretty sight of the dark fields.

In the distance, they could see the remains of Hyrule Castle which was -contrarily to the magical forest in which they stayed- dead.

Isca stood against a tree, away from the camp, as he stared at the dark Castle Town. He remembered he once had a similar view on Hyrule's ultimate symbol of power, and it had been breath-taking. Now, it was only creepy.

He shivered lightly; the wind had grown cold with the night. He missed his armour, now.

Something caught his attention; footsteps behind him. Isca looked briefly above his shoulder before smiling softly. Tatl appeared beside him. "Hey." She whispered softly, rubbing her arms to warm up.

"Hey." He answered before pulling her in a soft hug. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest. He was warm. "What brings you to me?" She chuckled softly.

"You looked lonely. And I missed you."

"Me, or my heat?" She laughed softly.

"Maybe both."

Tatl looked up at her knight; he was staring at something in the distance. Isca was handsome when he had that serious and nostalgic expression… Smiling softly to herself, she decided to follow his stare with hers.

He was looking at the remains of Castle Town. Her expression grew sadder as she sighed softly. She knew how affected he was by the destruction of his hometown, even if he kept his cool… Isca was merely too proud to let his thoughts or emotions interfere with his work. "Isca…?" She called, softly. He looked down at her.

"Hm..?" She smiled to him again.

"We're going to save Hyrule." Isca smiled softly before laughing lightly. He caressed her cheek.

"You sound confident about that." She nodded, her stare being energetic and confident. He looked down at those magenta fires. She was shining in the darkness, her strength seemingly burning all the fatality of the situation. His darkest thoughts seemed to melt when she was around. His heart as well.

"I am." Tatl replied, her gaze and voice steady, soft and yet powerful.

"…Then I believe you." Isca answered, softly, as he stared down at her, captivated by the Twili.

She smiled warmly to him. He leaned forward and Tatl rose on her toes to be able to meet his lips. They kissed. Softly at first, but it soon grew more wild, more possessive as he pulled her closer, his grip being strong against her and yet it was soft as he had no intention to be rough or to hurt his princess.

Tatl pushed her curvy body against him, pressing her breasts against his body. He groaned softly as she reached for his hair, loosening them. He seemed so much wilder with his hair undone…

It made him chuckle softly as they broke the kiss to stare at each other. "I love you." He whispered, smiling. She giggled.

"Me too."

Sighing, Olwen stared at them from the darkness. He was not hidden, but merely camouflaged in the shadow of a tree. Resting his wise and quiet gaze on the lovely couple, he shook his head lightly. He definitely didn't like the knight.

Why? He couldn't exactly say. Maybe it came from the fact that he could see the kind of man Isca would become with time. Anyhow, he felt like he shouldn't be staring at them. Even if he had been against that tree before Isca came to stare with nostalgia at a falling kingdom.

Without much more than the sound of his clothes moving against his skin when he left the trunk, Olwen walked back to the camp. Dead leaves wouldn't even cry under his steps.

Sheikahness, you may call it.

As he reached the campsite, traveling via the shadows of the trees, Sheik looked up at him. Olwen stared back. Only another Sheikah could really spot a being of his kind. The blond held the bigger man's piercing gaze with his. Maybe he should explain his motivation about his attack… A few days ago?

But then, Olwen seemed to smirk under his mask. Well, his eyes suddenly took a more playful note, which allowed Sheik to understand the older man's expression. It made the smaller Sheikah smile as well.

So, Olwen directed himself towards Sheik, leaving the shadows to appear into the light given by the fire, which, let's mention it, highlighted the bearish Sheikah's muscles in a very interesting way through the tight suit he wore.

And Sheik didn't miss that sight.

Standing beside a sitting Sheik, Olwen stared down at him. Then he looked over at Link. The Hylian was wrapped in a blanket, beside the fire, his back resting against a small tree as he slept peacefully. All they could really see of him was his head, neck and the beginning of a shoulder. On his cheek, a bandage was covering a more or less deep cut. The same thing was on his shoulder. "How is he?" Asked Olwen, his low voice breaking the repetitive rhythm of the cracking fire. Sheik looked over at his friend. His brother.

"He's asleep. That's a good sign." The blond smirked as the moon-haired man chuckled.

"Indeed. It is much calmer." Sheik nodded.

"He is shocked, though." Both of their smiles faded as they stared at the sleeping man.

"I would have guessed. At least, he is not in a bad physical shape."

"At least." Repeated Sheik, but his tone gave out how worried for Link he was. Olwen looked down at him.

"You do believe in him. Don't you?" The smaller Sheikah looked up.

"Yes." The confidence in Sheik's eyes only seemed to shut the older man.

They both looked in different directions, now. They were comfortable in the soft embrace of heavy silence, so no typical tension installed itself between the two men. Olwen's gaze found the lovely couple again as Sheik's own crimson stare rested on the fire.

But the silence didn't last for long. The Sheikahs sharply stared at Link as he woke up gasping loudly, eyes wide. He seemed to be staring into the void for a moment, before he understood that reality was much different than what had been playing in his mind as he slept. The dirty blond sighed softly, rubbing his forehead as the blanket fell from him to reveal his injured skin. "Nightmare?" Sheik asked. Link looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah…" He chuckled lightly. "Dunno if I'll ever able to sleep peacefully again…" He shivered and pulled the blanket over his shoulder and up to his nose, wrapping himself tightly in it.

"You're being pessimistic." Pointed Olwen. Link looked up at him, slightly surprised the big man even talked to him.

"Probably." The Hylian mumbled as he looked down again, shivering.

The leaves and branches moved to their left. The three men turned their heads towards the noise. Isca and Tatl appeared. The knight directed himself towards his –and Tatl's- tent. The Twili watched him walk away with a soft smile before nearing the fire.

Link looked up at her. Stared at her. Feeling his icy and piercing eyes on her, she met his gaze with hers before looking away, still with that snobbish attitude. Tatl turned her back to Link and smiled to Olwen. "Good night." The Sheikah nodded.

"Good night." She turned around again, not meeting Link's persistent stare, and joined Isca in their tent.

Olwen watched over the scene casually. That boy, Link, was obviously interested in Tatl. Maybe he was imagining things, but he would have bet that it had a deeper meaning than sex… He smiled at the young Hylian's back as Link kept staring at Tatl's disappearing silhouette.

Sheik looked up at Olwen and followed his stare on Link. Maybe a little perplexed, he wondered why the bigger Sheikah had that persistent stare on his friend. He would have to ask him, someday.

Nevertheless, the night was driving in quickly and the crew needed to rest if they hoped to succeed in their quest. Mostly, Link needed to sleep.

Sheik merely looked over at him once again, a few minutes later. He seemed nervous and yet calm. He looked back at his friend –brother- and smiled softly, tiredly. "You should get to bed, Link." The Hylian chuckled softly as he got an arm out of his blanket to draw into the damp earth.

"Am not tired."

"You look like you're about to faint."

"Not true." Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Don't start this."

"I'm gonna tell yer' mom!" The blond sighed… Before smirking softly under his mask.

"Link. Go sleep."

"Aw, come on, mom!" The Sheikah glared at him. He sighed. "Fine… But come and tell me a nice story, okay?"

"Will that get you in bed?" Link nodded quite actively. Sheik chuckled lightly. "Fine. Let's go."

Under Olwen's amused stare, Sheik followed Link –who was still wrapped tightly into his blanket- in the going-to-be-hero's tent.

The dirty blond sat down and stared at his Sheikah friend as he sat beside him. Softly, the Hylian let his head fall down on Sheik's thigh as he curled up in a ball, slowly falling asleep. The blond played in his hair in a brotherly way, smiling softly under his cowl. Tiredly, Link looked up at him. "Hey… Sheik." Crimson eyes stared down at him.

"Why do you think he attacked us…?" Childishly, the dirty blond brought the blanket above his nose.

"Acheron?" It was more an affirmation than a question. Still, the Hylian nodded softly, eyes closed.

"… I don't know, Link." In facts, he had a few doubts about this, but Sheik didn't believe it was a good idea to reveal his suspicions to his little brother. Not yet.

"He said he was workin' for someone…" The blond nodded. "Who could that be…? Who is it that wants us dead…?" Sheik stayed quiet a moment.

"I don't have a clue about who this person might be, but I do believe it has something to do with the fact that you are going to be some heroic character that'll engrave his name into History." The light brown haired man looked up sharply.

"You mean someone wants me dead 'cuz of that?" Sheik felt like chuckling to his naïve reaction. But he didn't.

"You have to be aware that it is very probable that a lot of people will be looking to stop you from accomplishing your duties." But he wouldn't allow them to touch Link. They'd have to get over his dead body to lay a finger on the Hylian. That, he swore in his quiet mind. The younger man's brows shot down.

"What for? Don't they want their rotten kingdom to survive this stupid attack?" Sheik chuckled.

"Most of them, yes. But the evil forces you are fighting are powerful and therefore, have allies." He ran a hand through Link's messy hair. "Your enemy will not face you alone and unprepared." The Hylian blinked.

"You mean… Acheron was working for those people?" Sheik stared down at him.

"Most probably."

Slowly, Link looked away. The Sheikah examined his expression as the younger man seemed to stare into the void. He seemed shocked, and Sheik understood his feeling.

Acheron, after all, had been one of his "family" members. He had been close to the crazy man. Not nearly as close as he was with Sheik, but close nonetheless.

And yet, the man had decided to go against him and tried to take his life.

Sheik sighed quietly. Sheikahs were people oriented over their duties. If you were to fail a mission, you were better dead than to come back and admit your defeat. Sadly, that was what happened to the red-haired Sheikah.

He preferred to be silenced than to betray his employer because of his pride, merely.

And Sheik understood this.

* * *

Morning came quickly for the crew. Olwen was the first up –as always- and he had already taken care of the breakfast when Sheik and Nami joined him. The fairy kept her small and shiny appearance as she hid, now constantly, in Olwen's shirt.

With the sun, Link woke up. He stirred numbly before quickly taking care of changing his bandages and cleaning his wounds again. He dressed up before kneeling in the middle of his tent and looking around. Contrarily to what people believed of him, he was a very neat person. Therefore, it took him no time, or almost, to pack up his belongings before exiting the tent.

Sheik nodded good morning to him. So did Olwen when he remarked the Hylian's presence.

An hour or so later, Isca joined them before Tatl crawled out of bed. She was a heavy sleeper, after all.

They ate in silence. For once, it had nothing heavy to it. They just had nothing to say. Until Isca spoke. "I will have to excuse myself and leave the party for, maybe, a day or two." He looked at Tatl. "You are free to come with me or stay with them." She looked at him, tiredly.

"I will stay by Olwen's side. But where are you going?" The knight, unconsciously, scratched his two-day beard.

"I have some business to attend to nearby. There is a patrol that I need a report from and they don't answer to our indications." He smiled lightly. "I will go scare them a little." Tatl giggled. Sheik glared over at Link when he saw the Hylian's lips curl up evilly.

"Fine. I will miss you though." Tatl answered. Isca smiled.

"Me too, beloved." Link rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Nami. Where are we heading, next?" He asked, looking down at his feet. The fairy flew out of Olwen's shirt to sit on the going-to-be-hero's shoulder.

"We are close enough to Kakariko. We could go to the Shadow Temple, or to the Fire Temple." Link nodded.

"What's closer?"

"The Shadow Temple." Her high-pitched voice informed.

"Then, the Shadow Temple it'll be." Behind them, Olwen stiffened slightly. Sheik caught his reaction, but he ignored it. For the time being.

"I will come back and join you as quickly as possible. Kakariko isn't far from where I'll be." Said Isca. Once again, Sheik had to give a very red and visual warning to Link. The Hylian merely sighed before getting up.

"Then, let's go." Said Link, getting up and stirring into the morning sun.

* * *

Without Isca perpetually watching his every movement, Link felt much better, suddenly. As they walked into the cool morning air, he grinned. Sheik gave him a suspicious look and the Hylian merely chuckled excitedly. Tatl watched his back, perplex, as she walked with Olwen a little behind the other two men.

He looked down at her and smirked. She was glaring at the future hero in a somewhat childish way. The same fashion a kid would use to stare at something he wanted, like a candy, but wouldn't admit that it desires the sweet in the only goal to prove his difference from the rest of the children, who are rushing themselves at the treat. "Maybe you should have a talk with him." He said. Tatl looked up at him sharply.

"No!" She looked insulted. He chuckled.

"But you do look like you want to interact with him." Tatl stared at him with wide eyes.

"No, I don't want! Olwen, he tried to rape me!"

"Perhaps." She blinked to his matter-of-factly remark.

"... How is rape considered among Sheikahs?" He laughed softly. Touchéed.

"It is rarely considered, in fact. Most of them know how to behave. But if it were to happen, the case would fall between the hands of the Chief and he would be the one dealing with the situation." He looked at her. "But if a child is to be conceived from this act, then we encourage it." Her jaws dropped.

"This is horrible!"

"In your culture, it is." She looked down. Maybe his words bore some wisdom, after all…

"I still don't wish to talk to him."

"It is sad, because I believe he would love to speak with you." Her magenta eyes shot up to meet his red ones.

"What makes you believe so?" Olwen shrugged lightly.

"His attitude." He looked at Link, then back at Tatl. "The way he looks at you." She snorted.

"Well, he might be interested, but I am not." The Sheikah chuckled.

"That is not what your eyes say when you look at him." She glared at her butler, but her expression bore a somewhat shocked dimension.

"You have no proof of this."

"Indeed, I have no proof of this but the fact I have seen you grow up since your birth." Tatl simply blinked before looking away slowly. He was terribly right.

They reached Kakariko in silence. Even from the fields, the village seemed livelier than it had ever been. They climbed the long stairs that led to the small and over-populated city… Only to spot two guards staring straight at them.

The two armoured men looked at each other before looking at the small group coming their way. "Hey… Aren't those two…?" He pointed at Link and Sheik.

"Yes, they are!"

Link looked up at the two men just in time to see them equip their spears and walk towards them. He stopped in his track before taking a step back. "I don't think they just wanna welcome us…" Sheik nodded beside him, needles in hand; Deku nuts in the other one.

"Stop right there, you crimi-"

"Hell, they all have the same speech…" Said Link before rolling his eyes and taking the hookshot out.

"You are wanted criminals! We will arrest you!" Sheik chuckled and Link smirked.

"Good luck with that." The Hylian said before aiming at a tree rather far away. The guards gasped in anger as Link disappeared. They turned to Sheik.

"You better come with us!" The Sheikah snorted elegantly.

"I will have to refuse your invitation, but thank you." And he blinked away, throwing Deku-nuts.

The guards were merely angry as they looked at Olwen and Tatl. She stared back, blinking. Olwen merely glared at the armoured men to signify they should leave them alone. Which they did.

Tatl turned to look at her butler. "Now, that's great. What do we do?" Olwen nodded towards the village.

"Let's go find what is going on." She looked at the village as well.

"And how do we regroup with those two?" Nami came out of Olwen's shirt.

"I-I will go get them when needed." She said. Tatl nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Link and Sheik were casually sitting in the forest: Link was on the ground, right under the branch on which Sheik was meditating. They both looked at Nami as her shiny self contrasted with the dark trees. She went to sit on Link's head. "T-they are waiting outside the forest for you." Link looked up at Sheik before getting up. The Sheikah jumped down and landed quietly beside the Hylian.

They joined Tatl and Olwen quickly enough and… The fluorescent woman had a weird smile as she stared at Link. She giggled. He looked at her, perplexed as he rested a fist on his hip. "Why the giggle?" Her stare was evil.

"Nothing. I felt like it." Olwen's stare was playful as well. Sheik looked at him.

"You both look like you have something in mind." The butler chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps." The smaller men looked at each other, unsure about their teammates' attitude. Tatl took a step forward.

"We have found that you are still both wanted by the Royal Guards, which is why those armoured fools attacked you." Link tilted his head to the side.

"Can't Zelda take that warrant away?" She shook her head.

"We went to see her, but she explained us that politics have no power over justice." Link blinked.

"What d'you mean, no power?"

"I mean that she can do nothing. We need Isca." The dirty blond sighed, exasperated as he rubbed his forehead.

"We could sneak into the village." Proposed Sheik.

"Hardly." Answered Olwen. "The village is too small for the quantity of guards that is walking around. We, Sheikahs, could go by." He looked at Link. "But I doubt that you could, even if you do have some sneaking abilities." The Hylian sighed again.

"What do we do, then?" Tatl's smile grew eviler.

"Well… We thought that you-" Olwen cleared his throat. She rolled her eyes. "I thought that you could use some disguises and be safe into the village until Isca joins us again." Link and Sheik looked at each other, unsure.

"Disguises…?" Asked the dirty blond, a little scared. The Twilight Princess nodded actively.

"Oh yes, you'll see."

* * *

Sheik stood beside Olwen. He glared, darkly, at some bird that was passing by. The animal looked back and hid its face in its wings under the very menacing and utterly deadly stare of the blond.

The butler smirked as he looked down at Sheik. He was wearing a red dress… With some serious black corset, gloves and even heels. He had no hat and the lower half of his face was hidden in a black scarf as his heavy braid fell over his shoulder. Arms crossed under his fake breasts, he was glaring darkly at anything that would come into his sight. Tatl had also taken the freedom to put some make-up on Sheik's already feminine features.

Feeling the butler's stare on him, he looked up sharply, glaring daggers at the taller sheikah. Olwen chuckled softly as he gave a very considering stare at the smaller man.

"You are gorgeous." Sheik rolled his eyes and glared away. Olwen laughed softly at the blond's attitude. He was… So very attractive…

However, Sheik's mood seemed to become slightly better as he saw Link appear… Walking on heels like it was a second nature to him, he giggled evilly, batting his lashes at Sheik. "Oh, I feel so lesbian right now." He said in a girlish voice. The smaller man, against his will, chuckled lightly.

The Hylian was now wearing a purple dress that successfully hid his arms and shoulder while giving him some interesting hips and ass, thanks to a corset. He looked down at his chest and played with his fake breasts. "I'm turning myself on. Can you believe that?" Tatl rolled her eyes behind him, but she kept smiling at his back.

He had a blond wig that gave him long and wavy golden hair. He also had make-up and… He really did look like a woman. A tall and strong one, though.

He turned to Olwen and ran a finger down his chest. "It's a shame you're into men only…" The butler chuckled lowly.

"It's a shame you've only forgotten that you are still a man, under those clothes." Link smirked.

"Are ye' saying that you're interested in getting in my dress?"

"Sadly, I am not." Link pouted in a very girlish way as he walked away, swinging his hips. He looked at Tatl, smiling. "I'll let you feel my boobies if I can touch yours. Deal?" She placed her hands on her hips casually, glaring up at him.

"No." He batted his eyelashes again. She looked at Olwen. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to cross-dress them, after all." The butler chuckled.

"It is entertaining, at the very least."

* * *

Zelda smirked as Sheik kept his cold stare on her pale face. She looked up at him slightly before looking away. She had a very hard time controlling herself from laughing hysterically. The princess turned her stare onto Link. He was smirking as well, his perverted expression seeming worst now that he looked like a woman… "Hey, dear, we could have a very, very heated night together." He giggled, but it soon turned into a low but womanly chuckle. "A really nice girl's night, you know." The porcelain-skinned woman merely rolled her eyes at him before looking away.

She was starting to appreciate this so-called hero more and more.

In the back, beside Olwen, Tatl was smiling softly at the Hylian's attitude. The Sheikah butler looked down at her. He was really happy to see such a smile on her purplish lips…

Zelda, smiling, cleared her throat softly before looking at the men once again. "Yes. I sure am… Surprised to see you both wearing such clothes…"

"Heh, can't be helped. Your guards are kinda trying to impale my sexy Sheikah and my own person." Replied Link, in a womanly voice, as he stared at his nails. She smiled softly.

"I am aware. I apologize. Isca probably forgot about this after Castle Town was raided and I have sent him away. However, I will make sure he does what he has to once he comes back." She was still smirking, though, visibly deeply amused. Link nodded casually as he kept examining his nails.

"So, whatever, princess." He said, snobbishly. "Next destination is Shadow Temple. How do we get in there?" Olwen stiffened as he stood in the shadow.

"Well…" Started Zelda. "To get into the Shadow Temple and succeed through its labyrinth of unseen enigmas, you will need a certain item that may not be found in the depth of this sacred shrine." She paused to serve some tea to the crew. "However, I believe that this item I have mentioned may be hidden into the well of this very village." Link tilted his head to the side.

"You want us to go in a well?"

"There are, most probably, other options, princess." Cut the low and very commanding voice of Olwen. Everyone turned around to look at the silver-haired man. Zelda blinked softly before straightening and staring at him.

"What do you mean, Olwen?" She questioned. He sat his crimson stare on her.

"I do not think the well is a good idea."

"Would you explain your reasoning?" His bloody eyes seemed to become somehow darker.

"This place is too dangerous for them, first of all." His voice was steady and calm, like it always was, but it also held a hint of passion. "And I understand that the Shadow Temple is one of the shrines that need to be cleaned of its evil, even if it does involve walking straight into the biggest grave this land ever bore." Sheik looked up at him. He was seeing where the butler was going… "But I cannot let you enter the well without interposing myself and my consciousness." Risking himself, Link looked at him.

"Why?" Olwen stared at him, sharply and severely.

"Because as much as the Shadow Temple is the resting place of my people, the well is where they were tortured, raped and executed." Link's eyes widened slightly. Zelda took a step forward the Sheikah.

"Olwen… I understand your feeling over this sensible matter…" He looked at her.

"No. You do not." For the first time, Tatl saw anger in the eyes of her oldest companion. "Now, I have said what was needed. I will take my leave." He stared at Tatl, then at Zelda as he exited and he stopped at the door. "The decision is, of course, all yours to take." He left the house.

A heavy silence installed itself into the room. Link scratched the back of his wig, making the whole hairy masquerade move in what would have been, in other times, a quite funny way. Tatl looked at him before staring down, resting her right hand on her left wrist a little nervously as her greenish hair hid her features.

She rarely considered the Sheikah's condition… And she never really realised how affected by it Olwen must have been….

Sheik merely looked out the window, momentarily forgetting about his appearance. Olwen had already disappeared, of course. He, himself, was a Sheikah, though he had been raised amongst the Hylians… He understood Olwen's feelings over this matter, but he wouldn't know exactly what he felt.

Zelda coughed softly. It brought everyone's attention back on her. She smiled weakly, looking down at Tatl's feet absently before looking up to meet Link's somehow comforting metallic gaze. "You will have to go into the well anyways, I am afraid." She said. The Hylian smiled back rather softly. It caught everyone's attention.

"I guessed that much." He replied, still looking quite soft.

Zelda blinked as she stared at the Hylian before her. He looked so very… Capable and strong at that very moment.

And then, she blinked again as she seemed to quickly understand why women were falling like flies under his presence. Zelda looked away. "Yes. Anyhow, the well is locked, so you will need to find the key to enter it." Tatl sighed softly.

"And where is that key?" The fluorescent woman asked, slightly exasperated. Zelda looked at her.

"The mayor is supposed to have it."

"Wait, isn't the mayor Impa?" Questioned Link. Zelda looked up at him.

"No. She is my attendant, officially. However, to the people of Kakariko, they see her as a sage or like something almost holy. Therefore, they see her as the big boss here and go under her orders and authority." She nodded slightly. "But she has no real power."

"She's worthy, though." He replied. Zelda nodded.

"Yes, but she rejected the lead of the village a few years ago, when my father offered it to her." She took a sip of her tea. Link crossed his arms under his breasts. Tatl looked at him. The dress he wore made him athletic build apparent... She shook her head.

"So, we have to ask him for the key?" He pointed. Sheik stared at him with a slightly exasperated gaze.

"No. We knock him unconscious and steal it from his half-dead body." Said Tatl, sarcastically, as she crossed her arms under her heavy breasts, mimicking Link's position. His steely eyes rested on her chest a moment before he looked up at her eyes again.

"Good idea." He smirked. "I like it better than asking." He snorted, pushing his pointy and long nose towards the ceiling and closing his eyes snobbishly. "It is much more entertaining." The fluorescent beauty that was Tatl merely rolled her eyes at him. Zelda smiled.

"I have heard, though…" Interrupted the Hylian heir. "That the mayor appreciates women. A lot." She looked over at Tatl.

"Then… Maybe it's not a good idea that I tag along?" She asked. Link's brows shot down.

"Why?" Tatl looked at him.

"Because it might be dangerous for her." Pointed Zelda. Link only looked perplexed.

"Perhaps, but we're there to make sure nothing bad happens." He grinned.

"Actually… I think I'm more afraid of what you may do to her…" Said the Hylian woman, smirking. Her male homologue seemed slightly insulted.

"Tsk." He opposed himself. "I don't rape women that I learn to appreciate." Link turned his face to look out the window.

Tatl looked up at him, slightly surprised by such a blunt affirmation. It was out of place, literally. She was in a relationship, after all… And Isca wouldn't appreciate his attitude if he were there. He would be jealous. He would make that insane man know how to behave with women… He… He… Would never be so blunt, so… Frank.

She blinked. "Anyways." Cut Sheik's voice. "Let's go see that mayor so we can move on." He was still audibly in a bad mood.

* * *

Entering the mayor's mansion had been easy since they were – apparently – three attractive women. The doormen, though, seemed a little suspicious when they considered "Linda's" height and athletic build.

They walked into the big hallways until they actually reached a room filled with slightly-clothed women. Link looked around, grinning almost maniacally as Sheik crossed his arms over his newly acquired breasts and Tatl rolled her eyes at the supposedly hero's attitude. Of course, in the middle of this harem was sitting the mayor, on a comfortable loveseat, with a few women kneeling around him.

The mayor – a very mundane-looking man who wore a white and rich suit – looked at the trio of attractive women. Link smiled to him and giggled as he rested a hand on his undefined hip. The white-clothed man ignored him. He, instead, sat his eyes on Tatl's curves. "What brings you to me, milady?" He asked, with a ceremonious voice, Tatl. The Twili shifted under his heavy gaze as she felt naked and almost raped under that dark stare.

"We need to speak with you, Sir." Answered Link, smirking seductively. The mayor merely looked at him.

"I am not addressing myself to you." The blonde blinked as he –or she?- looked surprised by the man's attitude.

"Please…" Tatl walked forward until she stood beside Link. "We would need to use your key to enter the Kakariko Well." The mayor smiled.

"Of course." He played with the rim of his glass of wine before taking a sip. "But it won't be free." He gave her a very clear and significant stare as to what he heard by that. She shivered lightly, disgusted.

"We can offer you money." She proposed.

"I am rich. I am in no need of your rupees." Link took a step forward and stood before Tatl.

"Well… Perhaps I could let you…" He caressed what curves he had (thanks to a corset) in a very feminine way. "Use my body?" The man chuckled, looking at Link.

"You are not my type, sadly." He stared back at Tatl, giving her another perverted, disgusting look. "Your friend, here, is." The princess looked up at the Hylian.

She offered him a worried pink stare as he looked back at her. His determined and cool eyes examined her expression in a soft and… caring way. She tilted her head to the side, as if asking what should be done. He looked back at the mayor; exposing his pointy profile to her a moment before Link turned his eyes back on the Twili princess. He seemed to consider her a moment before nodding softly. "Don't worry." He whispered. She seemed perplexed.

"Don't worry? He wants to… Touch me!" She whispered back. He shook his head.

"Trust me." She glared at him, though it was softer than she usually did.

"I don't think that's a better idea." His stare hardened, losing the softness it held a moment before.

"Be like that, then." Link turned towards the mayor, ignoring Tatl. "She's coming, Sir." The fluorescent woman's jaws dropped and her eyes widened as he rested his hand against her back before pushing her towards the white-clothed man. "She will be all yours." Link giggled. "And she's a virgin."

The mayor grabbed Tatl's arm and pulled her to him as she struggled to get away. The man chuckled perversely as he pulled her close against himself. "Then…" He rested a hand on her hip. She slapped it away and he laughed. "She is fierce." He looked over at Link. "Please, enjoy yourselves, ladies." Tatl growled as he dodged another slap, directed to his face. "I will be back later with your friend."

The man got up and pulled Tatl with him as she seemed suddenly very desperate, before looking angrier than she ever was. He pulled her through a door, and before disappearing, she screamed, looking at Link. "I'll kill you!" And she was gone.

Link chuckled lowly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sheik walked up beside him. "Are you really going to let him rape her?" The taller man shrugged.

"Perhaps. She deserves it." The Sheikah rolled his eyes.

"You tried to kill and rape her, Link. It is pretty normal that she has a hard time trusting you." The Hylian snorted.

"Whatever." He looked away before looking back at the door through which Tatl had disappeared. "I'll just wait 'til she's real scared to have her cherry popped by some disgusting moustached guy before running in and saving her sorry pussy." Sheik shook his head, desperate.

"Do what you wish." Link smirked.

"Sure will."

* * *

The mayor growled as he dodged a heavy vase that went exploding on the wall above his head. Tatl was putting one hell of a fight, combining random items with balls of dark energy. His bedroom was rather destroyed by now, but the bed was still very intact.

Sadly for the dark mage that was Tatl, she was, after some time, running out of energy –and of items. Panting slightly, she let her guard down a moment too long. The mayor threw himself at the poor lady and she yelped in surprise as he seized her and forced her steps to the bed. Pushing Tatl roughly, she fell on the said bed, on her back. He got on top of her and she struggled, growling and fighting like a wild animal against his manly grip. "Be a good girl and you'll love it."

He grabbed the rim of her skirts and pulled it up. She kicked him roughly and he whined slightly in pain before slapping her. She gasped, surprised, when his hand firmly wrapped itself around her breast. Tatl tried to jerk herself free and punch him, but he caught her wrist and pinned it above her head… Before doing the same with her other hand.

Tears started to appear in her eyes as she felt the hand that was once on her breast find its way under her corset. She growled lowly before whining softly. She shut her eyes tightly as he caressed her skin. "There… You see?" He licked her cheek. She gave him a vicious blow with her forehead and he growled in pain.

"Get off of me!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Seriously, she was getting rather irritated with all those assholes trying to rape her…

She tried to kick him away, but soon regretted it as it permitted the man to make his way between her legs. She tried to force with her thighs against his presence, but it was useless, at that point. He chuckled lowly as he undid his pants.

She stared up at him with wide eyes, unbelieving she would really be raped by that disgusting, perverted asshole.

Somewhere in her mind, she remembered how Link had almost done the same to her… And at some point, she preferred to be raped by the blond Hylian a dozen times than being touched by that… Monstrous bastard.

From the corner of her pink eyes, she saw his underwear and it only made her look away, feeling nauseous.

He pulled her closer to him. She felt his erection against her thigh and Tatl thought she would simply die right there. She would prefer to.

What would Isca say if he were to come back and find his girlfriend raped? What would he do if she were to lose her virginity to some random corrupted pig?

The mayor stiffened between her not-spread legs before she felt his weight shift to the side. He fell beside her heavily and she snapped her eyes open, looking up as her hands were freed.

Standing before her –and behind where the mayor had been a moment ago- was Link, a Hylian shield in hand and a slight bloodstain on the metallic object. She stared at him with wide and teary eyes.

Link smiled to her before snorting lightly. He offered her his hand. "You sincerely thought I'd let him rape you?" He chuckled. "Come on! If someone's to rape ye' here, it's gonna be me. Sheik's got the key. Let's get the hell outta here." Rejecting his help, she got up, shaking lightly.

She stood before him as they exchanged stare. Tatl considered the man who waited before her for a long moment as he stood still, looking back. He had thrown her at the mayor –who had almost raped her- mercilessly a few minutes before saving her very self from the same monstrous bastard…

Link looked back into her hot pink eyes as her stare slowly went from weak and traumatised to strong and severe.

She closed the distance between the cross-dressed Hylian and herself, rolling her hips as she offered him a very seductive, but severe and steady stare.

Something into Link's stomach turned and flipped as Tatl stood close –too close- to him. His breathing increased speed slightly as her purplish lips parted lightly. He stared at those little but pulpy lips with clouded eyes. He saw her smirk.

Softly, teasingly, she ran a finger on his jaw and he had to hold himself from shivering as goose bumps rose all over his body. "Link…" She whispered his name sensually as he leaned slightly closer. Her playful laugh invaded his mind. "Thank you so very, very much for saving me and my…" She bit her lower lip. He mimicked her. "Virginity." Tatl giggled as he leaned closer again.

Her teasing finger and nails made their way up to his ear. He shivered as she smirked to him. Link looked up to meet her burning stare. The Twili leaned closer again as their noses neared each other. "But…"

She slapped him roughly, hardly.

Shocked, surprised and in pain, Link brought his hand up to his cheek as he stared at her with wide eyes. She growled, glaring darkly at him, her fiery eyes boiling in rage. "Don't you EVER do that again, you stupid asshole!" She walked away.

Link merely watched her walk towards the door with wide eyes. She stopped before exiting the room and looked at him over her defined and feminine shoulder. She was smirking. "What are you waiting for? Sheik has the key." Tatl said, casually.

The Hylian's lips curled upward in an impressed smile before his stare took back that cool and confident look. He chuckled, letting go of his swollen cheek. "Of course, milady. Of course…"

* * *

Along with Sheik, they exited the mayor's mansion quickly before the guards understood what had happened.

Outside, Olwen was waiting patiently. Nami was flying softly beside his head. He sat his stare on Tatl as she looked back. Link looked at them before resting his eyes on the butler. "Olwen." He started. The said Sheikah looked at him. "We have to enter the well." The dirty blond's stare was steady and somehow childish as he confronted the much heavier man. Olwen considered the going-to-be hero.

"I never believed that you wouldn't, Hylian." Even though his words were piercing and severe, he was calm and his tone was casual and matter-of-factly.

"Still… I would like to apologize." The sliver-haired man tilted his head to the side slightly.

"May I know why?" Clenching his fists, Link stared into those bloody eyes.

"Because Sheikahs should be left alone after what they've been through." Olwen blinked softly. Those words, coming from any other Hylian, would have been pure bullshit to him. But Link had that way to express sincerity like no one else could; in a very… spontaneous fashion. There were visibly no hidden intentions or thoughts behind those blunt words. He meant it. And Olwen smiled, under his mask.

"I am very glad to hear you say so." Link smiled.

"Then, I guess it's better to get through that well right now?" He looked over at Sheik, Tatl, Olwen and the fairy. They nodded and the butler turned around as he started his way towards the bloody dungeon.

* * *

The Kakariko Well was, in everyone's opinion, the creepiest place that could be found within the perimeters of Hyrule's borders. Between a rotten body piece and a disgusting, dried bloodstain, there was surely a monster or a giant rat – which was just as monstrous as any monster – or an unknown biological and decomposed… object.

It was humid because of the water that had been there… Before the visible carnage took place. That water-infested air –which bore a foul smell-, had provided enough nutriments for a dark moss to cover half of the walls as if darkness itself was slowly swallowing the bricks.

In most rooms, devices of torture and death had been installed. A few guillotines were standing proudly in the wet and chilly darkness as their shadow projected the unpleasant reminder of a brutal, violent, bloody and atrocious past.

With a few lanterns, the group sat foot into the first chamber of the well only to be confronted to the heavy atmosphere of the dungeon. Tatl swallowed heavily as the horrible smell reached her nostrils. She looked over at the rest of the team; the Sheikahs were doing quite fine, while Link seemed green and about to throw up. Nami was flying softly beside him to keep an eye on the sick hero.

Link merely looked up at the fairy before staring into the darkness, a hand softly resting on his stomach. His brows shot down slightly as he seemed to be observing something. Nami sat on his shoulder, bathing the Hylian man into a soft blue light, which contrasted highly with the dim ambiance. The light brown-haired man groaned softly as his piercing eyes seemed focused on something. "W-what is wrong?" The small voice of Nami echoed into the seemingly empty dungeon. He pressed his lips into a thin line as Sheik turned his head to look at his friend.

"I dunno. Something doesn't feel right…" Link murmured. Nami looked up at him before swallowing.

"This whole place doesn't feel right." Replied Tatl just as softly as she wrapped her arms around her body. She seemed worried as she looked around. Olwen appeared beside Link. The Hylian jumped lightly as he looked up at the imposing man.

In the darkness, Sheikahs usually disappeared. But now that they were all standing into that lack of light, he appeared to them as the shadow creature he was. Maybe it was because Sheik was only a half-sheikah and because he had darker skin and an unusual color of hair, but he did not share that dark appearance Olwen did in that dungeon, even if he did disappear in shadows like any other Sheikah.

With interest, they stared at the butler. His tall silhouette appeared ghostly beside them as he seemed to absorb the darkness and meddle with it. His very pale skin and hair, instead of reflecting the light of the room, were drinking into that well of blackness.

He was one with the darkness, with the shadows.

Nami shivered softly as she neared Link's neck. She hated ghosts.

Olwen turned to look at the crew, the silence troubling him. Seeing how they all stared at his ghostly self, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked under his cowl. "May I answer the questions you obviously all have?"

"Why do you look like a freakin' ghost?" Asked Link. Sheik chuckled softly behind him.

"Because that is how we look when surrounded with shadows." Olwen's eyes found Sheik. "This confirms that you are not pure-blooded." The blond's stare hardened lightly at the statement, but he let it go right after.

"Indeed. I am half-hylian." Olwen considered him.

"Heum." Said Link to bring the butler's attention to himself. "But that doesn't explain what you are."

"To disappear the way we do with shadows, we simply blend with it." Link's eyes widened and Olwen heard the next question before the hero could speak. "No. I cannot teach you. It is natural." In a better mood, Sheik chuckled as he rested a hand on Link's sorry shoulder.

"Now, let's get through this well so we can breathe some fresh air again." The group nodded softly.

Courageously, Link took the first step into the darkness. Tatl stared at his back as Nami was still on his shoulder, serving as the sole source of light in the deep shadows of the damned well. Quite unsure, he withdrew his sword to feel more secure, poking the darkness ahead with the blade as he walked so he wouldn't be bumping into a monster, a corpse or a guillotine face-first.

His steps were quite cautious and slow, but he was progressing towards the emptiness, and therefore, the void found him first; as Tatl called for the group's attention over a certain "Weird wall", Link merely continued forward…

Until his very voice resonated into a long scream.

Quickly, the rest of the crew directed their attention towards the ground… Just in time to see Nami plunge through it to join Link in his infernal descent. "Did they just fall through the floor!" Asked Tatl, unbelieving what had happened. Olwen's eyes flashed in a brighter shade of red a second. He groaned.

"I should have looked before." The butler returned his attention to the "weird wall" the Twili mentioned before. "Yes. Some walls and parts of the floor aren't there… Though there is an illusion pretending that everything is normal."

"I see." Said Sheik as he neared the silver-haired man to look at the piece of ground through which Link had disappeared. Tatl blinked behind them.

"How can you both be so calm? He _fell_ through the ground!" The Sheikahs both looked at her.

"He will be fine." Answered Sheik.

"And we will join him soon enough." Replied Olwen.

* * *

The fall was so very quick that Link had merely enough time to panic as he saw light appear around him. Before he crashed right onto a thin –but life-saving- mattress of bloodstained straws.

As his body hit the floor heavily, he screamed once again as pain rushed through his bones. The Master Sword landed behind him; the sound of the metal clashing against the stone floor resonated in the small, creepy space. Nami rushed down to meet with his curled up self. "Link!" She called, flying around him. He growled as an answer, his purple dress ripped in a few places, now. His blonde wig was resting farther ahead, in a pool of fresh blood.

Eyes tightly shut, he slowly started moving his members just to make sure nothing was broken. Nami was still watching over him as she inspected the room with a quick glance; there were apparently dead and rather decomposed Sheikahs on the ground nearby, and another door ahead. Contrarily to the previous and first room, this one had light in it.

Frowning, she returned her attention to the corpses. She flew close to the ceiling until she neared the bodies. Unlike all the other rotten creatures, they seemed fresh… And fresh blood was covering the ground… And walls…

She yelped softly.

She joined Link as he rose, sore from the fall and now, fighting a headache. She quickly flew over him in big circles. "Link! Be careful!" He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"What?" He asked through clenched teeth. She stopped her cyclic-flying to hover before him.

"There! Look ahead!" Sceptic, he looked up.

His expression changed drastically as he witnessed about five corpses rising up, moaning dangerously low. Eyes wide, he gasped before taking a step back, only to step on the handle of the legendary sword. Link looked down at it and bent to quickly grab the weapon that he happened to cherish at the very moment.

He looked back towards the zombies; they were slow, but they also were closing the distance between them and Link. He turned around to run towards the door, but he stopped right away as he saw that the said gate was, sadly, locked with bars.

Something moaned behind him.

Link spun around –ripping his dress on the side as he did so- to stare right at a living-dead Sheikah who stood a few meters away from him. The creature looked blankly at him with black eye sockets as its disfigured agony seemed to watch Link with a deadly interest. It raised a skeletal arm –on which there were still some bandages that resembled Sheik's- towards the Hylian.

Link backed away until he felt his back couldn't go deeper into the wall unless he would merge with the cold stones. Shaking, he lifted his sword to protect himself from the slow and hungry un-dead that was threatening his very life. "Link! Attack it!" Commanded the fairy that was flying in circles around a corpse's head. The Hylian growled.

"Take the sword and do it!" She seemed to glare at him while distracting the living-dead.

He groaned again, but the sound died in his throat after mutating into a soft and scared whine. Unsure, but still bravely, he undid his bound with the stony wall and moved to his right, where he would have more room to attack and dodge.

The zombies moaned in displeasure as they witnessed their meal move away and they changed their slow and creepy trajectory to adopt Link's own route.

With calculating eyes, the Hylian evaluated the situation. And his enemies. Nami was still flying around them to catch their attention when he decided that fleeing wasn't the greatest of solutions.

Not always.

Maybe to hide his obvious fear, he let a war cry escape his throat as he sliced through the first rotten being before him. It fell down to his feet… before rising up again. Nami "shook" in the air above the dirty blond's head. "Hit the head! The head!"

Link nodded quickly before he focused his steely eyes on the creature before him. And with a quick and agile movement, he sliced through the neck of the already-dead Sheikah.

It fell, lifeless –again- on the ground , never to rise again.

Something moaned on his left. Quickly, he spun around with his blade in hand. He successfully cut through the flesh of the zombie's chest. However, his movement was too blunt and uncalculated and the wall behind, too near. Therefore, the Master Sword ended its trajectory right into the hard stone, making the metal clash, once again, with the hard surface as the vibrations ran viciously through Link's arm and up to his shoulder.

He yelped in pain as he let the sword fall to the ground.

Link looked down at the blade of evil's bane just in time to see a living-dead walking on it. Gasping, he walked back as far as he could before a very cold hand wrapped itself around his shoulder. He spun around, only to end-up face to face with a rather… Destroyed and dead Sheikah. Gasping, he looked above his shoulder.

He was surrounded.

A zombie cried as its clawed-fingers reached Link's panicked face, tearing the skin and making blood drips appear. The creatures seemed to hiss at the view of the said liquid.

He felt another cold hand on his right arm and he stared up at the ceiling. "Link!" Nami plunged forward to hit a corpse's head, which proved to be unsuccessful.

The going-to-be hero struggled and pushed a zombie away. It made the usually-dead body fall down to the ground as another cold hand wrapped itself around an item on Link's thigh. The dark blond gasped again, this time in happiness.

Slapping the zombie's hand away, he grabbed the handle of a concealed dagger he had securely installed into his sock… When he was dressed as a woman. Being comfortable with the smaller weapon, he jumped towards the zombie that was down on the ground to thrust his blade into the cranium of the enemy.

He looked above his shoulder; only three zombies were remaining. Panicked, he grabbed the handle with his two hands and twisted it roughly until the bone cracked and the blade was freed. Rising, he ran to put some distance between himself and the creatures.

His pale eyes locked with the Master Sword before he returned his attention to the monsters. Link couldn't just kill three zombies with a dagger. He was no Sheikah, and he was well aware of this little fact.

Therefore, he looked around.

The room was much clearer than the one above, thanks to the torches on the wall. Link stared at the torches as he felt a wonderful idea being born into his mind.

Quickly, he ran to the straws on which he had landed a few minutes before and grabbed a handful of it, before hurrying to a torch. Because of the ambient humidity, it took some time to the reddish material to actually take on fire. Time during which, Link kept jumping on his feet as the zombies were drawing nearer again.

Growling, he shook the straws into the fire, assuming this would, somehow, help the flame's transfer. And he was right. With the fiery newly-created weapon in hand, he turned to stare at the moaning creatures… Only to gasp in surprise as he found those rotten beings quite close to his more alive self.

Out of pure reflex, he attacked the nearest zombie, punching it with the fiery straw right in the mouth. The living-dead moaned as the fire expanded quickly over its dried up skin. Link took a step back, and the flaming zombie a step forward.

So… Obviously, living-dead weren't the kind of creature to panic when burning down to ashes…

Link merely walked away from the enemies, always facing them with his bloody dagger in hand. The fiery creature slowly started to fall to the ground, hopefully, but it did take some time to finally dare to die. For real.

Sighing, Link's eyes focused on the Master Sword that was lying on the ground ahead; if he was quick enough, he could dodge the remaining two zombies and reach his blade to finish them off.

If he was quick enough.

He took a deep breath, as Nami looked down at him, and started running towards the holy weapon that was bathing in zombie fluids. Dashing between the rotten living-corpses, he finally reached his sword and wrapped his left hand tightly around the pommel before facing the remaining two zombies with a determined sparkle in his pale, steely eyes.

Nami watched with wide eyes as, for the first time, he seemed to be able to use a sword in a decent way. No, it was more than decent; he was being good. In a few slashes, he had cleared the room of its evil and the locked door opened itself.

Link looked over at the bars as they rose and, ultimately, disappeared to reveal an accessible door. He blinked, his expression being blank from any emotion but the last remaining drops of that determination and adrenaline rush that had been coursing through his veins a moment ago. He stood there. Calm and staring at the door.

Nami flew back to him. "Link! You've done it!" She seemed to vibrate softly in the air with contentment. Smiling, she waited for a reaction. There were none. Tilting her little head to the side, she looked at the Hylian standing before her. "Link…?"

He fell on his knees.

"Link!" Hurrying down beside him, Nami quickly inspected the young man's injuries; he had no important wound. Only scratches that were, in a few places, a little deep.

But visibly, the pain wasn't what caused him to fall down.

He was shaking, his head hidden in his shoulders and his hair covering his face as he let his cranium hung down. The fairy blinked softly as she looked at him.

Sometimes, she forgot how young he was… Sometimes she forgot how unprepared and mostly, unwilling he was to go through all those traumatising events.

Because, in the end, he was only a child.

Nami sat down on his shoulder and she rested a little hand on his ear. She was so small in her fairy appearance that he wouldn't feel her touch, but he knew her presence. She hoped it would be enough for him to feel better.

It took him a few moments before he could calm down properly and finally rise again. He wasn't emotionally steady when he started walking towards the unlocked door, and he looked, frankly, tired and in need of a very good bath. Chuckling, he looked over his shoulder at Nami. "Let's get the fuck outta here." She smiled as he opened the door.

* * *

Tatl stood near a wall and a door in a rather big room. Holding her arm and panting softly, she looked around. A few bats were more or less menacing her from the ceiling and some zombies were lying down on the ground at the opposite side of the room. She hoped, sincerely, that they were dead.

She was alone since some creepy dark hand had seized her away from the Sheikahs to drop her in a random room in which she met with a couple of very friendly undeads. Of course, she succeeded to kill the creatures… But not without some difficulty and a few injuries.

They had bitten her arm, sadly.

Covering the ugly and dark mark with her hand, she winced in slight pain as it was very sensible.

She sighed. Hell did exist, after all, and she was standing in the middle of it.

The door beside the sleeping zombies opened itself. She stared at it with wide eyes, hoping to see Olwen appear.

Instead, Link stood there, seeming more traumatised than her as he looked down at the raising undead Sheikahs. Nami hovered above his head as he merely dodged an attack and ran towards Tatl.

Feeling he was being watched, Link looked up to meet her magenta gaze. He smiled as he joined her on the other side of the room, the zombies following him, moaning. "Is that door locked?" He screamed as he neared her. Tatl shook her head. "Then open it!" Sensing the urgency in his voice, she obeyed.

He ran past her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Tatl yelped in surprise, but obeyed. Before the door closed itself, she saw a small army of zombies, bats and other creepy monster running behind. Sceptically, she looked at him. "Why were you followed by that many monsters?" Link chuckled softly, running a hand through his messier hair.

"I'm not exactly sneaky." She couldn't hold a small laugh to escape her throat. Hearing her, he smiled. He turned slightly so he would half-face her. Tatl was still looking at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Visibly, you've had your share of battles." His dress was rather ruined and… He had discarded his shoes. Long ago. Not to mention how bloody he was. Link merely snorted, amused.

"I could say the same about you." Her long princess dress was now torn a little above her knees, revealing the pink skin of her thighs to his rather… hungry stare. And pretty much the rest of the once glorious dress was now ripped and destroyed. Not to mention the scratches and cuts all over her flashy pink skin.

"Indeed."

They stared at each other a moment before she, slowly, looked away. The ambiance grew soon awkward and heavy. Link looked around; they were in a corridor with one door behind and one in front of them. He nodded towards the untouched gate. "Let's go and hopefully, we'll get out of this damn place." Tatl looked up.

"Good idea."

The next room was much like all the others; dark, filled with nasty creatures and torture devices. They were growing used to that decor, by now. And, since they weren't alone anymore, it was rather easy and quick for them to clean up the place.

Nami flew around the room until she stopped near a wall. "Link! This wall!" He nodded and walked to the fairy, taking some kind of magnifying purple lens in which was, very clearly, engraved the symbol of the Sheikahs. Tatl blinked to the weird object.

"Yup, we can get through it." Announced Link. Tatl approached him.

"What is that thing?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. The indication weren't written in Hylian. Must've been Sheikah." She looked at the lens.

"This must be the item we are looking for." Link nodded.

"Probably, since it helps us in this damn dungeon." Tatl nodded as well.

"Let's show it to Olwen once we find him."

* * *

With the item in their possession, they found the exit of the well with much, much enthusiasm. Even Nami seemed febrile as they reached the first very dark room that lead to the surface. Link smiled widely as he spotted Sheik's back blend with the darkness. Beside him, of course, stood Olwen who still looked ghostly.

Link hurried to his blond Sheikah, hugging him tightly. Sheik yelped in slight surprise as he was being tackled by, seemingly, a train. "Fuck, Sheik! You've stayed here all along?" The blond man pushed his taller friend away so he could breathe. Sheik shook his head.

"No, I found my way back." Link tilted his head to the side.

"How come?" The Sheikah chuckled softly.

"I am a Sheikah, after all, even if I don't disappear in shadows." Saying this, he looked up at Olwen. The butler smiled under his mask.

As for Tatl, she walked to her fatherly Sheikah and hugged him. Surprised, he flinched slightly before petting her head, laughing softly. "My friends gave you a hard time?" She glared up at him.

"Let's only say I'm happy I found Link." The silver-haired man looked over at the excited Hylian.

"I tried to find you, but I couldn't." His piercing bloody eyes went back to her. "I guess that he had already met with you." Tatl smiled softly.

"Perhaps." She looked at Link as she stepped away from Olwen. "Link, show him the lens." The Hylian let go of Sheik to walk to the butler, handing him the lens.

"Here. Something was engraved on the chest. Couldn't read it." Olwen examined the purplish item a moment before giving it back to Link.

"Which is normal. It was Sheikah, and you are not." The Hylian looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"The Lens of Truth. It allows you to see some things that we can." Link blinked.

"Some? You mean you can see more than invisible walls?" The silver-haired man chuckled.

"You never wondered why we are all blessed with those creepy eyes?" The dirty blond nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Sheik chuckled behind him.

"Those are Sheikah secrets, Link." The blond answered. Link seemed insulted.

"So you both won't tell?"

"Perhaps someday, if you are being a good boy. For once." Replied Sheik as he inspected his nails. "For the time being, we all need a bath."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please, do comment on my OCs, it would make me really happy to know what your thoughts are concerning them.**

**And besides, reviews make me happy. Me being happy = quicker updates.**

**Anyways,**

**Until we write again,**

**Gamesplayers**


	7. VI

Hello!

**Thanks for reading this far; I'm really putting a lot of mental and physical effort into this fanfiction, believe me. ;)**

**To answer your comments;**

**Darkwolflink1: Thank you again for your comment. As mentioned before, yes, Malon will be back. Later. I'm glad, also, that you liked the cross-dressing part. I was a little afraid people wouldn't quite appreciate it.**

**EllyZeller: Yes, evil Link is really what I am the most proud about. He is, by far, my favourite character. I'm really thankful that you took some time to write about the OCs as you're pretty much the first one to do so. ;)**

**Link-luvr: Thanks for trying to read, sincerely. I doubt you'll ever read this, but anyways, thanks. I'm sad that you didn't like it, but I completely understand why and it's really okay. Anyways, thanks again for giving my fanfiction a try. **

**S.D.G.: Thanks for verbally giving me your comments =P. Next time, REVIEW as well ;). I love you and have fun reading this chapter. You won't like Isca much in this one. **

**NRZWolf 13: Thank you for your review and welcome to the very small group of happy reviewers ;). To answer your question again; I made a mistake answering you. Tatl's name was taken from Majora's Mask. My bad. As for what'll happen to her, I guess that you are talking about the zombie bite? Well, I haven't planned a zombie-attack in the story, so nothing much but a minor injury it'll stay =). Perhaps, someday, Hyrule will go under a massive zombie outbreak under my pen. I don't know. Would be interesting. Perhaps. Anyways, thank you for reviewing and please, do give me your opinion about this chapter as well.**

**Nice coincidence: at some point in the chapter, in the Shadow Temple, Link falls into a pit after standing too long on his Hoover Boots. And at the same time, a painting I have on my wall, just above me right now, fell and I JUMPED. And, when the thingy fell, I was actually writing "He fell" which was a nice coincidence. Think about this when you'll find the moment ;). **

**Interesting fact: I listened to Supermassive Black Hole while writing the Shadow Temple's events. ;) Muse's good. **

**Lemon scene song: Girl with Golden Eyes, Sixx: A.M.**

**I printed the first five chapters and the prologue and I must say it's almost orgasmic to hold the manuscript in your hands. I can't wait to possess the final copy.**

**Anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to review (don't forget about the OC's)!**

**Gamesplayers**

**WARNING : LEMON AHEAD. Don't like? Don't read ;)**

**

* * *

**

VI

Link growled desperately as they sat foot outside of the well. He looked up at the sky as rather heavy rain fell down on him. He was bloody, injured, in torn and womanly clothes, shoeless, his skin was covered in dirt and sweat and his hair was just greasy because of all the humidity of the dungeon. Was he in need of a cold rain shower?

Obviously, he was not.

Sheik merely stood beside him as he stared in the distance. Link looked at him with tired eyes. Hell, the Sheikah always seemed so very strong… He wasn't even dirty and had not even a scratch. Link sighed as he looked down at his disgusting sword that was covered in zombie remains…

What a hero he was…

Tatl also hissed softly behind him. Link turned to stare at her. He smiled. She looked pretty much as bad as he did, but she was still much prettier. She felt his eyes on herself, so she met his gaze with hers, but she quickly looked away.

Sheik started walking towards Zelda's house; his steps were nonchalant and casual as the rest of the crew watched his feline movements before they started to follow him.

They reached the princess and Impa's house a few moments later. Tatl looked up at it and she smiled; in the doorway was standing Isca, his side resting against the doorframe as he smirked in a somewhat evil way.

His amusement was directed at Link. The smaller Hylian looked up and his features hardened visibly as he glared back at the knight. Isca's shoulder shook lightly as he chuckled at the dirty blond's appearance. He seemed very satisfied, in facts.

Still smiling, he shifted his gaze on Tatl… And his lips slowly curled down.

The group entered the house in which was Zelda, not too far behind Isca. He looked down at Tatl, at her exposed skin, before grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, looking at Link before returning his gaze on his girlfriend. "What happened to your dress?" He asked as he played with a strand of turquoise hair. She blinked as Link chuckled.

"I… In the well, it was getting in my way." She answered. His blue eyes seemed to harden.

"You could have cut it a little lower." She opened her mouth in surprise.

"And why?" Interrupted Link as he was now resting his back casually against the nearby wooden wall. Tatl looked at him as Isca glared at the dirty blond.

"Mind your business." Barked the knight. Link snorted.

"Fuck you. She's not your slave and I have no orders to receive from you." His steely and icy eyes met Isca's more dangerous blue gaze. The knight smirked sourly as the ambiance, suddenly, became much heavier. Tatl looked at both men.

"Who are you to talk to me like this?" Asked Isca, his tone being intensely disdainful. Link growled dangerously low as he took a step forward. He hated that noble attitude the man before him wore in his presence.

"Who are you to think you can command us? Who are you to think you are above everyone else?" Isca kept smirking aggressively as Link neared him. "Who are you to give orders to a princess, tell me?" Tatl stared at Link with wide eyes as Zelda rested a hand on his arm.

"That's enough." She intervened, her voice being authoritarian. The Hylian princess pulled on Link's arm, but the small man didn't move. He was incredibly sturdy right now. Isca chuckled lowly, in a dark and dangerous fashion, as the distance between the two Hylians reduced once again.

"Are you, perhaps looking for a fight?" The knight proposed –hissed- between clenched teeth. Link smiled provocatively, showing those straight, white and pointy teeth.

"Any-fuckin'-time."

Their chests were about to touch when Olwen –more or less roughly- separated them, pushing Link away before glaring at Isca with a warning expression. The knight ignored it and tried to shove the butler away… But the bigger man's grip was almost made of iron against his shoulder.

Behind the tall Sheikah, Sheik was holding Link against the wall, solidly pushing the slightly taller man's shoulders against the hard surface as the Hylian merely tried to get away. The blond could feel through his friend's skin and bones his quick heartbeat. It almost was as if he could see the adrenaline run in his veins.

Tatl walked between the men and rested a soft hand on Isca's chest, but she was looking at Link. "Isca…" She turned her hot pink stare on her boyfriend. "That's enough." Her voice was commanding but still soft.

The knight looked down at her a moment before snorting and looking away. He turned around and exited the room, heading outside.

His stare and Link's were connected until he left the house. The tension was still there, even after the knight left.

Link snorted before pushing Sheik away softly. The blond let go of him, making sure he wouldn't go running after the bigger man.

The whole group was staring at Link as he wasn't looking at them. His face turned towards the ground at Olwen's feet, he finally spoke through a low but soft and tired voice. "I'm going for a bath."

* * *

Tatl turned under the bed sheets for the fifteenth time that hour. She was facing Isca's sleeping form and the window. She looked down at her knight as he seemed peaceful. For once. Smiling, she ran a soft finger down his bare torso, circling the defined muscles of his pectorals and abs. Even in the darkness, she could see his smooth and tanned skin.

He was, physically speaking, perfect. Tall, strong and handsome, with defined jaws, a straight and narrow nose, deep blue eyes, and pulpy lips.

However, he was also dominant, jealous and commanding. She sighed softly when he turned on his side, showing his back to her.

She sat up and let her bare legs fall down on the side of the bed, exposing her skin to the coldness. Tatl pushed the blankets away and she shivered as her light, black nightgown wasn't warm enough to keep her from the low temperature. She rose and crossed her arms over her breast, crushing them against her body as she felt her nipples harden under the chilliness of the night.

Looking one last time at Isca, she exited the room.

Careful not to make noises, Tatl slowly stepped down the stairs that would, ultimately, lead to the kitchen. Everyone seemed asleep, even if she knew that Olwen was, probably, gone outside.

She froze when she reached the ground and she jumped in slight surprise. Thinking she would be alone, she was surprised to see Link's silhouette standing in the doorframe –like Isca had done earlier. Not moving from her spot down the stairs, she observed him.

He was shirtless in the coldness of the night, his face turned towards the village. With the moonlight, she could only see his dark profile and pointy, long nose stand out between curtains of messy hair, and she couldn't ignore how dangerously low his pants were positioned around his narrow hips. He had his arms crossed over his chest –much like she did- but it didn't stop her eyes from observing his athletic build.

He was not nearly as muscular as Isca was; while Isca was visibly stronger, Link had the physique to be quick. His muscles weren't as big as Isca's, or as defined, but he still had a nice build. "Having a nice view?" He looked at her, smiling seductively. Her eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled, well aware of his appearance and the look he gave with the moonlight on his pale skin.

"Weren't you staring at me?" She snorted, looking away and he laughed before turning to face her. "The well's haunting you?" He had a softer expression, now, as he played more or less absently with a green rupee. Tatl stared up at him.

"And you?" He raised his head enough so the bluish light of the night would only make half of his face apparent as a single pale, blue eye appeared in the soft shadow. His shoulders shook lightly as he chuckled a little sourly, tiredly.

"Yeah… Pretty much can't think about anything else." Tatl circled a chair before resting her ass against it, in a way that she could face the Hylian.

"… In there… I had never seen such horrible… things." Link snorted, shifting lightly, which made her focus on his silhouette. "And you?" She felt his icy –and yet soft- eyes as they locked with hers.

"I have seen… Atrocities." His voice was dead serious and chilly. "This well wasn't the easiest thing I've set eyes upon." Even though half his face was buried in the darkness, Tatl could feel the strength of his words, of his attitude. "But it sure wasn't the worst."

They held each other's gaze for a moment. For once, his eyes did not held that arrogant confidence, but he had a softer expression which only brought to the surface how deep his soul was, truly. He wasn't only that stupid player everyone thought he was. He was… More.

What, exactly, Tatl could not say, but as she tilted her head to the side, she understood that she wanted to know, to find out what was hidden behind that shell.

He was the first to look away.

And when he stared back at her, that bad boy attitude was back. So was her exasperation. He looked down at her curves a moment. "You know…" He started. Tatl knew, so very well, what was to come. "If you can't sleep, and me neither, we should have some… Fun." Link chuckled as she rested her fists on her hips casually.

"Not while I'll be alive." He smirked, evilly.

"I don't mind. Corpses are tight, anyways." Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped a moment… Before she laughed softly.

"That's disgusting." She looked away, trying to look annoyed. It didn't work.

"Why? Not moral enough fer ye'?" She glared darkly at him.

"You know nothing of him." Link chuckled darkly as well.

"I know he's an asshole." Tatl turned to face him completely, challenging the Hylian before her.

"Look who's talking." She growled. He merely laughed.

"I might be a bastard, but I have the guts to admit who I am and what I want. No masquerade or whatever with me, lady. Your knight might be all handsome and the incarnation of Good and Justice, but he's just hiding behind some holy façade." His tone was harsh and steady. "We all do." This last statement was softer, though. Tatl stared at him. The anger in her eyes was visible, but she kept her cool.

"You have both only seen the worst of each other." She pointed. He snorted as he looked away, but he stayed quiet. She shifted. "Cat finally got your tongue?"

"No. Just thought it wouldn't be quite wise of me to insult your boyfriend if I want to get closer to you." Once again, his words hit her like a wall of bricks. He chuckled as she looked away. "What? Don't act as if you don't know it."

"Know what?" She glared at him. He laughed.

"That I'll end up taking you to my bed, someday." He smiled seductively as she seemed insulted.

"I'm not interested." Tatl merely replied, faking indifference. Link chuckled as he neared her.

"Then allow me to seduce you." She looked up at him.

"I'm not some easy woman." He took another step forward.

"That, I'm aware." He neared her again. "And that's exactly what pleases me." Tatl rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, can't you talk about anything else but sex?" She sounded exasperated. He chuckled.

"Why? Sex is a great part of someone's life."

"Rectification. Of your life."

"What, you mean that he really hasn't touched you yet?" Tatl blinked.

"That's none of your business!" He laughed.

"And I was merely taking a guess when I told that ugly mayor you were a virgin." She growled at him. Link merely chuckled in answer. "And I guess you're going to tell me that you don't care about sex or anything like that? That you are way above that?" His tone as well as his smile was purely sarcastic, cynic.

"I just don't think that it's as important as you make it sound."

"Well, perhaps that's because you have never tasted the sweet poison of love." Tatl looked at him.

"Sweet poison of love?" She giggled. "You're a poet, now?" He stepped forward and her smile faded slightly.

"I can be anything you want." His voice was… Surprisingly soft. She looked up.

"I don't need you in my life." Link laughed in a challenging way.

"I'm the only one who can save your ass, apparently." Her stare hardened itself.

"And that gives you the right to get whatever you want, right?"

"Why not?"

"Fuck you."

She turned around with energy and went up the stairs again, not looking at Link as she was angry. Tatl was tired to be considered a toy, a thing, some… public possession that anyone had the right to lay hands upon.

She growled.

A few moments ago, she was ready to open up to Link. She was ready to forgive him and try to befriend that man. Because… Because…

To Hell, now!

He was immature and would stay like this forever, anyways. She was done with him.

Link stood where he had been. With an amused smile, he watched her walk away from him, and once she was gone, he laughed, looking at the moon. Oh well. She wouldn't act in such a way if she didn't care about him? No?

* * *

The next morning seemed to come quite quickly as the small group started to rise slowly. Olwen appeared in the kitchen before everybody else. As always. However, he stopped in the stairs as his crimson stare sat on the sleeping hero.

Link was sitting at the kitchen table, asleep against his left forearm, and still half-naked. The air was still quite chilly, so the butler went upstairs to get a blanket and put it on Link's sleeping form, before starting the preparation for that morning's meal.

Of course, Sheik joined them shortly after. He smiled under his cowl at Link before going to stand beside the door. Olwen nodded at him and Sheik did the same.

Zelda joined them soon enough. Smiling, she waved at the Sheikahs before walking to Link and messing his hair up. He growled and covered his head with the blanket. She laughed softly before turning her stare to the Sheikahs. "So, today is the big day!" She seemed quite enthusiastic.

"Big day? We are heading into the pit of Death itself, princess." Pointed Olwen, a very small hint of irritation in his voice, as he kept his back to her. She seemed to smile in apology.

"I know, Olwen, but once this'll be over, the Shadows will be able to rest in peace for good." He snorted, but the thought did comfort him. At some point.

"Perhaps." She sat down beside Link.

"I am sorry you have to endure this." The tallest man's red stare joined with her violet one.

"I'm not the one who suffers the most." He looked down at the sleeping Hylian. Zelda sighed softly as she also looked down at him.

"True." She simply replied before caressing the young man's head. He growled softly before pulling himself closer to the princess, resting his head against her breasts. She laughed softly. "I know you're not sleeping anymore." Link chuckled softly.

"Comfy." She smiled down at him, caressing his messy hair. Sheik chuckled softly.

"Don't let his childish charms get to you, princess. He has destroyed many hearts this way." Link snorted.

"Not true." Zelda giggled.

"I'm sure it is." The hero pulled the blanket over his nose.

"Everyone's always against me." The princess merely kept smiling and nodded, still caressing his hair.

"Of course, Link." Replied Sheik, casually.

They stood and sat in silence for a little while, as Link slowly fell back asleep into Zelda's pale arms. Perhaps it was the nice and relaxing smell of the breakfast being prepared that brought Tatl down before her knight, but with heavy steps, she appeared at the base of the stairway.

Olwen and Sheik looked up at her only to both smirk as they saw the Twili freeze lightly as she spotted Link and Zelda being quite… Close. Tatl blinked before heading towards the table and taking a seat before the light princess. "Good morning." She said, looking out the window.

"Morning, Tatl." Answered Zelda, softly, as she kept smiling at the sleeping man on her chest. Sheik and Olwen looked at each other, smirking, before returning to their neutral position. The butler looked up at them.

"Breakfast is ready. Tatl, perhaps you should go get your knight?" The Twilight princess nodded and got up exactly when Zelda pinched Link's nose.

"My dear Hero, it is time for you to wake." He opened his eyes and mouth when he was about to suffocate.

"Hell. I was so well against your delicious body, Zel." She smiled.

"Zel, hm? Are we getting closer?" Link nodded.

"If you take off your clothes, we can become even closer." She pushed him on the floor and laughed.

"Oh, sorry." He growled as he tried to take the blanket away from him. Tatl rolled her eyes and walked beside him to get up the stairs. Link followed her with his eyes.

"Why the hell is she this irritated?" Olwen chuckled.

"Perhaps you should ask her." He answered, smirking, as he put the plates down on the table.

* * *

Shadow temple. Looking down at the entrance had been enough to freeze Link's blood into his veins, and, once again, they had to drag him inside as he was incredibly well attached to the fence just outside the temple. And from the fences to where the temple started, there were now trails that fingers had created into the mud as some creature had been dragged into the darkness.

The insides of the apparently holy dungeon resembled the Well. Slightly. It was a labyrinth with transparent walls that were only showed to the Sheikahs. And Link. When he used the Lens of Truth. Which he forget about for half of the dungeon, even if Nami kept reminding him to use the damn item. But each time, a creepy creature would pop up and make the poor Hylian forget about everything else, and someone had to stop him from running straight into the void.

Olwen was greatly amused by this situation and, each time, he would watch Link almost piss himself with interest. Being in the Shadow temple had never been this amusing.

But it only got better when a very big spider –with a skull on its back- decided to crawl down, right before Link's nose.

Perhaps the whole team forgot, for a brief moment, how the Hero of Time wasn't exactly heroic, because they all seemed surprised to see the Hylian turn white, scream like a schoolgirl and run off behind Sheik, shaking. "I don't care who, but KILL IT!" He shouted.

It took a moment before anyone moved towards the passive insect as they were all busy staring at Link. But after a moment, Isca merely cut the thing in two with his two-handed sword. He returned his attention to the smaller Hylian. "And they dare call you a Hero?" The brunet snorted before walking away, continuing his way into the temple. The Sheikahs both glared at his back and Tatl seemed a little embarrassed by his attitude. Yet, she followed him.

And after sometimes going through various puzzles and transparent walls, the group entered a room and the door behind them closed itself. Link yelped slightly as he heard the sound –that he knew too well, by now. He looked around the room, sharply, before backing against the door; the room was square-shaped, but in the middle of it, which formed a large circle, many white and skeletal arms were raising gloriously from the ground. Their nails were, of course, red like blood.

The small team all stood in silence as they looked at it. "So… We have to cut down hands…?" Asked Isca as he looked, perplexed, at the scene. Link shook his head with energy.

"No, no, no, no! Don't get near those freakin' hands!" He called from the door. Once again, his rather terrorised tone of voice caught everyone's attention and they turned to look at him.

"Why not?" Demanded Tatl.

"If you get too close, they grab you and some ugly shitty zombie comes out of the ground to eat your brains!" Isca and Tatl looked at each other.

"Then, we have to use someone as bait. I take it?" Link nodded.

"Yeah! Pretty much… Or be quick enough to run off when the monster comes near!" Isca smirked.

"I see." He walked to Link. The Hylian pushed himself more against the door.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" He yelled as the knight grabbed his collar and… lifted him off the ground like he was some ragdoll.

"You know the creature and you're quick. You're the perfect candidate to be the bait." And, without further warning, he threw the poor man right at one of the hands.

Two hands attacked Link vigorously, clinging at his head and left shoulder. He screamed as he struggled to get away, panicking. The sharp nails of the two hands dug into his skin, making his own blood drip down his face, chest, shoulder and arm, which only intensified his reaction to the situation.

Sheik ran to his friend right away as another hand tried to catch the Sheikah. However, he was too far away for it to touch the blond man.

Even if it was rather sadistic and brutal, the plan worked, for the white and ugly zombie Link had mentioned rose from the dead. It was, at some point, a ridiculous being; greyish-white, shapeless with long arms, empty eye-sockets and unhooked jaws. It stared at Link with hunger, moaning pitifully as it seemed to ignore everyone else in the room.

Tatl stepped back behind Olwen. Her traumatism over zombies was still very present into her mind. The butler got his dagger out, but he stood before the Twili as Isca walked forward, his sword ready.

That man was fearless.

Facing the monster with his logical warrior spirit, he engaged the fight, slashing and stabbing with ability and strength. Soon enough, the creature seemed to be weakening.

However, Sheik –after a few hit on each arms- freed Link from the hands' solid grip and he pulled the Hylian to the ground nearby, where Link merely fall on his ass, shocked with blood trailing down his body.

The monster yelled in anger and shoved Isca away before disappearing into the ground. The door didn't open.

Isca turned around to look at Link and Sheik. "Get back there if you want to leave this room, someday!" The blond Sheikah glared darkly at the knight.

"Why don't you go get yourself mutilated while we take care of this situation?" He asked, his voice rather dark.

"Because I'm the one fighting it." Sheik's stare was challenging.

"Link killed one like this in the well, he can do it again."

"He doesn't look like he can."

"Link!" Interrupted Tatl's voice and they all looked to their right as they heard Link hiss, as, this time, three hands dung their fingers into his skin. Tatl clapped a hand over her mouth as the monster reappeared. Sheik looked at his friend, not understanding what had just happened.

Isca returned to his fight, after looking at the smaller man as blood started to run from the new places where his skin was pierced. Sheik ran to him, but Olwen stopped the blond. "He knows what he is doing."

Indeed. Link seemed calm even though he was, very visibly, resisting pain by biting hardly on his lower lip. And he continued, even when he tasted blood, as it was a better thing to focus on then the fifteen red nails digging into his body.

But finally, the hand withdrew themselves into the ground when the white zombie died in an agonising scream. Link fell down, on his back, before turning on his side, shaking. Sheik ran straight at him. "Link!"

The Hylian looked up at him before sitting down. Slowly, and still shaking. The blond rested a hand on his upper back as he inspected Link. He then glared up at Isca who was watching the scene, emotionlessly. The only thing that kept him from killing that knightly bastard, right there was his Sheikah instincts of self-restriction. Instead, he returned his attention to his friend, his brother.

And yet, Link was getting back on his feet. Bloody and in pain, but standing. Tatl looked at him. Even she was impressed. "Are you alright?" Asked Olwen at the small man. Link looked up at him, smirking.

"Nothing I can't survive." Steadily, he met Isca's stare and he held it. Powerfully. As for the knight, he wore a disdainful expression as he looked at the smaller Hylian.

"A chest appeared, Link." Pointed Nami as she flew above the said item. He detached his stare from the knight's and headed towards it to open it.

In the chest was a pair of weird yellowish-white things that, seemingly, were fit to put over boots. Link held them before himself, looking perplexed. "Those are meant to walk above the emptiness for a limited period of time. You'll be able to go to rooms we couldn't explore sooner." He looked up at the fairy.

"You want me to walk above nothing?" He blinked.

"Precisely." Link sighed.

"Whatever." He installed the newly acquired item over his boots before looking up at Sheik. "It feels like I'm walking on butter…" The blond chuckled.

They exited the room and quickly after, found themselves before a pit that needed to be crossed. Using the new hover Boots, Link looked at the seemingly bottomless pit before himself and didn't quite felt like running over it. "We'll have to split." Said Olwen. Link turned to look at him.

"Why?" He asked. The butler crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because we cannot walk through this pit. Only you and Nami can." Link blinked.

"But, can't you, like, use some Sheikah ability to jump on the other side?" Sheik shook his head.

"There are limits to our Sheikah awesomeness, Link." He explained, casually. The Hylian's eyes grew wide.

"But I'm not going there alone! I'll just curl up in a corner and cry to death!" Isca snorted quietly in the back.

"Yes, but you still have to continue on, Link." Said Nami, softly, as she sat down on his shoulder.

"I can go with him." Said Tatl as she walked forward to stand beside Link. He looked down at her. "I can hide in his shadow while he runs over the pits." The dark blond blinked.

"But if he falls, you're going down with him." Pointed Olwen, now interested in the situation more than before. Isca's head popped up beside the butler's. Tatl looked up at Link.

"I trust him." Something in Link's stare lit up as he looked down at her. He nodded, smiling.

"Are you really sure you can trust him? I doubt it." It was Isca's deep and down-to-earth voice that cut the beauty of the moment. Link turned sharply at him and opened his mouth. But was cut out by Tatl.

"I know what I am doing, Isca." She replied to her boyfriend in a rather confident voice. Her eyes burned into the darkness like pink fires, and both Hylians stared at her, speechless. She turned to Link. "Let's go." She disappeared into his shadow.

The Sheikahs wished him a safe travel as Link dared to, finally, set a foot into the nothingness under him. He laughed when he realised that it felt solid under his weight. He took another step forward. Hell, he was walking over the emptiness! "It works!" He turned to look at Sheik.

"Link, it won't last forever!" Shouted Nami. He looked up at her.

"Wha-" He fell. His voice echoed violently in the room as Nami dived down to join him, hoping to save his life. The Sheikahs and Isca ran to the edge of the platform, looking down; there was nothing to be seen. The shadow men looked at each other as Isca stared, in shock, at the black below themselves.

"It can't be…" He whispered. Olwen looked at him.

"…"However, he had no time to answer as a metallic noise before them caught the small group's attention. They looked over at the platform on the other side; on its side was an aim spot for the hook shot, and Link's was firmly stuck in it.

The three men stared at the metallic chain as they heard its familiar clicking noise as Link slowly appeared. His back to them, he pulled himself on the platform ahead and stood up before actually turning around to wave at them, smiling. Without another word, he entered the door before him, Nami following closely behind.

The Sheikahs looked at each other before laughing. Perhaps he was, after all, more heroic than they thought…

* * *

They navigated through the remaining rooms quite quickly. Link dodged all the monsters he could while running from room to room. He, apparently, couldn't wait before seeing the sky again. Tatl was growing impatient as well as she followed into his shadow; he was quick alone. Quicker than he would have been if she would have ran beside him.

After a rather peculiar ride on a weird boat and a fight with some skeleton, they finally reached the Boss' door. With the key that unlocked it in hand.

Link stood before it, swallowing his saliva as he did not feel like going in there.

_Here lies Hyrule's bloody History…_

Those words echoed in his head as he looked over at the door. He had read that sooner into the temple; almost at the entrance. Way to welcome visitors…

Tatl appeared beside him, suddenly. He jumped as he looked at her. She stared back, her stare questioning. "You're the one who's all bloody and I'm the one scaring you?" Link chuckled a little nervously.

"Well… I had almost forgotten you were there…" She shook her head, but smirked.

"You have such a hard time concentrating, Link." Tatl took the key from him and unlocked the door. He looked at her back.

"Heum… You sure you wanna get in there? I mean… It's quite deadly…" Her piercing magenta eyes sat themselves on him in a fiery and fierce way.

"I'm sure, yes." He nodded.

"I won't stop you, then…" She smiled.

"I hope you won't."

Together, they entered the door. Inside was a round room with a gigantic hole in the middle. It seemingly required them to jump in it. Link looked down at the rather dark hole; he couldn't see anything down there… "Impa!" Tatl ran to their right and he followed her movements with his eyes before realising what was happening. He hurried to the Sheikah woman as well.

Impa was sitting down on the ground, her back against the wall, eyes closed, and a hand resting firmly against her stomach. She was covered in blood. In her blood. Link kneeled down beside her, looking down at her injury and then up at the older woman. Her abdomen was ripped open and he could see her organs from the wound. He swallowed before looking up at her.

Tatl was crying. "Impa! Impa!" The Sheikah opened her eyes, slowly. She winced in pain, groaning, before coughing blood on herself. Yet, Impa smiled to the fluorescent woman.

"Lady Tatl…" She welcomed her. The greenish-haired woman held a sob.

"What happened, Impa?" Asked Link, in a soft voice. Tatl looked at him as Impa's dying stare met with Link's shocked one.

"And even the Hero…" She chuckled softly, but she interrupted herself to grimace in pain.

"What happened?" Asked again Tatl, hysterically.

"Bongo… Bongo…" She whispered before closing her eyes and turning her head to the side. "I came here to… Investigate… And pray for my f-fallen… Comrades… When Bongo-Bongo attacked me." Link rested a hand on the Sheikah's shoulder, softly. She smiled. "Your touch is so warm, Hero, against my cold and dying body. It soothes my aching soul." He smiled softly.

"Impa… Who is that Bongo-Bongo?" He asked. Tatl looked at him; he had tears in his eyes. The white-haired woman smiled softly.

"The spirit who was… Protecting the dead… Here… But he became evil… Like all the other… Spirits." She coughed more blood. "He needs to be stopped… You'll find him… Down that pit…" Impa turned her head to look at Tatl. "Tell Zelda that I…" She swallowed. "I will always be proud of her and that… She will… become the greatest ruler… Hyrule ever had…" Tatl nodded, crying.

"Y-yes, Impa. I promise." The Sheikah opened her eyes; they were now of a very dark red colour. She looked at Link.

"Avenge me… Hero…" He nodded slowly. Impa grabbed his hand roughly, he jumped. "Save… This country!" Looking down at her, he took a deep breath.

"I… I… I promise. Impa." Link whispered. Tatl looked at him with wide eyes, but she couldn't see his expression as the upper part of his face was hidden in his hair. The Sheikah nodded and laughed, one last time before resting her head against the wall.

"I put my… Trust in you…" Impa closed her eyes, smiling.

Link thought it was clichéd; she died, right there, on the spot. She died before him. Smiling at him after he had promised something. A promise he wasn't sure he could hold.

And a tear rolled down his cheek.

Tatl looked up at him, crying. He looked back and they stared at each other. She sniffed, looking up at the Hero of Time with a shocked and pained expression. Link stared down at her, the single tear that had rolled down on his cheek falling down onto Impa's body.

Letting go of a sob, she let herself fall down into his arms as Link caught her and pulled her in a close hug. She buried her face onto his chest, grabbing his black shirt tightly as she cried on him. He held her against him, looking down at Impa. "A-Are you really going to do it…?" She whispered, after a moment. Link looked down at Tatl.

"What?" He asked as she pulled away to look at him.

"Are you really going to save Hyrule?" He blinked, then looked down. "You promised her!" She screamed, angry.

"I know… But…" Tatl slapped him. He looked up at her, sharply, mouth-opened.

"She died in peace! Thinking she could rely on you!" Her expression was twisted between pain and anger, desperation and hope. He looked at her. "You can't betray her!" He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey… I never said I wouldn't do it…" He smiled. She looked at him. "I'm scared, but I'm not gonna abandon the whole kingdom, 'kay?" Link chuckled softly. "I'm not such an asshole, come on." She laughed softly, looking down as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry I hit you." He let go of her shoulders. Reluctantly.

"It's okay. I understand." Link got up, Tatl looked up at him and he offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. "Now, let's go kick that boss' ass!" He looked incredibly determined and she smiled warmly before nodding.

"Yes."

* * *

Holding hands, they landed on something that made the friendly couple separate, screaming in shock, their voice mixing together in a cute duet. Link landed on the left while Tatl was more into the center of some… Hard but bouncy ground. With difficulty, Link raised as the Twili sat up to look around. "Feels like a drum…" He whispered as he tapped his foot against the "ground". Tatl got up.

"Sure does." Link swallowed.

"You know with what drums are made?" She shook her head.

"Something hard for the base. Like wood and… Skin." They stared at each other.

"We are…"

"Standing on a very big blanket of beige leather that almost looks like human skin, yes." She looked down, swallowing.

"Okay. This is much more disgusting than you." He chuckled.

"Thanks. I feel better, now."

"Seriously…" She seemed nauseous. "I wanna get out of here."

"Me too…" He looked somewhere into the darkness before them. She didn't pay much attention.

"Like you would very elegantly say; let's get the fuck outta here."

The ground shook under their feet. Link made some kind of gesture that meant, very clearly "Shut up". Tatl gasped softly and she took a step back. The ground shook again. More. And more, until it was hard to stand on the surface.

With the hover boots on, though, it was easier for Link to accomplish this task. Tatl fell on the ground, on her derrière.

But soon enough, on either side of them, two giant hands appeared and, very apparently, they were the one responsible for the "beat" that was being created via the skinned floor. More fiercely, they beat the drum on which Link and Tatl tried to stand.

Tatl looked at Link; with the hover boots, he was already running around… Over the void, but still moving. He had a rather traumatised expression and she followed his eyes up to one hand.

You see, those hands were cut at the wrists… And the flesh was, very apparently, still fresh as it bled all over the drum. A broken bone was also quite remarkable.

Hell, this was Hell!

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Link gasp lightly and take out his bow.

Tatl turned around; before them, a headless and armless monster appeared briefly. Where his head would have been, ripped skin stood and, into the middle, where the flesh of the neck was also bleeding, some kind of dark and malicious light was coming out. It felt like small eyes which were all staring straight at their souls… It felt like Death in person.

The monster disappeared and only the hands remained as the beat became suddenly softer. Tatl got back up on her feet. "Use the Lens of Truth, Link!" Suggested very strongly Nami. He did so.

"So I gotta use that and shoot an arrow at the same time?" He sounded slightly exasperated and surprised. Tatl prepared a ball of energy between her hands.

"Perhaps we should take care of those hands, before!" She proposed. Link installed the Lens of Truth on his belt.

"Point taken. You take the right one, I take the left." Tatl nodded.

"Understood!"

Provocatively, the hands beat the skin of the ground that was slowly turning to red. Tatl had some difficulty to keep her balance, but it was still bearable, while, Link, who stood on thin air, shot his first arrow.

The left hand twitched viciously before it fell numbly to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Link looked at it a moment; it sure seemed to have a mind of itself…

He turned just in time to see Tatl throw her orb at the other hand. It twitched as well before falling down. "Link! Hit the monster, now!" Shouted Nami

He turned to face Bongo-Bongo and brought the Lens of Truth before his eyes. The monster was charging at them! "Tatl, go right!" She blinked.

"What?" She looked at him.

Trying hardly to stay composed, Link aimed at the emptiness before him, trying not to shake too much as sweat started to appear on his forehead. He shot and the arrow disappeared into the darkness far away. "Fuck!" He looked towards Tatl and gasped. "MOVE!"

With wide-eyes, she understood the urge and panic in his voice and tried to run away. However, she wasn't fast enough and something hot and yet cold hit her. Screaming, she went flying to the side of the platform, hitting the skin of the drum hardly as she slipped dangerously towards the end of the battleground.

She gritted her teeth as all her right side was now covered in scratches and blood and her back hurt. "Tatl!" She heard Link scream from what seemed to be far away, now. She tried to sit up and gasped softly as she saw that the platform was surrounded in what seemed to be very acid eerie green liquid.

She heard Link's footsteps as he ran towards her. "Tatl!" He called again. She turned to look at him. "Watch out!" Tatl looked up and her eyes widened as the right hand of the monster was, at high speed, going towards her.

Tatl tried to dodge, but it was in vain and the hand pushed her off the drum, roughly. She screamed in fear and panic as she fell towards what would pretty much be her death.

But a rather strong hand caught her arm in a rough way. She looked up just in time to see Link before his other hand grabbed her other arm. Growling, he pulled her onto the platform. "Are you okay!" He seemed worried, but quickly enough, he turned towards Bongo Bongo to shoot an arrow at the right hand that was about to attack again.

Shaking slightly, Tatl sat up. She was injured and shocked, but she managed to finally get up. "Do something for me, okay? Hold the Lens of Truth before me when the left hand'll be down." She nodded and brought her hand to his belt, pulling the lens out.

He aimed. She looked at him. For the first time, maybe, he looked steady and heroic as he shoot the monster. She smiled. "Now." He commanded and she obeyed, feeling better as she knew that he would succeed and save them both.

Nami flew quickly above the monster's "head". "Here, Link!" With a steady stance and a steady stare, he aimed. His heart was beating so quickly, so intensely that he could feel its beat into his fingers.

In his mind, the string of the bow seemed to take forever to tighten enough for him to shoot that damn arrow. And Bongo- Bongo was only drawing closer.

And he released the string. Tatl, Nami and himself stared at the arrow as it planted itself neatly into the neck of the boss.

The creature shook, throwing drips of dark blood everywhere into the room. Link winced as drips of the nasty liquid hit his face.

And suddenly, Bongo-Bongo was visible, lying on the ground. "Link! Use the Master Sword!" He nodded and started running towards the monster, unsheathing his sword. In the darkness, the magical blade shone in a holy way before disappearing deep into the monster's neck.

Through an unknown way, the monster screeched in pain as Link repeatedly stabbed him.

Tatl and Nami stared at the scene as Bongo-Bongo seemed to agonise under the Hero of Time's treatment. And soon enough, the creature was down. For good.

Into some kind of dark fog, the remains of Bongo-Bongo slowly faded as it dissipated around the room. Link turned to look at Tatl, smiling.

She smiled back. He was so bloody, now.

With some difficulty, she walked to him, and out of pure reflex, he rested a hand on her hip, pulling her close. She stiffened and looked at him, surprised, but he was staring elsewhere. She didn't protest.

Dark and purplish light appeared before them and slowly, Impa's ghostly form appeared before them. Tatl smiled. "I take it you've been awakened as the sage of Shadow?" Asked Link. Impa nodded as her crimson eyes –now back to their usual color- examined the youngsters before her.

"Indeed I am. And I shall thank you for bringing Bongo-Bongo to peace." Link nodded.

"He was tortured?" Impa looked at him.

"When did you become this perspicacious?" He chuckled.

"I feel it when people suffer. And I could feel his pain." Link replied casually, but his voice held a hint of sadness. Impa nodded.

"Yes. Bongo-Bongo was killed when the darkness took over Hyrule. What remained of him was his tormented spirit that brought him remains back to take revenge upon the world. It is a shame he had to die like this." Tatl looked down.

"And you didn't think he'd attack you?" He asked. The Sheikah shook her head.

"Indeed. I was used to him. He surprised me. I was careless." Link looked down slightly and Impa laughed. "Now, boy, I shall grant you the medallion of Shadow as a proof of your success. Please accept it."

Smiling softly, Link bowed his head lightly as the medallion formed itself before him. With his free hand, he took it and looked back up at Impa. She was smiling. "Take care of the princesses…" She whispered as she faded, an enigmatic smile on her disappearing lips.

Sadly, Link looked down at Tatl. She looked up at him only to realise that… Not only did he have a hand on her hip, but she had hers on his chest. Clearing her throat, she pulled away from him, a little reluctantly. "You're injured." He pointed. "Do you need my help to get out of here?" Smiling lightly, she shook her head.

"I'll use your shadow, if you'll allow me. I won't slow you down that way." Tatl looked around the room, somehow shy to have been this close to him. He walked to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care if you slow me down. I'll help you if that's what you need." She looked at him from above her shoulder before looking away again.

"Let me dwell within your darkness and it'll be alright, Link."

* * *

As they reached the exit, Tatl reappeared beside him. She was limping slightly and Link helped her getting out. They both laughed excitedly when the first rays of light peeked through the darkness of the ending temple. They hurried, holding hands, to reach the exit of the cave.

Outside was, very close to the entrance, a worried Isca. He looked down at Tatl and Link and his expression darkened visibly as he spotted their joined hands. Tatl snatched her's away from Link's before walking to her knight. He inspected her as she neared him. "What happened?" Isca asked, softly, as he rested a soft hand on her arm. Tatl smiled softly.

"I was injured in the fight, but Link saved me, so I'm fine." She thought he'd be happy to hear she was fine. But, in facts, Isca glared darkly at Link. Seeing his friend in a rather… Bloody appearance, Sheik hurried to the heroic Hylian.

"Link, is everything alright?" The blond inspected quickly his brother. Link laughed.

"Yeah, that's not my blood." Sheik rested a soft hand on one of the injuries he had acquired with the multiple hands attack and the dirty blond winced.

"Not yours, hm?" Link chuckled.

"Not all mine, then."

They heard someone clear their throat, behind the group. Zelda was standing there, in a blue peasant's dress. She looked worried and pale. Paler than usual under the grey sky. The princess took a step forward, looking at Link. The Hylian's smile faded as he watched her. "Link… In the temple, have you, perhaps, seen Impa?" Tatl looked down as she rested her head on Isca's armoured chest.

Link walked to Zelda. His expression was strong and yet sorry and he took her hands in his, looking down at her. The light princess looked up at him, plunged her violet eyes into his light blue ones. "Tell me… Please…" Her voice was merely above a whisper.

He nodded before putting a hand in his pocket to take out a small purple medallion. He placed the magical and cold object into the princess' palm. Zelda looked down at it, tears filling her eyes. "Impa… Gave her life protecting Hyrule. Protecting you, princess. And even though she cannot be by your side anymore, her spirits will now always live within the Shadow temple as she has awakened as one of the Sages." Zelda closed her hands around the medallion and looked down at it, crying softly.

"May her spirit sleep in peace from now on." She looked up at Link, then at the Sheikahs. "The shadows of your fallen brothers can now rest in serenity as Impa shall protect the children that gave their life for the dark realm to live on." The group seem to shiver under those words. They looked down, grieving. Olwen stared up at Link's back, something, some intense emotion passing through his wise eyes. Zelda gave the medallion back to Link and looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you, Link. Thank you so much."

"I would love to say "My pleasure", but it was not very pleasurable…" He scratched the back of his head, smiling sadly. Zelda chuckled lightly, and yet so sadly.

"Now, let's go back to Impa's house. You and Tatl need to be taken care of. Come." And the group followed her.

* * *

The sun slowly disappeared into the sky as the night woke up and spread its veils over the ill land of Hyrule. As soon as the small group reached the house, they ate in silence before walking away in different directions.

Link was away with Sheik, fooling around into the village while Olwen was outside the house, melting into some shadows. Nami was drawing, sitting on the rooftop, in her human shape.

Zelda was sitting at the kitchen table, looking out the window with nostalgia as Isca and Tatl were up into their bedroom.

Isca was sitting on the bed, taking his armour off as Tatl was standing at the window, looking outside into the distance. She was quiet and, usually, she was not. Isca looked above his shoulder, smiling softly, before shifting lightly to have a better view of her backside. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice low and suave. She looked above her shoulder, smiling lightly.

"What for?"

"Impa." Tatl laughed softly, sadly. Her heart felt heavy.

"You have no reason to apologize, Isca."

"I know." He got up and walked slowly to her, circling her waist with his strong arms. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I've known Impa since I was a kid… Zelda as well, it goes with it, but Impa…" She swallowed tears down. "She looked so… Strong. I always thought that nothing could make her back away." A tear rolled down her pale skin. "When we found her… She was… So injured… In such pain…" Isca hugged her. She brought a hand to her eye, wiping the tear away. "And seeing Zel this miserable only makes me think more that…" Tatl looked up at Isca a moment, then out the window again. "You know, I saw her the same way as I see Olwen. Strong. Powerful. And now… It only makes me think how miserable I would be if I were to lose him." He rested his chin against her head. "Seeing Bongo-Bongo, as well, made me wonder about the Sheikahs' condition. About Olwen's true nature…" She sighed. "I'll set him free once this adventure will be over. No one deserves to be a slave." She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as well before kissing the top of her head. She looked up.

"Are you angry?" He blinked.

"Why would I be?"

"The way you stared at Link when you saw us hold hands. I thought you might have been angry…" Isca looked slightly away.

"I was not pleased." Tatl turned around in his grip, so she should face him. She rested her hands on his large chest.

"He's not as bad as we thought he was." The knight returned his attention to Tatl.

"He'll betray your trust." Her stare hardened slightly.

"You judge him too quickly. I trust he'll rise to the role." Isca snorted. She sighed. "I see I cannot convince you."

"He tried to harm you. Yes, I can hardly be convinced after that."

"He's changed." Isca chuckled darkly.

"Yes. Of course." Tatl shook her head lightly.

"Whatever." She looked down before walking slightly away from him. "I would only appreciate it if you could try to be friendlier with him." He tilted his head to the side.

"… That would make you happy?" She nodded, looking at him.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Then, I shall try." Tatl smiled and her expression grew softer.

"I love you." She answered pretty much as a "thank you".

They stared at each other a moment before, hesitantly, Isca let a hand slide down her slender arm until he could take her hand in his, softly. Her expression was soft and yet warm. Delicately, he pulled her to himself. She followed his slow, mechanic and yet soft lead, smiling, until she landed into his arms.

Slowly, his hands traveled down to her waist. They rested there as he looked down at her pale and yet so powerful appearance. Tenderly, Tatl raised her hand to his face until she caressed his jaws with her fingers, softly, letting her nails caress his tanned skin.

Isca closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he relaxed, as he shivered under her touch. She laughed softly, quietly to his reaction. She drew closer, pushing her breasts against his chest.

He opened his eyes to look down at her. She wore a curious expression. A tender curiousness and it was Tatl's turn to close her eyes as his hands rose to caress the curves of her back. She took a deep breath and let it out as a soft sigh.

Her purplish lips parted lightly to reveal part of her teeth. Isca smiled. Tatl opened her eyes lightly and her gaze was relaxed, hot and somehow sensual. She plunged that quiet fire into the watery depth of his irises a moment before, with confidence, she raised on her toes, tilting her chin upward.

Isca closed the distance, closing his eyes as their lips met softly, sensually. She bit his lower lip softly and he licked, lightly, her upper lip before their mouths closed around each other again and again in a dangerously slow and elegant dance of calculated passion.

Slowly, tentatively, Tatl brought her unoccupied hand up from his chest to his jaw. She brushed the muscles with her nails through the fabric of his light blue shirt until she could feel the skin of his neck. She rested a hand on the back of his neck and the other one made its way to his chocolate hair.

Groaning lightly, he deepened the kiss as, slowly, he dared to bring his hands to her hips, and languorously to her derrière. Tatl froze a little as she was not used to that sort of attention, but Isca was being soft and careful and it made the situation acceptable, interesting for her sensitive and untouched body.

Yet, she surprised herself with a quiet and spontaneous moan. Isca seemed to appreciate the little noise as his touch became more possessive around her croup. She blushed in the kiss, and yet, heat started to gather into her abdomen and with impulsivity, she pushed her hips forward so she could feel his warmness against her middle section.

Isca groaned again, pressing his weight on her, making the Twili step back lightly until her legs touched the side of the bed. She broke the kiss and looked above her shoulder at the piece of furniture.

She gasped in surprise, though, as Tatl felt her knight's lips caress the base of her neck. She shivered, letting her head fall back as she gave in to the feeling of his tongue against her jugular. Mouth-opened, her breathing seemed to increase at the same time as the strength of her grip on his hair.

She closed her eyes, then opened them again before letting her hands slide sensually down to his shoulders, blushing because of what he was doing and because of what she was about to do.

Perhaps a little impulsively, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her as she let herself fall on the bed, on her back. Isca followed her movements, going down on her.

Tatl moaned more loudly, this time, before shutting up and closing her eyes, lightly ashamed, as his mouth made its way to her slender shoulder. Unconsciously, she untied the small string holding Isca's chocolate hair.

He looked up at her and she let her eyes join his a moment before closing her lids and turning her head, embarrassed. However, he rested his hand on her cheek and she opened her magenta eyes again to look at him.

He smiled. "I love you." Isca whispered, lowly. Sensually.

She chuckled nervously, looking slightly away as he found her mouth, once again, with his. Tatl closed her eyes again as she relaxed under his weight, under his touch. Under his heat. She moaned softly in the kiss as he slowly pushed a knee between hers.

She should have flinched or froze, but, being lost in the moment, she merely obeyed to his quiet command, spreading her legs and allowing him space between her thighs.

Isca broke the kiss to go back to her neck, slowly kissing his way down to her chest, to where her dress started. He pushed the fabric down until it wouldn't allow it anymore and he finally looked up at his princess.

Clouded with desire, he stared at her. She raised her head lightly to look at him. It seemed harder to execute this simple movement as her head spun because of the attention she was receiving. "Y-yes?" She whispered before raising a hand to push some hair away from her face. He didn't answer right away.

"Do you… Can I… Undress…." Isca blushed, looking slightly away. "Do you mind?" Tatl blinked before her eyes widened a little. She turned her head to face the wall.

"I… I don't know." She answered, shivering because of the stress. "I mean… I don't think… I…" Tatl sighed. "Yes… Please… Continue…" With courage, she smiled down at him. She didn't look much secure, but the Twili was ready.

Or she thought she was.

Isca nodded softly before going back to her shoulders and collarbone. He kissed her skin softly and she reacted more under his touch as his fingers started to, slowly, undo her dress.

Tatl blushed furiously as the cloth was pulled away from her and she shut her eyes tightly when she felt revealed to the night air. Her nipples hardened quickly as they were exposed to Isca's attention.

She didn't dare to open her eyes as he stopped moving on top of her. But she gasped loudly, her back curving upward violently as he took a hardened nipple between his teeth and into his mouth.

Eyes wide, she looked down at him. Her cheeks reddened once again, but this time, it was under the weight of her arousal as her free breast was soon enough caressed vigorously.

Tatl let her head fall back into the pillow, relaxing and losing herself in the feeling to the point of ignoring the fact that the rest of her clothes soon were discarded around the bed. Isca caressed her skin as it was revealed to him and she moaned softly under his touch.

For a brief moment, he stopped exploring her body and sat lightly on his knees. Feeling him move, Tatl opened her eyes just in time to observe her knight as he took his shirt off to expose his tanned, muscled and perfect torso. She bit her lip, staring at him before he got back down on her.

They kissed passionately, tongues dancing as Tatl brought her hands to his hair, grabbing a handful of those chocolate locks and pulling him closer. If this was possible.

But she opened her eyes in slight surprise as she felt something hard against her thigh. It broke the kiss and Isca looked at her absently. Her magenta eyes trailed down his body until she spotted… It.

Isca was a large and tall man. And… His male attributes were a good reflection of his imposing stature. Even if he still had his pants on, she could very well spot his manhood.

She looked back at him, now looking unsure. "I-Isca… Are you sure that…. It'll… Fit…?" She whispered. His eyes widened slightly as he looked away, blushing. Still, he managed to chuckle lightly before looking back up at her.

"I guess." Tatl nodded.

"I…" She swallowed. "I want to try." He smiled softly and nodded as well before getting up.

Isca wasn't really a kinky man, so taking off the rest of his clothes was a hard task that he executed without looking at his girlfriend.

However, Tatl was staring at him in a very interested way. She sat up to caress his abdomen as he slowly lowered his pants. She did look down at his proud member as he freed it and she blushed, though she was curious.

She looked up at him; Isca was looking away, visibly shy. His hair was hiding his expression, though. Tatl took his hand, softly. He looked down at her and she smiled before pulling him to her.

* * *

Zelda rolled her eyes before slapping the Hylian lightly on the arm. He chuckled before getting closer. Their arms touched and she looked away, faking an expression of exasperation. But her smirk and shiny eyes showed something else. "Link, seriously, leave me alone." She commanded. But he merely laughed before resting his hand on her thigh. She jumped and gasped lightly before pushing him away roughly.

"I'm not that bad!" He shouted. Zelda giggled, looking at him.

"You smell bad, at least." Link looked insulted and he turned to Sheik. The Sheikah merely nodded.

"True." The dirty blond whined softly.

"Fuck you." He sat down, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish way. Zelda giggled as the Sheikah's amused chuckle melted with the night wind.

As Link sat in silence –for once- they heard Olwen (who was back into the kitchen) talk with somebody. Zelda got up. "Rauru's here!" She called before hurrying back into the small house. Link looked up at his friend, at his brother.

"Rauru? Is that some kind of fish?" Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, will you." Link sighed softly before resting his chin in his hand.

Soon enough, they heard the soft laugh of the princess before steps echoed. Link looked up. Olwen was the first one to exit the house and he was soon followed by an old man and Zelda. The man was tall and large; now, he was old and rather fat, but his build showed that he once was a strong young man of virtue.

Link blinked as the old man locked eyes with him. His gaze was hard to hold as it was the strongest, and yet wisest eyes that the young Hylian had ever met. He was wearing some king of monk tunic that bore a certain golden color. "Link." He whispered. The young man looked up, surprised.

"We… know each other?" The old man laughed. It sounded like a wise owl scream.

"Who wouldn't know you?" Sheik chuckled.

"Point well made." The blond sheikah murmured as Link glared at him.

"I am glad to meet you, young lad. I am Rauru, sage of Time." Link blinked, looking back at the old man.

"… Why aren't you dead?"

"Link!" Interrupted Zelda in a motherly fashion. Rauru merely laughed.

"Because if I were to die, Time would lose his way as I am its keeper. Just like you are its Hero."

"So… You're kinda sayin' we're associates?" Rauru nodded.

"Of course we are. And I came here to meet you and acknowledge you as the hero that you shall become."

"Thank you." Whispered Link as he looked away. The old man looked at him a moment before looking into a bag he had concealed somewhere under his wide tunic.

"And I have a gift for you." Link looked up. "Your clothes are in bad shape. So are you. And you need a more heroic suit." Rauru looked up at the young man below him. Out of that bag. He took out a pile of green and beige clothes. As well as a chainmail. Link blinked. "Here. Take this and go try it on, will you?" He handed the folded clothes to the dirty blond who seemed to acknowledge the weight of the chainmail.

"Hell! That's heavy! And green!" Complained Link as he got up. Slowly. Rauru and Zelda laughed softly.

"It is. Now, go change." Commanded the princess. Link took his tongue out at her before disappearing into the house.

* * *

Zelda was sitting casually on the balcony, talking with the Sheikahs and Rauru when they've heard the first distinct sound of metal clashing softly together. She raised a finger, calling everyone to silence as she stared into the house with rather wide eyes. They turned to look in the same direction.

Into the darkness of the house, Link was standing. Shyly, he was scratching the back of his neck as he looked sideway, holding a hat in his right hand. "Come closer, Hero." Called Rauru.

Letting his hand fall, he obeyed.

Green fitted him in a very fantastic way. His tunic was made of embroidered green and rather tight leather. Under it, he wore the bronze chainmail and under, he had light but practical beige shirt and pants. He had kept his gloves and brown boots, however, and he held a weird looking hat. "The chainmail is heavy." He complained, looking away.

"Put the hat." Commanded Zelda.

"No." He said.

"Why?"

"It's ridiculous." Rauru chuckled as Nami appeared, in her fairy form, beside Link.

"It's not ridiculous. This tunic comes from the Kokiri themselves. It is a fine piece of light armour you have brought him, Rauru." Said Nami, though her voice was low as she was shy.

"Put the damn hat, Link." Commanded Zelda again as Rauru nodded to Nami's words. Growling, he obeyed. Sheik chuckled.

"Well, that'll keep the enemies distracted." Commented the Sheikah. Link glared at him.

"Whatever…" Said Link before looking at Rauru. He bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you, Rauru." Zelda tilted her head to the side, impressed by his sudden demonstration of manners. "But I'll be going to bed, now. The temple was harsh on my poor being." Link turned and entered the house again. Zelda looked at Sheik.

"He looked preoccupied." The Sheikah nodded.

"The Hero part is starting to sink into his mind."

* * *

Sighing softly, Link got up the stairs slowly. He took the hat off. Goddesses, he hated that hat! And who said he wanted to be a hero, after all? His life wasn't that bad before he got stuck in all this mess. It wasn't so bad to be a poor criminal… It…

And, hell, he had no one to fight for, anyways!

He didn't care about the kingdom! Nor did he care about anyone else!

No one had ever cared about him, when he was freezing in Castle Town's street in the middle of the winter, begging for money so he and Sheik could eat! Damn! Why had he to save the world?

A noise caught his attention as he gained the top of the stairs. A moan. Then something hit a wall. And again. And another moan.

Feeling rage attack his very being, he slowly turned his head towards the only bedroom door that was closed.

Tatl.

He was… Touching her. He…

Link clenched his fist before turning back and going down the stairs at the speed of light. He exited the house, angrier than Sheik had ever seen him be. He stormed past the small group on the balcony. Zelda tried to hold him back, to know what was going on, but he pushed her away.

He didn't say a word, and instead, he ran for the forest.

He ran deep into those woods until he fell on his knees and could finally manage to scream.

For the first time, he felt the pain of his heart being shattered and he understood what all those women that had cried as he left had been through.

He held back a sob.

A raccoon passed by before running away and a bird sang sadly.

He cried.

Because for the first time, he was in love.

* * *

**Special thanks to Nobody-Alchemist once again.**

**I don't know if it's because I've written it and read it 398498538976 times. But I hate this chapter.**

**Anyways, thank you and do press the review button. **

**I would be more than glad.**

**Gamesplayers**


	8. VII

**Thanks for reading so far, people!**

**Funny how this chapter will be cold and how outside, when I started it, there was a snowstorm.**

**And I am awfully sorry for the time it took me to update; quite a lot of things happened in my poor life and my mind was not into writing… But in the end, I succeeded! **

**From now on, I accept challenge fanfictions; you give me the characters, the settings and a certain detail that you want to be included and I shall write it to the best of my capacities. It can be in French or in English. Give it a go if you like my style!**

**To answer your reviews, people :**

**Darkwolflink1 : I admit that the end was, perhaps, rushed a little. Initially, Link was supposed to react strongly, but not in that way. Perhaps I should have stick with the original scenario. Anyways, that dramatic twist was necessary for the story. And yes, I try to put some humour in my chapters… The sixth one wasn't as good, though, and I highly think it's because I was going through some… Hard times in my personal life. It reflected into my writing. My bad.**

**NRZWolf13 : I had the same feeling about the fight with Bongo-Bongo. I too thought it was short, at some point. As for Link and Tatl action… Well, keep reading. Perhaps you'll get something about that, though I'm tempted to make him pop Zelda's cherry… And well, I am considering a zombie one-shot, now…**

**Ilovesheikey : thank you for reviewing, first of all. Then, I am very glad that I could inspire you to write. In facts, I am very flattered. And yes, I would love to write your story, if you could send me the link… If you have an account, that is. And yes, I prefer my Link evil. It fits him much more than that over-heroic and stupid attitude Nintendo gave him, mostly in Twilight Princess. And of course, Sheik is awesome thanks to my friend, Nobody-Alchemist. Hope you will review once again. ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you all appreciate this chapter ;)**

**Et pour ceux qui préfèrent la langue de Molière à celle de Shakespeare, je suis francophone -le français est ma langue maternelle, et ma langue favorite- donc, n'ayez pas peur de m'offrir vos commentaires en français, si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise!**

**Special thanks to Lunie-Chan! (Go see her work, if you can and feel like it)**

**Gamesplayers.**

**

* * *

**

VII

Birds sang softly in the cold morning air as the chilly fall wind blew over Hyrule like a blanket of freezing needles. The trees of the forest near Kakariko creaked softly as the invisible strength of the wind pushed their branches towards the North. Some noisy squirrel was making a rally through those mistreated branches.

A small spring was covered by the high trees. Its calm water reflected the gray sky so the soft liquid of the source looked greyish and dull. In the middle of it, a single man was sitting, naked, with water up to his stomach. He was looking down, cold water dripping from his soaked hair.

Instinctively, he washed his left shoulder where a few beauty marks were positioned in a triangle fashion. His nose poked out between a few strands of wet hair. He shivered lightly as the air was cold, and so was the water. He had been sitting in there for an hour now, enduring the coldness of the atmosphere, of the water, of the forest and the sky.

Some would call it masochism.

He called it thinking.

He let his pale hand fall down his arm. His skin was hard because of the coldness it held, because of the cool embrace of the wind.

A Hero.

He was nothing like that.

Beautiful promises he made. But he wouldn't fulfill these. He was sure he would never succeed. Because he had no one to fight for.

Because he had nothing to fight for.

He looked up slightly, his cold and wet hair brushing his face. Even the green plants and leaves of the forest seemed dull. They seemed grey. Everything was grey.

Around him or in his head.

He looked down at himself. Even his pale skin seemed grey in this frigid atmosphere.

He took a deep breath before letting it escape his lungs as a slow sigh. When did he become this depressed? Oh yes, he always was. He was merely a good actor. "You will get sick, Link." He turned his head to the side, quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda was standing near a tree, wearing a black gown as well as a black sheikah cape. She smirked.

"I was getting worried, dear Hero." Her violet eyes scooped the area. "It looks cold here. Perhaps you should come back to the house." Link looked away.

"I don't feel like it." He answered softly, his voice measured so it would be strong enough for her to hear him. She took a few steps forward, nearing the spring.

"What happened?" He chuckled, then shook his head. Zelda sighed, putting a fist on her hip. "You won't talk?" A moment later, Link looked at her. His expression was quite serious.

"As a princess, would you let a commoner get intimate with you?" She blinked, then crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I should not."

"I'm not wondering over what you should do or not, I wanna know if you'd do it." His words were harsh, brutal. Zelda considered him. Considered his nudity.

"As a lover, perhaps. Not as a husband." Link chuckled as he got up. She looked away, down at some plant.

"And what about me?" He walked towards her, his steps perturbing the dull water of the spring.

"You are not even an option, Link." She was still looking away, her pale beauty fitting perfectly with the cold atmosphere. Even as Zelda looked away, she could see, from the corners of her wise eyes that he was now standing very close to her. Dangerously close to her. "Link, go dress, will you." She asked, she commanded. But her voice was not quite confident.

"Have you ever seen a naked man before?" She blinked to the question and turned her head to look up at him. He had a severe expression and she glared slightly at him. She could feel his heat. She could feel his coldness.

"Of course not." He smiled lightly, somehow evilly.

"Then I'm offering you this opportunity." Zelda glared up at him.

"You are mistaking me for some low peasant, Hero." She growled. He laughed disdainfully.

"Low peasants. Exactly what you should be fighting for, princess." He hissed. "Exactly what I am." His voice, his words were as cold as the air around them. "Because those peasants are what makes your kingdom what it is. Never forget that." He turned around, but she caught his wrist.

"Link…" Zelda's voice was soft. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said such a thing." He looked at her from above his shoulder.

"Yet, you said it, and I doubt you are the kind of woman whose words bear no signification." She pulled onto his wrist.

"Link!"

He turned to face her, quickly. Zelda gasped lightly as he walked up to her and pushed her against a tree. Her surprised purplish eyes met his cold and calculating icy stare before he forced his lips down on hers.

She whined in the kiss, eyes wide, shocked by the sudden move of the Hero. But she was even more surprised when he moved his lips skilfully on hers in a soft and caring way. Possessively, he circled her slender waist with an arm. With his free hand, Link pushed her chin upward a little so it would make it easier for him to taste the woman who held his life between her very hands.

Hesitantly, Zelda rested her hands on his shoulders and she pushed him away lightly. He growled as an answer and pressed his naked skin against her. She shivered; his skin was incredibly cold, even through her dress she could feel his icy touch.

He broke the kiss to look at her.

That fierce attitude was gone. That freezing intensity as well. His eyes only looked grey. He looked merely tired and depressed. Tired and weak. Zelda looked up at him before smiling softly and caressing his cheek. "You are a good man, Link." He looked down at her, perplexed.

"I force myself on you and you say I'm a good man?" She smiled more, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. It was not an attack. Was it?" His stare changed to the one of a suspicious animal. "At least, it was not against me. It was against you." He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Like all those women you've slept with… It was mutilation." Link took a step back, shivering lightly.

"Stop this." Zelda took a step forward.

"The only way out of this life, Link, is to survive your mission. Hurting yourself won't change anything." He stepped back into the water, hissing to the coldness of the liquid, this time.

He stumbled and fell into the water, on his rear. He looked down, shivering. Zelda stood before him; her feet were close to the water and the rim of her black dress was undulating softly with the rhythm of the small waves of the grey liquid. She was staring down at the small man sitting before her; he looked miserable. He looked broken and pitiful.

He was starting to change.

She held her hand out to him. "Your body won't save you from anything anymore, Link." He looked up. "Now, let's go back to the house before you become as blue as a Zora."

* * *

Tatl looked out the kitchen window. Isca was gone outside, checking on his men. Just behind her stood Sheik as he was too staring out the window. She sighed before turning to the blond Sheikah.

Sheik stared back with his usual cold and casual bloody gaze. However, even if no one could have known –but Link- he was worried. Link had disappeared for the whole night and had skipped breakfast.

Link would never turn down food.

Therefore, the Sheikah had a few options; he was dead, he found a very inviting inn full of nymphomaniac women or… He was really depressed, somewhere in that thin forest nearby.

He hoped, at some point, that the Hylian really ended up in some heavenly inn for deeply heterosexual men.

But Sheik was aware that the highest probability resided in a distressed Link lying on the forest ground.

Or fighting bare-handed with a giant wolf. And ending up killing the beast by making a bear angry so the bear would try to hit Link, but he would dodge and the wolf would take the blow… Then the bear would run for the Hylian, so he would undress and run in zigzags to make the big beast stop at each piece of clothing. Then, the dark blond would freeze to near death because of the eerie temperature and ultimately fall from a cliff into a small spring where he would have an excess of masochist thoughts, leading him to stay in that cold water until someone would tear him away from there.

And he would yell at that person before making some desperate attempt at being loved by that individual.

Sheik chuckled softly, now amused.

This was the most plausible scenario.

Tatl tilted her head lightly as she watched the blond man seemingly having fun all alone. Her slight movement made the Sheikah actually look back at her. "You look like you have fun." She pointed. Sheik considered her.

"I was enjoying myself, yes." Olwen chuckled, a little behind them.

"Enjoying yourself, hmm?" The tall man repeated, his voice amused and playful. Sheik looked at him from above his shoulder, his expression lightly faking indignation and snobbism, but he was visibly enjoying the situation.

"Mind your own business, slave." Tatl's jaws dropped as Sheik answered with that detached expression of his. But before turning his head, he exchanged a meaningful stare with the butler who stared back at him, smirking, before crossing his arms over his chest and looking angry. "So, yes, princess. I was enjoying myself." Tatl laughed softly.

"I think I should spend more time alone with you two." Sheik shrugged lightly.

"Do as you please." And he walked to the window to look outside. Tatl observed his back.

"Sheik…?" He looked at her, turning his head just enough to see the Twili. Her smile faded slowly as she let her head fall a little. Tatl looked at her feet. "Do you know where Link is…?"Olwen looked up at the blond. They both exchanged a very quiet conversation through visual interaction before the smaller Sheikah dared to speak through his concealed mouth.

"I have no idea. Why are you asking?" He sounded slightly suspicious.

"I… He skipped breakfast…" The Sheikahs looked at each other again. Sheik turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and?" She looked over at the table.

"He never ignores food…" Olwen chuckled.

"Then, you are worried because he skipped breakfast?" Asked Sheik, amused.

"She is." Answered Olwen as he proceeded to wash the dishes. Tatl quickly glared at his back.

"That is not what I said." Now, she was the one crossing her arms. Under her breasts. The silver-haired man merely laughed.

"But that is what your words mean, dearest." He answered. She snorted lightly.

"Whatever." Sheik was smiling.

"Yes, whatever because you'll be able to ask him soon enough; he is coming back."

Calculating the speed of her steps as she walked to the window (as she had no intention to seem in a hurry to see him), she immediately spotted Link… Who was wearing a new suit, apparently?

Tatl furrowed as she stared at him. That green tunic did fit him really well… And his tight pants and shirt, underneath, only showed that athletic build of his that people would usually forget as he wore dark clothes.

That hat was horrible, though.

He stopped walking, suddenly and turned around, resting his right hand on his hip, which gave him an arrogant attitude. A charming and yet arrogant attitude. Zelda appeared out of the forest, wearing the black dress of mourning and Impa's old Sheikah cape.

She joined her Hylian Hero and he offered her his hand to help her out of the woods. She took it, looking up at Link, smiling.

Something within Tatl's fluorescent being was suddenly very, very irritated. Unconsciously, she pressed her lips in an angry line as she looked at the scene.

Link switched lightly so he was not showing his slender profile to the Twili. He said something with that seductive smile of his. Zelda faked indignation, but she was smiling. She was enjoying his attention.

Tatl felt like growling, but she did not. Sheik and Olwen were now standing beside each other, both smirking as they watched the princess' reactions.

Zelda seemed to answer something cocky to the Hylian as Link chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly.

He had great shoulders.

Then, they both turned around. Hand in hand. And they walked towards the house, smiling like content children.

Tatl turned from the window and headed towards the stairs. "Call me when I will be needed, Olwen, please." She said dryly before disappearing into the second floor.

The Sheikahs looked at each other. They smiled, then they laughed.

* * *

"So, where are you heading, next?" Link sat down heavily. Sheik followed his movement.

"What do you mean, where we're going? I thought you were the one sending us away!" Replied Link. Zelda rolled her eyes before resting a hand on her hip. Sheik examined her; her violet eyes were a little puffy and she looked, frankly, exhausted. Apparently, she wasn't faking her pain of losing her Sheikah servant.

"Link. You know where the temples are."

"No." She sighed, heavily. Just as heavily as Link had fallen onto his chair.

"You've been through Forest and Shadow temples." The Hero nodded. "So, Water, Fire and Spirits are the ones that remain."

"What's the closest?" Asked Link as he inspected his very short nails.

"Fire." She answered, crossing her arms under her breasts. "But I do not suggest that you head there right away."

"Why?" The green-clad warrior asked nonchalantly as he was now staring at Nami who tried to hide from his piercing gaze.

"Because I have ordered special suits for you all so you'll be able to endure the unbearable heat of the volcano." Link finally looked at her.

"It's that hot, in there?"

"Ever heard of lava?" Asked Olwen from the nearby shadows. Sheik chuckled.

"Indeed. I doubt taking a stroll in the middle of a volcano is an easy task, Link." Pointed the blond Sheikah.

"Ok. Ok. No fire. Or lava. Or heat whatsoever. I don't like extreme temperatures anyways." Answered Link.

"Then, Water and Spirit await you."

"Gimme a clue." Zelda sighed. Her head hurt.

"Just go take care of the Water temple's case. It'll be long and hard, so I'll be able to get away from you for a little while."

"False." The princess blinked at Link as he raised a finger in the air to catch everyone's attention with a solemn attitude. "I am getting away from you. You are couch-potato-ing in here." She blinked.

"Are you seriously trying to get on my nerves, Hero?" He chuckled. She growled.

"Perhaps."

"I'm leaving." She was losing her cool. Link smiled victoriously and Sheik elbowed him. He looked up at his brotherly friend.

"What?" The blond nodded towards Zelda as she walked away. Link rolled his eyes. Sheik insisted. The dark blond growled softly before getting up. "Zel… Come on… I was just fooling around…! We need your infos, anyways!"

He was pleading. He was forced to, but he was pleading her to do her work. Interesting. She stopped walking as she reached the stairs. Her back still turned to him, she considered his tone. "Zelda… Just... Oh, you know I _hate_ to beg…! Dammit!" Link closed the distance between himself and the blond-haired woman.

She wouldn't move.

He put a hand on her shoulder. She considered his touch. His warmness that was, now, contrasting violently with how frozen he was, a few hours ago. He squeezed her shoulder softly, in a friendly way. "Zel… You're not really angry… Are you?"

Oh, Nayru, what a big child he was!

"You will behave yourself?" Zelda asked without looking at him. He nodded.

"I will." She spun to stare at her now favourite Hylian Hero, smiling widely, a victorious glitter in her slightly malicious purplish eyes. Link's jaws fell as he understood she had manipulated him.

"Now, sit." She put a hand to his chest and pushed him down on his chair. Zelda stepped forward.

Sheik observed; the way she moved towards him, the way she looked at him had something sensual… Almost as if she was going to dance before him. Undressing at the same time.

Of course, Link wouldn't be angry, if she were to do that.

But the Princess of Destiny wasn't exactly _that_ kind of woman, was she?

"So, yes. You should go for the Water temple." She pushed her knee between his. Power merely flew from her as she was still feeling victorious, visibly. Link was impressed; he wasn't talking. "However, for that, you need to go see the Zora King as there is an item that you shall acquire from him. But Zora's Domain is frozen solid. So you have to find a way to unfreeze it." She smiled. "Should keep you busy, no?" Link nodded, slowly.

"But… If we can't go to the temple or the Zora's Country yet… Where to?"

"A little outside of our borders lies the Mountain of Snowpeak. In there, you shall find a small village of mages that are allies. They should be of help." He nodded, once again.

"Now, are we done?" Zelda nodded, still victorious.

"Yes, what for?"

"I would appreciate it if you could take your knee away from my testicules."

* * *

Link looked down at himself; at his brand new suit. "Zel, aren't we gonna be cold? I mean… _Snow_peak."

"That is precisely why I went to shop." He turned to look at Olwen who was standing behind him. Bags at his feet. "Without any of you noticing. Of course." The bearish man chuckled.

He put the bags onto the table and pulled a lot of clothing out of it. Capes and clothes. Link smiled widely. "Oh, Goddesses, you're wonderful." He said before taking a cape out of the pile and wrapping himself in it, smiling. "Hot… So hooooooooooooot…" Tatl laughed softly behind the hero. Olwen looked at her.

"Milady, I have also taken the liberty of choosing and buying you a suit that will be more suitable for this adventure. And for the incoming coldness of the icy mountains." She looked at him, slightly perplexed, but quite interested.

"Is that so, Olwen?" He merely took a distinct pile of dark, folded clothes and gave them to her.

"I thought that a ripped dress wouldn't be very warm." She smiled, looking at the new items.

"And you thought well, Olwen. You have taste." He chuckled.

"Gayness, you may call it." Replied Link before anyone else could say something. The silver-haired man laughed softly.

"Most probably, yes." Sheik smiled and looked up at the other Sheikah a moment before looking outside. What a long way to go… Again.

"So, now that our favourite crew has been equipped correctly, I will humbly kick you all out of here." Said Zelda, arms still crossed under her chest.

"Aow, I'll miss you." Link hurried to her and hugged the blond woman. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to be done. Tatl growled softly, looking away.

"I'm going to change." She headed towards her shared bedroom. Link let go of the smaller woman he held.

"Thank you Link." She replied, replacing her dress.

"So." Started the Hero. "How much time do we have to walk to get to those icy-icy mountains?"

"Two weeks."

* * *

Snowpeak. Virgin. White and pure. It was, by far, the most beautiful virgin on which the Hero had sat his gaze upon.

And the most dangerous.

Snow. Snow. Snow. Hidden ice. BAM. On your ass.

Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice creaks. FLOUSH. Into the frozen water.

Snow. Ice. Tranquility. HOWL. A white wolf jumping on you.

Hyrule. For the first time of his life, Link missed his homeland.

They were still at the feet of the mountains. They had been walking for two days now. The Hero of Time sighed heavily as a nice puffy cloud of sticky snow fell straight on his head. He looked up, teeth gritted tightly. A fox. A damn fox was nagging him!

He growled. "What is wrong?" Sheik appeared beside him. Grinning under his cowl. He was in a good mood. Link glared at him, he didn't answer as snow melted its way down his nose. "Fox got your tongue?" Asked the blond once again before chuckling and walking away, joining Olwen's side.

Since they reached the mountains, two days ago, nothing very good had happened to the poor Hero of Time. He was the only member of the crew who fell into a concealed hole under the snow. Who was pursued by a wolf and lead into an icy lake. Let's not forget the blue bat that got stuck in his hair during the night.

And that fox.

He had been following them all along. A white fox. A beautiful creature which kept on nagging Link as they tried to make their way through the snow and cold. A damn white fox.

Link sighed as the fox seemed to smile at him. "I think I should name you. What about Fucker?" The animal didn't move. It only seemed to appreciate getting on the poor Hylian's nerves. Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head lightly and started walking again. The fox following closely behind.

Tatl wrapped herself tightly into her cape and she shivered. She looked up at Isca who was walking beside her; he seemed totally unaffected by the coldness or the wind or anything else. She turned her stare on Link, who was behind the group and she smiled; he looked adorably miserable with that fox running around him and pulling pranks on the man.

Yes. Link. Tatl let her eyes linger on his slender body a moment. He had big and childish eyes when he was desperate. "Where the Hell are we going, anyways?" Asked the said Hylian. Sheik –who was in a very good mood that day- shrugged lightly before motioning towards the snowy mountains.

"At the top of these wonderfully cold hills, my dear." Link whined.

"But that's far!"

"It is, young man." Replied Olwen who seemed to be as happy as Sheik. Tatl stared at the two Sheikahs… They did look suspicious.

"Oh, I wish a big, big bird could appear and take us up that freaking mountain!" Exclaimed Link. Isca turned to answer…

But a very particular screech broke the moment.

The whole group froze before Olwen turned to look behind them; the noise came from that way. "Hero… From now on, I recommend that you think about your wishes before exteriorising them." Blinking, Link turned around slowly. He gasped.

"You're fuckin' kidding me!"

Another very violent screech pierced the still air of the welcoming night.

Hovering above the bluish-white snowy ground, and contrasting slightly with the darkening winter sky, a humongous bird stared wildly at them.

A very beautiful bird, though.

Tall and wide, it bore a purplish-grey color to its ruffled feathers. Its beak was short but visibly sharp and white, while its eyes were of a light purplish shade.

Menacingly, it stared down at the group, swinging its wings and creating small whirlwinds each time it did so. "What… Is that….?" Murmured Link.

"The wind spirit… Sylph…" Whispered back Nami. "It protects these mountains from foreigners."

"And… You couldn't have said so sooner?" Asked the Hero lowly as he took a step back. The bird screeched at Link and he stopped moving.

"He rarely appears to outsiders."

"How lucky we are…"

The bird screeched more furiously as it seemed maddened by Link's words. It moved its head in a provocative fashion, glaring at the Hero before it flipped its wing furiously, instantly creating a ravaging gust of wind, snow and ice.

The newly created tempest directed itself at the heroic crew with an alarming speed.

Link screamed and turned around to run. He had just enough time to see the collective emotion of surprise and fear on his comrades' faces before Sylph's attack hit his back.

And he blacked out.

* * *

Injured, Isca hissed softly as he sat up slowly. His armour had never been this heavy or cold against him. He shivered lightly, looking around.

Alone. He was alone.

Surrounded by trees and snow, he couldn't even say where he was into those mountains. He looked up at the sky, snow falling softly on his face. It was night time.

So, he had lost consciousness when the attack of the bird had hit him. And judging by his surroundings, not only had he blackened out, but he had been transported somewhere else.

Had the same thing happened to the others?

He gasped, suddenly.

_Tatl._

Where in the world would she be?

Isca got up; he had no time to lose. She could be anywhere. She could be injured, in danger or with Link, which resumed the first two options.

He took a step forward and stopped to groan in pain. In all this mess, he had not realised how his right side was painful. But under the armour and considering the situation and the environment, Isca decided to postpone a check up for later.

Instead, he groaned lightly as he started to make his way through the snow. He had no idea where to go or where he was going, but moving was better than wait.

Was it not?

The knight walked into the snow for a few minutes. He looked around; Snowpeak was a beautiful mountain. Covered in snow; pure and soft. Only a feeling of utter tranquility emanated from Isca's surroundings.

Only tranquility and something a little more dark.

A growl. From behind.

Isca turned around, sword in hands.

If it would have been a single or a small group of wolves, the warrior that was the Captain of the Royal Guards would have smirked before skilfully taking the creature down. However, he swallowed his saliva, furrowing as he took a more defensive position; fifteen hungry and big white wolves wouldn't be easily taken down, he feared.

Growling, the beasts surrounded him. Unconsciously, he thanked the Goddesses to have such armour; the plates all around his body would take most of the attacks. Hopefully.

The first beasts attacked; they lunched themselves at him, teeth first as they attempted to bring him down. Of course, they hit metal and couldn't get a bite of the warrior as Isca swung his sword at them.

And a few seconds later, the blood of two wolves was tainting the snow a crimson red.

The beasts whom hadn't attacked yet growled in anger as they started to circle the knight, nearing in at the same time.

Isca glared at them.

This time, three wolves jumped at him and before he had time to finish off any of the beasts, the rest of them were on him.

Even as heavy as he was, it wasn't enough to keep himself standing as the wolves pushed him down. And soon enough, he found himself lying down in the bloody snow, fighting for his life, bare-handed, with hungry and angry predators.

Teeth closed themselves right beside his ear with an eerie _clack_. He looked lightly in that direction, meeting the stare of a crazy and starving animal.

Sharp fangs brushed his cheek. He felt the trail of saliva that indicated the path that the wolf's mouth had taken over his face.

Isca growled loudly, competing with the noise that the creatures on him were making. Would he really die eaten alive…?

That was quite a horrible death, wasn't it?

With his rather big hand, he grabbed the muzzle of a beast and squeezed it roughly. The attacked wolf jumped away, whining softly.

Another one growled more furiously than ever as it tried to bite Isca's neck. The knight punched it, but the wolf merely caught the man's hand with his mouth.

And he bite.

Isca screamed in pain and with his free hand, he hit the wolf's head, hitting him right in one eye. The beast yelped in surprise and probably pain and it let go of Isca's hand.

He was bleeding. A lot.

For a moment, the wolves seemed to calm down lightly. However, soon enough, Isca discovered that the smell of blood would drive any starving predator crazy.

Smelling the knight's injury, the remaining beasts seemed to chuckle victoriously as they started turning around Isca once again. Their stare were hungrier and scarier than before.

Isca had just enough time to look at them, glare at them, before they launched themselves at the injured knight once again.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the attack.

Something hot passed above Isca's body. A hot wave that made a soft _woush_ noise as it flew above the knight. Isca opened his eyes.

He did so just in time to see the wolves running and being hit by a wave of fire. Something like a large fireball which died as it hit the trees.

Howling and whining, the wolves ran away.

Isca blinked, holding his bleeding hand, and he sat up. Shifting lightly, he turned enough to spot silhouettes standing behind him.

Sheik was there, arms crossed over his chest with a slightly amused hint to his stare as his crimson irises seemed to examine the sat knight. Beside his head, Nami was flying softly.

And a little before Sheik, a rather tall man stood. Smaller than Isca and yet quite taller than Link. He was slim; almost skinny and wore dark purple and black clothes, which were partially concealed under his grey cape. He had very light lilac eyes. Almost white. His skin was somehow greyish and his hair was dark, as black as a crow's feathers, and down to his waist.

He held a book in his left hand. His right one was empty. "Killing the creatures of the mountain won't help you in any way. It merely angers them and they come back to attack later." Said the man with a somewhat deep, but anonymous voice. He bore a wise and yet indifferent attitude.

Isca stared at him with wide eyes. Sheik chuckled softly. Too softly for anyone but Nami to hear. "This is Erk." The Sheikah introduced. "He is a mage from the tribe we are trying to find."

"An elementalist." Specified Erk. Isca blinked, looking at the mage. Understanding the warrior needed precision, the greyish man sighed softly. "As a mage, I specialise myself in the ways of the element; therefore, I study the spells related to Water, Earth, Wind and Fire." Isca considered him a moment.

"I see." He said, though he had no specific interest for mages. "I guess you are the one who saved me from those wolves, then?"

"Perhaps they would have spared you if you hadn't tried to kill them. But indeed, I was the author of this action." Sheik smirked under his cowl; he liked that man's attitude already. Isca glared at the mage.

"Charming…" Whispered Isca. "Anyhow, I thank you…"

"Erk." Repeated the black haired man who was visibly annoyed by the knight.

"Yes, Erk." Isca got up. Sheik examined him a second time.

"Bloody. It gives some colour to your armour." Pointed the Sheikah. Isca looked at him.

"Yes…" Erk cleared his throat as he rested his right hand on his hip.

"I think you have other companions that we need to, perhaps, save. It would be wiser for all of you if we were to start rescuing them. Your conversation may wait." Said bluntly the dark haired mage as he turned to the right and started to walk away, his hair flowing with the wind in an almost unnatural way. Isca glared at his back and Sheik followed the mage, smirking.

* * *

Finding Olwen didn't prove to be very difficult; in the immaculate white snow, a black clad, tall and large man was quite easy to see. And he was not trying to hide, anyways.

In fact, he was sitting on a bear. Very simply.

The little group neared him and his bloody stare sat itself on them. He didn't look particularly pleased as he was cleaning the blade of his dagger with a dark cloth. Erk stared down at the dead bear. Isca merely seemed surprised by the vision of the butler sitting on such an animal and he looked up at the silver-haired man. "You… Killed it?" Whispered the knight. Four pairs of exasperated eyes sat themselves on him.

"No." Answered Olwen, amused and malicious. "I merely asked him to lie down and sleep so I could have a proper seating environment as I waited for you to arrive." The mage's lips curled very slightly up, and Isca growled softly, glaring at the imposing Sheikah. Sheik chuckled.

"Still, killing is not a solution in these mountains, Sheikah." Stated Erk. His tone wasn't as icy as before, though. "It may bring the wrath of Sylph down on you once again." Olwen considered the greyish mage.

"Then I apologize. I was not aware." Erk raised his free hand, as if saying this was fine.

"I don't think the spirit will take offense in this." He let his hand fall down. "However, there are still two of your companions who need help." The Sheikahs nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The fox was lying down, muzzle in the snow, looking sadly at a whitened form that was still beside him. His little green eyes wouldn't quit the unmoving shape, even as the wild wind and the snowstorm attacked it.

It whined softly, burying its muzzle into the snow and closing its eyes a moment.

But that snowy shape he was watching moaned softly.

Alerted, the fox looked up, a small mountain of snow on its nose.

The snow covered silhouette shivered softly, slowly turning on its back, revealing the deep green of its armour.

Growling, Link massaged his forehead.

Before he sat up abruptly. The fox imitated him and sat up as well, looking at the hero, perplexed. Looking alarmed and confused, Link examined his surroundings, which were… Pretty much a wasteland of snow…

He looked down at the fox. And he sighed in disbelief, rolling his eyes and looking up at the sky. "I hate you, Farore." An icy wind blew at him.

Cursing, he slowly got up; he was frozen down and feeling really numb. The fox skipped around his legs. Link considered him a moment. "Why the hell are you still with me?" The animal seemed to ask what he was saying. With a swing of the hand, he dismissed his new comrade. "Whatever." The fox swung its tail happily.

Wrapping himself tightly in his snow-covered cape, Link shivered, teeth clacking, as he started to walk towards… Nowhere. He had no idea whatsoever where he was going, anyways. The fox ran between his legs to get before him. He looked at the Hero excitedly before walking quickly towards something white a little farther ahead.

Tiredly, Link followed the fox's steps until he saw that snowy thing around which the animal was now skipping. He stopped walking a moment to examine the little creature. Was he really following a fox?

Link looked around him. There was still nothing.

So yeah… He was following that fox…

The white animal whined softly as it kept running around the snow-covered form. Something turquoise and flashy could be seen from that snowy shape.

Greenish and fluo.

Link considered it a moment. When did the snow started to be this coloured? He looked around another time. No. No flashy snow anywhere else.

Flashy…

Link tilted his head to the side slightly. The fox sat down, looking up at him. "What?" The animal whined softly. The Hylian observed it. "What?" He asked again, this time more impatiently.

The fox almost rolled its eyes. Almost.

Instead, it got up and walked to the green snowy thing and pointed at it with its muzzle. Link, who looked exasperated, sighed. "Yeah, weird green stuff which looks like hair. What about it?" The hero blinked. "Wait."

Link suddenly neared the snowy shape and kneeled beside it with difficulty. He hissed as his wet pants –and skin- hit the cold snow. Quickly and shaking, he wiped the snow away from that covered form. And he gasped softly. "Tatl!"

* * *

Warm and yet slightly cold, Tatl opened her eyes; her lids felt incredibly heavy. The first thing she remarked was that she was somewhere were the walls and ceiling were mere of very white and shiny ice. She could hear the cracking of a fire and feel its heat. Moaning softly, she turned her head –or more like let it fell- to the side. The fire was there, almost smiling to her. She smiled back. Nearby, she remarked that the white fox was still there. What a beautiful animal it was.

And beside the fire, her clothes were installed on the icy ground, close enough for them to dry. Yes. All of her clothes.

Blinking, she sat up quickly, a hand holding the furry blanket over her chest. With wide eyes, she examined the ice cavern, hoping she would find Isca.

But she only gasped more when she remarked the Hero of Time, himself, seemingly as naked as her, covered by another blanket and asleep, his back to an icy wall.

His clothes lied on the ground as well. All of them, apparently…

Shocked, she examined his sleeping self. He was curled up in the blanket, though one of his shoulders wasn't covered and he shivered softly, once in a while.

Afraid, Tatl glared at him before risking a quick inspection of her own body, fearing he would have done something to her… The flashback of Link almost raping her came back to Tatl's mind, now.

Hesitantly, she pulled the blanket slightly away. "You really think that… In such cold… I'd dare fuck you in your sleep…?" The Hero's voice sounded quite exhausted. She looked up at Link, surprised. He chuckled. "No. I wasn't asleep." He shivered and shifted lightly under his blanket. "I'm far too cold for that." Tatl looked at him.

"… Why..." She had no real question to ask, really.

"Because we would have frozen to death if we would have remained in our clothes." He smiled, half flirty, half exhausted. "And seeing you naked was satisfying for my frozen mind." Tatl should have glared at him. She should have taken this as an insult or at least, she shouldn't have appreciated his comment. But he looked miserable.

"Link… You're freezing." He chuckled again, more bitterly this time.

"Dunno what you're talking about." Tatl tilted her head to the side slightly, glaring at him in a caring way.

He looked away, his teeth clacking together. Tatl sighed and she got up, taking with her all of her blankets. Link looked up at her, unsure, as she neared him. "What are you doing?" He whispered more than talked.

"Taking care of you because you obviously can't do it yourself." Surprised, Link looked up at her. He looked hesitant.

Smiling softly, she installed some blankets down on the ground and sat on them. They looked at each other as her naked shoulder touched his. Still smiling, she looked down and blushed before offering him the side of her own blanket. The one that was covering her naked body. "You…Sure?" He asked, hesitant.

She looked up at him and laughed. Link being hesitant before a naked woman? That must have been a first! "Just get closer, dummy!" She said, smiling. Chuckling, he smiled as well before accepting her invitation.

The fox seemed to smile as well.

Naked skin against naked skin. Even if they didn't touch much under that blanket… It felt quite… Right.

And also wrong.

Tatl looked away, shivering softly as Link's skin was incredibly cold against her own. He stared at her a moment before turning his attention to the fire. "How long… Have we been here?" She asked, her voice quiet and soft.

"A few hours. I can't really tell." He smiled softly. "Foxy helped me find you and he brought us here." She nodded.

"He isn't such a bother, after all." Link chuckled, his voice happy, aerial.

"No, he's quite a nice companion." The fox looked at him a moment.

"Just like you." Answered Tatl, smiling and looking down. Link turned his attention on her.

He considered her; she was beautiful all the time, but right now, the soft and content expression she wore was only making her… Angelic. Her hair fell in a messy way around her face and over her naked and pale shoulders. She was smiling, looking at the fire. Her eyes, half-closed were also smiling. Or it seemed to him.

Lightly, he shifted to have a better look at her. Tatl, feeling him move, turned her stare on him. They locked eyes.

He swallowed as he felt something. Something that was crawling out of his stomach and up his throat. And he wasn't about to throw up.

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to say something. Smiling softly, Tatl tilted her head to the side, waiting. "Tatl…" He breathed before he had time to realise he was talking.

"Yes?" She asked, finding the Hero's attitude quite entertaining… And cute. He swallowed.

"I…"

"You?"

"I…" He blinked, staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost. Tatl laughed softly.

"Yes, Link? What's wrong?" He held his breath.

"I… I think you have great lashes."

She stared at him a moment, unmoving. Slowly, however, a smile appeared on her purplish lips. And she laughed. "Link, that was-"

Bluntly, suddenly, surprisingly, He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, losing the blankets separating them at the same time. He pulled her close. So close it almost hurt them as their naked skin hit, collided together. And before she had time to gasp, he was kissing her.

It was the most possessive, the most brutal kiss she had ever experienced.

It was also the most passionate and the most meaningful.

He held her against him in a way that suggested that he wouldn't let go. He was clinging. He was begging. Begging for her to be his.

And he was skilled.

It took a moment before Tatl allowed herself to close her eyes and melt in the touch. It took a moment before the shock was replaced with that longing that she had felt all those time she had watched him.

He let her hands fall down to her waist just as she brought hers around his neck.

Pressed against each other and kissing passionately. It felt perfect.

But reality, at some point, kicked in… and reluctantly, the Twili broke the kiss and let go of his shoulders to look away from Link. "We should… Probably dress up." Saddened by her own action, she examined the fire. His hands were still on her waist. "Before they find us like this."

Link, with difficulty, let his hands fall down from her skin, from her body he desired so much…

Taking a blanket, she covered her naked body as she collected her clothes on the ground. Not speaking, he followed her. They dressed up in silence, their back to each other.

And dressing up had been a rather good idea as a few moments after the awkwardness of their actions had sunk between them, Sheik stepped into the cavern.

The Sheikah stared at the couple a moment as he felt the uneasiness of the ambiance around him, but he merely associated it with a small fight… Something stupid that the Hero might have done to offense de fluorescent princess…

He was good at that, anyways.

"I am glad to see that you are both alright." The blond finally said before crossing his arms over his chest. Link merely looked at him a second. The Hylian was miserable.

It, of course, worried the Sheikah slightly, but he pushed the matter away for the moment; it was not the right place, nor the right time for that. "The rest of our small friendly group is waiting outside." Pointed Sheik as he examined the room, the Twili and Link.

Tatl, ignoring Sheik and Link, exited the cavern quickly without looking at the two men on her way.

Sheik stared up at his brother, worriedly.

Link directed his gaze on the fire, desperate.

And the screech from earlier came back. Only stronger.

* * *

With Link on his heels, Sheik exited the cavern. Both men knew what they would lay eyes upon and they were right; hovering above the ground, the purplish and fierce bird was waiting and seemed just as angry as before.

Or perhaps a little more.

However, the Hero's group stood back, watching the bird with attention as a man Link had never seen before was standing closer to the monster, visibly engaging him in a duel. The Hylian looked up at Olwen, but his heart sank at the sight of Isca holding Tatl against him. Shaking his head, he focused on the silver-haired man. "What's happening?" Link voice was rather soft, which surprised himself and the Sheikahs.

"That bird from earlier came back." Pointed Olwen as he looked at the smaller men.

"Yes, but why are we standing back? And who's that guy?"

"His name is Erk. He is a mage from the tribe we are trying to find, and he saved us all, one by one." Answered Sheik.

"And we are standing back because he asked for us to wait before attacking." Nami appeared beside Link's head. "Apparently, he has been chasing that creature for a while, now." Link stared at the butler before looking at the bird, but did not really see it. His mind was elsewhere.

"I see…" He whispered.

Erk stood before the bird, staring at it. The creature glared back menacingly. Yet, the mage didn't twitch. It screeched, moving its head in a vast circle, as if warning the elementalist about something. But Erk didn't mind the flying spirit's screams; he was well aware of the bird's strength.

And of his.

Steadily standing into the snow, book at his feet, he started moving his hands together, his pale eyes still on the creature before him. The humongous creature.

Slowly, energy started to gather around his hands and the spirit, feeling the attack coming, screeched and beat its wings more quickly, the wind around him shifted in all the directions at the same time.

Sitting on Link's head, Nami watched with interest.

The white fox appeared beside the Hero, yawning. Link looked down at it, but the animal became suddenly alerted as he spotted the bird and Erk. Without another look at the Hylian, it ran straight beside the mage, adopting a fighting and aggressive stance.

The mage, not losing his concentration, looked down briefly at the animal before returning his attention to the spirit.

And then, the very quiet _pouf_ of a new fire brought the distinct substance of flames between the greyish man's hands. Smirking lightly, the mage, started to cast.

_Inferiorum facere homo scelestus  
Animal ex mors  
Flamma velle capere tuus  
Admodum spiritus _

A wave of fire escaped the mage's hands. He joined his wrists together and the wave intensified itself, grew bigger. Wilder.

The bird screeched, but it didn't seem to burn down. It only looked surprised and angry to have been fooled by some mortal.

Behind the fight, the small group stared at the scene with wide eyes. That fire wave would have killed any of them the moment it would have touched their skin!

Impressed, Nami stared at the mage.

The spirit, angry, flew away and above Erk, circling the man via the airway. The greyish man merely followed the movements of the bird with calculating eyes as the wind gusts exiting the creature's wings made the snow around the skinny man lift and slowly circle him.

_Protego Durus_

A wide transparent and slightly bluish energy shield rose around the mage and his fox at the very moment the bird transformed the snow into icy and miniature spears and launched them at Erk.

Nami gasped softly.

Erk turned himself towards the bird, hands spread. The bird has his guard down now, and the mage knew it was time to strike. He dismissed his shield and smirked, an unknown spark in his eyes.

_Augue_

A big fireball hit the spirit's body, surprising it. It sent the bird flying into trees, destroying a few ones before it reached the ground.

Silence.

Quickly, Erk ran to the spirit.

So did the rest of the group, curious.

Standing before the mystic creature, Erk stared hardly down at it. The fox growled softly at the spirit. It looked tired, but it was not injured. Raising its neck, it looked at the mage. "Ye who hast challenged Sylph, ye who hast proved worthy, what is yer desire?" The voice was deep and ghostly. Erk considered the bird's words.

"As an elementalist, I have dedicated myself to the forgotten art of fusion. Today, I seek to convince the great wind spirit, Sylph, that I am worthy enough for him to allow me to use his powers by combining them to mine." Behind him, Sheik and Olwen stared at each other, interested. Sylph, tired, examined the man before him.

"What pact hast ye made before?"

"I have the powers of Gaïa, the great spirit of earth." Sylph nodded slowly before it rose, high, into the winter sky.

"Ye hast proved worthy. Ye hast, though, showed only little of what ye can do." The bird's now calm eyes looked around at the group behind Erk. "And it is in the hope of seeing more, that Sylph shall agree."

Erk smiled. For the first time. Then he nodded and bowed his head lightly. "I thank you, great wind spirit."

A flash of purplish white light blinded the whole group a moment. And when they could open their eyes again, the bird had disappeared, but before them hovered a half-man, half-crow creature of dark purple and black color.

However, it instantly turned back to its original shape: Erk was standing before them, eyes closed. They had had no time, sadly, to truly observe the man's magic appearance. "What… Happened?" Asked Link. Opening his light and ghostly eyes, the mage looked at him.

"You must be the Hero of Time?" The Hylian blinked.

"Yes…?" The mage examined him, then nodded.

"Then we have to talk. Let's leave for the village right away." Not answering the Hero's question, he started to walk away, the fox following closely behind.

"Can I have an explanation, please?" Screamed Link at the greyish man. Stopping, Erk looked above his shoulder at him.

"In due time."

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as long as the previous ones. Should I be sad or happy?**

**Yes, Erk comes from Fire Emblem. At first. Then I mixed him up a little with some Tales of Symphonia, Yuri from Tales of Vesperia and Vaati for the appearance. And I created a mage. And try screaming it when you're angry: !**

**It's rather fun. It gets you rid of your anger quick enough. ;)**

**The first mage ever that I like, I must say.**

**And no, I won't always invent latin spell out of the blue ;) It was only a good introduction of the character and a good way to show a small portion of how overpowered he is. Of course, I don't like overpowered character, so I limit him out of free will.**

**Yes, next chapter will be quite interesting to write.**

**And I hope you liked this one!**

**R&R**

**Gamesplayers**


	9. VIII

**Breathing is for the weaks.**

**Welcome to chapter 8!**

**I am sorry for the time! Inspiration ran away from me in the middle of the chapter, as I had twenty pages written when I stopped being able to put up two words one after another!**

**To all those who favourites and alerts this story but who doesn't review: reviewing is a very important part of one's work (of mine, alas), as it tells you how good you're doing… And well, it would be a nice thing to introduce yourselves since you follow my updates… It's the same as if you'd enter my home and go play my XBOX 360 without even telling me your name…**

**Replies to reviewer****:**

**Darkwolflink1 : Yes, Link is depressed =P. He always is. I happen to fancy dark characters… And since Link is mine, I make him quite dark. As I've told you before; with such a Link, I don't need a Dark Link… And sadly, no, he will not end up with Sheik. You see, those two are like brothers… Which keeps them from getting romantically involved together, even though they love each other quite deeply.**

**Ilovesheikey : Thank you for reviewing and for offering constructive reviews on my OCs. A few people have done so up to now. And yes, I am myself quite proud of Erk. I like him a lot. I too fancy Tatl/Link more than Link/Zelda, but I like to twist things up a little, you see… And yes, there was some action between them, but it won't be that simple… For Isca. This man is not mean, but my goal is to make the reader dislike him. If you think about it, he is morally much more acceptable than Link, but we tend not to forgive him because his attacks are directed at our dear Hero who we all love even if he is really evil, at some point. But Isca is not bad; he is, in facts, a very clichéd hero, but he is not the protagonist and differs from him which only brings him our wrath. Does he deserve Tatl more than Link does? You'll answer me at the end of this whole story, please, and we'll see what you'll think ;). And yes. Link's personality is… Crappy in Twilight Princess. In Ocarina of Time, though is face is stiffed with collagen, he still has more attitude than into Twilight Princess where he is showed as a retard peasant. Oh, I have nothing about peasants; I have something against Link's fur sandals, though, and his stupid expression when he catches a fish… *shivers*. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing.**

**NRZWolf 13 : Thanks for reviewing again and following TD, it always makes me quite happy to see people coming back through juicy reviews. As for Link's celibacy: well, yes, he pretty much would fit with anyone in Hyrule and outside of the kingdom anyways. For the threesome; I really should consider this and write a one-shot parallel to this story… Or just include it in TD… But it wouldn't fit, I think. And yes, Erk is AWESOME. Greatest name I came up with ever, I think. In French, "Erk" is pretty much what you scream when you walk into something rather disgusting… And finally, for the update, I did what I could =P.**

**S.D.G : I'll have to reply in English, sadly, for everyone to understand. As you said, Link is a deep character. I don't see him as some kind of absent-minded happy-go-lucky stupid hero, unlike most of the people who writes about him being the incarnation of Good and Holy themselves. And yes, it is sad that Isca isn't liked by the crew (and by the readers :P), but that is how it's meant to be. I'm not trying to make you love him in this story as it is focused around Link and, as the writer, my preferences over the characters is passed on to you as you read. I love Isca, though, but Link is… He is my character. Much like my twin unborn brother brought to life onto a sheet of paper… As for Nami; she will gain more importance in the story from now on. Erk was needed in order to make her become more present. As for Link and Sheik; you'll have deeper examples of the depth of their affection for each other in a few chapters ;)**

**I REQUIRE YOUR ATTENTION: VERY IMPORTANT LEMON AHEAD AND IT IS NOT A SOFT ONE! IF YOU DON'T APPRECIATE THIS KIND OF INTERACTION, PLEASE DO NOT READ! FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOMED FOR STUPID THINGS LIKE THOSE AS I TAKE CARE TO W.A.R.N. YOU! AND I WILL NOT WARN YOU INTO THE FIC AS I HATE IT DEEPLY WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT. IT IRRITATES ME VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH. But, even if it is explicit, I wish to make it clear that this is a very important moment for Link and if you wish not to read, then you might skip an important moment of the story.**

**And sincerely, it's not that explicit. Only a little crude. **

**Thank you, and enjoy the chapter! ;)**

**Gamesplayers.**

**

* * *

**

VIII

Leyawiin.

That was what was written on a rather small and discrete sign as they entered a very, very cold village. At the top of Snowpeaks, the temperature was incredibly low and the whole party shivered as they tried not to freeze at every step they took.

Only Erk seemed unaffected by that eerie cold.

Walking ahead of the group, he guided them through the cold and greyish village. Indeed, the streets of Leyawiin were more or less defined as snow covered pretty much everything. The houses were few and there were no shops at all.

But right in the middle of the bland town, a rather immense tower stood.

Link looked up at it, wondering how such an imposing building couldn't be seen from afar. And he asked the mage leading them, of course. "We can't see the tower unless we are in the village because it simply has a magical barrier that surrounds it." Erk shrugged very, very lightly. "We don't want strangers to come here, unless they are wanted." He looked at the Hylian who was now walking beside him. Link nodded.

"And lemme guess." Continued the Hero. "You are bringing us there?" Erk nodded.

"Wiser than you look." Link chuckled.

"Yeah, seems so."

* * *

The Mage's Tower was, once inside, even bigger than the group would have believed. The first floor was, in fact, at least as wide as Hyrule Castle's throne room and crowded with as many people.

Perhaps that explained why there were few houses outside.

Erk stopped before them and turned to look at the crew. "Perhaps some explanations about my people would be necessary?" Everyone nodded.

Graciously, the mage raised his hand and made it move in a circle to his right. "What you see here is not only a rather impressive tower; it is where we live. Most of us. As I have told you before, we are a town of mages. Rare are those who do not possess magical powers at birth." He shrugged. "But those who cannot use these powers or do not have them, simply, live outside the tower. That is why there are only a few houses in the village."

"Then, what is their purpose?" Asked Olwen. Link looked at him. Did everyone have to have a purpose in this world?

"They are merchants and artisans."

"And if they don't want to be that?" The Hero questioned. Olwen and Erk stared at him a moment before the two men looked at each other.

"The Sheikahs and my people do not exist without a purpose." Explained briefly Erk. The butler nodded.

"We simply get rid of the unnecessary individuals." Concluded the silver-haired man. Link blinked.

"Get rid of? You… Kill them?" He asked, quite surprised. In a bad way.

"That, or we exile them." Said the black haired man. Olwen nodded.

"It's just horrible!" Pursued the Hylian.

"For us it is, Link." It was Tatl's voice. "But they do not have the same values as we do."

"In our societies-" Cut Olwen. "Criminals do not exist. Or any other kind of marginal individuals because we eliminate them." He shrugged lightly. "Perhaps it is horrible to you, Hylian, but that is how we are." Erk nodded.

"There is simply no place for such beings." Astonished, Link stared at the mage with wide eyes. "Anyways." Continued the black haired man. "Here, in the tower, we study and work on our skills as well as we live. This is our home, our school and our workplace." A small smirk appeared on his greyish lips. "Welcome to Leyawiin."

"Why did you bring us here?" Asked Tatl when she saw that Link wouldn't speak for the moment. She crossed her arms over her breasts. Showing more personality than before, the mage tilted his head to the side, lightly.

"Weren't you trying to have an audience with our Elder?" The Twili blinked, surprised.

"We… Have."

"Well, that is why."

"He knew?" Whispered Link, completely shocked by that village, now.

"Of course he did." Explained Erk, simply, before turning once again. "But it is too late right now. He shall see you tomorrow morning. Be ready. For the time being, I'm bringing you to the inn."

* * *

Leyawiin's inn was, surprisingly –or not- outside of the tower.

Erk did say that they wanted to keep strangers away from the Tower, didn't he?

The building resembled any inn that could be found near the roads of Hyrule's plains. It was small, mostly made of wood and had about ten rooms. The food was nice and the wine wonderfully spicy.

Beside the few very greyish people, it almost felt like home for Link.

Drinking, the Hero stared at Tatl as she seemed to be arguing with her knight. They were not very animated, but by their expression, they were not exactly having fun. Link smiled as he swallowed another sip of wine and Sheik sighed, beside him. "Link. You are starting to be drunk." The honey blond was sitting beside his friend, legs crossed and his braid falling over his shoulder and resting on his lap. He seemed lightly displeased as his bloody eyes glowed darkly.

"I'm not." Replied the Hero. Indeed, his voice sounded quite fine, but Sheik just knew him better.

"Perhaps not right now, but you will be if you keep drinking."

"I'm going to see her." Perplexed, the Sheikah furrowed as he looked at his friend.

"To see who?" Link nodded towards Tatl.

"I need to talk to her." The dark blond man's smile faded. Sheik sighed softly.

"What happened in that cavern, Link?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"You are running straight into the hands of Death himself. And in case you haven't seen the Grim Reaper yet, he is tall, large, he wears armour and wields a sword twice your weight." The Hylian chuckled bitterly.

"I don't give a-"

"You should." The Sheikah uncrossed his legs and moved closer to his brother. "He is dangerous. Mostly for you." Grabbing Link's chin, he forced the Hylian to look at him. "And you know it." The light brown haired man growled and moved away. Sheik sat back into his chair. "I have warned you, Hero."

Link returned his attention to Tatl. Yes, Sheik was right; Isca was dangerous and waiting for a chance to actually kill him. But he didn't mind. Not at all. He wanted the girl, and he should have her.

And after that kiss in the cavern, he was sure that he had chances with her. He had to!

Ultimately, Isca sighed and shook his head lightly. He said something and Tatl glared up at him. She watched him leave as he exited the inn.

Link smiled, but he was sincerely nervous.

Sheik glared at him. "You should leave your arse where it is."

"Fuck you." For the first time, the Sheikah felt insulted and he got up.

"Fine." The blond rarely was this angry. "Do what you wish and get yourself killed. You will be less of a burden once into a ravine." He left.

Link blinked and turned to look at Sheik, but he was already gone. Softly, he sighed. Now, he felt awful, but he wasn't about to ignore Tatl. She was there, standing alone and almost pleading him to go see her.

Or was it just the alcohol that made him this confident?

Nevertheless, he finished his glass and started to walk towards the curvy lady. He would deal with Sheik later, and hopefully, after a fiery night.

Oh yes. Sex. It had been such a long time, now… And the wine only seemed to make him desire some company even more.

As he walked in what felt like slow motion, he remembered how much he had desired her when he had undressed her not so long ago. He remembered too clearly what her body looked like when not concealed under clothes, and he wanted to see that glowing skin again.

Those images were burnt into his mind.

And he reached Tatl. He smiled.

"Hey…" She sighed and stared at him severely a moment.

"You are drunk." He snorted.

"Not at all."

"If you wish to believe so." She wasn't in such a good mood, apparently.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, trying to regain some composure. Tatl merely glared at him. And she sighed.

"Nothing really important, Link." And she looked down, saddened and tired. He neared her and took her chin between his thumb and index. The Twili looked up sharply, surprised by his move.

"You wouldn't be so sad if-"

"Who told you that you could touch me without asking?" She pushed his hand away. Shocked, Link stared at her, mouth slightly open.

"I… I'm sorry." Tatl took a step back. "But…" He started. He had nothing to lose, after all. "I thought that… Since what happened in the cavern, you and I-"

"There is nothing between you and me." She said, her voice cold like ice. "It was a mistake that you should forget about."

Tatl couldn't have torn him apart more violently. He stood before her, shocked and unmoving. The Twili, angry, glared one last time at him and tears rose to her eyes. "I am no one's property!" She turned to leave Link alone. "This is some Hylian sickness, I swear!" Quickly, she stormed out of the inn like Isca had done a few minutes before.

Some village folks stared at the Hylian as he seemed frozen in time. Pale, he stared at the emptiness ahead of him as his heart seemed to burn down to ashes. Slowly, he managed to move again. Link looked around the room before walking to the farthest table in the inn. Still shocked, he raised his hand. A waitress came by. "Bring me another bottle of wine…" He whispered, as he dropped a few rupees on the table.

* * *

Olwen was outside the village, standing in the snow, at the edge of a particularly high cliff. He observed the beauty of the immaculate mountains; from such a high spot, it was quite impressive. Under him, the frozen valley and forest looked magical. So did the other smaller mountains that took a bluish and sometimes purplish colour.

So he stood into that virgin and quiet environment, looking into the distance, arms crossed over his chest. The wind blew softy. He shivered lightly, but the cold didn't seem to affect him much.

He suddenly smirked and turned his head to the left. Sheik stood beside him, arms also crossed over his chest as he stared –glared- into the void. The silver-haired man considered the newcomer a moment. "Losing your temper? This does not happen often." Sheik chuckled bitterly.

"Indeed." The blond's voice was dark.

"What has he done?" Sheik looked up at the other Sheikah.

"Am I this easy to read?" Olwen shook his head lightly and uncrossed his arms.

"No." The smaller Sheikah smiled.

"He angered me. That is all."

"And you were seeking comfort?" Sheik laughed, this time. He considered the butler beside him, his gaze warming up.

"It depends on what kind of comfort that you are willing to offer." Olwen's stare lightened up and he shifted.

"Whatever you desire…" The bearish Sheikah murmured. Both men stared at each other for a moment.

"Then… I doubt this icy environment would be proper for what I have in mind." Replied Sheik with a silky tone. Olwen chuckled.

"What? Playing bingo in the snow doesn't interest you?" Surprised, Sheik blinked before he laughed.

"Feeling playful, hm?"

"Always, Dearest…"

"Olwen!" Both men turned around, surprised.

Tatl was storming through the snow and wind, walking straight towards the Sheikahs. Crying. Sheik and Olwen looked at each other and the butler sighed. The blond nodded and walked away. "I'll see you later, then." Said Sheik before disappearing.

Slightly irritated, Olwen turned to look at the Twili just in time to see her tackle him into a tight hug. Blinking and quite surprised by that sudden affection, he merely stared at the top of her head as she cried against his chest.

At some point, the scene was rather comical as the tall Sheikah merely stood still, eyes wider than usual and arms in the air as he did not know what to do, while Tatl was merely squeezing his waist tightly as she buried her face into his suit, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Blinking again, he risked caressing the top of her head, but his movement was clumsy as he wasn't used at all to have someone that close to him. The Twili screamed something as she cried, but her sobs made it quite hard for the man to understand anything.

Patiently, he tried to understand what she was saying until he admitted himself that it was rather useless. At least, it would be until she would calm down enough to talk normally.

After some time, Tatl stopped trying to communicate as she merely rested her head against him, eyes open and staring at the snow at their feet. She sniffed, then looked up at her butler. Her eyes were almost as red as Olwen's, now. "Why must it be so complicated?" She whispered. Tilting his head to the side, the silver-haired man waited for further explanations. Tatl looked down. "Link and Isca…" Under the mask, he smiled.

"What about them?" Olwen asked, his voice as calm as ever. Tatl sighed deeply.

"Oh well. I argued with both." She walked away from the butler so she would have enough space to wipe her tears away. "I don't know why I reacted this much, though." She looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"You do not need to."

"Yes… I interrupted you and Sheik…"

"Do not worry, we will have plenty enough of time to continue this discussion later." Tatl nodded softly. "So, will you tell me what happened, now that you soaked my shirt?" He chuckled, which made the Twili smile.

"Nothing really interesting, now that I think about it… But… It started when Isca cornered me to question me about what happened in the cavern, with Link." She shrugged lightly. "I told him that nothing happened, but he wouldn't believe me…" Something in her voice –that was more confident now- sounded a little… guilty. "And we argued over that. Then, he left and Link came to see me…" She suddenly stopped talking.

"And what happened?"

"N-nothing…" Sighing, Olwen put a rather large and fatherly hand on Tatl's shoulder. She looked up, brows shooting down in desperation.

"What happened?" His tone wasn't menacing. He was calm and imperious; he was impressive. She swallowed her saliva and tears found their way back to her eyes and it burned her as she was growing irritated from all that crying, so she blinked and looked down.

"He… Was drunk and… And…" Tatl shrugged, holding a sob. "I drove him back quite harshly because he tried to… flirt and… And…" She looked up. "And he thought that there was something between him and me!" She started crying again, bringing her hands to her face. "And he thought so because, in the cavern, I… I let him kiss me! And I didn't push him away…!" Once again, her head found its way to the silver-haired man's chest.

"And why are you crying over that?" Olwen asked, quite… startled by her sudden over-emotional reactions.

"I don't know, Olwen!" He hesitated slightly before he hugged the Twili -his master- against him. Tatl hugged him back, tighter than earlier. "I don't understand why I react like this!" Olwen smiled and caressed her hair once again, but he wasn't as clumsy as before.

Perhaps she didn't understand, but he did. And he did too well.

* * *

A few bottles and a few hours later, Link was still sitting at the same table as before. Absently, he stared at his glass as he slowly played with it, making the wine move in soft waves of deep crimson colour. Comfortably seated onto his wooden chair, his mind was empty of everything as nothing but the blurry noises of the inn entered his clouded mind.

And the murmurs of his libido that only seemed to be more and more demanding.

There were a few women in the inn, but the Hylian was way too drunk and lazy to actually get up and flirt. And sincerely, he wasn't even sure he remembered how to talk.

The thought made him chuckle.

The light to his right was cut out momentarily and before he found enough energy to look in that direction, someone was sitting beside him.

Hoping it would be Sheik with all his might, he turned to look at the newcomer.

Sitting beside him was a Leyawiin woman. She had that greyish skin and that black and velvety hair that fell over her shoulders that everyone in the village seemed to be born with. Her eyes were a darker shade of lilac than Erk's.

She sat there, her long and slender legs crossed under a peasant dress. The corset she wore only revealed how curvy her hips and how big her breasts were. She smiled to him.

Link sat up straight and looked at her. "I see that you fancy our wine, stranger." She said in a very, very flirty way. Or perhaps Link's mind was only clouded with lust. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"I would fancy something else too." He replied, looking at her in a way that revealed his intentions… And that he was seeing through her clothes. She laughed, and Link thought she sounded like a cat.

"Well, Handsome… What do you have in mind?" And with that, she rested a hand on his thigh… Before caressing her way up under his tunic. Needless to say, she found what she was looking for soon enough. Link chuckled lowly.

"You haven't told me your name, or I'm too drunk to remember?" She laughed again with that same feline tone of voice.

"Viviane." He nodded.

"I'm Link." The Hero smiled. "And if you continue the way you do, you better remember it as you'll be screamin' it until tomorrow morning…" He chuckled once again and was surprised at how confident he sounded, even if he wasn't sure if she had one head or twelve.

"Is that so…? Then perhaps we should go somewhere else?" She laughed lowly, sensually before getting closer to him. They stared at each other before she neared her face –her lips- to his ear. "I wouldn't want the whole village to join if you are as skilled as you pretend." Link shivered.

"I… I have a room…" Softly, she bit his earlobe and played with his earring with her tongue.

"I know." Suddenly, she moved away and got up. Obviously, Viviane was taller than him. Link did the same right after, once against surprised at how steady he was.

And Viviane walked away, towards the Hero's room, swinging her hips. Hypnotised by that movement, the Hylian followed and he was suddenly quite glad that his chainmail was heavy enough to press against him and hide his erection…

* * *

Tatl walked into the inn, decided to go and talk to Link even if he was drunk to death. Olwen had convinced her quite easily that she needed to do so. In facts, he had only pointed what was the truth.

And it was about time that she accepted it.

With determination, she walked into the inn and tried to spot the Hero, but it was useless as he wasn't there anymore. However, a table full of empty bottles caught her attention.

She sighed, thinking that he probably was asleep. Or sick.

Anyways, she knew where his room was and she was heading there.

Or so she thought.

As she approached the stairs to go up into the hallway that leaded to the bedrooms, she saw the black haired mage who stood at the welcoming counter. He looked quite desperate. Curious, Tatl neared him as he was talking with the admission lady. "What do you mean, with Viviane?" Asked Erk, as he seemed impatient.

"He went into his room with Viviane. I am sorry, sire mage." The greyish man ran a hand into his hair.

"And you didn't stop them?" The lady merely stared at him.

"If you would have seen them, neither would have you." Erk growled slightly.

"What is… going on?" Asked Tatl as she appeared beside the dark haired man. He looked at her.

"Your Hero is stupid." Simply stated Erk before walking away. The turquoise haired woman blinked before grabbing the mage's wrist. Dangerously, he glared at her.

"What do you mean, 'stupid'?" She asked before letting go of him.

"You will learn soon enough." With a last glance, Erk walked away. Tatl stared at his back as he left.

"Milady?" Called the woman behind the counter. The Twili turned to look at her.

"…Yes?"

"The man who shares your bedroom has gone in. He asked me to tell you that he wished to talk with you."

"Thank you." Whispered Tatl before smiling softly. "I will join him, then." She turned around and walked up the stairs, heading into her shared bedroom.

The road to her bedroom wasn't long, but it seemed like it took her an eternity to reach the door. She rested her hand on the knob before looking to the door beside hers. It was Link's room. Staring at the door, she wondered if she should barge in and see what he was doing… Hadn't she heard Erk and the lady at the counter say that he was with some Viviane?

She gritted her teeth and glared at the Hylian's bedroom door before snorting and entering her own bedroom.

Already with another woman, yes?

Maybe she didn't have to talk to him, after all.

* * *

Link let his fall back against the wall. Eyes closed, his breathing increased more and more, until breathing through his mouth seemed a better option than using his nose. Stripped of his equipment, tunic, chainmail and hat, he raised his shirt lightly to spare some laundry later. His pants and boxers were down to his knees –which were starting to shake- as Viviane was quite skilled at what she was doing.

Down on her knees, she had pulled the upper part of her dress down to reveal her heavy breasts which bounced with every movement she made. Still with that feline and hungry stare, she looked up at him as she sucked skilfully on the Hylian's proud member. Working with her mouth, her right hand pumped him as her other one massaged his testicles.

Link didn't even felt the need to thrust against her as she was skilled enough to drive him crazy.

He groaned softly as he felt the pressure of a strong orgasm build itself inside of him, and he pushed his head more into the wall to keep him from actually collapsing on the floor. "Shit…" he whispered as he rested a hand on Viviane's head.

She laughed sensually. Link moaned loudly when the vibration of her amusement reached his too sensitive self. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed a handful of black hair and thrusted his hips forward. Viviane, not surprised at all by his movement, smiled before she allowed the Hylian's length to penetrate into her throat.

And that was just enough to make Link moan one last time before he spilled his seeds into the woman's mouth.

Into his head, the strength of the orgasm made him see the veins into his eyelids and the world seemed red for the time it lasted. Every muscle in his body seemed more contracted than it could be possible as he released what seemed to be gallons of sperm into the poor woman's mouth.

Hell, he would remember that night!

Finally, Link sighed as the waves of the after orgasm slowly faded. He let go of Viviane's hair and looked down at her, smiling. He chuckled. "How many times a day do you do that to be that fuckin' good?" He asked, his voice husky. Viviane looked up at him, still smiling naughtily and she wiped her mouth.

"That's not of your business, hm?" He laughed.

"You're right."

She got up, still with that smile of hers and she walked towards the bed. She rested a knee on the mattress before looking at Link, seductively. Slowly, she started to undo her corset, making her shoulders roll sexily as she did so, dancing to an unheard music.

He stared at her, feeling himself getting hard again.

Soon enough, she discarded the corset and cupped her breast while biting her lower lip. Viviane played with her nipples, making them harden considerably before she let one of her hand caress its way down to her knee –the one resting on the mattress. She moaned softly, letting her head fall back before grabbing the rim of her dress and slide a hand underneath.

Slowly, she discovered her thigh to the night air until she showed openly her womanhood to the man standing before her. Looking provocatively at him, she started to caress herself.

Link took his shirt off. The temperature had risen up quite quickly. Staring at her, he mimicked her and started to rub himself, groaning in approval.

She rolled her hips against her hand and a wet noise echoed into the room as she pushed a finger into herself. Softly, she purred and stared at the hero. "Come and get me…" Viviane whispered.

Link chuckled as he looked at her. He took a step away from the wall so he would have enough space to undress himself completely. The dark haired woman stared at his body hungrily as he did so.

Perhaps he wasn't tall or particularly muscular, but the Hylian sure looked like the God of Sex when he stood naked with that over-confidence of his…

Grinning, Link walked towards the bed.

In a matter of seconds, he was on top of Viviane and she purred delightfully as he licked his way up her thigh. She moaned, pushing her crotch against his touch. Link chuckled as he teased her opening with his finger. "Sit up so I can undress you properly." He whispered, his tone commanding and so very low.

Viviane obeyed, laughing like a nymph as he undressed her completely. Legs wide, she plunged her burning stare into his as he merely stood on his knees and looked at her. His calculating eyes examined her body before he smiled and lowered himself on her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, caressing her sensitive skin with his tongue and teeth, sucking on it. Viviane moaned softly as she caressed his hair and pushed her lower body against Link's burning skin.

He let his weight fall upon his knees and right forearm as his left hand slowly, teasingly, caressed, brushed and touched its way down to her womanhood once again. When his fingers found her silky black pubic hair, he slowed his movement until it almost became unbearable for the greyish woman underneath him.

She growled impatiently and he answered by biting lightly on her nipple. She gasped at the exact same time he pushed two fingers into her folds.

And she gasped once again when, a second later, he started to rub against her G-spot.

And Viviane started to scream.

She pushed his head against her breast and wrapped her legs tightly around the Hylian's waist as he didn't spare the poor girl.

And even as she shook into his hands as if she was about to explode, Link, through his clouded mind, didn't think that it was enough.

He sat up, which surprised her, but he didn't stop rubbing her inner wall with intensity. However, he rested his right hand on her pubis and, staring straight at her, his right thumb brushed her clitoris once.

She bit her lip, moaning, and he stopped moving, completely. Surprised, Viviane looked up. She opened her mouth to speak.

And he started moving again both hands at the same time, pressing quite hardly against her sensitive spots as he massaged them with skills.

She screamed, grabbing the sheets tightly and she spreaded her legs as far as it was possible.

Link looked down at her as she was pleading, screaming, shaking. He stared at that woman as he made her cum once, twice. He did so as if he was looking through at glass at some trivial, every day event. Emotionlessly, emptily, he stared at her as she ejaculated in his hands. Her screams wouldn't even reach him.

And he briefly wondered why he so suddenly lost interest in this rather hot situation.

And she said something. She repeated a few times, but he wasn't paying attention. "…Me…" He looked at her. "Take me."

Ah yes, he was almost forgetting.

Link removed his hands and as he started to install himself to penetrate her, he froze. Viviane looked at him, not understanding. "Is… Is something wrong?" Her voice sounded tired, now that she had screamed. He blinked a few times, a hand wrapped around his member, the other one around her hip.

"Turn around." He whispered. Perplexed, she examined him.

"From… Behind?"

"Get on your hands and knees." He was commanding. Surprised, the black haired woman hesitated. "Go." He barked and she obeyed, visibly a little scared.

Soon enough, Link was staring at her backside and her buttocks. He rubbed himself lightly, staring at her derrière before finally closing the distance between them, a hand on her hip, the other one guiding himself into her soaked opening.

And without warning, he thrusted hardly.

She screamed and with each powerful thrust, a high-pitched moan escaped her lips.

Breathing deeply with every thrust, Link closed his eyes as he let his rhythm build itself instinctively. He liked it hard and quick; he liked to go as deeply as possible with every movement of his hips and feel the walls around him clench themselves. He liked how a woman's inside was hot and welcoming and there was nothing that he loved more than to hear a pretty girl scream as her own juice dripped down her thighs as he took her.

But right now, he had for some weird reason, a hard time to concentrate on the lady in which he was thrusting.

But he wouldn't ignore how tight she was around him though.

Biting his lower lip, he opened his eyes.

And he blinked.

He was suddenly moving in slow motions. He wasn't breathing anymore and there were no noise. The bed wasn't creaking and the girl didn't scream.

And between his hands, the skin was suddenly much paler and slightly glowing with a pinkish hint to it. The hair that covered her shoulders weren't black, but turquoise, wavy and shiny. She turned her head. She was smiling, simply smiling at him. Her magenta eyes wide open as she looked happy. As she was smiling happily at him.

For him.

He thrusted once again and blinked.

The noises were back. The skin was grey and the hair black and covering her face. He could see her breasts bounce violently with every thrust.

Link growled fiercely, so very angry and he increased his speed. He increased the intensity of his hits.

Because right now, he was hitting, he wasn't thrusting.

He wanted to hurt her for taking his vision away. He wanted to fuck her to death.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes!"

No! She shouldn't like that! He was hurting her! He _wanted_ to!

"Oh yes!"

Shaking, he kept growling menacingly as the bed made noises so it suggested it was about to break down to pieces.

And with one last thrust, one last attack of his hips, he came, growling loudly.

He heard her scream more loudly as well and her whole body trembled between his hands as she climaxed.

As if he was witnessing the scene instead of living it, he saw himself fall on the bed and close his eyes. He ran a hand in his hair, panting.

And then, he blacked out.

* * *

Tatl and Isca were lying in bed beside each other, fully awake and they stared at the ceiling. They hadn't talked much since Tatl had walked into the room. The knight had merely hugged her and said he was sorry for behaving the way he did.

She smiled and said it was okay.

But deep inside, she was not okay. It was not Isca's fault, not at all. It was her own fault for being weak and selfish.

And she needed so much to talk to Link…

And then, as he was hugging her, they heard _him_ moan for the first time. And quickly after, he repeated that… Noise.

But it was nothing, or really nothing, compared to the screams of that woman he was _fucking_. Oh yes, the term was well chosen; he surely wasn't making love to that… lady.

Tatl grabbed the sheets tightly as she listened to the noise her neighbours were making.

_A hundred and eighty-six… A hundred and eighty-seven…_

In her mind, she counted the number of times that the woman had screamed so far.

She was deeply irritated. So was Isca, but obviously, it was not for the same reasons. He merely hated Link to start with; hearing him having sex and keeping the knight from sleeping was only getting on his nerves.

But never as much as it got on Tatl's nerves.

She would have sworn that her knuckles were white because of how tight she was squeezing the blankets. Not only was it profoundly irritating to hear that… bitch yell, but it was only proving to the Twili that she was like any other woman to _him._

And a few hours before, he dared to tell her that he thought that there was something special between them?

Now, he sure sounded like there wasn't anything really out of the ordinary between the fluorescent woman and the depraved Hero of Time. He merely wanted to get in her skirts. Just like he wanted to get in any woman's skirts.

Tatl fought back a growl.

And she tried to believe that this was the only reason why she was this angry, but she knew better. In fact, the Twili was, incredibly jealous.

Tatl wasn't much of a jealous woman –contrarily to the man she was dating- but now, that feeling was overwhelming as she couldn't stop herself from thinking that, perhaps if she hadn't pushed him away she would have been-

No. She was not allowed to think such things.

Even less when Isca was right beside her.

She closed her eyes and took a decision; from now on, it was over between her and Link. Nothing had happened yet, true, but it was over. He had proved how much of a great man he was. Oh yes.

To another woman.

She turned on her right side, showing her back to Isca. He looked at her, but decided she wasn't in a good mood because of all that noise the Hero made.

Staring into the darkness, a single tear fell from her eye as Tatl waited for the morning to come.

* * *

Link had no need to open his eyes to know that the weakest of light would kill him on the spot. Growling, he put his hand over his eyes and forehead, covering them as an army of elephant stomped his cranium from every directions at the same time.

And sincerely, he didn't feel like opening his eyes as he had a distinct feeling that he had done something stupid the previous night.

A finger traveled up his torso and a womanly laugh echoed in his head. He groaned before whining softly.

Oh yes… He remembered now…

"Good morning, Handsome…" Her finger made small drawings on his pectorals as Viviane neared her naked body to Link's. He would have rolled his eyes if this wouldn't have meant a lot of pain.

She giggled.

And he discovered that he hated that noise when not coming from Tatl.

He moved away and decided that he should try to sit. But his head was way too heavy to raise it from the pillow. She played in his hair softly, but to him, it felt like she was pulling on them with all her strength.

Yet, he didn't have the courage to talk and tell her to "fuck off".

And suddenly, he heard the noise of an opening door and he felt like laughing out loud as he imagined the face of whoever had entered the room.

Viviane gasped and covered herself with the blanket as she stared straight at Sheik who looked back at her with much, much indifference. The blond crossed his arms over his chest and installed himself casually against the doorframe. "Link. Time to get up." The Hylian didn't move. Instead, Viviane glared at the Sheikah.

"Who are you?" She spat at him. Sheik glared back at her.

"His lover. Now, get out of here." She gasped and looked down at Link who was rather still. "Link." Warned the Sheikah. Finally, the Hylian waved at him.

"Comin'…" His voice was barely audible and he, very slowly, sat up. Taking his hand away from his face, he opened his eyes and winced in pain automatically.

"Quicker than that." Commanded Sheik.

"Wait, the light is tearing my eyes apart…" The dark blond complained. Viviane looked at him.

"I'll see you again?" She asked, out of the blue. Forcing himself to look at her, he blinked.

"No." He answered as if it was obvious. She glared at him and Sheik chuckled. Link got up, slowly, exposing his nakedness to anyone who happened to look into the room. "I prefer Sheik's ass. He's tighter." The Sheikah chuckled once again and, offended, Viviane got up, took her clothes and walked up to Link. She slapped him hardly before disappearing into the inn, bringing the blankets with her.

Smiling softly, Sheik walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Link dressed up as quickly as he could.

It took him twenty minutes.

The blond merely looked at him as he struggled to put on his chainmail.

And once Link was fully dressed and equipped, he stared at the Sheikah with reddened eyes. "I'm not a dwarf." Sheik blinked.

"… I'm waiting for the conclusion that'll enlighten this last statement, now." Link chuckled, which made him groan in pain.

"I can't drink that much." The blond laughed.

"Indeed, you can't." Both men stared at each other a moment.

"Sheik…" Link's voice sounded suddenly very childish. "I… I'm really sorry…" Coming from anyone else in the universe, Sheik wouldn't have flinched and simply nodded. But coming from Link… Something, some light, appeared into his bloody gaze.

"I know." Was all he could reply before Link hugged the blond Sheikah tightly. Smiling, Sheik allowed himself to close his eyes in the embrace and he sighed softly. He chuckled. "Yes, I also love you." The Hylian chuckled softly before letting go of him. They smiled to each other. "Now, let's go; we have an important meeting ahead that we cannot attend without the Hero of Time." Link nodded.

"Lead on, baby."

* * *

Taking a first step outside of the corridor, Link's sudden good mood changed drastically as his stomach seemed to be ravaged by an earthquake. Swallowing back a rather large amount of bile, the Hylian leaned against the wall next to his room and stared down at the floor with wide eyes. Cold sweat covered his whole body as he shook lightly and blinked.

Suddenly, his headache was the last of his problems.

Sheik turned to look at his little brother and furrowed as he remarked in which lamentable state Link was. He crossed his arms over his chest, seeming somehow worried. "I-"

"Yes, you did." Cut in Link as he kept his stare on the floor. "I shouldn't have… Drank that much…" Sheik sighed and he neared the dirty blond and rested a hand on the green-clad hero.

"Would you prefer to stay in bed?" Rather surprised, the Hylian looked up and offered the Sheikah a perplexed expression.

"Yeah. But I won't. And I'm surprised you even asked." Both men stared at each other before Sheik took three steps back.

And he did so right before Link threw up directly where the blond was standing, a second earlier. Sheik sighed softly as he watched the Hylian empty himself at his feet.

Wiping his mouth, Link merely rested his back against the wall. His head followed and he closed his eyes, his skin still covered in sweat. "I'm ready, now." He whispered, after a moment. The Sheikah chuckled.

"Readier than ever."

* * *

It was only when four people glared daggers at him that Link realized that everyone in the village was aware that he had slept with some woman the previous night.

And it was only then that he really realized how Sheik was his only ally.

Pale and feeling rather sick, the Hylian got closer to the Sheikah beside him. Looking elsewhere, Tatl crossed her arms under her breasts as she felt that she was about to explode and kill the apparently-Hero right there and now.

She wasn't exactly sure why she was reacting that much, but she wouldn't show the Hylian how angry she was. Instead, Tatl decided that she would be indifferent to him and his actions.

And beside her, Erk merely stared at the sick man. He blinked a few times as he examined the poor appearance of the Hero and he sighed. From the inside. "We are late." He bluntly pointed out.

Link looked up at him briefly before nodding slightly. "Then, let's go." Answered Sheik.

The mage nodded as well before turning around. And glaring at the Hylian one last time, the rest of the crew followed him.

Link held each of his comrades' angry stares with strength as he wasn't one to feel ashamed of his lack of morality. However, when Tatl merely turned and walked away –without offering him a murderous look- the Hylian's more or less proud attitude fell as he stared at her backside.

He had hoped that she would give him a poisonous glance; he wanted her to yell at him. He wanted her to be _hurt_.

Because that would have proved that he was meaningful to her; that she appreciated him.

But the Twili had merely walked away. No reaction, no nothing.

Jaws tightly clenched, Link witnessed as the woman he had feelings for walked away from him, ignoring him, and he thought that he suddenly felt sicker. He looked away and Sheik examined him a moment. "Are you going to be sick again?"

"I'd hope so…" Whispered Link. Sheik gave him a questioning look, but the Hylian was already following the small group. The Sheikah followed.

* * *

Of course, the room that they were looking for was at the top of the tower, and climbing stairs for half an hour wasn't exactly healthy for a specific Hero who was about to throw up a bucket of bile, for he had already taken care of what had been in his stomach on his way.

But nevertheless, the small group finally reached the top floor. And they did so just in time to let the Hylian's stomach calm down slightly.

Before them stood open gigantesque doors. Erk entered the room before them with Nami –in her human shape- on his heels. And in a matter of seconds, the rest of the group was inside as well.

It was an immense and round room all made of grey stones. Ahead of them was an impressive window that offered a fantastic sight upon the kingdom of Hyrule and the mountains of Snowpeaks. Shelves and shelves of books occupied most of the space, as well as some small tables that, as Erk had informed them, were casting and summoning tables.

And before that window was a desk of massive wood on which papers laid scattered, and behind that furniture was standing a man who turned his back to them.

Respectfully, Erk stopped walking at a safe distance and he bowed softly. The unknown man turned around, finally.

More white than grey, the old man examined each member of the team attentively. He had those piercing and yet wises purplish eyes that everyone in the village seemed to have, and he wore dark violet mages robes as well as a tall hat of the same color. Complicated and probably magical silver designs added patterns to his clothes, which proved more extravagant than anyone else's attire in Leyawiin. "As you requested, I have brought them, Master." Said Erk. The old and wise man nodded softly before joining his hands into his back.

"That, I have seen." He had a voice that resembled Rauru's. In fact, Link thought that he looked very much like a grayish version of Rauru, but skinnier and with more hair. The elder rested his eyes upon Nami a moment and the fairy felt uncomfortable, though she held the man's gaze with courage.

"I-I am the Great Deku Tree's… Messenger… My lord." She whispered. The elder nodded.

"That is what I thought, thank you for answering my silent question, Great Fairy." Nami nodded softly. And the old man turned his attention to Link.

"Words travel fast amongst us, young man." He was going to throw up again. Link felt it.

"That is why we have tongues, I guess." He replied, nervous as he looked around for something in which he could vomit soon enough. A plant was nearby.

"Be polite, Hero." Snapped Nami. Link looked up at her, surprised.

"It is not very well seen to walk into a city in which the culture is not the same and act like a barbarian." Continued the Elder. The dirty blond looked back at him.

"What?" Asked the Hylian, now perplexed. Sighing, Erk got closer to Link.

"That woman, last night…" Started the mage, whispering.

"What about that whore?" A very icy gust of wind blew into the room.

"… Well…" Continued Erk. "She is the Elder's daughter." Sheik brought his open palm to his face, closing his eyes and sighing as Link's eyes widened.

"…What?" Breathed the Hylian as Sheik shook his head slightly, beside him, cursing mentally.

"You heard well, young man." The voice of the elder was icy. It was pretty much like he breathed ice, in fact. Link, nauseous and now quite scared, turned his head in almost slow-motion to look at the old man.

"I'm…" Link marked a pause as everyone was now staring at him in an eerie silence, hoping he was about to apologize. The Hero swallowed his saliva. "I'm… Going to be sick!" And very, very quickly, he moved to the plant nearby and threw up in its pot.

"Farore… Have mercy…" Whispered Nami as she stared at the sick Hylian.

"I don't think mercy will be enough…" Pointed Olwen –who stood beside the plant.

"And so you dare bring upon me this pathetic excuse of a man and present him as the legendary hero of Time?" The elder's voice was dead cold. He took a step forward, glaring darkly at the entire crew.

Link let his weight fall down to the ground as he kneeled beside the poor plant. Shaking because of the efforts his body had made to throw up bile, he ran a hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat away.

And he heard footsteps coming his way.

He closed his eyes a moment, feeling like he was about to be scolded. No, not scolded; he was about to be given a lesson of wisdom by an imposingly wise old man who had all the reasons in the world to be willing to tear his head apart.

And sincerely, between being hanged naked above a pit filled with hungry lions and be humiliated until his self-esteem would fall down to pieces and evaporate, Link preferred the first option.

So, the elder stopped right before the Hero. Link looked down at the man's feet, not daring to look up. Not daring to confront that man before him.

And it sure was the first time in his life that he wasn't ready for a saucy argumentative session.

"Look up at me." Link shut his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath. "Look up, now." Acting like a child about to be scolded by his father, the Hero finally looked up. "Why did you come all the way here?" The Hylian studied the old man's expression a moment. He didn't look angry; he looked furious, but wisely furious. This was only scarier.

"For… We came to… The Fire Rod…" Link answered, his voice quite small; so was his confidence.

"Why did you come all the way here?" The elder repeated. Visibly, the Hylian's answer hadn't been good enough…

"I told you… Zelda sent us to get-"

"I know what the princess wishes. I know why your comrades follow you and endure your pathetic masquerade. What I do not know is why _you_ do what you do." Link blinked, speechless.

"What… I do?"

"What is it that you do?"

"I… Don't understand…"

"Nami is the messenger of the Great Deku Tree and your guide. Erk is looking for pacts with spirits. Sheik is your protector. Olwen has the duty of looking over the Twilight Princess. Isca is assigned to this mission, but he aspires to save the kingdom and Tatl wishes to find freedom. So now, I ask it again; what do you do?" The whole group looked at each other, surprised to have been discovered this easily by the old man. And yet, they understood what the elder meant. So did Link. Blinking, the Hero looked at the wise man before staring down at the ground.

"I… Don't know." He finally whispered, understanding. "I have no purpose, I guess." And he chuckled very, very bitterly.

"A man who fights for something has a cause, and therefore, something to lose. And it is those men who have something to lose who save kingdoms and become Heroes." The elder marked a pause. "But you. You have nothing to fight for. You are nothing." Turning around, the old man walked away to look out the window and stood silent a moment. "I shall anyways grant you the Fire Rod." Nami sighed softly. "Though it is not because I pity you or because I await you to become a great man; I will do so because I owe the Royal Family. Erk, you shall go with them." The mage bowed.

"Yes, Master."

"Now, off with you."

Turning around, the crew started to exit the room. Everyone but Nami, who kept her back to Link, head down and hidden into her hair. In silence, she clenched and unclenched her fists a few times before turning around sharply and walking straight towards the supposed-to-become Hero.

Link looked up just in time to see the cute little fairy's features be twisted in rage before she grabbed one of his ears and pulled on it. Moaning in surprise and pain, Link got up quickly as Nami started to drag him out of the room.

Surprised, the rest of the group stood where they were and watched as the small fairy pulled Link far enough from the room.

When Nami judged they were far enough, she released the young man's ear only to slap him hardly enough on the cheek to create an echo in the corridor.

Surprised, pained and simply shocked, Link looked at her with wide eyes as he brought a hand to his cheek. Boiling, the small woman glared up at him, growling. "What kind of stupid asshole are you?" She screamed. Hearing Nami using such words was almost more shocking for the Hylian than her outburst. "You have brought upon us, Farore and yourself great shame! Don't you have any sense of shame?"

Link merely stared at the fairy, his ears going down as he now felt even more horrible… The elder's scolding hadn't been enough, apparently, to remember him how stupid he could be. "You look like a wreck, smell like shit and DARE to add to your… your vulgarity by acting like you did?" She was disgusted by him. There was no better word to describe her attitude. "Don't you have any idea about what respect and self-respect are?" She growled, glaring at him darkly.

"I… I'm sorry, Nami…" He whispered.

"Apologizing won't be enough, you stupid moron!" She hissed. "It won't prove anyone anything as we have seen how far down you are willing to go!" She slapped him again, on the other cheek.

Nami took a step back and transformed into her fairy shape and she flew away, disappearing into the tower.

Link stood where he was, still looking in the direction that the small fairy's hand had forced him to. He didn't blink.

* * *

Camping in the middle of Snowpeaks wasn't the greatest of environment. It was cold and the wind was icy even close to the big fire that the group had made.

Erk wasn't affected by the low temperatures; he had grown in Leyawiin and in the icy mountains. Therefore, he sat a little away from the fire as he inspected the Fire Rod he held. He knew the elder would send him with the Hero's group since they needed a mage to use the rod and, well, he needed to get away from the mountains anyways, and that was the occasion he had waited for…

As for Nami, she was sitting beside the mage, slightly ashamed of her previous outburst and now feeling a little guilty as Link had disappeared.

Indeed, the Hero was gone.

After they had set the camp, Link had merely walked away, alone. And he hadn't spoken ever since Nami had last slapped him.

And when Link did not speak, it usually announced a big catastrophe.

Sheik wasn't quite showing his anxiety, but he was worried to know that his little brother was away, somewhere in the cold snow, alone.

And unarmed.

Beside Link's tent, he had dropped all of his equipment. He didn't have his chainmail on neither; merely his clothes and the green leather tunic.

Therefore, if he were to be attacked, he was defenseless.

Sheik thought that he should look for the Hylian. In fact, he was sure that he should, but he was also sure that Link needed to be alone. If he had wanted to talk to him, he would have fetched him.

Beside the fire, Tatl sat. She was tightly wrapped into her cape and had pulled the hood over head as she stared at the fire. She was tired, but she was also worried. As far as she knew the Hylian, Link was a bastard, that was for sure, but he didn't deserve to be treated so badly.

He was not a bad man. He only needed a push in the right direction to become…

To become.

And guiltily, she wondered if it was not her fault that all this drama had occurred… If Tatl thought about the chain of events, if she hadn't turned him down like she had done at the inn, the previous night, she could have stopped him from drinking and he wouldn't have slept with the elder's daughter…

Therefore, he wouldn't have looked like a corpse before the elder and probably would have put up a better performance.

And he would have looked less miserable.

It was useless to hide it; Link had fallen for Tatl and she was well aware.

And sincerely, she did have a crush on him too…

But with Isca being near, it wasn't quite easy to get closer to the smaller Hylian and, anyways, she was in a relationship with the knight… And she didn't believe that infidelity was an option, nor leaving Isca.

Because she did love him, after all.

And therefore, she had turn down Link harshly and was the cause of the poor man's pitiful state, now.

She felt horrible.

* * *

Standing alone by himself, Link shivered as he looked up at the full moon. The wind blew nastily and icily on him, and he didn't felt the inside of his thighs anymore.

But he needed that little masochist activity to clear his mind.

What was he fighting for, exactly?

The elder had said it; everyone had a purpose, a mission, into the group. Everyone but him.

Technically, it wasn't right since the Hylian was supposed to save the world, and therefore, his purpose should have been to be the Hero of Time.

But was he really that Hero?

In fact, he had denied all the way that he was a hero, that he was going to save the kingdom and fight evil. He hadn't believed at all. He never believed that HE could do that.

And up until now, he had assumed that Sheik would always be there; that Isca would always finish off the big monster and that someone would do his job in his stead.

Link hadn't realized how the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders until now.

And he distinctly felt that he was much heavier, suddenly.

Sheik wasn't going to protect him eternally and the knight wouldn't slay every beast on their way; he had to do it. Him.

He was the Hero of Time.

He.

And all that time, he had been looking in all the wrong places, assuming that he had no real intention into saving the kingdom; assuming that he didn't gave a shit about that world in which he grew up and in which people spat at his face during all his childhood.

But now, he cared, and he knew that he did.

Saving Hyrule didn't mean to save only the nobles and the people Link hated with all his might; it also meant to assure a home for Sheik and the others.

For Tatl.

Saving Hyrule was not only assuring that the sun would still shine upon the castle; it would also shine upon all the people he loved and those he didn't knew about.

And he cared about those people.

He cared about the crops and the cattle. He cared about the lakes and the mountains and the grass.

Not saving Hyrule was killing everyone; it was destroying a world. It was destroying the Hylians, the Gorons, the Zoras, the Sheikahs, the Gerudos and the Kokiris.

It was the end, merely.

And Link hadn't seen this. All that time, he had assumed that only his meaningless life was on the line; that he would be the only hero or the only dead man at the end.

But he was wrong, and realizing such a truth brought so much suffering upon his mind that he hoped he would be able to continue his life the way he had lead it all along until then.

But very visibly, that wouldn't be possible anymore.

And in the blink of an eye, he now had a purpose.

He had something to lose.

* * *

**Yes, I took Leyawiin from Oblivion. The name, alas. **

**I am very, very, very satisfied with this chapter. Sincerely.**

**And I had so much fun writing that lemon… Well, no fun, but I was clearly into Link's mind and I swear that I had Tatl's hallucination as well. I had to take a break after that scene in order to keep writing because I was just too affected by the event.**

**Yes, I love to write. **

**And I just love writing Link. But that, I think you understood it, now…**

**This chapter was supposed to have the Ice Cavern in it, but the chapter would have been too long, therefore I cut it. I just hope the lack of fights in the chapter didn't bother you too much.**

**And I wrote "Snowpeaks" instead of "Snowpeak" because I assumed that "Snowpeak" was ZE ice mountain, but that it was surrounded with numerous smaller "peaks".**

**Special thanks to Nobody-Alchemist again.**

**Now, I am awaiting your comments and reviews!**

**Gamesplayers.**


	10. IX

**Deadly spikes are for the weak.**

**Welcome to chapter 9: a chapter filled with action!**

**I wrote surprisingly quickly, this time… Hm.**

**Replies to reviewers**

**Darkwolflink1: I am glad you survived that cyclone, just so you know. ;)**

**NRZWolf 13: thank you; I was aware that this chapter was a strong one, but I'm glad you believe it's my best so far. Of course, Sheik is fantastic; therefore, he HAS to have fantastic reactions. Mostly when it's about reacting over Link's lack of thinking. As for the insights into Link's mind, I'm not sure either you mean during the sex scene or at the end, but I think that it's at the end. Well, initially, chapter eight was WAY longer than that, but I had to cut it down and conclude the chapter. Link wasn't supposed to lay out his thoughts so blatantly to the reader, but in the end, I think it's better that way. And for the update… I do what I can, yes? ;)**

**Quick lemon scene ahead; I think that some people'll be glad…**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter as well,**

**Gamesplayers.**

**

* * *

**

IX

At the camp, Erk was now studying his book as he sat down into the branches of a fallen fir. Nami looked at him as she wrapped herself tightly into her cape. He was mysterious and quite interesting, she thought, as she observed his long and slender fingers turn the pages. Sometimes, his lips would articulate words, but he wouldn't voice them, as he was probably trying to learn a new formula.

And even if she stared at him, he wouldn't flinch as his mind was too focused on the pages.

Nami always carried a bag with her that people tend not to remark because, first, she usually was more into her fairy appearance than human and two, because people didn't really notice her presence at all.

So, assuring herself that the mage was not about to move, she searched her bag briefly before taking out of it a book and a pen. She opened the book and looked over at the previous pages; some quick scribbles of monsters and of the Hero as he was firing an arrow, practicing. An impressive drawing of Kakariko village in all of its details followed by Zelda's sad portrait as she stared out the window, and finally, what she was looking for; a blank page.

Installing the book on her knees, she looked up at the mage before starting to draw him.

Link had sharp and severe features, but he looked rather smooth compared to Erk, as the mage was particularly skinny; he pretty much had the same shape as Sheik, but was much taller. Therefore, he looked skinnier.

And as Nami drew him, she observed him more and more, questioning herself about that man before her. They had seen him transform into some special being at Snowpeaks, but he hadn't offered any explanation about that.

Perhaps he would deliver those explanations to her?

Putting her pen down, she looked up at him and tried to form words out of her small mouth.

But nothing came out and Nami merely blushed darkly.

She sighed softly, and returned to her drawing.

Sensibly at the same moment, Link reappeared into the campsite. Sheik, who was standing beside the fire, looked above his shoulder at the Hylian as he neared him. Perhaps he felt like interrogating the younger man, but Sheik was not about to really show his worries. Therefore, he waited for the taller man to talk first.

Standing beside Sheik, Link shivered as he tried to warm up beside the fire. Right on the other side of the flame, Tatl was now asleep. The Hero let his eyes fall down on her a moment, as a calm feeling of some sort overwhelmed him; was it resignation?

Link didn't smile.

Sheik finally decided to look at the Hylian beside him, but the darker haired man didn't stare back; he seemed lost in thoughts… And frozen down. Sighing mentally, the Sheikah observed his younger brother. "Where were you?" He asked, and the blond surprised himself as he heard very clearly the concern into his voice. Link's head fell down slightly.

"Away." The Hylian's voice was incredibly… empty. And it scared the Sheikah.

"Why?"

"Why do you mind?" No childish violence or rebellion in his voice, and it stunned Sheik to the highest level.

"Because." Link did not chuckle.

"I needed to think. Alone. And I realised a few things. That's all." The Sheikah looked down at the campfire.

"Perhaps you should consider sleeping, now." Proposed the blond. Link shrugged.

"I'm not sleepy."

Not looking at Sheik, the Hero merely walked away from the campfire as he visibly was in very, very low spirits. The Sheikah stared at his back as he walked away, not feeling relieved at all.

* * *

Reaching the Ice Cavern into Zora's Domain proved to be a long and tiresome way with lots of nights spent under the stars. To make things worse, Link kept that low-profile attitude all along, which made the road quiet and boring.

And Sheik was slightly surprised to learn that he wasn't the only one who preferred hearing Link yelling then walking in eerie silence.

Olwen was growing edgy.

No one had really seen this into the butler, but Sheik and Tatl. The Sheikahs had grown quite close through the adventure, so it allowed the blond to read the silver-haired man quite easily, now.

Olwen was the oldest member of the group and, by far, the wisest. Of course, Sheik wasn't far behind in age and wisdom. The butler was also quite a playful man, which usually surprised people, but in fact, Olwen was always grinning –or most of the time he was- under his cowl. His low voice often wasn't noticed, but he chuckled quite often to anyone's comment –but Isca's.

And he liked Link's doubtful sense of humour. A lot.

However, the Hylian had grown quiet and taciturn recently as a very weird –in Sheik's opinion- aura of acceptance and resignation surrounded the young Hero.

Something had changed into Link and Sheik wasn't sure he liked that.

And visibly, Olwen didn't appreciate it, as he was growing grumpy from lack of funny stimulation.

Of course, the change in his attitude was slight and hard to notice. For anyone but Tatl and Sheik, that is.

And perhaps Link would have realised it if he hadn't been busy being grumpy himself.

But everyone's attitude changed drastically when they entered the Zora's Domain… And found _everything_ in it frozen down.

Zoras weren't necessarily the prettiest creatures of Hyrule, though they would beat the Gorons easily, but standing frozen on place with agonizing faces made the situation only worse and quite morbid.

Link stared around the cave with wide and shocked eyes.

_So, you needed a reason to fight?_

He blinked. Had he really just heard a voice talking to him in his mind? It sure sounded like him, but usually, he controlled the thoughts going into and out of his brains, and this last affirmation had only popped into his head without being summoned before.

Perhaps he was growing crazy?

Link shook his head lightly. He wasn't going to let some weird voice mess his mind. Not right now. "Are they… dead?" He turned around. Tatl was standing by an agonizing frozen Zora guard. Erk was beside her, studying the morbid statue. The mage examined the iced fish-man a moment.

"That, I cannot say." Erk explained. "But what I can guarantee is that this ice is magical, and thus, can be melted only with magical ways." He looked at Tatl. "Or we will cook those creatures into their frozen prisons." Everyone but Erk and the Sheikahs made a slightly disgusted face.

"Can't you use some spell?" Link asked, and as if he was a ghost, everyone stared at him a moment. Had it been that long that he hadn't talked?

"Sadly, no." replied the mage. "However, I believe that, if the incident in this Ice Cavern in which we are going is really connected to what is happening here, we should find what is needed to melt this ice."

"Considering this land's logic, it is likely to happen." Concluded Olwen. His voice sounded lower than usual.

"Then, it is to the Ice Cavern that we should go…" Articulated Link. The group nodded and soon enough, they got on their way.

* * *

As soon as they managed to enter the cavern, an eerie wind of utter coldness reached the small group, as farther ahead, some ice creature blew at them. Link tried to shoot at the thing, but arrows were rather meaningless in this hostile environment.

But knowing that fire melts the ice, Erk got rid of that nasty thing with a twist of the wrist.

And that got him the very nice role of "scout".

Therefore, he walked ahead of the group for the whole dungeon, ready to throw fireballs at anytime. And at anyone.

Nami flew beside him in silence as she observed the mage, as he took care of most creatures with so much easiness it was absurd. The whole group, in fact, seemed mesmerized. "With you aboard, Erk, saving the world will be easier." Said Link, which attracted a few stares at him. Erk stopped to consider the younger man.

"Perhaps killing monsters, yes. But I doubt that, at the end of all this evil, rests only an ice-bat waiting to be burnt down to ashes."

"What do you mean?" Asked the Hylian, perplexed.

"It means that I do not point my magical aptitudes towards people."

"Why?" Link was visibly perplexed. And surprised.

"Because it is against our values to arm people as we are, after all, scholars." The mage turned to take care of an approaching foe. "We are no murderers."

"And killing monsters isn't murdering something?" Asked the supposed Hero as he crossed his arms over his chest. Erk observed him again.

"Only if you consider those creatures equal to a human being." Both men stared at each other. Link finally nodded.

"I see, then." The mage then turned around, and resumed his activities.

Going through most of the cave took less time than it was expected. Perhaps it was all thank to the mage, but nevertheless, the whole group was quite glad when they arrived at, what seemed to be, the end of the small dungeon.

And they stood in the middle of a rather large corridor where a large blue fire burnt lazily, and where, at the opposite side of the hall, was the very final frozen door.

Of course, Erk neared the fire, followed by Nami. And soon enough everyone neared the beautiful cold flames. Everyone but Link.

The Hylian stood at the entrance of the corridor, staring at the door with intensity. This would be the first step towards becoming "a man", he knew it. Sheik looked above his shoulder at him, still worried. "As we thought…" Started Erk. "This is magical fire, and it most probably will melt that magical ice that covers the Zoras." Link looked at the mage.

"Then I suggest that we split. One group saves the Zoras; the other one takes care of what's behind that." He pointed towards the door. The crew stared at him, surprised to hear him propose such reckless actions. The mage nodded.

"That would most probably be the most suitable option." He motioned, lightly, towards the torches on the wall. "And there is plenty enough torches for most of us to return to the Zora's Domain and save a few of them."

"You can all return. I'll take care of what's awaiting." Announced Link. A certain wind of incredulity blew into the small passage, and Sheik understood.

"I am coming with you." Said the blond as he walked towards his younger adopted brother. Link inspected him, perplexed.

"You sure?"

"Let's dialogue later." Answered the Sheikah as he kept looking ahead of himself.

"So you are all sending us back to the cave?" Asked Tatl, surprised. Staring at her a moment, a very long moment, Link finally nodded.

"This is my job, not yours. If someone has to risk their life, it's gotta be me." Even Isca was speechless as Erk gave him a torch.

"Then, on our way we are." Interrupted the mage with, perhaps, a hint of excitation in his attitude.

Link and Sheik merely stood where they were and looked at the rest of the group as they slowly disappeared back into the cave. And even after they were gone, the two men merely stood beside each other, in silence, until Sheik broke that eerie atmosphere. "Something really important must have happened into your brains for you to sacrifice yourself without being forced into doing it." The Hylian looked down.

"As you said, we'll talk later."

"Then, let's go take care of what's behind the door." Link nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

The very last room of the dungeon was not exactly big, but the walls were dark blue with, seemingly, an impressive amount of shiny and paler stones. Sheik, impressed, looked around, while Link walked up to a wall to examine it.

The Hylian was attracted by what he could call "art". And this was natural art, apparently.

He ran a soft hand on the shiny wall and, suddenly, a rock fell. He caught it and smiled softly as he inspected the stone; he was holding quite an impressive sapphire. He inserted it into his pocket before turning and looking at the Sheikah.

Sheik seemed on his guards, suddenly as he watched the ceiling. Slowly, he brought a hand into his suit to grip his concealed dagger. Link examined him. "Sheik?" The blond looked quickly at the younger man.

"Be ready. It is coming." The Sheikah murmured.

"What?"

Sheik didn't reply as his eyes widened slightly and he stared at the Hylian. Suddenly and incredibly quickly, the blond dodged to the side and threw a needle seemingly at the taller man. Link gasped as the deadly weapon brushed his hair. "What the-" Sheik grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to the other side of the room before the Hylian heard the distinct noise of blades clashing together.

Surprised, Link turned around.

Sheik was now engaged in a duel with… Periphlegeton.

And the Hylian gasped.

Something like a hammer hit the Hylian as wild memories of his almost forgotten past jumped back into his mind. He blinked.

How much time had passed since they had fought against Acheron? How much time since he last had a friendly talk with P.?

How can one's destiny change so suddenly?

Link blinked once again, which brought him back into the present just in time to see P. use his weight to top Sheik in that intense dagger fight. The blond growled softly as the blue-haired man smirked.

But the two Sheikahs were soon separated when Link firmly punched Periphlegeton right beside his right eye.

P. stumbled back, surprised as he brought his hand to his pretty face. He looked at the Hylian and chuckled, smirking. "Ah, I was right; you've gained muscles, Link! That punch was rather strong…" The dirty blond placed himself before Sheik, unsheathing his sword.

"Well, some people started treating us like human beings and fed us." P. snickered.

"Then, you have found some interesting friends, I see."

"Link. Don't let your guard down." Whispered Sheik behind the Hylian as he prepared a few needles.

"Ah, dear Sheik, always pointing the obvious; and I was so scared you would have both changed and become some stupid protagonists of a massive quest." Link smirked.

"Perhaps we are, but my education was made with y'all." P. moved slowly, circling the Hylian. Link mimicked the taller Sheikah.

"So, perhaps you're not such a waste."

"I hope I'm not."

"We will see this, yes?"

The blue-haired man launched himself at Link. The Hylian was quick, but never as quick as a Sheikah. However, Sheik _had_ trained him with a dagger… Therefore, he knew what he had to protect.

Link had, in fact, no chance to see the other man's dagger come to him, but the Master Sword found itself in the way of the deadly and smaller blade each time, making Periphlegeton growl in annoyance.

But also to the Sheikah's happiness, Link wasn't quite able to hit him; the sword was too heavy to move quickly enough and the Hylian wasn't the best swordsman ever. He was, in fact, a little clumsy.

And as P. had mentioned; Link had gained muscles recently and, therefore, weight. Along with the chainmail, his sword and all the rest of his equipment, he wasn't nearly as fast as he used to.

And against an enemy such as P., this wasn't such a good thing.

Therefore, Periphlegeton kept hitting the Hylian, though his blows were not meant to kill… They were meant to tire Link out before actually giving the final blow.

And sadly, the Hero of Time understood this a little too late.

Sweaty, Link lost speed and agility as the fight went on and, suddenly less alert, he had merely enough time to turn and distinctly see his enemy smile before aiming his dagger at him.

But, both men had forgotten about Sheik, by now.

And right as P. neared Link, the Hylian smiled warmly to the blue-haired man. "I hope we could have met again in better circumstances." The Sheikah seemed perplexed for a split second.

Before he froze, his dagger an inch away from Link's throat.

Periphlegeton looked up at the dirty blond before he let his weapon fall to the ground… Soon followed by his body. Link sidestepped as the blue-haired man crashed on the icy ground, right where he stood a few seconds ago.

He looked down at the corpse as blood slowly started to gather in a puddle under and around the fallen man; a few needles were firmly planted into his body, but the deadly one was stuck into the Sheikah's neck.

Sheik walked up beside his friend as they both stared at the corpse at their feet. "Without you… I'd be dead." Murmured Link before looking up at the blond beside him. Sheik had a cut on his cheek; apparently deep enough as it bled and stained the Sheikah's cowl. "Again."

"That is perhaps why I can't leave your side." Answered the blond.

"I should learn to take care of myself."

"Then I would be useless."

"You certainly have another purpose, Sheik." The blond inspected his sweaty friend.

"Probably, but I do not wish to learn of it as I am very happy of this single mission." Link swallowed as he stared at the red-eyed man, speechless.

"Sheik…" The blond shook his head.

"There's a chest in the back of the room and I bet that it is for you; therefore I propose that you go to it, take the item inside so we can get out of this dungeon. Perhaps I haven't told you so, but I appreciate cold to the same level as you do." Sheik smiled, the fire in his eyes dancing softly.

Link sighed heavily before he smiled as well, but warmer than he ever did before he merely grabbed the Sheikah and pulled him into a tight hug.

The Hylian had hugged him before, but never in such a meaningful way and Sheik was surprised. He blinked as, for the first time, he returned the hug, but in a much softer way. He closed his eyes a moment and grinned, happily.

His little brother was becoming such a… Man…

Link pulled away and Sheik didn't try to hide his feelings as they both smiled to each other. The Hylian then turned around and went to the chest.

And a few minutes later, they were on their way back.

* * *

Link sat by the campfire, poking it with a long and burnt stick of wood. He stared at the flames and listened to the river that flew right behind him; they were camping near the Zora's Domain and close to the Hylian's fields.

The had saved all of the Zoras, but the Hero didn't feel much better.

Beside him rested a folded and whole new bluish suit as well as some kind of iron soles that were meant to fit his boots. Everything he needed to go through the Water temple, King Zora had mentioned before proposing a hug… that Link had, of course, refused.

So, the Water temple was their next destination; not only was there a monster to eliminate, but King Zora asked the group –and mostly Link- to look for his daughter; Princess Ruto, who was presumed to be into the temple, fighting the evil fiend.

And the Hero wasn't exactly in high spirits since their trip to Leyawiin.

Not only had he been humiliated –that, he had healed from- but he was now questioning himself about every motives he had, and every actions he committed.

And that fight with his once-friend had been harsh on his already troubled mind, bringing a new question to his tormented spirit; if you are to save a kingdom, is it okay, then, to kill the inhabitants of that same land, even if they are your enemy?

Analysing his past quickly, Link remembered each murder and assassination he had performed. Usually, the Sheikahs would take care of the murdering contracts, but he had his share of bloodshed.

He had, all those times, felt no remorse at all.

But right now, his hands felt stained with blood.

Link was well aware that Sheik had been the one giving the final blow; however, he kept thinking that, perhaps, he could have –he_ should_ have- talked P. into common sense and persuade him not to fight. The blue haired man was intelligent, after all.

He was.

Those words left a bitter taste into the Hylian's mouth.

Someone sat beside him, but Link didn't need to look; he knew it was Sheik, simply. The blond looked at the fire a moment before turning his gaze on Link. "So?" The dirty blond nodded slowly.

"I realised that, this mission, no one but me should and can carry it out. No one should endure the weight of the world but me." Sheik furrowed.

"You went from the worst of selfish bastard to mister self-sacrifice-for-humanity in the blink of an eye?"

"It's not funny, Sheik."

"I'm not trying to make fun of you, I'm pointing the obvious." The Hylian had a bitter smile.

"Yes… Like P. said…" There was an intense sadness in the younger man's voice that almost broke the Sheikah's heart.

"He would have killed you…"

"We could have convinced him-"

"No." Link looked at the Sheikah, finally. The blond's cut had been taken care of apparently. "Periphlegeton, just like the others wouldn't and won't hear what is right and you know it."

"Then why could we see what was right? Why couldn't they?"

"Link, you've discovered the meaning of the word 'right' a few weeks ago and it took you years. Do you think you can change one's mentality in the blink of an eye?" The Hylian's mouth dropped open slightly. Sheik sighed. "What I mean is: I know that you wonder if killing is right or wrong, but there are exceptions to every situation; generalising is the worst thing that you shall do because everything is specific to what it is, to the circumstances that surrounds the event. Had we met with him in the middle of a market while buying a watermelon, perhaps we could have gained something other than a death, but he was visibly out to kill you when P. appeared into the cavern." Link seemed speechless. Again. "Killing sometimes is, very sadly, the only suitable option to preserve one's life."

Link stared at Sheik for a moment before returning his attention to the fire. His thoughts were, once again, shuffled in his head as he reconsidered his beliefs for the hundredth time that night. The Sheikah rose suddenly and he walked away.

The Hylian didn't move.

* * *

Tatl sat beside Olwen; the Sheikah was melting into the darkness as he stood there, as he always seemed to do. She sighed.

It was the eighty-sixth time in the last hour that she had done so, counted the butler.

They were a little away from the fire, but close enough to be able to observe the Hero as he seemed absorbed by the dancing flames ahead of him.

Tatl stared at him.

They had barely talked since that… incident in Snowpeaks. Of course, Tatl had taken the decision of ignoring the Hylian from then… But she missed him.

And it was horrible to endure his proximity without hearing his voice; without hearing him direct comments at her.

Without having his attention.

Of course, Isca was as available as ever to take care of the Twili, and she appreciated his concern. But she was also craving for the dirty blond's flirty attitude and obscene comments.

Oh, how far had she fallen…?

Tatl smiled bitterly; she knew, now, why he attracted so many women… Link wasn't only physically appealing; he was deadly charismatic and, behind that player façade, there was something deep and intense, something that was about to be born.

They all knew it, they all felt it; he was slowly transforming into something great.

And the Twili thought she was lucky to be able to witness that change.

But witnessing wasn't exactly enough… She wanted to be part of that change…

And Tatl sighed again.

* * *

The group stood by the Lake Hylia's shore, staring collectively at the isle in the middle of the water. And at the entrance to the Water temple… Which was underwater.

And beside Link who now wore a fish-like blue Zora tunic, no one was quipped to endure that underwater trip, and the Hylian didn't look necessarily glad to just jump alone into that damn dungeon.

Link sighed. "So, I'm the only one who has a fish-suit?" Olwen smirked.

"And the only one who can get inside that temple, very apparently." Answered Erk.

"That-that is true… But there m-might be another entrance…" Pointed Nami, shyly, as she stood in her human appearance beside the mage.

"Then perhaps we should look for that entrance?" Proposed Sheik.

"And split in two groups?" Said Isca as he crossed his arms over his chest. Olwen seemed to approve.

"Indeed, if the Hero starts the dungeon, while we find a way in, it'll take less time to beat that temple." Isca nodded, but Link looked quite unsure.

"Hum… Going in there alone doesn't seem… Appealing…" Said the dirty blond as he stared at the butler. Olwen looked back.

"Perhaps, but that Zora princess's life is on the line and the more time we take, the higher are the risks of finding her corpse." Link sighed again.

"You're right, Olwen…" He said. The butler chuckled.

"I always am."

"So, alone I go?" Asked the Hero.

"Well, I could go with you." It was Tatl's voice. Isca glared at her, surprised and not quite pleased, but she didn't look at him and walked towards Link. "As long as I am into your shadow while underwater, I should be fine. When we will reach drier grounds –if there are- I will come out to help you." Link considered the Twili as if she was an alien… before smiling quite warmly, which destabilized the princess.

"I would be more than glad to have you with me."

"It's dangerous." Pointed Isca, bluntly. Tatl held back a growl as she looked at her knight.

"I know, Isca. I'm a grown up girl, thank you." The brunet was visibly insulted and was about to say something when the Twili turned to Link. "Let's go take care of this, I'm in need of some action." Happily, the Hylian nodded as Tatl disappeared into his shadow.

"Then, we will be looking for another opening." Resumed Olwen. Link nodded, smiling still.

"See you inside, then." Sheik nodded.

"Yes, and be careful, young man." The dirty blond chuckled slightly evilly.

"No, I'll make sure to get in bad, bad situations so you can come and feel useful." The blond chuckled also.

"Later, Link."

The Hero turned around and waved before dashing into the Water. Isca clenched his fists.

* * *

Five minutes after entering the temple, Link was already swimming for his life as angry cloisters were pursuing him, hoping to get a bite of the yummy Hylian. He had scratches and a particularly beautiful jellyfish had burned his right arm as he had been careless, thinking the animal wasn't deadly.

But everything in the Water temple was deadly.

Link emerged at the third floor of the temple, taking in a deep breath before climbing on the platform. He was shaking lightly, slightly traumatised by the monsters.

And the water.

Link hated water. With all his might.

Tatl materialised herself beside the Hylian, smiling softly and she put a soft hand on his shoulder, Link jumped away, screaming. The Twili laughed softly, looking at the poor man. "Don't… Do that anymore!" Shouted Link, bringing a hand to his chest, right on his heart. "I almost had an attack!" Tatl giggled and she smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to bring you comfort." They stared at each other.

"Well… Thank you…" Link turned and searched under his tunic for something; he got a very, very soaked map that had been carved into leather. Tatl was disappointed that he hadn't taken the occasion to try to charm her… But she wouldn't voice her disappointment. "Okay. If I'm right, we have to get to the bottom of that shitty temple again… Fight a few monster-cloisters, risk our lives with evil jellyfish and dodge some disgusting water spiders." She smiled.

"You'll become a good swimmer." He looked up.

"Heh, I already am! Look at my athletic and all wet self!" He caressed his chest lightly, the clothes sticking to his shape. "Wanna touch?" The Twili didn't answer, but her smile grew and she stared at Link. The Hylian seemed perplexed.

"What?" He blinked.

"I'm glad to see that you are back." Link furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"That attitude of yours, I have missed it." She shrugged lightly. "Link without sexual jokes or comments isn't Link." The Hylian stared at Tatl, speechless, and she laughed again. "Now, off to dangerous cloisters land, yes?" She disappeared into his shadow once again.

Link stared at the emptiness a moment before smiling. He folded the map and put it back under his tunic before jumping into the water.

* * *

Link killed the last cloister with his hookshot and its shells slowly started to float into the watery room. Hadn't he be at the bottom of a water-filled dungeon, he would have sighed. He looked down at his shadow, knowing Tatl was there, but another shadowy shape attracted his attention.

Prepared to attack another evil cloister, Link aimed with his hookshot at the entrance of the room.

But what appeared wasn't a monster, but a Zora woman.

She seemed surprised as she stood before Link, her flippers moving softly. He examined her; had he been attracted in fishes, that woman would have been quite interesting. She had curves… For a fish…

She smiled. "So you must be the one Father sent for me?" Link couldn't quite answer. She giggled. "You're not exactly as handsome as a Zora prince, but you're not bad at all…" And she examined the young man in a way that made Link feel like he was a big, big steak… "Once this'll all be over, perhaps we could learn to know each other better." She proposed as she neared the Hylian.

Link back stepped, but the wall stopped him. The Zora woman was now standing before him. An inch away from his face. She ran a finger on his chest. "Well… I'm going to go and take care of Morpha, see you later." She turned. The Hylian couldn't exactly yell at her not to go there alone, so he grabbed her arm.

She turned around.

And kissed him through the cloth that covered Link's lower face. Eyes wide, he flinched and she walked away. "That's only a preview." She giggled and caressed his arm. "See you later, handsome."

She disappeared and Link stood where he was a moment, too surprised to move.

* * *

Sheik was the first one to appear through the "sewers" of the temple and into the dungeon. They were at the top floor and, right now, there wasn't water in the temple; not at all.

He looked down; at the bottom, where sand covered the ground, quite a few monsters were roaming, waiting for their food to appear.

The rest of the group gathered around the blond and they examined the temple; Olwen soon saw that their floor wasn't soaked like the others; therefore, water wouldn't go above their ground. They were safe as long as they stood where they were.

And as to confirm his thoughts, water filled the temple, a moment later.

Sheik and Olwen looked at each other. The blond nodded towards a door that seemed accessible, ahead. The older Sheikah agreed and they started to make their way towards the said entrance. The rest of the crew followed, looking around at the temple as they walked.

They entered what was a rather huge room, square-shaped; much like all the rooms in every dungeon up to now. Link and Tatl turned around to greet them when they appeared. The Twili smiled as well at the very, very soaked Hero.

Isca inspected the two happy figures as jealousy made its way into his mind. "Have we missed all the fun?" Asked Sheik. Link shook his head.

"No. According to my very wet map, this should be the mini-boss' room. And it hasn't showed up yet." The blond inspected Link.

"You seem joyful for someone about to fight and risk his life." The dirty blond chuckle.

"Oh well. I'm just happy." Isca repressed a growl.

The ceiling was dark, so when some kind of dark liquid fell from it, the group didn't spot anything up there that might prove to be a monster.

Yet, they readied their weapons.

More and more dark fluids fell and, as everyone looked up, Olwen was staring at those wet things on the ground.

Because it wasn't dirty water; it was… something.

Something viscous, something gummy that crawled between the heroes' feet as they wouldn't pay attention to them, waiting for something bigger to appear.

Olwen stepped back slowly, horrified.

And Sheik turned around just in time to see the butler disappear.

Perplexed, the blond finally stared at the ground… And saw the viscous liquid crawl towards the center of the room; towards Link. He turned just in time to spot a now spectacular dirty purple tentacle made of jelly as it was about to hit the Hylian. "Link! Watch out!" Screamed Nami.

Link had, in fact, no time to react. His back took the blow nastily, which sent him flying across the room before he hit a wall, and he fell down, screaming in pain.

Sheik growled under his cowl and threw needles at the jelly tentacle, making it split in ten smaller tentacles…

Tatl ran to Link, standing before him as she prepared a magic shield. She looked above her shoulder at the Hylian. He growled in pain, holding his right arm, eyes shut tightly. "Are you okay?" He nodded, with difficulty.

"Lemme… Some time…" She returned her attention on the fight.

Isca was, as always, mastering the fight with skilful swordplay as he killed much of the creatures that were, now, at least a hundred. Erk was throwing fireballs as Sheik threw needles and dodged the attacks skilfully. Nami flew by the mage's head, indicating him where the monsters were coming from.

Link growled and groaned softly. Tatl turned to look at him as a wave of jelly tentacles attacked her shield. He was painfully, slowly, getting up. "Stay down." She commanded softly. He walked towards her.

"Let me out of the shield, please." The Twili looked at him.

"But-" Seriously, Link stared at her.

"This is my fight, Tatl." She observed him, then nodded as she killed the barrier.

Sword in hand, the Hylian rushed into battle. Of course, everyone stared at him as he started to fight the tentacles; no one had really seen Link use his sword before, but during brief moments, and for delivering the final blow to monsters.

He was a little clumsy, that was for sure, but nevertheless impressive.

And for a swordsman, he was incredibly quick.

Sheik smiled as seeing Link running into the action was, very apparently, a great motivation for the rest of the team. Except for Isca who didn't pay any attention to the other Hylian. Apparently.

And Olwen… Where was he?

A few moments later, Tatl threw her last energy orb and killed the last monster.

A chest appeared and the whole group stared at it before they looked at Link. The Hylian was breathing heavily, sword still in hand and covered in dark purple remains.

He looked heroic.

Feeling their gaze on him, Link finally looked at the crew. They smiled enigmatically to him. Preplexed, the Hylian decided to turn around and go open the treasure chest.

In it, he found a brand new and way longer hookshot.

Link smiled widely. "Oh yes!"

* * *

Pretty much as soon as they exited the room, Link and Tatl had separated from the rest of the group after examining the map of the temple for a few minutes.

If the map was right, they wouldn't meet up until the final boss would be beaten down, unless someone found a way to introduce itself into the monster's lair.

And that was unlikely to happen.

Link, along with the iron wrapped around his boots, walked at the bottom of the temple, rather casually, though his right shoulder still hurt. In high spirits, he would have sung as he made his way through the watery corridors… If it wouldn't have been filled with water…

He arrived at the end of a hall and looked up; he could see a hooskhot target on the wall, high above him. Smirking, he aimed his newly acquired and longer item at it and fire. In a matter of seconds he was up there.

He turned around. There were metallic spikes waiting to impale him above a pit. On the other end of those spikes, there was a locked door –and he had keys with him- and another far off target. Link smirked and shot his hook once again. "Heh. Deadly spikes are for the weak." He said as he passed above the dangerous device.

In his shadow, Tatl rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Link unlocked the door and entered the new room.

And he froze; the room was filled with water, whirlpools, very big boulders and… water spiders. The Hylian hated spiders more than anything else.

Resting his back securely against the wall, he took his bow out and aimed at the spiders as they all decided to run at him at the same time. He panicked and shot way above the creatures. "Link, your sword." Proposed his shadow.

"I don't wanna touch those!"

"Then is it better to let them kill you?" The Hylian stared at the creatures as they neared him. "Link!"

He closed his eyes and unsheathed his sword. Taking in a deep breath, he managed to swing his blade, screaming at the same time.

_Fighting your fears? That is courageous, I am proud of you._

Link froze as he finished the last spider. That voice! He heard it at the Zora's Domain before… And it was no hallucination… He heard it! "Link?" the Hylian jumped in surprise. Tatl was now standing beside him. "Are you alright?" He quickly blinked before returning to a more normal stance.

"You… Heard it?"

"Heard what?"

"The voice…" Tatl stared suspiciously at him.

"No, I haven't. Perhaps you are getting tired?" Link chuckled a little nervously.

"Yes, that must be it."

Ignoring the voice he had heard –well he tried ignoring it- he turned and examined the room. Seeing he would have to go back into the water, Tatl fused with his shadow again.

Swimming through the whirlpools' influence proved difficult and really tiring. Nevertheless, Link managed to reach the other door without any injury and he mentally congratulated himself, wondering briefly if the voice could hear his thoughts.

He reached another door and went right in without hesitation.

To go through the next room, Link then had to push a huge block onto a switch to raise the level of the water. Then, tiredly, he swam to the other side of the room to reach another door.

Yes, he was getting tired.

He went through a small series of rooms and watery corridors where boulders tried to squish him while he fought enraged cloisters to, ultimately, reach a waterless room in which the boss' chest lied.

Link sighed heavily before he opened the chest and took the key that was inside.

Finally! This hell was almost over.

Almost.

* * *

Sheik stood by a wall as he and Olwen looked up. There was a very small opening at the top of it that would take someone skinny enough to, most probably, the boss' room.

And of course, Sheik was the one who was supposed to crawl through there, and since the hole was way too high for the blond to reach alone, Olwen was needed.

But before the smaller man would enter that tunnel, he looked up at the silver-haired man. Of course, the butler stared back. "Where were you during the fight, earlier?" Asked the blond, crossing his arms over his chest. Olwen considered him.

"Away."

"Running from fights, now?" Sheik was teasing; he was not trying to be rude. The older man chuckled lightly.

"No, I watched it all."

"That, I am sure. But why did you run away?"

"… This is perhaps not the time to talk." Sheik tilted his head to the side.

"Please?" Olwen smiled, softly; Sheik had that kind of effect on him.

"I… have a certain phobia." The blond inspected the older man, awaiting a conclusion. He sighed mentally; this was the same as with Link: no answer if you do not seek it.

"Of tentacles?" The butler laughed.

"Almost." Sheik rolled his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I cannot stand what has a… viscous texture." The smaller man stared up at Olwen.

"You are afraid of jelly?"

"To put it simply, yes." Sheik blinked and both men stared at each other a moment in silence. Then, Sheik laughed lightly.

"A curious Sheikah you are."

"Not nearly as you."

"That, we should debate later." The blond winked and Olwen chuckled lowly, naughtily. "Now, lift me up. I have a Hero to watch over."

"Your desire is my command."

* * *

Standing close to each other, Link and Tatl considered the room with worry. It was huge; the widest boss room until now. As in the rest of the temple, everything was, of course, blue… The ceiling was quite high, and at the end of the walls were lined up those metallic deadly spikes. All around the chamber.

The room was squared-shaped and the floor stopped after a few meters from the walls. Then, an immense basin took most of the place. Tatl dared looking at it; it seemed infinitely deep and the bottom of it was useable.

And in the middle of the water basin was a wide square-shaped platform which was, once upon a time, probably used by the Zoras to pray their now dead protector.

Link walked around the room, using the floor that followed the walls to inspect and, perhaps, find a clue about how to beat the future boss. One thing he was sure was that falling into those spikes was a very bad idea.

And probably swimming in that water.

Therefore, he looked up at the ceiling. And right above the platform was a target. Link smiled as Tatl joined him. "Found something?" She asked. He nodded.

"Hug me tightly, babe, we're going to that platform." Tatl blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"We've got to go to that platform using the target." He pointed at it with his finger. "So hug me tightly while I bring both of us there." The Twili sighed softly.

"Another good way to get me close to you?" Link chuckled.

"As well."

Tatl wrapped her arms tightly around the Hylian, smiling softly as she appreciated his proximity… A lot.

Then, Link shot and, in a matter of a few seconds, they stood in the middle of the platform.

And a feeling of utter terror crawled its way into their spine as the water around them started to move.

Unconsciously, they both closed the distance that separated them until they held each other, looking around the water with fear of what was to come.

Link held his hookshot ready.

In any other circumstances, he would have taught that fighting with that accessory was lame to the lowest level that a human being could reach.

But now, his mind wasn't exactly functional.

The water into the deep basin continued moving as bubbles reached the surface. Tatl's breathing became heavier.

They had no idea what on Earth was into that water, but what they knew was that they should never, ever fall into it.

It was way too blue, now that they inspected it with much concern. It was way to clear and too… perfect. Almost like this water was out of some godly source so much it was perfect…

Deadly perfect.

The sapphire blue liquid started to shake more and more violently. They wanted to close their eyes and wait, hoping the monster wouldn't see them, that it would ignore them…

But closing their eyes would also mean their death.

They had to stay alert.

Waves started to rise. Some stronger ones crashed onto the platform and the couple fled that liquid like the plague.

They had to stay alert to dodge the attacks and save their lives.

Link looked at the basin, right before him, knowing he would see _It_, soon enough, but praying he wouldn't at the same time.

Why the hell were they that terrified?

As the thought reached the Hylian's mind, his fear concretised itself; suddenly, from the water, raised an immense tentacle monster made of crystal clear deadly liquid. At the top of that column of water was a rather large pink ball that looked like… a brain.

Link blinked.

"_Sheik?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What's this story about the water monster, again?"_

"_Morpha?"_

"_Yeah, that."_

"_Well, it is said that a very dangerous monster lies into the deepest part of the Lake Hylia, in the darkness of the purest water man ever sat his eye upon. The Zoras pray it in order to save themselves from its wrath. Apparently, it is a pink ball that reminds one of a brain."_

"_That's ridiculous. What happen If they stop prayin'?"_

"_They shall taste the monster's anger."_

Terrified, the Hylian stared at the pink ball. Tatl held his arm firmly as she pressed herself to him. "Morpha…" Whispered Link. The Twili stared at him, not understanding.

But she had no time to talk as an incredible number of tentacles raised from the water to surround the platform and menacingly point their heads at the small couple.

Tatl turned around, pressing her back against Link's. "We're surrounded!" She shouted. But the Hylian had only one thing in mind; Morpha. Aiming to be very best of his capacities, he tried to plant his hook into the pink ball, but he missed. He intensely missed and Morpha disappeared into the water as the tentacles started to whip the platform.

Screaming, Tatl dodged quickly. So did Link, but he was heavier.

Sadly.

A tentacle got a hold of his waist as he was dodging another one. He gasped loudly as the watery being –which was incredibly solid- squeezed the man's waist until the pain was unbearable.

And breathing impossible.

Tatl yelled as she threw an energy orb at the tentacle holding Link in the air. The monster seemed angry because of that offense and threw the Hylian away.

Towards the wall.

Towards the spikes.

Morpha turned her translucent tentacles to the Twili as she watched, powerless, Link fly off towards his imminent death.

The water shook once again and the tentacles went up in the air, preparing to dash, all at the very same time at the princess.

Closing her eyes tightly, she summoned a magic barrier.

And the water fiend started to beat the shield, endlessly.

Link hit the wall heavily. So heavily it kicked the air out of the Hylian as an unbearable pain shook his already bruised body. Gasping, he fell right on the spikes.

But he was lucky; the spikes were pointing horizontally and not vertically. Therefore, he simple glided to the floor and the pointy metallic devices merely cut clearly the injured Hylian, where his body brushed against it.

Link laid down on his back, eyes fully opened as he stared up at the ceiling, panicking as he tried to regain the ability to breath and as he fought to block the pain.

_Tatl's… In… Danger... If you cannot fight for… yourself… Do it for… For her…_

Screaming in intense pain, he started to move.

Tatl was running low on energy as she held that barrier to save her life. Tears rolled down on her cheek as she believed Link to be dead, by now.

She hadn't seen him getting up.

Nor had she seen Morpha at the head of one of the tentacles, or Link's hook plant itself right in the monster and drag it to him.

But she saw the tentacles disintegrate in a short and pouring rain above her.

Tatl killed the barrier and looked towards the Hylian.

Link, bloody and visibly in great pain planted his sword into the pink monster. The Twili, eyes wide and teary, opened her mouth as she stared at the scene.

Bleeding an intense shade of blue liquid, Morpha got away as the Hylian was way too injured to kill the monster off in a few blows, and Link cursed as it fled back into the water.

Tentacles rose to block Link's way towards the platform, but Tatl shot an orb at them. Morpha, appearing at the head of one of the tentacles, turned all her arms towards the princess…

And Link's hook planted itself into the pink brain once again.

But the Hylian was way too injured and tired to do any damage before Morpha pulled on its hookshot to swim away.

The fiend freed itself just as Link stumbled back and fell on his ass, on the ground, yelling in pain. "Link!" Tatl screamed, distress in her voice.

The Hylian looked up and an expression of utter terror rose upon his features as he stared _through_ the princess.

As her blood became ice, Tatl turned around, slowly.

Behind her, an immense wall of water was slowly raising to ultimately swallow her. She gasped as her heart stopped.

She was going to die.

They were going to die.

She turned back towards Link, thinking she would never have the time to tell him she loved him.

But he wasn't there anymore.

All she could feel was something –that wasn't Morpha- pushing her roughly off the platform and into the water.

But as she fell, she saw it clearly; Link standing at the same spot she had a second ago as the water swallowed him and pulled him into the basin.

And she fell into the icy liquid.

Panicking, she emerged a second later and swam hurriedly to the middle platform, getting back on it. She got on her feet, stumbled lightly, and ran to each side of the ground, staring into the water. "Link!" Tatl ran to another side of the platform.

"Link!" Her voice was growing desperate. She ran to the first side.

"Link!" Tatl's voice broke as tears made their way to her eyes. And she went to another side.

"LINK!" The Twili fell down to her knees as she screamed, yelled his name. She brought her hands to her face, sobbing widely as she stared at the basin.

Screams of agony resonated through the room.

They were hers.

"No! Link!" Sitting on her legs, she let her whole weight fall down until her forehead almost touched her knees as the pain of losing him was unbearable. "No! No! NO!" And she sobbed.

Until a noise caught her attention.

Behind her, on the other side of the platform.

Terrorised, she stared at the water as bubbles appeared at the top of the water. She stared at it.

The monster…! It surely was still alive!

She stopped crying.

She was going to die…!

Tatl stared at the bubbles with wide and horrified eyes.

But Morpha didn't appear.

No, it was worst; Link's hat emerged with the last of the bubbles.

Tatl got up, quickly, suddenly. She walked to that side of the platform and, a little hesitantly, she took the soaked object as the water seemed to come back to a more normal colour…

A shiver made its way through Tatl's spine.

Link was dead.

But he had died saving her life and killing an atrocity that spreaded evil over a holy temple. She hugged his hat and buried her face in it as she started to cry once again.

To her right, there was a light splashing noise. She didn't care. Not at all. Not now.

It would have been the most dreadful creature on Earth that she wouldn't have cared less.

But the light noise repeated itself another time.

Before something gasped heavily.

Tatl spun around.

There he was.

Not dead, but not necessarily far from it, as he gasped for air. "Link!" She screamed, not believing her own eyes. She blinked before getting up and hurrying to the Hylian.

He was in very, very bad shape –his tunic ripped apart; so was the cloth over his nose and mouth that allowed him to breath underwater- and half conscious when she reached for his shoulder. That made him snap back awake as the pain was way too intense, and he screamed as she touched him.

Nevertheless, Tatl grabbed him and pulled him to the platform. Helping her as much as he could, the Twili pulled him on the ground and away from the water.

Link sat up with difficulty, but he insisted. And he looked up at her, still gasping for air as blood quickly spread all over him from his various injuries. He smiled.

Yes, he managed to do that as Tatl stared in disbelief at the man sitting before her. "Breathing is… For the… Weak…" He managed to say as he slowly regained the ability to breathe and talk.

But Tatl wasn't exactly in a joking mood.

She slapped him hardly on the cheek.

Surprised and shocked, Link stared at the Twili as she visibly had a very hard time not finishing him off right away; she was enraged. "Why did you do that?" She barked. "Why saving me!" The Hylian blinked, but soon enough, his features changed as anger grew within him.

"Well, excuse me princess if I DARED to put my life in danger for you!" His arrogance was too much for Tatl to bare, and she raised her hand up in the air to strike the Hylian another time.

But he caught her wrist, in a surprisingly quick move for such an injured man and he pulled her to him, probably with what remained of energy within him.

And he kissed her.

Link wrapped his arms around her waist tightly; pulling her so close he almost choked her. Surprised, she resisted him a second.

But every doubt she might have had died when his lips closed on hers.

She circled his neck with her arms, getting closer as she grabbed a handful of soaked brownish hair.

Passionately, their lips and tongue danced together in a fiery celebration.

But their action soon sank into her mind and she realised. Tatl broke the kiss and sat back, stating with wide eyes at the Hylian as she brought a hand over her mouth.

Though he was visibly in pain, he looked at her more calmly then ever; more determined than ever.

She wished he would have looked away; it would have been easier. "Why…?" Tatl breathed as confusion appeared into her flaming eyes. "Why acting like you did…? You never considered yourself a Hero… You never had a purpose… Why now?" She asked, shocked. Link smiled slightly, bitterly.

"You're right." His voice was calm. Too calm as he seemed deeply resigned. And that resignation scared Tatl to the highest point. "I had nothing to fight for." Link stared at her as the truth slowly became evidence to her. "But I realised… That saving Hyrule doesn't mean saving all those nobles I hate so much… It's not about saving a kingdom I hate… It's about assuring Sheik a land in which he'll live. It's assuring that the trees will still grow and the children still play." He chuckled. "It's assuring that life will go on for the people of the slums and that, perhaps, they'll be able to become something better." He stared at her a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to Tatl. "It's assuring that, even if it's not by my side, you'll have a place to call home." Her eyes filled with tears.

"L-link…" She whispered. He shook his head.

"We should get out of here."

"I'm so sorry… I… Thought that those feelings you had for me… They were… The same as those you had for all those… whores…" The Hylian's stare became icy as he considered her a moment.

"Then, you were wrong." He whispered before very slowly getting up.

They turned around to exit the boss's lair not knowing that behind, in the back of the room was standing Sheik who had seen and heard everything…

* * *

Link was deadly quiet as Sheik took care of his so many injuries. They all had gotten out of the temple by early morning and so, the sun wasn't quite up in the sky as the Hylian sat in his underwear, in his tent, as the Sheikah bandaged him carefully.

Link wasn't one to complain much about real physical pain; he could make a monologue about the pain of hitting his toe against a chair, but would never express the ache of his broken body, and even less of his broken soul.

But Sheik had witnessed the reason of Link's silence and pain.

And when he finished bandaging the Hylian and succeeded to force him under his blankets to get some sleep, he finally brought himself to talk first. "Link. I was in the boss room." He merely said. The Hylian froze half a second before he closed his eyes. He was starting to have fever.

"When?"

"Right after Tatl started being hysterical and screaming your name." They were quiet.

"So you know."

"I know what will probably happen, and I don't believe that this is a good idea." The Hylian looked up; he had a very bad blackeye…

"I'm a grown up man, Sheik…" Link whispered.

"Then you should stay away from her." Sorrow. Was it really sorrow that he heard in the Sheikah's voice?

"I won't."

"I know…" The blond sighed softly. "Though I hope you will." Softly, he brushed away some dirty blond hair from Link's swollen face. "This can only end badly."

"Probably."

"You don't care." There was no anger, no emotion. He was only pointing the obvious… Again. Link chuckled, but that only brought a low growl of pain from him.

"I care. That's exactly why I'm not trying to force her away from her knight."

"Because you don't need to; you've seduced her and you know it." Link closed his eyes, tired and weak.

"Perhaps."

"No. You have."

Link stopped answering and Sheik stared down at him. He had cuts and bruises everywhere; his right eye was surrounded by a deep violet circle and his lower lip cut as if he had bitten himself, which was highly probably. Around his waist, he saw the marks that Morpha had let on him, and his right arm was covered with neat cuts. Every movement was unbearable and Sheik was sincerely scared that the Hylian had a broken rib.

And this fever…

Fever meant that your body was fighting an infection…

Oh Goddesses… Sheik was so terribly worried.

Not only about Link's physical condition. He was, in fact, mostly worried about what would happen once he'd be well enough to get up and join Tatl…

He was scared of what would happen to his little brother once Isca would learn…

Sheik stared down at the Hylian; he seemed asleep. Carefully, he started to make his way out of Link's tent.

But weakly, the younger man caught the Sheikah's wrist and pulled on it with probably all his strength.

Sheik stopped and turned to look at Link.

His eyes barely opened, he placed a pale, pale grey stare on the blond which made Sheik shiver. "Stay…" Link whispered as tears made their way to his eyes. "P-please…" The Sheikah considered him as something within himself shattered to the view.

He walked back to Link before sitting beside him and caressing his hair.

The Hylian closed his eyes as tears slowly made their way down his swollen face. Sheik watched him cry.

This kid had had a shitty life.

And now, he had to endure all of this…

Rage; a feeling Sheik wouldn't feel often clouded his mind as the Sheikah cursed the Goddesses with all his might.

And, more than never, he swore to himself that he would protect him with his life.

Always.

* * *

A few days had gone by since Link had disappeared in his tent. He was sleeping, most of the time and slowly getting back to being in shape.

Slowly.

In fact, it would probably take him a few weeks.

Sheik took religiously care of him as he changed his bandaged and forced the Hylian to eat; which he wouldn't do by himself.

And Tatl had been down during all those days. Isca had tried to cheer her up… To talk to her. He even ignored his urges to question her about what happened while she was alone with the Hero.

He, in fact, had done everything that was in his power.

But the Twili wouldn't feel better and she, most of the time, took long walks all by herself at nighttimes before going straight to bed and fake sleep until Isca was himself deeply asleep.

She would then get up and go by the fire, alone, and stare at Link's tent.

Tatl needed more than ever to talk to him. And that particular night, that feeling was stronger, unbearable.

She knew how he felt towards her, but she needed to _hear_ it. She needed to have a reason… To explain herself what she was about to do, to give herself the confirmation she was waiting and that, in the end, she already had.

She needed to hear it from him.

She needed him.

And right now.

Therefore, she sat by the fire as always and spied on Sheik as she knew that the Sheikah would never allow her to enter Link's tent while the Hylian was supposed to be asleep, healing. So she waited, nervous, until he seemed engaged into some deep conversation with Olwen.

She got up and almost tripped into the fire.

And she walked straight to Link's tent and she froze.

What was she about to do?

_For once, stop thinking and do it._ She scolded herself.

Taking in a deep breath, she crouched and entered the Hero's tent.

Apparently, Link hadn't been sleeping exactly deeply, as her only presence made him wake up fully. He redressed himself on an elbow and looked at her.

And his eyes grew wider as he recognised her. "Tat-" She cut him, throwing all her weight down on him and kissed the Hylian forcefully. Passionately.

Tatl didn't want him to talk; if they did, it would slow her down. She would consider what she was doing and would stop.

The last thing she wanted, she needed, was stopping.

They fell back as Link wasn't strong enough at that moment to hold her back and perhaps dominate the situation. And as she kissed him, it took him a moment to register what was going on.

Before his instincts kicked in.

He wasn't in a good enough shape to push her off of him and top the Twili. But he sure was in good enough shape to make her understand what he wanted…

Skillfully, he started to caress her, feel her.

And Tatl had no choice but to moan under such treatment.

As his hands moved around her, she started to suddenly feel more and more exposed to the night air; to feel slowly, but surely, naked.

She broke the kiss, hesitating a second when she realised that he was naked also… And that she was the one holding his underwear…

Wasn't she there to talk…?

Yes! Talk!

Tatl tried to sit up, but he kept her down, on him, to kiss her hungrier than ever.

And it was sincerely enough for the Twili to forget everything about diplomacy. And to say the truth, his throbbing erection against her buttock didn't help anything.

Oh, and to Hell with morality!

Tatl sat up on Link's lap, breaking the kiss. The Hylian looked up, slightly surprised, but mostly interested; his mind was as clouded as hers, right now.

And he couldn't, sincerely, believe what was happening to him.

The Twili looked down at him and a brief feeling of uncertainty crossed her features, but she pushed the thought away, and, suddenly, she rose above him; above his erection.

Link let his head fall down and groaned as she plunged down on him and her warmness and wetness surrounded him.

He closed his eye as she established the rhythm.

It was slow at first, but quickly enough, she rolled her hips with more vigour as she rested a hand on Link's abdomen.

The contact was slightly painful, but he didn't mind.

Not at all…

And he looked up at her.

She rode him mercilessly; eyes closed and mouth slightly opened as she caressed her breast. Her hips rolled more and more feverishly as soft moans escaped her parted lips.

Link groaned; only seeing her like this was enough.

In fact, it was far better than anything he had ever dreamt of. And his dreams could be quite something…

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the _feeling_. And soon enough, his moans mixed with hers.

He dug his fingers in her hips.

Tatl's volume only increased.

And soon enough, her inner walls clenched around him.

And groaning loudly, he reached his climax.

And, of course, that only brought the Twili to her orgasm and, with a very last swing of her hips, she came, holding back a scream.

This had been, surprisingly, a strong orgasm.

They both relaxed after a while. Their breathing decreased and heart went back to a normal beat. Tatl looked down as Link stared at the wall of the tent.

Reality was forcing its way within them as they did not dare to move, both scared of what that would imply.

After a moment, Tatl finally sat down beside the Hylian. He looked up at her as she stared at her joined hands, on her knees. "Link… I wanted to talk." He chuckled softly, caressing her arm.

"Is that so? I thought you were here to rape me." Tatl glared up at him. He sighed, smiling.

"What now?"

"That depends on you." They stared at each other.

"What do you… want…?" With some difficulty, Link sat up and took her hands in his.

"You."

"Link… I-"

"I love you Tatl." She blinked; Link was staring at her with so much determination… So much truth…

"But… Is it really… love…?" He chuckled.

"Well, if it's not, I can at least admit that it's the first time that I feel something like this towards someone." He smiled as tears build up in her eyes. "And if it's not love, then love must be one hell of a wonderful thing because I feel like I'm dancing on a cloud when you smile to me." Tatl laughed softly through the tears and he brought a hand to her cheek, cuddling her. "I'm not sure if I wanna be a Hero and I don't know what's the meaning of my life or if I'll live up until tomorrow, but there's one thing I know, and it's that I love you in a way that I've never loved anyone before." She laughed again.

Link closed the distance between them to kiss her.

Softly, lovingly. Meaningfully.

Tatl kissed back, smiling. They both pulled each other closer.

And the world didn't count anymore.

Nor did anything else.

Or the danger and the drama that was about to be unfolded.

* * *

**I had fun like you cannot imagine while writing the Water temple and I so HATE that temple in the game, actually.**

**Morpha is, from now on, my favourite official boss.**

**There was a lot of Sheik and Link in this chapter. =3 I love them so, so much…**

**Link and Tatl fans, I hope you are happy!**

**I was looking at my planning and… I feel like the end of this fic will be coming so quickly… In terms of events, the story is getting more and more interesting as the chapters will go on and, therefore, more fun to write….**

**I will miss this story once it'll be over; oh yes I will…**

**For all of you who cried when they did not see Dark Link, be reassured; he will be there, but not in this temple. In my opinion, I have found a better place for him to be… Mwahahaha…**

**And let me point that you have met him, already. But that, I'm sure that you are not aware…**

**Anyways, do review, please!**

**Gamesplayers**


	11. X

**Welcome to chapter 10, another long chapter!**

**DONE! FINALLY!**

**And I'm very, very, very sorry I took so much time to update! **

**School is harassing me as this is my last session before going to university and, well, I gotta do the final projects that go with it. But hey, I'm not giving up on this! It might only take a lil' while between the updates, since I'm kinda stuck in schoolwork… And painting… Oh, I have so many paintings to do… :'( **

**When I had time to write, I used to sit down and look into the void… I'm sorry… But I wasn't in the mood to create anything without collapsing to the ground and crying.**

**And so, this marks that I have successfully written half of this story!**

**I am proud of myself, really.**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**Ilovesheikey: I am glad to have a new review from you. I was wondering, I must admit, if you had stopped reading since you hadn't reviewed the chapter eight. Yes, I was sure that you would appreciate this lemon, knowing that you like Link and Tatl together. And Sheik is awesome, even more when he is with Link ; ). As for the drama… You'll be served soon enough, dear friend.**

**NRZWolf 13: "Excuse me princess" Of what Nintendo allowed Link to say, that was all we will ever remember of. That and "I'm so hungry I could eat an Octorock!" while he bounced as if he was on acid in the CDI games. I am very, very happy that you think that my chapters are getting better; but as mentioned before, so are the events… As for the next temple, I am afraid it cannot be the Fire temple as it is way too important and needs to be the last for a certain event to happen. However, Spirit temple will surely be awesome, that I swear! **

**Darkwolflink1: I also love Ruto; and I love her when she's a little sexually deviant and obsessed over Link. As for the mistakes, I haven't seen them while correcting, nor did Nobody-Alchemist, but I'll look up anyways . As for Link and Tatl, you will see soon enough. Sheik, well, he isn't quite happy about Link's affair with the Twili. But Olwen is there to reassure him, isn't he? As for Link's schizophrenia, I shall not give any clues until you discover it. And Dark… Next chapter ;). And finally, thank you for reading and I am glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Now, I shall look at my planning and write the necessary warnings.**

**Warning: Yaoi ahead. But I don't think any of you will be displeased, am I wrong?**

**Now, read, ENJOY and review!**

**Gamesplayers.**

* * *

X

When King Zora learned about his daughter's death, he was inconsolable and dismissed Link rudely. The Hero bowed slightly, even though his body was still sensible to every movement.

The fight with Morpha had been harsh on him; way too harsh, in fact.

Healing had taken days and his wounds kept reopening as he merely turned around on his small mattress. And still, those had been really good days and nights for the Hero.

Tatl had visited him. A lot.

Therefore, even if the King Zora shed enough tears to refill Lake Hylia, Link's mind was floating into a thick cloud as he wore a rather innocent smile all the time.

And by innocent, it was not the guilty-less kind.

Tatl too was much happier and had high spirits most of the time, which made her knight sometimes doubtful over her source of such a constant happiness… But most of the time, Isca would merely smile as he saw her skip around or merely giggle, thinking she was beautiful.

Truth was that he wasn't exactly the only one to think such.

And this was making Sheik anxious and bitter.

The blond had seen Link walk straight into trouble many, many times before, and at every occasion, he was there to help his little brother; he was there to protect him. But now, as he stood by the fire, he stared at Isca as the knight trained farther away.

And it was clear, at least for Sheik, that Link had no chance to stand up against him if the two men were to fight together, someday.

He prayed the Goddesses to be wrong as he chewed on his thumb nail, but he had the very distinct impression that this duel would come.

And quite faster than expected.

Link and Tatl weren't exactly subtile and, even if Isca was naïve, he wasn't stupid. Sadly.

And neither of the Twili or the legendary Hero of Time would listen to the wise words of Sheik and stop this affair before someone would die. They did not believe that it would go that far. No one did. Not even Olwen.

Only Sheik seemed to be really aware of the risks of such imbecility.

"It is not stupid, Sheik. They are merely acting to fulfill their hearts' demands." Olwen said. Sheik wouldn't even look up as he was still chewing on his nail, staring at Isca.

"Without any consideration over the Hell that they are bringing upon us." The blond snapped back. The butler chuckled.

"And who would blame them?" Sheik looked up.

"Me, visibly."

"But you have no rights to judge them upon this, Sunshine."

"What do you mean?" Olwen smirked.

"That you do not use your logic at all when the Hero is involved." Sheik flinched half a second, then blinked.

Olwen was right. As always.

The Sheikah turned around, showing his back to the silver-haired man before he left. Nothing in the way he moved showed how irritated he really was.

* * *

A few weeks after the Water temple events, the small heroic crew was finally back into Kakariko.

People waved at them, smiling softly, even if the sky was still darkened by the heavy clouds of smoke that Death Mountain's volcano kept shouting. Apparently, the rumours of Link's accomplishments had reached the villagers.

And it moved the Hylian deeply when those people he was fighting for thanked him for what he had done until now.

Of course, Isca wasn't as pleased as the smaller Hylian nor anyone else. He merely hated the green-clad "Hero" more.

They reached Zelda's house shortly after and found the princess waiting for them, smiling. She had missed them, very apparently. She greeted each team member with that wise and comforting smile of hers. Until she reached Link, which gave the occasion to the very unsociable Erk to skip the handshake.

He smiled to her and her eyes widened as she stared at him, as she examined him as if he was an experimentation specimen. The Hylian blinked, surprised to be looked at in such a way by the Princess of Destiny. "Heum…" He started. "May I help… You?" Zelda sighed, smiling again.

"You look incredibly different." Preplexed, the Hero rested a fist on his hip.

"What do you mean, different?"

"Something has changed in you, hasn't it?" He blinked. Everyone was now into the house. Everyone but Sheik who stood by the doorway, in the shadows.

"I don't know… Perhaps." Link answered, speechless. Zelda shook her head lightly.

"Not perhaps; it has! As if two pieces of a same puzzle had been put together perfectly. You have found something very important, haven't you?"

"I found a sapphire." She poked the Hylian's forehead roughly.

"I am talking about you, dummy!" Link laughed.

"Dummy? Come on, Zel, I can show you how to insult people if your uptight education hasn't done so." He grinned. The princess sighed heavily.

"Perhaps you haven't changed that much, after all." She turned around to enter the house, but stopped when Link grabbed her hand. Zelda looked at him. He smiled to her.

"I've found something, yeah." She examined him. "I've found a purpose and… Something more…" He looked up. The princess turned around and followed his stare into the house where Tatl was. The Twili was talking with Olwen. Zelda gasped softly and Link chuckled behind her. "Talk to you later, hm? I'm hungry and if Tatl keeps holding Olwen into some conversation, we'll never get food!" He walked past her and entered the house, closing the door behind him.

Zelda stood where she was as she observed the closed door. Something had changed in him, and it was much deeper than a single purpose; his eyes showed it.

Link had very bright, piercing and icy blue eyes. When he stared at somebody, it always felt like he was throwing daggers with those deep and steely eyes. He always seemed ready to defend himself, in fact.

When he left, he had, truthfully, the attitude and appearance of a trapped animal.

But now, that pale ice had transformed into a calm winter sky. Link didn't seem edgy, nor terrorised over life. His stare was even… Warm.

Link was good-looking. Now he was damn handsome.

He looked happy and almost fulfilled.

Almost.

Zelda smiled softly as she climbed the stairs and entered the house.

* * *

As always, the group was reunited in the kitchen that was growing smaller and smaller with the increase in team members. Olwen had started to prepare food as Link was incredibly insistent over his hunger right behind him. Isca had successfully squeezed himself in a smaller area of the room –at the opposite side of Link, of course- as Tatl was sitting at the table, talking with Nami who barely answered as she blushed. Erk was standing beside Sheik near the entrance door and they both held the same position; arms and legs crossed. The mage had put his book down on the table, beside the fairy.

Zelda made her way to the middle of the crowded room with some difficulty before she spotted the grey-skinned mage. She stared at him as he stared back, raising a thin, black eyebrow. "And I guess that you must be the one that Leyawiin has sent." The princess greeted. Erk uncrossed his arms and legs and bowed before her.

"I am, milady." She laughed softly.

"There is no need to be so formal…" The skinny mage straightened and looked at Zelda.

"Erk is my name, milady."

"Then, I welcome you, Erk, amongst our little group of life-savers."

"Come on, Olwen! I'm so hungry I could eat an Octorock!" Interrupted Link with his rather strong and pleading voice.

"Leave me alone, Hero, or all you will have from me will be a rather impressive amount of dirty water." The silver-haired man glared at the small Hylian from above his shoulder. Link grinned.

"You wouldn't do that! Would you…?"

"Of course he would." Interrupted Tatl as she smiled maliciously at Link. He returned a flirty expression to the Twili.

"And what lady Tatl orders, I shall execute." Conclude Olwen, smirking under his mask. Tatl giggled as Link complained about how the whole world was against him. Again. Zelda sighed softly and smiled. She had missed them. So, so much.

* * *

Dinner wasn't calmer with the whole group reassembled around one single table. At least, Impa had a wide table… And Zelda had, frankly, always wondered why she possessed such an imposing item while she lived alone.

Now, she suspected the Sheikah to have held secret ceremonies.

And she missed her.

Link was, as always, taking all the attention and keeping it fiercely as he kept shouting insanities over insanities. Isca seemed exasperated, which made the heir to the Hylian throne smirk. Erk was quietly eating, so was Nami right beside him, though the fairy was much more nervous.

And of course, Tatl sat between Isca and Link.

The smaller Hylian loved to play with fire, knives or whatever that would associate itself with the word "DANGER". Therefore, squeezing the Twili's thigh while Isca was looking away seemed like an everyday and banal activity for Link.

But Sheik didn't quite agree. So he kept his elbow ready as he hit his brother at each attempt of suicide.

Because, unlike Link, everyone was pretty aware that playing into Isca's ground –mostly when it came to Tatl- was like signing a suicide contract.

But the knight couldn't be angry if he didn't know, right?

And as people –Link- shouted and yelled around the table, the ambiance was one of a nice party, even if the darkening sky was threatening the holy kingdom. "I wonder…" Started Link as he stared at Erk, while playing with his fork that he dangerously pointed towards his eye. "You never explained that spirit-transforming thingy, Mage." Erk almost smirked.

"You can refer to me as Erk, Warrior." The crew laughed.

"Ok, Erk." Admitted Link. "So, what about that?"

"First of all, we refer to this ability as 'fusion'."

"And does everyone in your chilly village have that ability?" Continued the Hylian. The mage shook his head lightly.

"No. Leyawiin is a city that produces elementalist mages." He looked at Link before the Hylian could open his mouth. "And that means that our spells comes from the elements such as earth, water, wind and fire."

"And your preference?" Asked Olwen who seemed quite interested. Erk turned towards him.

"My people are bearers of the wind just like Zoras are oriented towards water, Kokiris towards earth and Gorons towards fire."

"But you use fireballs most of the time." Pointed Tatl.

"Indeed, but that is only because I like to set the world on fire." Something like a very, very slight grin appeared on the mage's greyish lips.

"But you do know wind spells?" Asked once again the bearish Sheikah. Erk nodded.

"I know spells of every element, but my strongest abilities lie within the wind's influence."

"But that doesn't explain what your fusion skill is." Link mentioned, bringing back the conversation to its initial point.

"Well." Started Erk. "Concerning the elements, there are four spirits living within Hyrule. Gaïa, the earth spirit. Leviathan, the water spirit, Efreet, the fire spirit and Sylph, the wind spirit that you have met." Link nodded, interested.

"And which one do you possess?"

"I do not possess them, Hero, I gained their approval for combining their powers to mine, thus allowing me to change body."

"Okay, but which ones do you fusion with?" Erk sighed.

"You witnessed my pact with Sylph. I also can combine with Gaïa and recently, when you were ill and recovering, I must say, I met with Leviathan and succeeded to impress him. Therefore, I can combine with three spirits out of four." Impressed, Link nodded.

"I wanna see you transform in these!" The mage shook his head slowly.

"If the occasions shows itself, for transforming is very, very tiring." He looked at the dirty blond Hylian. "And to change shape, I need a host that will allow me to drain power from him or her." Link blinked.

"A host?" Erk nodded.

"Someone that wields the same element within its body for me to use it as a magical source as I cannot merely use magical powers than comes out of thin air. And usually, people aren't exactly glad to let me use their strength."

"And what are the impacts on the host?" Asked Olwen.

"The person's life force is drained so I can save mine."

"And ultimately, can it lead to death?" Erk took a sip of his wine glass.

"Of course." He turned towards the silver-haired Sheikah. "But I can also use my life energy to preserve one's life. To my own risks." The whole group nodded.

"Then, I guess that you do not use those powers very often…" Said Tatl as she played with a carrot, in her plate.

"No, I don't."

"Such an interesting ability…" Whispered Zelda as she examined the mage curiously. Erk looked back.

"Not as interesting as the powers you hold, milady." The princess laughed softly.

"My powers are mostly useless, Erk, unless someone is in need of something. I know very few attacks."

"But you hold the power of light, which is the strongest in this realm." The blond woman nodded.

"But may I point that Tatl also holds incredible powers that are much more oriented towards attacking than I do." The Twili sat up, slightly surprised to be called to. She blinked as she registered what had been said.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention anymore." Sheik glared at Link, the Hylian grinned. "But as much as my magical abilities are damaging, they demand too much energy in this realm. If we were in the Twilight, I'd me all mighty, in fact." She giggled evilly. Erk turned towards Olwen.

"I wonder, does Sheikahs have mages as well?" The red-eyed butler considered the man talking to him before answering.

"Not that I know of. We have healers, though, who sometimes know a little of white healing magic. Besides that, we are fighters and hunters oriented towards our own survival and servitude."

"So." Sheik spoke. "If I resume correctly, Hyrule produces warriors, Sheikahs produce fighters, Leyawiin is a mage-creating machine and the Twilis resemble the Hylians, but from a different realm." Zelda nodded at the Sheikah. "Well, we sure sound like a nice little army." The blond chuckled.

"Oh but we are…" Answered Link as he stared at the bottom of his glass, smirking.

* * *

The next step in their quest to save the world was the desert and Spirit temple. However, Sheik and Zelda had insisted to keep the group into Kakariko for a few days –or a week- just to make sure that everyone would be in good shape. And to make sure that Link would stop re-opening his wounds endlessly.

The Hylian wasn't that sensible, nor did he have problems to coagulate, but he was rather clumsy nowadays… And kept hitting himself in all the wrong places.

And, sincerely, after such injuries, Link's equipment was rather hard to endure for more than a few hours; a stroll to the desert would be devastating over that poor creature.

Or so said Sheik and the princess.

Therefore, a week of utter bliss started for Link.

They hadn't been in Kakariko for a while, which made Isca quite in need to visit his men and take care of some business; he was, after all, the captain of the Royal Guards, and even if traveling to save the world was a priceless experience, the knight still needed to do his usual and everyday job.

And, frankly, his men were in great need of discipline and training… Which ended up taking much of the brunet's time.

Needless was to say that, while Isca was away, Tatl was free as a butterfly, which pleased a certain Hero very, very much.

Everyday, the illegal couple would run away into the nearby forest, together, giggling like children under the not-so-happy stare of Sheik. Zelda and Olwen did not share his thoughts on the issue, as they were quite glad to see the two lovebirds so happy, even if it meant that it was about to rain shit upon the whole group.

Link and Tatl had find, into that small forest, a nice spot that was particularly green; the ground was covered with moss. So were the trees and everything else. It was situated near a very, very clear spring in which they liked to swim and play as the romance-filled couple they made.

And for Link to deliberately jump into a pit full of water, he had to be severely in love.

Of course, their love games included many sessions of rather close activities that involved no clothes and a rather large amount of skin that rubbed together.

Therefore, one evening, they were lying down, naked. Link had been wise enough to leave a few blankets in a tree trunk nearby, so they used those to cover themselves.

Link rested on his back, an arm folded under his head as with the other one he caressed Tatl's hair as she placed her head on his chest. Smiling softly, the Twili traced random shapes on the Hylian's pectorals and abdomen as he stared at the setting sun.

They would have to get back soon to the house with woods.

It was surprising how, suddenly, Zelda didn't need to send anyone for collecting woods anymore.

The ambiance in the forest was impressively quiet and magnificent as the sun was dying; the very green colour of everything became golden with the last rays of the day as a chilly wind would start blowing softly.

And as the Twilight would set upon the light realm, Link stared down at Tatl.

She was always beautiful, but the twilight transformed that beauty into something more, pretty much the same way that the bright sunshine seemed to make Zelda glow with light.

When the dying sun hit the Twili, her pale pinkish skin would become very white and slightly sparkly. Much like a ghost. Her hair -that was already a rather intense shade of greenish-blue seemed bluer all of a sudden as her eyes were merely of a deeper magenta shade.

And each night, Link would quietly watch this transformation with delight.

He caressed her hair softly as she closed her eyes and sighed against him. "Tatl…" Link whispered. She looked up, smiling.

"Hm?"

"Why did you come to Hyrule?" She considered him a moment, her whole body sparkling softly.

"Because in my realm, there is nothing for me." Perplexed, Link examined her.

"What do you mean?" Tatl sighed again.

"As you know, I am a princess. In my realm, that is. Zelda recognises my titles here because she wants to, not because I am really a princess within Hyrule's borders and within the light realm."

"Yes…?" She rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish." Tatl glared up at him, though it wasn't much of a real glare. "I hate the life of nobles. I hate everything that it involves from the stupid ceremonies to the arranged wedding. Plus, I am not the heir, so this makes me only worthy of being married to some noble and produce children that'll perhaps have a right to the throne."

"You have siblings?"

"An older brother who is the heir, of course." Link nodded as he played with a strand of turquoise hair. "And so, I brought upon me the shame of my family and my people for not behaving appropriately. I had no friends there and no family beside Olwen and my mother." She sighed softly. "Who died not so long ago." Tatl looked up at the Hylian who was now concentrated on her hair. "Are you even listening?"

"I am. And I'm sorry for your mom." She smiled.

"Thanks." The Twili let her head fall back down on the Hero's chest. "And so, instead of living a rather miserable life into a golden prison, I decided to run away and come to Hyrule, since I was quite good friend with Zelda and Isca."

"You've known the knight for a long time?" There was hostility in Link's voice, but Tatl couldn't help it, so she didn't say anything about it.

"He was raised at the court, so I played with him and Zelda each time I visited while I was a kid. However, Isca could never stay with us for long as his trainings to become a knight wouldn't allow him much free time. He occasionally ran away to see me and Zelda, but the punishments when he was caught were always pretty harsh." They were silent a few seconds. "Perhaps that's what explains how he is now."

"Hm." He answered. She sighed once again, then smiled as she looked up at him.

"And what about you?"

"Well… I've been in Hyrule 'cuz that's where I was born." Tatl glared at him, but kept smiling.

"That's not what I meant, stupid." They smiled at each other. "What was your childhood like?" Link chuckled.

"You're sure you wanna adventure yourself in that department?" Tatl nodded and he sighed. "Fine, but just ask questions and I'll provide the answers."

"Okay." She got closer to him. "Where were you raised?"

"Castle Town, in the slums."

"Your parents were poor?"

"I was an orphan." Tatl looked up.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"No need to be." The Twili was quiet a moment.

"How did they-"

"Die?" She nodded. He shrugged.

"I dunno. Sheik says it probably happened during the war between Hyrule and the Gerudos, for he found me after there was a raid in Castle Town, a night." He looked away. "Or perhaps I was simply unwanted and abandoned." Link whispered and even if he hid it well, the pain he felt for wording that last statement was visible. "But I had Sheik. All those years." He smiled back. "He raised me from toddler to… Er… What I am now." The Hylian chuckled. "He likes to say that he was a horrible parent, for I am a horrible young man." They laughed softly.

"Well, I hope that you know that this isn't true." Link looked at her. "You're not a horrible man, Link."

"Of course not. I'm pretty handsome." She slapped his chest softly.

"Idiot." They laughed again, and it felt like the time was going in slow motion. "So… How was it like to grow up in the slums?" Link looked up at the trees as his smile fell.

"It wasn't living; it was surviving. Each day, we had to find a way to eat and we never had enough food. Most of the time, Sheik wouldn't even take his share of food just to make sure I had enough… Perhaps that explains why he's so skinny now." He chuckled bitterly. "Still, when it was not for food that we were fighting, it was to stay alive and preserve the abandoned houses in which we tried to build a home. We had to steal most of the time, and finding clothes wasn't exactly the easiest task. We were never ready for winter and we were freezing."

"I'm… So sorry…" She whispered, feeling bad for hating her life of privilege now that she heard what he had gone through.

"Nah, don't be. You have no responsibilities over the slums' living conditions. However, I guess that this explains why I hate nobility so much; they would never spare a coin for you unless you were willing to sell a piece of your ass."

"You had to…?"

"Yeah, I've had my hours of prostitution. Like everyone else."

"… At least, you like women." That statement left a bitter taste in her mouth. He chuckled darkly.

"If those bastards would have been women, alas! The people who give you twenty rupees for sex aren't women; they're all old men looking for young boys." He chuckled darkly once again as Tatl sat up to stare at him.

"That's… Horrible…" He grinned.

"You wanna know how I lost my virginity?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"I was fourteen and it was winter. I was dead cold and begging for money near a great inn in the noble neighbourhood. In that inn, an old woman and her friend spotted me." He shrugged as Tatl looked horrified. "I wasn't tall or manly. I was a hundred times skinnier then when we met and so dirty my hair looked brown. Anyways, the ladies thought I was a cute kid in need of some help, so they decided to offer me their protection for a night. The oldest and fattest woman proposed to provide me food, shelter, bath and clothes if I agreed to spend some time with her."

"Link, that's disgusting."

"So, as the poor kid I was, I thought that this woman, perhaps, liked children and wanted to be my protector; it had happened to a friend of Sheik and I. And now that I think about it, we've never seen that kid again." Link looked contemplative, a moment. "Anyways. So I followed her. She brought me in her big mansion where I was taken care of until night would come. That's when the domestics brought me to the lady's quarters where she was waiting in a rather light set of clothes. Did I mention she was fat? Anyways, so I struggled when she reached into my pants, but in the end, she took what remained of innocence in me." Tatl had tears in her eyes when he looked at her. "And she also taught me that I could sell the only thing I had to survive." They stared at each other a moment before the Twili rested her body against Link's. She hugged him.

"That's a horrible tale, Link…" Tatl whispered.

"I know."

She looked up at him and he stared back. The sun was now totally set. At the same time, they both closed the distance between each other as their lips met in a soft and yet passionate kiss. Link hugged the Twili and pulled her closer as he sat up, and she helped him by sitting on his lap.

Tatl grabbed a handful of dirty blond hair as she felt his member poking her. He massaged her buttocks, and softly, he slid within her.

They moved slowly and together as the blankets fell off of them. Quietly, under the darkening sky and atmosphere, they enjoyed what time remained before they would both have to go back to pretending.

* * *

There was, in life, a few things that Link hated with all his might. One of them was water. Another was creepy bugs and mostly, spiders. The third element could be described as "ugly and fat bitches". And he also hated all kind of social injustices.

Up until now, he always believed that these elements were a nice compilation of what he disliked. But he had never been into the desert.

And only when he did set his left foot into the Gerudo Valley and burning wind brought burning sand into his burnt-by-the-burning-sun face that he learned he had a passion to hate the desert.

And he growled lowly at the same time Tatl stopped walking.

Since she was walking behind the whole group beside Olwen, no one really saw her stop so suddenly but her butler. He halted as well and looked down at the Twili. Grimacing, she wrapped her arms around herself, holding her stomach. "Are you sick?" Asked the Sheikah. She moaned softly, shaking her head a moment.

"I don't know. I've been feeling rather weird for the past week… But it's getting only worse…" She seemed nauseous. "I have constant stomach ache… And I feel lazy…" Olwen chuckled. She glared up at him. "Lazier than usual." Tatl looked away, focusing on Link as he stood in some shadow, trying to run away from the sad a few moments. "And my breasts are so… sensible… They hurt."

"… And what might be the cause?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tatl looked up at Olwen and, judging by the look he gave her, he knew what was wrong with her poor being.

"I'm… not sure… It must have been something I ate. Or the temperature." She looked away as she started to walk again, ignoring the silver-haired man as he stared at her.

Olwen observed her as she hurried away and he swallowed bitterly as he knew very well what was going on with her.

And he was pretty sure, now, that she and Link were in a bad situation…

* * *

From the Valley, reaching the fortress shouldn't have been very long, if the group hadn't met a rather important problem: the bridge linking Hyrule to the Desert was pretty much… Absent.

And now, they all stood at the edge of a rather important cliff, looking down, and then up ahead.

Technically, Link was the only one who could cross that natural border as the other side of the bridge was made of wood… And dangerously flat against the rocky walls of the cliff. But with a little help of his improved hookshot, it would have been easy to cross that distance.

And very risky.

At the Desert's entrance was also a beige tent that seemed unoccupied as there was no movement coming from it. And it was suspect.

They knew they would have to investigate this matter, somehow, to reach the temple altogether. Intuition, it was called.

Nevertheless, the group stayed silent as Link was inspecting the other side of the said bridge with a rather nervous stare and seriousness that was out of character. He wasn't especially scared of heights… But he was reluctant to fall all the way down into the river down there… That would lead him back to Lake Hylia if he didn't drown beforehand.

So he sighed softly, aware that he would have to go all by himself. Or almost.

Nami, in her fairy form, sat on his shoulder as she waited for him to make a move or say something. In fact, everyone did… Though they all knew what would be the conclusion.

So, Link sighed and finally turned around to face his companions. "Seems like I'll have to go alone with fairy girl…"

"Indeed." Answered Sheik as he crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking Olwen's stance right behind him.

"And find a way to fix the bridge, do not forget." Rectified Erk. "Or you'll also have to go through the Spirit temple all by yourself." Tatl, who stood beside Isca looked up worriedly at Link, which contrasted with the rather hard stare that the knight offered him.

"Be careful, will you." She said. Isca looked down at her briefly, a little irritated of that softness that she showed the other Hylian. Link nodded, ignoring the knight.

"I'll do my best…"

Link turned around and faced the cliff. A headache made its way between the walls of his cranium and he winced slightly as he took the hookshot out. He aimed at the wooden bridge cautiously, carefully, well aware that, if he missed, he could very well die.

Funny how cautious you can grow when your life's on the line.

His finger brushed the trigger, put he pulled it back right away, his heart skipping a beat. The Hylian took a deep breath, closing his eyes a second. Then he aimed back at the bridge.

_Now, or never…_

And he pressed the trigger.

The metallic chain seemed to go ten times faster than usual as it planted itself neatly into the bridge, hypnotising the dirty blond. And it went so fast that he was surprised when the item started to pull him towards the other end of the cliff.

And when he reached the wooden bridge on the other side, he had barely enough time to hang on it before the hook pulled back. A whimper escaped his lips as he climbed up quickly to reach the ground.

Link had never moved this quick before, he could swear it.

Once on the other side, he sat down, breathing heavily and looked at the group who stood still into Hylian's ground. They all looked quite relieved to see him sound and safe on the other side. He smiled. "You scared us, there, Link…" Said Nami. He looked up at her as she flew above his head.

"But I made it."

"Of course you did."

Link looked down into the cliff and he thought, for a brief moment, that he was immortal.

* * *

In the small tent, there was, in the end, a postman and the boss of the carpenters who were supposed to rebuild the bridge. Grumpily, he admitted that he wouldn't and couldn't repair the fallen bridge until all his men were back from the Gerudo Fortress.

Apparently, there were a lot of women in there… In need of a few men.

So Link was planning to go investigate.

They needed the bridge to be rebuilt, no?

So, in rather high spirits, he reached the fortress, daydreaming about orgies of all sorts.

And he wasn't exactly wrong, when he thought about orgies…

Nevertheless, he found a staircase made right into the ground and climbed it. Nami kept repeating him that this wasn't such a good idea… But he wouldn't listen. He had crossed a cliff and risked his life a few hours earlier, and he still felt the after effects of the adrenaline rush.

Briefly, he felt as if he was a God.

Therefore, he climbed the stairs.

And as soon as he sat foot on the upper ground level, a bunch of dark skinned women clothed in red aimed their spears at him and ran towards him, screaming things in a language he couldn't understand.

And he was surrounded quite quickly as spears pointed towards everything that might have been important in his anatomy. "Calm down, ladies!" He laughed nervously. "I'm sure there's a misun- Ouch!" Something quite spiky had poked his back. "Look, I'll leave, ok?"

He moved his foot… And it wasn't a good idea.

He had no time to understand anything of what happened, but all he knew was that, in a matter of seconds, he was pinned down and tied up.

And that was all he could realise before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

When Link woke up, dizziness occupied his mind and sight as well as he felt too lazy to move… And he found out soon enough, that he couldn't, anyways.

He was lying on his back, in the middle of a rather big room, on a stone bed… Hands and feet tied up. And naked.

He wanted to panic; his mind was panicking… But not his body as he felt way too numb… Way too lazy…

Because it wasn't the first time that he had been knocked over, and because he had a very acid taste in his mouth, Link knew very well that he didn't felt this horrible because of his forced detention…

He was drugged.

And very visibly, being all sore wasn't the only effect of that substance…

He closed his eyes as he felt a sensation he very well knew of… And groaned.

When was the last time he had been this horny?

Judging by his proud erection… Perhaps never. And… It scared him.

Every man in Hyrule knew of the legends that involved the Gerudos; they supposedly hunt down Hylian men and kidnap them, then tie them up and rape them until death… Or until all women were satisfied.

And the Gerudos were only women…

And judging by the size of the fortress and the group that had arrested him… They easily were a hundred.

A shiver made its way through his spine as he considered that he was about to be raped to death…

Or perhaps that was a good enough death for him, after all…

And where was Nami, again?

Noises echoed from a dark corner of the room. Lazily, he turned his head towards that direction. A Gerudo woman appeared and she walked up to him. He stared at her through clouded eyes.

She inspected him with interest and a certain detachment. "What… Are you going to… Do… With me?" He found that articulating was hard enough, right now. The woman raised her yellowish eyes on him.

"You are going to be part of our ceremony." She had a thick accent.

"As a… Sex toy?" There was no reaction in that woman's features as he tried to be arrogant.

"You are a man. Men are useless unless for reproduction. And tonight is the copulation ceremony. You shall be our instrument."

"And after…?"

"You will be dead before reaching the end."

"Can't… Kill me…"

"Why?" She sounded tired as if this conversation was irrelevant.

"I'm… Hero of Time." He sighed heavily, as if speaking was too demanding for him. The women blinked. And laughed.

"This is the first time I hear this excuse. I give you credit for your imagination." And she turned around to exit the room.

"It's true." She ignored him and left.

He growled loudly as he was alone again. He stared at the ceiling, feeling anger raise within him. He wanted to become that damn Hero and take his role, now! And he was going to be raped to death? Wasn't that a too sad reminding of his old and chaotic life?

He growled again and decided that he wasn't going to die.

And he wasn't even going to be part of that gangbang.

Sadly.

* * *

Link woke up again, a few hours later, as a young Gerudo girl was preparing the ceremony. He looked up, finding he was able to move, but that his erection hadn't died during all that time.

The young woman looked up and jumped slightly as she saw him look at her. She hadn't learned to be frigid like her older sisters, apparently. "Hi, cutie." Link started, finding he was able to talk again. He smiled seductively. The young woman stared at him with wide eyes. "You're quite young, aren't you?" She nodded and he chuckled naughtily. "How old are you, baby?"

"Fifteen…"

"Hm, the younger the tighter, no?" He chuckled again and the young girl looked down. "Don't you want to take a ride on me before all the other ones arrive?" She shook her head

"Too young. Initiation will be much later." He chuckled.

"That's a shame. Though I must admit I can't wait for your little ceremony to start."

"Big ceremony." She looked up at him. He was still smiling.

"Yeah… Big ceremony. I can't wait. It's a shame I'm all tied up, because I'm a much better ride when I can use my hands as well… And move around, you know." He chuckled.

"Better… Ride?" Link nodded.

"Yes, if you were to untie me, I could show all your sisters what a real man is…" The young girl shook her head.

"No need of men."

"No need of stupid men who wish to dominate women, that's true. But I don't want to dominate; I want to be your pet. I swear your sisters would be glad if you were to untie me…"

"I'm not sure…"

"You could put me a collar and rape me day and night. I wouldn't ask for better treatment than that." The young girl looked around the room.

"Perhaps…"

"They will be all happy and give you a new dress or… spear."

"A new spear?" She looked up with wide eyes.

"Yes, a very, very nice spear."

"Only for me?"

"Yes, untie me now, if you want it." She inspected him.

"You lie." Mentally, Link sighed heavily.

"No, your sister told me that earlier."

"Don't believe man."

"Well, you should because she told me."

"Won't untie." He sighed heavily and took a harder stare.

"Look. Untie me and make your sisters happy and get a spear. Or let me here and your sisters not happy and no spear."

"…" She hesitated, looking at the Hylian's hands.

"Come on, sweetie. I'll let you rape me when your initiation comes." The girl sighed.

"Will free if you stay quiet."

"You're the best!" He grinned widely as the girl neared him.

She hesitated a moment as she stared at him. Link kept smiling warmly. Hands shaking because she knew that she wasn't doing a good thing, she untied his right wrist first. The Hylian sighed softly, but he didn't move. She freed his other hand, and then his feet.

He sat up, still smiling. "Thanks." She nodded.

"What is the meaning of all this?" It was the voice of an older Gerudo who appeared in the same door as before. Link and the girl jumped in surprise, but the Hero didn't wait for the woman to arrive before he also jumped to his feet and ran off into the first door he could find, destabilising the two Gerudos that were in the room with him.

Behind him, he heard the screams of the older woman as she was audibly alerting the fortress that their plaything was running away.

And he cursed as he found out that running when you have a hard on this hard is pretty hard.

As he fled from what he imagined to be an army of horny women with spears, he realised for the first time since he was caught that he wasn't only stripped of all his clothes; he was stripped of his equipment and weapons…

He cursed again as he hid in a dark corner of the fortress, looking as a few Gerudos ran by, speaking hurriedly in a language he would never understand.

Now, not only did he need to run away from the fortress… He also needed to find his equipment back.

Sometimes, he hated his life.

* * *

Nights near the Desert were impressively cold.

Sitting beside the fire, Tatl shivered as she fought that constant nausea she now felt. Isca appeared beside her and wrapped a blanket around her body. She looked up at him and smiled softly. He sat beside her. The knight looked at the Twili worriedly. "Are you sick?" He asked, his voice so very soft when she was concerned. Tatl looked down at the fire.

"I don't know, but it's probable." She answered. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close against him. Tatl closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth and his attention. He rested his head against hers as they both stared at the fire.

"I love you…" Isca whispered softly.

Tatl looked right through the fire as guilt build up in her heart and mind. She did love Isca… Really. He was a nice and handsome man…

But she couldn't hide to herself how much she had fallen for Link…

Since they had started this affair, they both had wondered and talked many times about what would be the outcomes. And she knew, just as much as Link, that it wouldn't be easy when the truth would come out.

And Isca was the main reason why it wouldn't be easy.

So she preferred to keep the façade until the right time would come. Until… Until…

She didn't know.

So during the day, she was Isca's claim and a friend of Link. And at night, her body and soul were Link's.

And how she liked the nighttimes…

In the knight's mind, Tatl's recent happiness wasn't quite a change from the woman he had always known, for she had always been a happy and excited person. But he did doubt that something was going on sometimes when they were alone together, because she suddenly seemed nostalgic and lost in thoughts.

Isca thought, in fact, that she had something on her mind, but that it wasn't that important. And though he was well aware of Link's intention towards his girlfriend, he never believed that Tatl would really fall for the Hylian.

Therefore, for the time being, the Twili and her Hero were safe.

Or perhaps one was safer than the other…

Nami appeared into the camp, suddenly, in her fairy shape. "Link's in trouble! He was caught by the Gerudos!" Tatl looked up sharply, worried.

"What?" She asked.

"They ca-captured him and plan on using him in some ceremony tonight!" The fairy rectified. The Twili got up.

"We have to do something!" She shouted.

"The bridge is still down." Pointed Erk. Olwen and Sheik looked at each other.

"Then we're just going to let them do whatever they want with him?" Asked Tatl, too worried for her own good as Isca looked suspiciously at her.

"I'm sure he can get out of any situation all by himself. He proved that a few times already." Rectified the knight, as he kept staring at the Twili. Tatl glared at him.

"It would arrange you if he died, wouldn't it?"

"What's between you and him to be so worried?" Isca snapped and Tatl shut up. She looked around and met Olwen and Sheik's severe stares. The princess looked down at the fire.

"Nothing… I think I… I think I'm sick. I'm sorry…" She whispered. She turned around. "I… Have weird mood swings, I apologize." She raised her hot pink stare to meet Isca's cold dark blue eyes. "I'll be going to bed…"

"We'll see if we can help the Hero." Said Olwen and Sheik nodded.

"If someone can cross a cliff… It's a Sheikah…" Answered the blond.

"You should get some rest." Said the butler to the Twili. She looked up at him: his stare was insistent enough to make her understand that she should take the time to make things right between Isca and her… Tatl nodded.

"I will… Thank you." She walked to her and Isca's tent and got in. The knight followed her movement with his eyes, apparently irritated. Olwen looked at him.

"Perhaps you should take care of her." Proposed the silver-haired man. Isca looked up at him, but didn't reply. Olwen had always intimidated the brunet…

"We have a cliff to cross." Pointed Sheik before walking towards the rift. Olwen and Nami followed closely behind.

Isca sighed heavily and got up before walking to the tent. He stared at it a moment before getting in…

* * *

One thing Link would never understand of this world was how important things were obviously and blatantly waiting for him to come to them as if the essence of the world itself was offering him whatever he needed to succeed.

He almost sighed as he entered an empty room in which a big, big chest was waiting for him, right in the middle. Still naked, he walked towards the chest, smiling. "Laboka, have you seen Jade?" Link froze. The voices were coming from a room nearby.

"No, she must be in the other room." Other room…? This room…? Link looked around, now alerted. There was a table which had a tablecloth on it. He ran to it, hiding under the table.

"Go get her, will you. She has to get into her bath."

"Yes, Elder." Link looked around him, under the table, then quickly towards the chest… When he heard a giggle.

Under the table, beside him, was a baby Gerudo girl. She wore only a diaper and smiled widely to him. He jumped slightly. The baby giggled again and she raised her arms. Slightly reluctant, Link took her in his arms and she snuggled against him, still smiling. "You're a pretty girl." He whispered, still looking in the room, hoping the woman wouldn't find him.

But the little girl kept giggling happily.

She was just as dark skinned as all the other Gerudos and she had bright yellowish-golden eyes… And velvety black hair. And he realised that Gerudos had red hair… and not black. "Jade! Where are you?" The woman was now standing near the chest and the baby giggled again. Link blinked.

"So you are Jade…" He whispered, staring at the baby girl in his arms. She seemed happy. "I'll give you back to your friend, ok?" The baby pouted as if she understood what he said.

Link put her down, slowly, and pushed the little girl towards the Gerudo woman.

But Jade wasn't happy to be turned off so harshly by her newfound friend, and she started to cry. Link gasped lightly and crawled as close to the wall as he could, well aware that, if that woman was to raise the tablecloth, he was done for.

The Gerudo woman picked up the crying baby, murmuring with a comforting tone in their foreign language, but the baby was way too upset to stop crying. "What is wrong, Jade?" The Gerudo woman asked. "What's with that table, cutie?" Link shook his head and he would have yelled "NO! NOT THE TABLE!" if it wouldn't have been a bad idea.

The woman closed in towards the table. Link could see her feet under the tablecloth. "No, Jade. You don't play with the table right now. You need to bathe or mommy won't be happy." The Gerudo turned around, finally, leaving Link alone under his table.

He sighed in relief as Jade cried more and more.

When he was alone into the room once again, he crawled out to the chest and opened it. Of course, it wasn't locked.

And as he thought, in the chest, was all his equipment and weapons.

He grabbed all his stuff and disappeared in another room as an old Gerudo shook her head at his naked back, smiling faintly.

* * *

Once all equipped and armed, roaming through the corridors of the fortress seemed a much easier task.

Of course, because he was now able to defend himself, there were no Gerudos to be seen or heard.

This was quite stressful, in fact.

Link walked through the corridors, sword and shield ready, until he arrived into a square shaped room that held a cell… And behind the bars was a man. The locked-up carpenter grabbed the bars when he saw the green-clad hero. "Please!" He pleaded. "You have to help me!" Link inspected the man.

"You were caught up for the ceremony as well?" The guy shook his head.

"No! We wanted to be, but they said that we weren't good enough, so they merely planned on killing us! Please, free me!" Link sighed.

"Alright." He neared the bars and found the door. Link tried opening it, but it was locked. "It's locked."

"It sure is because I have the keys." Replied a feminine voice behind Link. The Hero spun around, surprised, and just in time to dodge the woman's saber. She would have had decapitated him, if he hadn't moved in time. "You have reflexes… For a man."

She launched herself at him and Link blocked with his shield, then sidestepped. She was quick and the way she fought was frankly beautiful; it was as if she danced with her blades, for she wielded two sabers.

Link was much clumsier with his sword. He preferred to be an archer, frankly… But he was now good enough with the Master Sword to be able to duel this woman.

She back flipped, then swung at Link, and he raised his shield just in time to block the double blade. The hit was hard, but he was still a man, and more muscular than her. Therefore, he hit with his shield the blades, causing the Gerudo to stumble back and he attacked her, pushing his shield away to free the space between him and her.

He hit her hard on the head. With the pummel of his sword.

And the Gerudo fell in his arms, numb and unconscious.

Softly, he put her down on the ground and he quickly inspected her injury: she was bleeding lightly and would have a bad headache, but the blow wasn't deadly. And that was all that counted.

He searched her body for the keys, and found them.

Link got up and walked towards the cell door. The carpenter, on the other side, jumped in excitation, praising the Hylian for that fight and his technique. The dirty blond rolled his eyes, and then unlocked the door. The carpenter ran out and stopped before Link. "You've got guts, kids!" And he escaped the fortress, running for his life.

Link stared at his back as he fled, then he looked down at the keys.

Two more keys… Two more men to free…

* * *

Tatl closed her eyes as she lay naked on the tent's floor. Her whole body was way too sensitive right now and her nausea wasn't much better, but she knew that she wouldn't throw up; it was only an uncomfortable feeling that wouldn't leave.

Isca kissed her softly as he carefully installed himself on top of her. He knew she was sick and intended to be as soft as he could be with her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to tell him she was ready, and he penetrated her.

She was used to his rhythm. She was used to feel his weight on her and she didn't dislike it. Not at all.

The only problem was, in fact, that she had to block her thoughts as they would drive to Link. It would drive her to remember how he touched her and the way her body reacted to his closeness, how he never failed to make her orgasm and how he moved with confidence.

And each time, she would feel so very guilty.

But it was necessary. So she endured it.

Just like she endured her constant nausea.

* * *

Sheik and Olwen stood on the roof of the Gerudo Fortress as Nami sat on the silver-haired man's shoulder. They stared down at the ground before the fortress where an impressive amount of Gerudo women, wilding spears and sabers, waited as they held the three carpenters –who had been freed- in hostage.

Everyone knew who they were waiting for…

And seriously, Link was taking way too much time to appear.

Sheik tapped his foot against the roof nervously, which made Olwen smile under his mask. The blond was worried. "So, what's the plan?" He asked, his tone barely showing his anxiety.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We should take care of them before Link arrives."

"Or we could let him try to save himself all alone and help him if he needs it." Sheik looked at the other Sheikah.

"They're too much for a single man." Olwen looked back.

"For a man, yes. Not for a Hero." Sheik rolled his eyes and the butler chuckled. "Let him try alone, at least." The blond didn't answer. He merely looked away. Olwen considered him in silence a moment. "You are incredibly irresistible when you are worried, dear."

"Maybe." Sheik answered, still looking away. The silver-haired man chuckled softly. He stared down at the Gerudos.

And Link appeared.

He was visibly surprised as he stopped abruptly and stood still a moment, looking around him at the Gerudo women. The female group snickered altogether as they surrounded the Hylian.

Link looked at them with wide eyes as they circled him. He was, visibly, impressed by their number… Compared to his.

One against… Oh well, too many.

They waited all around him, standing casually as they stared at him malignantly, smirking, as they held their spear. Link slowly turned around just to make sure he was really surrounded.

And there were seriously no doubts that he was.

Some Gerudo chuckled lowly, in a predatory manner and it sent chills down the Hylian spine as he merely stood still, looking around, really sure that he shouldn't make any move towards his sword…

And yet, he _had_ to do something.

And his gaze lit up, suddenly. "If I surrender… What will happen of me…?" He asked, slowly. A red clothed woman took a step forward.

"We will continue with our ceremony." Link swallowed as sweat began to rise upon his skin once again.

"And after?" A common giggle rose into the air.

"You'll be dead."

"Wow, you're quite convincing…" He moved his feet, lightly, and saw about twenty pairs of eyes follow his movement. This was risky.

"Of course, we are." From the rooftop, Nami was watching the scene, with the Sheikahs, and she was perplexed.

"What is he trying to do?" She asked, whispering. Sheik smirked.

"You'll see." Olwen looked down at the blond.

"Because you have guessed, yet?" The smaller man chuckled softly.

"Of course, I have."

And down there, where Link stood, his hands up in the air now as the spears had begun to raise, the tension was filling the atmosphere. "Fine, take me." Finally pronounced the Hylian… Before smirking. "If you can catch me."

Perhaps the Gerudos weren't used to be resisted this much by a male specimen, for they all stared with wide and unbelieving eyes as Link moved, suddenly, his hand to his hookshot.

He turned, didn't aim at all towards the roof of the fortress and triggered the item at the very same time that a red clothed woman screamed orders into that language that no Hylian could understand.

Technically, the cold sweat that covered his body was all justified, for the fortress was all made of stone and there were only very, very few chunks of wood, and the hookshot wouldn't hook on stone.

And firing without taking an aim was incredibly risky. And even more risky when your life depended on it.

But Link, before firing, remembered some kind of balcony upon the dungeon of the fortress and he had shot that way. The balcony was an impressive structure all made of wood and he thought that, perhaps, he would hook upon it and fly off.

Maybe he would succeed.

But fatality decided that he wouldn't.

And fear filled his every nerve as the hook hit a stone a few inch under the wooden balcony. And a neat _toc _resonated throughout the valley and into Link's head.

And there were women now running at him with spears in their hands.

And Link spun around.

Perhaps his chances of dealing with this situation heroically were slim, but the Hylian was incredibly fortunate when it came to coincidences.

So, even he was quite surprised as he heard a few screams of surprise and pain and turned around just in time to remember that the chain and the hook had to come back to him… And that chain and that hook was coming back and whipping quite a nice amount of female enemies out of his way.

And Farore knew how quick thinking Link was when an opportunity was there, waiting for him.

So he ran towards the fallen wall of injured woman, hookshot in hand, and this time, he aimed.

Straight at the balcony.

And a few seconds later, he was high on the rooftop and free for a brief moment.

Breathing heavily, Link looked down.

And down there, the Gerudos had already disappeared to make their way to the rooftop to capture that struggling brat.

Between two breathes, the Hero unsheathed his legendary blade and started running.

On another part of that same level, the Sheikahs and Nami were watching Link as he fought for his life and his sexual health. The trio was quite impressed with the Hylian's move down there as the hookshot had seemed quite natural and calculated.

Only Sheik knew that Link was very bad at planning anything, and he intended to keep that information for himself.

And yet, they witnessed an impressive duel between the Hylian and a desert woman as their swords clashed in metallic noises.

He was impressive, that was for sure… Though he was mainly lucky and on an adrenaline rush…

Yet, he seemed to be fully aware of his situation –for once- as he fought the women coming on to him with skills.

Well, more skills than he had showed up until now when it came to _hold_ a sword.

Impressed and amused, the Sheikahs followed every movement Link made to save his own life with their eyes. Nami was still sitting on Olwen's shoulder and she was much more nervous than the two men.

Smirking, the Sheikahs crossed their arms over their chest as they decided that they wouldn't interfere with this nice demonstration of skills and pure luck.

And the tanned women fell under the Hylian's frenetic attacks, though he was visibly intending not to kill any of them.

In fact, Link used more the pommel of his sword than the blade.

And his elbow proved useful. So did his shoulders.

Perhaps he was supposed to be a warrior, but Link was, frankly, a much better archer and, well, he was good in close-combat… As long as his adversary wasn't bigger or heavier…

Which happened almost every time he fought another man.

But against women, he was doing quite well. Which should have hurt his virility, but he was way too busy to consider this detail.

He looked heroic as he fought back the Gerudos, but taking a closer look to the scene fight, he wasn't exactly overpowering all those females: Link had quite a few cuts pretty much everywhere as he had _ditched_ his shield long ago, for it made him heavier and clumsier. Bruises were slowly appearing upon his pale skin, and more were to come.

And he was getting tired.

Fighting a hoard of angry women alone and tired is a bad thing.

And so this explained why he lost his focus a second too long… And ended up on the ground, kneeling and unarmed.

Link panted as he understood that the fight was over and that he would most certainly die. May it be by blade or by forced sex.

He looked up to see a desert woman holding the Master Sword and inspecting its blade, and for the first time, Link realised how beautiful that weapon was.

And then he felt the cold and sharpened metal of a saber against his neck.

He swallowed and shut his eyes tightly.

But a feminine voice commanded something into their foreign language and the blade was removed from his skin.

Link looked up, surprised and sincerely, confused. A white-clad woman stood before him, holding the Master Sword. She stared down at him, smirking slightly evilly. "I heard you mentioned being the Hero of Time?" Her accent was quite thick. He blinked and found he was speechless. "Are you?" She sounded impatient.

"I… I am." Link finally answered, surprised to be alive. Or still dressed. The woman nodded slightly.

"Why are you within our borders?"

"I was going to the Spirit Temple…" The Gerudos exchanged stares between them.

"What for?"

"Heum… Destroying some evil monster?" The desert women were silent as they considered him altogether.

"The temple is cursed, nowadays." Finally continued the white-clad warrior. "So cursed that it has taken our leader away from us."

"I could try to find that person." Link heard himself propose before he could think. The Gerudo smiled.

"Do you promise, Hero?" The Hylian half-hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah, I do." The white-dressed woman chuckled as she presented her hand to Link. He took it and she helped him getting up.

"You proved worthy of your heroic title, young man." She observed his injuries quickly. "No man ever stood against us, and even less provoked the proud female warriors of the desert into such a fight. You have our admiration." Link blinked.

"Thanks…"

"We shall accept you into our grounds, from now on." Said the Gerudo as she handed him his confiscated sword. "And we are also counting on you to save our dear Nabooru."

Still confused, Link stared at the Gerudos as they dispatched and left to get back to their usual occupations until he was alone on the rooftop.

Or so he thought.

Sighing, Link turned around. And screamed in surprise as Olwen, Sheik and Nami were now standing before him. "Well done." Complimented the butler as he grinned under the mask.

"I am impressed." Said Nami.

"And you need to have your wounds treated." Finished Sheik. The Hylian stared at the trio a moment.

"Wait. You were there all along and watching, right?" Sheik nodded slightly. "And you didn't helped me?" Olwen chuckled.

"You were doing fine." He answered.

"No, I wasn't!" Sheik smirked.

"Yes, you were all heroic." Said he. Doubtful, Link glared at the blond.

"I hate you." The blond Sheikah chuckled.

"And I love you too."

"We should go back to camp." Proposed Nami as she flew away from Olwen's shoulder. The butler nodded. "We have a big task ahead of us, so we need rest."

"And the carpenters have repaired the bridge." Pointed the silver-haired man.

"Awesome…" Said Link as he rolled his eyes, still angry as Sheik kept smiling.

And under the stare of the Sand Goddess, the quartet left the Gerudo fortress to join the rest of their group.

* * *

**I have to say this : I **_**H-A-T-E**_** DESERTS WITH ALL MY MIGHT!**

**I am not a romantic. I therefore apologise if my romance part into the forest was a little… Sarcastic. **

**Yes, I have added a meaningless scene only to have Link shout "I'm so hungry I could eat an Octorock!" And right after, during the dinner scene, I bit my tongue.**

**I'm not happy with the ending of the chapter.**

**Special thanks to Nobody-Alchemist again.**

**The next chapter shall be awesome to write, and awesome to read… Mwahahahahah!**

**Now, review!**

**Gamesplayers.**


	12. XI

**¡Holá, señores y señoritas! Aprendo el español y me gusta mucho está idioma. Se anillo y se pronuncia bien.**

**¡Un día, voy a escribir en español!**

**Y no encuentra el punto interrogativo con mi teclado… Yo busco, yo busco…**

**Chapter 11!**

**On may 22****nd****, I turned 20 years old and I feel **_**old, as if my life was leading nowhere.**_

**I'm addicted to Zombie Lane, on Facebook.**

**Spirit Temple ahead.**

**I was looking at the planning and realised how much all the story has now reached its peak and is now going all the way down to the final climax… Which means that the end is coming.**

**And I am sad. Yes, I am.**

**I love my characters. I really do. And I will miss them once this'll be over.**

**Now, enough sentimentalism.**

**Replies to reviewers :**

**Do you even read these?**

**Princess-of-all-saiyins : I'm proud you've got an account ;) it'll be easier to answer to your reviews. And thanks for stating it's an amazing story. I must admit I'm thinking the same =). Of course, Sheik is the only one who really sees what's coming, though Olwen is slowly beginning to agree with him that no good ending can come from this situation. As for the Gerudo part… It wasn't **_**planned**_** in the planning :P But I just decided to add it up because I'm that impulsive. Glad it got you laughing.**

**Darkwolflink1 : Thanks for following this story, dear. ;) I'm glad you liked the Gerudo part (I think most people will), for I had fun writing it… Almost all of it, that is. The ending… Yes, I was aware that it was a bit off… And it felt that way because I didn't know how to make the chapter end. But this is not a really important chapter, so it's almost okay :P And I shall do what I can to post this chapter as soon as possible!**

**NRZWolf13 : Gerudos… I guess that pretty much everyone will remember that part of the story. Spirit temple: at the time I'm replying, I'm writing that part of the chapter. In my opinion, this temple is awesome and I made it turn out well. As for Tatl's illness… Well, it shall be made clear at the end of this very chapter. Link is awesome, I know ;)**

**monsterhunter100 : addicted, you say? That makes me glad and you're boosting my ego (oh yes, I hear you Lydia, saying I won't be able to go through doors soon). I'm glad the lemons aren't getting you addicted, because this story isn't about sex… Though that's a pretty great part of the story… And yes, I am awesome, so is my story ;) As for my dark Link, well, I've commented on that before and I'm very happy that you people like him, because I wouldn't write him any other way. He's got too much personality for his own good (and mine). **

**I have a laptop. And when I started this chapter, there was a thunderstorm outside and I decided to skip school and install myself in my bed with curtains and window opened so I could benefit of the awesome weather to be inspired. So I used sort of a table for laptop that I put on my lap to put the laptop on it. But the table-thingy exploded and I ended up covered in Styrofoam.**

**And that's kinda banal into my life…**

**Anyways, read and enjoy.**

**Slight yaoi ahead. For real, this time ;)**

**This can be a hard chapter… **

* * *

XI

Softly, she ran the wet cloth over a cut on his upper back. He hissed lightly as the warm liquid touched is sore and injured skin. "I'm sorry" She whispered. He shook his head lazily.

"No need to be. You're not the one who's injured me." She sighed.

"I know."

Link sat naked into the water of the oasis, his back turned to Tatl as she took care, slowly and patiently of his wounds. She was careful not to touch any bruise as he merely kept quiet and looked above, at the stars. She followed his stare a moment.

In the desert, the sky was incredibly clear. So clear that it was mystical, magical.

Or maybe spiritual was the right word.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as he drew figures into the water.

"You. And me." Tatl answered, her voice soft.

"What about you and me?" She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Link… When this will all be over…"

"We will run away together." His voice was quiet and yet, very confident as he answered her unpoken question. Tatl sighed, smiling slightly.

"Where?"

"Anywhere." He took her hand in his and caressed her fingers. "It doesn't matter." Link turned around to look at Tatl. "As long as we're together… I don't mind the place or the time… I don't mind…" Tears rose to the Twili's eyes as she smiled more.

"Zelda was right… You've changed so much…" He chuckled.

"And is that for the best?"

"Time will tell us."

"And it is time to go back to the camp before someone gets killed." Link and Tatl turned around, both gasping as they spotted Sheik who stood by a rather impressive rock near the little oasis in which they were bathing.

The two lovebirds smiled to the blond before getting up. Tatl's clothes were wet, though she hadn't undressed as she had merely taken care of the Hylian's injuries. Link turned his back to Sheik as he put his pants and shirt back on. He folded his tunic and brought the rest of his equipment in his arm, as they walked back to the camp.

Sheik walked beside him. Subtly, he spied the couple as they walked into the sands in silence.

And there was something going on. Something that Sheik couldn't explain or know as he watched how serene they looked and acted.

Of course, it worried the Sheikah.

Nevertheless, they reached camp quickly and, to anyone who wouldn't know of Link and Tatl's affair –Isca- it really looked like she had taken care of his wounds, and only that, as they walked separately and in utter silence.

Link quickly installed himself near the fire, wrapping himself into a blanket as he stared at the flames. Tatl sat between him and Isca and she too got lost into the dancing fire. Sheik and Olwen looked at each other, perplexed by the couple's attitude. "Fight?" Asked the butler, very lowly when the blond was beside him.

"No, doesn't look like it."

"Strange."

"Is the word." They smirked.

The evening didn't last long for Link as he soon rose, still wrapped in his blanket as if he was a Tuareg. He mumbled goodnights to everyone before slipping within his tent and shutting the lantern off right away.

Even Isca seemed troubled by the younger Hylian's quiet attitude.

Tatl looked down at the sad at her feet, feeling incredibly awful. Not only was she, now, constantly sick, but she had taken her decision either she would, in the end, chose Isca or Link. And taking that decision had been worse than living through the guilt of this affair.

Isca was a good man. A really, really good person. He didn't deserve to be treated like he was. Not at all.

But as long as he didn't knew…

She shook her head lightly. "Something on your mind?" The knight asked her, his voice soft. Too soft.

"No."

"You don't look too good…"

"I'm sick, Isca. That's all." She heard him sigh. He got up, and turned towards their tent.

"If you need me… To talk or… I don't know…" His voice was unnaturally dead. "I'll be in the tent." And he left.

Isca wasn't stupid.

* * *

Sheik and Olwen were sitting near the fire. Everyone was asleep and into their tent. As always.

It had become a habit, nowadays, for the Sheikahs to spend most of their nights together, watching over the camp and talking. Olwen rarely slept as it was only natural for a shadow to be awakened at night.

As for Sheik, he would usually leave in the middle of the night to get some sleep, but he didn't particularly need to, since he as well was a Sheikah… Well, half a Sheikah.

But the desert nights were said to be bewitching and magical.

And dangerous.

Yet, the two men sat beside each other, watching the fire in silence as everything had been said for that night.

Or almost everything.

Sheik turned to Olwen, staring at him until the older man returned the look. The blond considered what he was about to do a moment before he got up, his eyes not leaving Olwen's.

Standing proudly and somehow seductively, Sheik unwrapped the white bandages around his wrist. And one by one, he let all his concealed needles fall to the ground at the silver-haired man's feet.

And finally, the blond let his dagger fall down as well. Sheik was now unarmed. Something a Sheikah would never accept.

Olwen stared at him, observed his every movement and was impressed to see Sheik agreeing freely on disposing of his weapons. They kept looking at each other a moment. "I owe you a night, don't I?" Sheik was smiling maliciously and yet quite seductively, underneath his mask. Olwen chuckled as he rested his hands on the smaller man's hips.

"Indeed."

"My tent?"

"Yes, sir." Olwen got up, offering Sheik a very, very playful and naughty stare as both men walked to the blond's tent before disappearing in it.

Only a Sheikah could undress another Sheikah quickly, for only they understood how their suits worked. Therefore, it wasn't very long before Sheik found himself naked. And on his back.

Of course, Olwen followed quite quickly and installed himself above the lighter man.

* * *

Snoring lightly, Link was asleep in his tent, curled up tightly in a few blankets. He had slept away from the small mattress a few hours ago as he moved quite a lot in his sleep. But that night, he seemed to be rolling around the small clothed habitation on purpose.

Of course, he wasn't.

He was a light sleeper and had some difficulties resting in peace as his nights were, usually, shaken apart by nightmares and rather weird dreams.

And, well, he had a rather massive sunburn which didn't help his sleeping attempt.

Therefore, he rolled around. And around. And around.

Because the Sheikahs were now engaged in activities that implied the use of a tent… No one was really watching the camp. It didn't really mattered, everyone would have said, as nothing ever occurred to the small group beforehand.

But, perhaps was it exactly because Olwen and Sheik were constantly watching?

Link growled softly as the Desert's cold night air blew into his tent. He opened clouded eyes to look into the direction of the invading air, registering that something had entered.

But he was way to asleep to realise that it wasn't normal.

His eyes shut once again and his head fell heavily on the pile of clothing that had become his pillow (as the original pillow had been pushed away to some corner of the tent while the Hero fought with an invisible ninja bug).

Something brushed against him.

"Be careful… Mister Unicorn… I explode." He mumbled. What was above him stopped a moment to look down at him… And snickered. It poked Link. "Seriously…" The Hero turned around, knocking the unlit lantern down. "Take off that spear… It's gonna melt."

The stranger poked the Hylian again, smirking. "Sheik… Sometimes… You get dilated…"

The invader tilted its head to the side a moment as it wondered if it should really accomplish its mission, or play with the sleep-talking Hero of Time…

Work was work.

Grabbing the Hylian's shoulder roughly, the stranger pushed Link so he'd lie on his back and climbed on top of him.

And a second later, it was pushing a blade against the dirty blond's throat.

Link woke up, gasping, which helped his aggressor cut through his skin. Hopefully, his wind pipe wasn't slid open.

Now, completely awake, the Hero stared up with wide eyes at his enemy… "Cocyte…" He whispered. The man snickered evilly. Maniacally. The Sheikah lifted his blade towards the Hylian's chin.

"Missed me?"

"As much as we miss rats in a basement." Link's stare was hard and his voice calm. It troubled Cocyte.

"It's a shame… Because I have missed you." Trying to toy with his prey's mind, the Sheikah pulled the blankets covering the dirty blond down to reveal his rather… Naked self.

"Reciprocity isn't a concept you've learned yet…" Cocyte leaned forward.

"Who cares about that? Aren't you the one who tried raping that curvy woman?" Link growled as his stare became menacing. The Sheikah laughed; glad to see his game was working.

"Leave her out of this…"

"Sensible subject, hm? Then, perhaps I should go and have my ways with her when I'll be done with you?" A wolfish growl escaped the Hylian's throat, but it was cut off as Cocyte pushed his blade deeper into the already bleeding skin. "But I probably should have my fun with you before…" He chuckled, running his hand down towards Link's crotch.

The Hylian shut his eyes tightly as he concentrated on what surrounded him, instead of what Cocyte was doing…

His stuff was scattered all around the tent. His sword and shield were close to the entrance –at the other side of the small habitation- the hookshot was buried under something, for sure. Bow and arrows weren't close and well… It's rather hard to stab someone with an arrow…

He had knocked the lantern over and it was shut off… So finding something in the darkness was hard enough, right now.

The lantern…

Link opened his eyes and stared down at the Sheikah who was… Well, _toying _with him without much success and, in his mind, the Hylian congratulated himself to be so calm when he was facing a raping situation…

Slowly and carefully, he wrapped his left hand around the lantern which was right beside him.

And with all his might, Link hit the Sheikah across the head with the metallic object.

Cocyte groaned in surprise and pain as he fell down on his side. Link disarmed him quickly and took the dagger to press it against the Sheikah's throat.

Blood trailing from his forehead, Cocyte looked up and smiled to the younger man. "You're a bad boy."

"I always was." The Sheikah offered Link a very dark stare.

"In a few moments, when I'll be bored to be in this bad state, I'll rip the knife away from your hand and push you down. Then, I'll merely force you to your knees and fuck you while you'll cry your face off." Link chuckled.

"You've always been fucked up in your head." He hissed, pushing the blade against the Sheikah's throat.

"And you as well." Cocyte chuckled.

"I'll kill you." But his hand wouldn't move.

"Will you?" The twisted man crackled. "Once upon a time, I would have believed you. In fact, you would have plunged that blade in my face a few times by now. But you're gone soft. Are you even able to kill someone, now?" Link growled.

"Shut up, bitch." He pushed the dagger further against the taller man's throat.

"Kill me, of you are a man." Hissed Cocyte, flames dancing in his red eyes. "Or prepare to be fucked like the pussy you are."

Link's lips became a thin line as his hands began to shake… He wasn't able to do it. Not anymore… And Cocyte was well aware.

As the Hylian hesitated, the Sheikah grabbed Link's right wrist forcefully. Pushing him down on the ground before using his superior weight to pin him.

Of course, the Hylian fought back with a rather impressive punch.

Which made the Sheikah laugh sensually. "I see you want it rough, bitch." He elbowed Link, hitting him right in the left side. The dirty blond whimpered in pain and shut his eyes tightly as the pain was too intense and paralysed him a second.

A second too long.

For he felt, against his buttock…

And he gasped, terrorised, and without much of a second thought, he raised his left hand to hit the man across the head.

But he was _still_ holding the dagger.

Cocyte froze suddenly as the blade impaled his neck. He gurgled as blood started to appear from the wound and into his mouth…

And he fell.

* * *

Sheik exited his tent right before Olwen. Sun wasn't very high yet. Technically, the fire should have been dead and no one awake. Therefore, the blond was surprised when he spotted a silhouette beside the roaring camp fire.

Wrapped in a blanket, tightly, Link was turning his back to them as he stared at the fire. Visibly, he had been up since a long time…

He turned his head lightly to look at the Sheikahs before returning his attention to the fire. He pushed, numbly, a log into the starving flames. Sheik walked up to the Hylian and looked down at him. "You had trouble sleeping again?"

"Kind of." Link's voice was unusually hoarse, as if his throat was sore.

"Are you sick?" Questioned the blond, slightly worried.

"Not really." He poked the fire, then looked up at Sheik.

He seemed quite tired and looked like he had had a bad night… The kind of night that is rather sleepless and filled with nightmares. Sheik knew that his little brother had a hard time sleeping, often, as he was hunted by dark dreams, but he never doubted what had really happened. "Sheik, I know you hate cleaning up after me, but… Can you go in my tent and take care of what's in it…?" The Sheikah crossed his arms over his chest.

"Link, I swear that if I find you've freaked out over a spider _again_, I'm going to make you eat one." Usually, the warrior would have laughed and smirked, confirming the Sheikah's thoughts. But this time, his expression didn't change. Not at all.

"It's a corpse." They both stared at each other, unmoving.

"That's a very, very bad joke." Finally said Sheik.

"I'm not joking, Sheik…" Link turned his attention towards the fire once again and he poked a burning log, pushing it slightly away so the fire could get more oxygen and get bigger. "Cocyte came for me." The blond blinked.

Sheik looked briefly at Link before uncrossing his arms and going to the Hylian's tent. He crouched and got in quickly.

Of course, what he saw was exactly what Link had mentioned: Cocyte. He was… Laying on his side, in a pool of blood –his own- with his pants opened and a dagger going through his neck.

And let's not mention that arteries tend to _shoot_ blood everywhere…

The tent was pretty much scrapped. So was most of the stuff that lay scattered in it.

Sheik exited the tent.

He walked quickly towards Link. The Hylian looked up at him, his expression now clearer as the sun was higher in the sky. He looked traumatised, and the blood stains all over his face and blanket confirmed the state of the tent…

And that he had been in it when the _massacre_ occurred.

Sheik kneeled before Link. "Are you alright?" The Hylian shrugged.

"Yes…" The blond's stared intensified as he looked straight into Link's eyes. The younger man looked away, unable to hold such powerful gaze. Softly and yet hurriedly, Sheik got a grip of the blanket and pulled it open down to the dirty blond's waist.

Covered in blood stains with a nice cut on his throat… The injury was now dark red as it had dried, but it was there anyways. Sheik sighed and looked down.

Had he just _failed_ Link by not being there?

He shook the thought away before getting up. He looked at Olwen who was staring at him in a questioning fashion. Sheik nodded towards Link's tent. "Come and help me."

The butler nodded lightly and looked down at the Hylian before following Sheik.

Link's gaze stayed with the fire.

He tried to understand.

Once upon a time, he had killed a lot of people without getting any remorse. He had raped women and stole from about everyone in Castle Town. He never had any remorse.

But now, he felt empty as he had the constant impression that his hands were stained with blood –and they were- but with blood that no water would wash away and no words would appease.

He heard, long ago, that you are supposed to be sick after you first kill someone.

He had never been before.

But that night, he had thrown up four times.

What was going on with him?

* * *

They reached the Spirit Temple in a deadly silence.

Everyone had seen the bloody mess in the sad where Link's tent had been, and everyone had seen the mark on his neck...

But he hadn't said anything about it and everyone in the party believed that leaving him alone concerning this topic was in their best interest.

Even to Sheik, he hadn't said anything.

Tatl had tried to talk to him when Isca was away, but he hadn't provided her with an answer or information.

And now, he looked steady and convinced as he stared up at the Sand Goddess.

Convinced, but traumatised.

And under her worried gaze, he was the first to enter the spirit temple.

From all the temples in which they had been so far, none had felt that way… As soon as they sat foot into this sacred location, something heavy –and yet light- sat upon them. Upon their spirits.

_Welcome._

Link gasped. And since they were merely standing at the entrance, looking around, the noise was pretty much heard by everyone. Of course, all eyes were now focused on the Hero who appeared slightly whiter…

He had heard that voice again. Into his _head_.

"Link, you're okay?" Asked Tatl in a small voice.

"Yeah… "

"What was that gasp for?" Asked Sheik as he tilted his head to the side, perplexed.

"Shiver. My skin's sensible now that I'm covered with sunburns." He turned around to smile at the crew, to reassure them.

They seemed convinced with that smile, though Sheik and Tatl knew better and they looked at each other, and Link turned around to resume his visual exploration of the entrance.

In fact, he was shaking for he knew in the deepest part of his soul that this voice was _somewhere_ in that temple and waiting for him…

The temple's entrance was, well, almost welcoming. Unlike the previous dungeons, this one seemed filled with inner light. The hall wasn't too large, but quite high. Ahead of them, a small staircase would bring them to a higher section of this room. Beside that staircase were beige statues of menacing snakes.

Slowly, Link started to walk towards that stairs, unsheathing the Master Sword and equipping his shield as a great uncomfortable feeling installed itself into his mind.

But he stopped when the defenceless and armless pots that were resting on the ground rose into the air and launched themselves at the Hero. Surprised, Link raised his shield as a reflex. The pots hit the metal surface of the protection with strength, which unbalanced the Hero, before they shattered in a clashing noise.

After a few seconds, Link lowered his shield to stare down at the pieces of the pots.

He hated this temple with all his might. That was now certain.

* * *

Right after the pot incident, the whole crew had understood that this temple wouldn't be quite friendly with them as everything seemed inhabited by a conscience of its own. A spirit of its own.

And well, rare were the friendly spirits into Hyrule's dungeons.

Therefore, everyone was now walking around armed and ready to fight.

But, as they progressed into rooms, they met a new problem. Standing altogether and staring ahead at a rather huge block of some stone that looked like dark marble, the group was now speechless about how they'd end up pushing that thing.

And they sincerely hoped it wasn't marble for no human would be able to push it. "So." Started Link. "I'm not the one who'll push that block." Sheik chuckled.

"Why not, Mister Hero? Not feeling strong enough this morning?" Asked the Sheikah who seemed to have gained some playfulness along the way. Link chuckled back.

"Haven't eaten enough octorocks recently to be able to push a stone block twice my height and ten times my weight." He answered as he rested his left fist upon his hip. He turned around. "No one knows pushing or strength magic, here?" Erk pseudo-smirked.

"I don't, at least." He answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And your summons?" Questioned the Twili. The mage shook his head.

"The only one I know who'd be able to use such strength would be Efreet. And sadly, I haven't met with him, yet." Silence fell over the crew… As Tatl turned around.

Beside her was standing Isca who was busy staring at the block like everyone else. She looked at him a moment… He was quite tall and strong and…

Okay, he was human and wouldn't be able to push that stony obstacle, but… Why not giving it a chance? The fluorescent woman smirked as she looked up at the knight. Feeling stared at, Isca returned her gaze, perplexed as he spotted Tatl's expression of evilness. "Iscaaa-" She started. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes…?" He asked back, feeling that he wasn't exactly going to appreciate what was to come.

"You are aware that you are handsome, aren't you?" Link stared at her, now just as perplexed as Isca.

"What do you want, exactly?" Asked the knight as he heard Olwen chuckle behind him. The butler knew very well what was to come, of course.

"You're quite strong with all those muscles, aren't you?" She continued, in a flirty way. Behind, Link understood and laughed.

"I'd… Hope so…" Replied the brunet as he was now slightly shy to be talked to in such a way.

"And that stone is rather heavy and huge…" Said the Twili. Isca blinked.

"Tatl, I'm still human."

"Yeah, with big muscles." Continued Link as he came to stand before the knight. "So be useful and push that big thing, won't you?" Isca blinked, quite troubled to hear the Hero speaking to him that way. He looked down at him… Speechless. "Yeah, Mister Big Stallion. Go use that manliness of yours on the block." Link shrugged and chuckled.

"Yes, Isca. Listen to Link. You're the man, here." Answered Tatl.

"Manly man." Continued Link. "Very manly-"

"I get it." Cut Isca. "Leave me alone both of you and I'll push the damn stone block." He said, a headache growing into his cranium as a general burst of laughs echoed into the room.

Under the pressure of the multiples smirks directed at his back, Isca neared the block and stared at it a moment. It was huge and made into some dark and seemingly heavy stone. There was a crescent with a small star carved into it and, briefly, he wondered if the block would attack him if he touched it.

So, he rested his right hand on it. The surface was hard and sleek, just like it seemed to be. He pressed his palm against the stone. Of course, it wouldn't move, and he wasn't surprised. The knight wasn't _that_ strong.

Isca sighed and pressed both of his hands upon the stony surface as he shook his head lightly. "It won't move." He said before he tried pushing the block.

"Just try it." Answered Erk, who was getting impatient as standing in such a hot weather, unmoving, was hard on his system.

Totally sure that the block would never move with his mere strength, Isca mentally sighed before trying to push the stone.

And he was surprised to _feel_ the stone block move… Slightly. With a scraping noise, the block started to get out of the way.

Isca growled as he pushed more.

And in a matter of seconds, all men of the group had gotten their hands against the block to push it away, as Tatl and Nami stared at the scene, smiling.

Quickly after, the stone was out of the way. Link chuckled, looking at it with his fists on his hips. "Smells like muscles."

"No, you smell bad, and you're the only one." Answered Sheik before walking away. Isca smiled to himself as he walked back to Tatl. She looked up at him, with a content smirk on her lips.

"Told you you'd be strong enough." Shy, he nodded as Link was wearing an insulted expression upon his face.

* * *

The rooms were, very often, round-shaped. Not that it had any significance, but Link was good at focusing on useless details.

However, some details weren't useless…

Link stopped as the group reached a closed door. He looked up and was soon imitated.

"_Within thy soul, what animal lies hidden?_"

Read out loud Nami to the rest of the group as she was pretty much the only one able to read Old Hylian, beside Erk. They looked at each other. "We have to answer to that question?" Wondered Link.

"Or find the answer behind the next door." Simply answered Tatl as she furrowed, nausea making its way back into her body.

"Though solving this riddle might give us a nice advantage over our next opponents." Replied Olwen as he crossed his arms over his chest. Link turned around and growled softly.

"A wolf." Whispered Sheik. The Hylian looked at him, perplexed

"A wolf? What do you mean by that?"

"Your animal." Explained Sheik. "Your inner animal is the wolf. Or, at least, a very bashful and predatory dog." Link whined in a doggish way. "There." The Sheikah smirked.

"What about me?" Asked Tatl as she rested a hand over her stomach.

"Some lazy, white tigress." Answered Olwen, smirking playfully. Tatl glared up at him.

"My, thank you."

"And Olwen's a grumpy polar bear." Stated Sheik, as he looked at the butler.

"I am not grumpy." Stated the silver-haired man, flatly.

"Isca's a lion." Continued Tatl.

"And I am clearly a crow." Replied Erk who still seemed uncomfortable in all this heat.

"Nami is a small dragon!" Stated Link as he rested his back against a wall. "All cute, but when it gets mad, it turns you to ashes." There was a general burst of laughs, once again.

"And what about Sheik?" Asked Tatl when Nami had turned dark red.

"He's some sexy black panther." Stated the Hero of Time with a smirk. Sheik looked at him.

"Meow." Answered the blond, which brought another episode of happy laughs.

"So. We'll have to fight a bear, a wolf, a lion, a dragon, a crow, a tigress, and a panther?" Asked Erk as he raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't that make a lot of rather dangerous animals all at once?" An uneasy feeling appeared as they stared once again at the inscription above the door.

"No 's'. It means there'll be only one." Explained Link.

"Or that each of us will have to fight one of these animals." Added Olwen.

"I guess that the only way of discovering this is by opening that door and going inside that room?" Asked the Hylian before sighing.

"Most probably." Answered Sheik.

* * *

They entered the next room with their weapons drawn, in complete and utter silence. The ceiling was high into that room, and it seemed small as a few feet ahead of them was a wall. And on the far right and far left were openings into the sandy blocks of the wall. The one on the left side was bigger, remarked Link.

_Welcome to Hell_.

Link gasped and froze as the voice was stronger, now, into his mind. So strong it was almost painful. "Link, watch out!" Screamed Nami. The Hylian spun around, forgetting about the voice, just in time to see three black and grey wolves fall from the ceiling and run towards him. Heart racing into his chest, and adrenaline already flowing within his veins, he started running towards the right opening and soon enough, disappeared into the door, the wolves growling as they followed him.

"Link!" Screamed Tatl as she started running towards the right side of the room.

However, she stopped abruptly as an abundance of creepy animals appeared from where Link had disappeared.

Crow.

Bear.

Tigress.

Dragon.

Lion.

And panther.

"I have the feeling we should all have said that we were squirrels…" Said Erk as he prepared a fire ball within his palms.

"Squirrels can be evil." Stated Olwen, preparing needles.

"Shut up and run, will you?" Proposed Sheik as, dagger in hand, he back stepped slowly.

Tatl turned around, agreeing with Sheik, and she started to run towards the left opening… With the animals on her track, which inspired the rest of the crew to _run away_.

And when they all ran for the entrance into the wall at the same time, they understood why it was larger than the one on the right…

As soon as they entered into the next room, they also understood in what kind of sick game they now were: a labyrinth. Ahead of them was a corridor. So was another one to the left and to the right.

And a hoard of roaring and angry spirits behind them.

There was no time to think or talk, everyone got separated: Olwen and Nami to the left, Sheik and Tatl went ahead, as Isca and Erk ran for the right.

To the left side, Nami flew in her fairy shape beside the butler as he made his way through the corridors, choosing randomly where to turn. What was important, right now, was putting enough distance between themselves and the animals.

But in a labyrinth, there are roads that lead to dead ends. And Olwen found one quickly. And, sadly for the little duo, the panther and the crow found it as well…

In fact, the dead end was a more or less big room that was empty, and round.

A duelling ground; an arena.

Olwen growled lightly as he understood.

Nami gasped as the crow appeared above her and locked its hungry eyes upon the bug-like girl. She flew away, as fast as her wings would allow her, and the bird chased after her. The walls of the fighting ground was made of bricks and, beside these, were small cracks in which nothing quite big could enter, but dust and, perhaps, a small fairy.

Therefore, Nami rushed in between the sandy bricks.

The crow croaked in anger right before bringing its beak down upon the wall, hitting the bricks to make the crack large enough for him to reach his food.

Nami gasped and folded her wings as much as it was possible to get deeper between the walls, but she wasn't small enough to go very far in.

And the crow was strong enough to slowly break the sandy bricks which were keeping Nami alive, and yet bringing her to her death as there was no way out… Only Olwen could do something, now.

On his side, the Sheikah was now walking slowly in circle with the black panther, as they wouldn't stop staring at each other. The cat growled lowly, showing its pointy and sharp teeth. On his side, Olwen was calm, as always, though more alert than ever as he toyed with the needles between his fingers.

The panther growled more darkly. It suddenly stopped its feline walk, and its muscles flexed as it lowered its upper body, ready to jump and attack. Olwen stopped as well and he stared at the big cat.

Then, the black animal jumped.

Olwen dodged to the side with ease and speed before throwing a needle with an expert twist of the wrist. But the panther was also quick and athletic.

The big cat merely jumped out of the deadly needle's trajectory and landed a little farther to the right. It growled menacingly at the silver-haired man. And it launched itself at him.

Olwen didn't move. Not right away. Instead, he pressed a bandaged-covered finger against the wall behind him before running towards the animal.

It jumped towards the butler, but was warmly welcomed with a strong kick to the side of its face. The panther fell on its paws, and Olwen landed not too far to the side.

Once again, he touched the wall.

The cat turned swiftly to attack once again, but its prey was already running to another side of the round wall, touching the bricks every now and then.

The panther turned towards Olwen. He also faced the black cat.

The Sheikah and animal started running towards each other at the same time.

It tried to bite down a piece of the butler, but Olwen side stepped at the right moment. The cat roared in anger as the silver-haired man circled the panther.

A white string fell over the sleek black fur.

The cat turned to attack, and Olwen seemed to pull thin air towards himself in a neat movement.

It jumped and froze in midair.

The panther was held above the ground between multitudes of white strings. The Sheikah and the cat stared at each other.

And Olwen pulled the strings once again.

The animal shrieked as they cut through its skin, organs and bones. But no blood fell.

The panther merely disappeared into dark dust.

The Sheikah turned towards the croaking crow that was slowly destroying the wall and digging its way to Nami. He threw a needle which landed neatly in the bird's head.

It also disappeared into thin air as the needle fell to the ground with a clicking noise.

Nami got out of her crack as Olwen was rolling the almost transparent string before hiding it back into his suit. "What was that?" Asked the fairy, her voice shaky, as she sat down upon the butler's shoulder.

"Fighting string covered with diamond dust. A speciality of my tribe." The bug-like girl nodded.

"It's e-effective."

"Indeed." Olwen chuckled softly.

Behind them, a noise like the walls were being separated echoed. The Sheikah turned around. A door was now opened before them…

Still armed, Olwen engaged himself in the newly found opening.

* * *

Panting heavily, Link pressed his back against a wall, as he stared with wide eyes at the ceiling. He was stuck into a labyrinth with hungry and angry wolves (which appeared to fancy green-clad heroes as their meal…), and from the ceiling, once in a while, some huge creepy hand fell down and tried to catch him.

He had no idea what that hand would do to him, be he was sure that he wasn't interested to learn about it…

The wolves were sneaky, and the hand was worse. Therefore, he had to hide in order to catch his breath. He was in good shape, quick and able to run for a while… But not _that_ long. And he knew it was only a matter of time until the bad doggies would find him.

Again.

Or the hand.

He swallowed, glaring at the dark ceiling.

As his heart regained a more normal beating rhythm, he wondered if he feared more the wolves or the hand. And, bringing all the factors together, he concluded that the hand was way creepier.

And above him.

Not taking his eyes off the ceiling had been the right thing to do as he never would have known of the shadowy fingers going down on him. So he jumped to the side, nervously, whining slightly as he fell on his ass.

As the hand decided to _walk_ towards him.

Taking a closer look on the monster –because that was what it was-, Link could clearly see how skeletal the hand was. And it looked like it had been taking right off of a corpse as it was of a very, very purplish shade of colour…

The shade that a dead corpse would take, after a while of rotten activities.

Nevertheless, it moved quickly, and much like a spider.

Groaning in fear as his skin seemed to tickle, and hair raised upon it, he backed up as far as he could until his back reached a wall.

If Sheik would have been there, he would have yelled at him for whining and staying on his ass. He would have taken care of the hand. Anyone would have done it. Anyone but him.

His heroism was being discussed, very visibly, here.

_Hm, I share your thoughts, boy, you're nothing like a Hero… Ah!_

Link gasped softly as the voice in his head invaded his thoughts and disappeared right after. Once again.

And the hand was dangerously close to his foot.

Might it would have been able; it would have laughed at the Hylian's traumatised face.

And Link had to move, because no one would be there to save his sorry ass, this time. And, sincerely, if he wasn't able to kill a hand…

_Yes, that would be lame._

Growling, roaring, Link got up suddenly. He would deal with the hand. Then, with the voice. No one was allowed to screw up with his mind. No one but himself.

_Don't worry, I ain't a stranger._

He raised his left hand and grabbed the pommel of the Master Sword, quickly, roughly, and he drew the blade, screaming.

The bluish metal of the legendary weapon cut through the air with a "woush"-ing noise, right before it transformed into wet echoes. The hand would have shriek as the blade of Evil's Bane went through its rotten flesh and cut it in two, burning the tissues on its way.

The weird monster fell to the side, fuming, before it disappeared into black dust.

Painting because of the adrenaline rush, he stared down at the ground. "I don't know who you are… But I know you're hiding in this fucking temple… And I'm gonna get you…" Link whispered as his hold tightened around the handle of his sword.

There was no inner answer.

And, sincerely, he didn't believe that the voice would provide with one. But he knew that it had heard him and, somewhere in the shadows, Link was well aware that he was being watched…

Taking a deep breath, he stared around the corridors. He had no idea where to go, but he believed he'd be alone for a while, now. The wolves seemed dead or gone, and the hand had evaporated. Perhaps he'd be allowed to breathe for a little while?

* * *

Tatl sat down against the farthest of the walls surrounding them.

The whole group –without Link- was now stuck into a more or less big rectangular room. No issues to get out as the doors closed themselves behind them.

The room contained a window –and only a window- that gave into a much, much bigger area. A fighting area.

The ceiling of that room was pierced in the middle for the sun rays to invade it.

But having that sun ray right into the middle of the room meant that everywhere around were shadows…

At the thought, Olwen growled softly.

They were going to be the witness of the final fight.

And, back into her corner of the room, Tatl quickly got on her knees right before she threw up. Violently.

The crew turned around at the noise to look at her as she shook above the ground. Isca hurried to the sick Twili. "Are you okay?" He asked, crouching beside her. Tatl looked up at him… Her eyes clouded. She fled his stare to lock eyes with Olwen.

He offered her a severe gaze. She felt like crying and hurrying into his arms… But right now was impossible…

So she looked up at Isca and forced a smile upon her lips. "I'm a little sick, but I'll be fine for the time being, don't worry."

He sighed softly, inspecting her with his dark blue eyes before nodding.

"I think that you all should close in to this window and take a look…" Suddenly broke in Erk who was standing by the window, arms crossed over his chest, and staring into the arena…

Link was now into the room, and had stopped right at the entrance, as he was visibly looking at the circle of pure light in the middle of the arena…

Sheik closed in.

And a shiver ran through his spine.

* * *

In the end, Link had found his way into the labyrinth. Only to end up in a little fighting area in which the wolves were waiting. It had taken him some time to take care of the beasts, but he was a good archer…

Anyhow, he succeeded without many injuries, but a few scratches.

When the enemies had disappeared into dust, a door had appeared into the wall. As well as a chest in the middle of that room. And into that chest was a very pretty –and kind of creepy- mirror shield.

On it was the same emblem as on the block that Isca had pushed, a few hours earlier: a moon crescent with a small star, along with some details on the lowest part of it. The contours were bright red.

And it was heavier than the traditional –and pretty destroyed, now- Hylian shield.

Link stared at the new item a moment, wondering if he really should give up on his previous one…

A moment later, the Hylian Shield was into the open chest, and Link had disappeared into the opening in the wall…

And he stopped as soon as he entered the next room and the door behind him shut itself. A very weird feeling invaded the Hero, raping his mind. So he stood still and examined what was around him.

In fact, there was nothing in this empty room, but a round opening into the ceiling, in the middle of it, and from where a very bright source of light was entering the area. He looked at the walls: they all were _empty_.

So he cautiously walked towards the light, shield and sword drawn…

* * *

Sheik knocked against the window with all his might as Link was walking towards the center of the room. But he couldn't hear or see them… Visibly.

The Hylian had stared right at Sheik for a brief instant, previously, and the blond had thought that he had seen them. But the way Link had then looked away meant that, in fact, this window had only one way: it was meant for _them_ to watch _him_. They wouldn't be able to help. Not at all.

Holding her stomach, Tatl stood beside the Sheikah, looking pale as she followed Link's movement across the room with her eyes.

At that moment, she would have given anything to be able to talk to him…

She brushed her belly with the tip of her fingers.

Nami gasped, which brought the Twili's attention back to the scene that she would soon enough be witnessing.

She also gasped as Sheik's eyes widened.

On the right side of the light source was Link.

On the left side of it was…

* * *

Link stood in the shadow right beside the light. He stared up. The sky above was of the bluest shade of blue. He smiled lightly as his lids closed at the intensity of the brightness.

_Welcome…_

He froze and opened his eyes wide, staring right ahead of him… But he couldn't see anything, now that he had been exposed to the light…

"Welcome…" Repeated the voice… Which was now in the same room as him, and not within his cranium.

Link took a step back, preparing his shield and sword.

"Who are you?" He growled. And he was answered by a chuckle… One he knew so well that the hair at the base of his neck stood up.

"And you, who are you? Hm?" He sidestepped to the right, and stopped dead in his track as he was now seeing a silhouette into the darkness… A silhouette he knew… "What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Arms crossed over his chest, the shadow was breathing arrogance. "And here I thought you had a pretty sly tongue…"

"Who are you…" Whispered Link, once again, as he felt very suddenly defenceless.

The shadow started to walk towards him. And all Link could do was blink.

Dressed the same way.

Walking the same way.

Same arrogance.

Same smile.

But red eyes, silver hair and way too white skin…

It chuckled. "See who I am, now?" Link took a step back.

"I'm changing my question: what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am you… Only a little darker." The real Hylian chuckled.

"And here I thought I was kind of a dark character…"

"You were wrong."

Link never saw the first blow coming. In the time it took him to think, a black mirror shield was hitting him hard. So hard that he fell down on the ground and the dim gloss of a black Master Sword over his neck was the only indication that the blade was there.

That, and the pointy end of it against Link's throat. "Come on. Try to be a man. Put up a fight." The dark blond growled as he locked eyes with his dark twin.

The red eyes flashed in the darkness… Then it disappeared.

Instantly, Link got up, sword ready to hit.

But his dark reflection was… Nowhere…

Nowhere to be seen…

Link yelled in agony as a long cut appeared on his right forearm, and he turned around just in time to block another blow… Which would have proven deadly, most probably. Dark Link disappeared again, chuckling. "Can you defeat yourself?"

Link now turned around into the darkness, ignoring how his blood was dripping to the ground as he moved and panicked.

And then, he saw it, briefly… Red eyes coming to his meeting…

He turned towards them.

However, Link was deadly clumsy… And he tripped over his own foot. With a surprise scream, he fell down on his ass, in the middle of the spot of light.

The sun rays fell hardly upon the mirror surface of the Hero's shield, which projected the light right into the shadows of the room, and right into the direction of the dark copy.

The light hit him. He screamed as he appeared clearly into the darkness, for the first time. He stared up at Link, growling in pain. He kneeled and dark smoke rose into the air above him. "Fuck you…" Sneered the dark twin.

"You're welcome, asshole." Link glared at his enemy as he got up. Dark chuckled softly, evilly, as he slowly started to disappear, once again.

Link stood into the light, holding the mirror shield close to him. Dark Link wouldn't be able to touch him into the light… But he was free to move around the shadows…

Therefore, Link had only a very small spot where he was almost safe (he wouldn't be safe if the dark copy were to use the length of the Master Sword to his advantage) and his evil twin had… Everything else in which he could roam around freely.

Link observed the room, cautiously.

The red eyes were nowhere to be seen, and the Hylian's nerves were starting to be more than affected. The cut upon his arm was burning, and slowly creating a small pool at his feet.

And nothing would happen… The room was still and quiet. No evil twin to be seen… No nothing.

* * *

Tatl was staring at Link with wide and terrorized eyes. The pool of blood at his feet was more than enough to traumatise her, right now.

And why wasn't that shadow-bitch appearing, yet?

"It won't come out as long as he stands in the light." Answered Olwen, as if he had heard the Twili's thought. She looked at him.

"Then what is he doing?" She asked, worried sick. Isca looked down at her, perplexed.

"I don't think he has fully understood everything yet." Replied Sheik, calmly, as his eyes were glued to his little brother's back. Erk looked at the blond.

"Explain what you mean."

"The enemy, here, is Link's shadow: Link himself. When he stands in the light, he is the Hero of Time, and it is a metaphor of purification. Using the light to kill his evil self is all about purifying his spirit, as we are into the spirit temple, after all." Sheik looked at the mage. "As long as he is within the light, the darkness cannot be. Dark Link isn't triggered." The black haired man considered the explanation, nodding softly.

"I see. So as long as he stays in the light, he is safe, but he cannot fight himself. So he has to admit the darkness that's in him to be able to fight it and suppress it."

"Yes, and the only way to kill his dark twin is to use the light."

"And the Master Sword." Pointed Nami's small voice as she was standing, in her human body, between Sheik and Erk. "It is the blade of Evil's Bane. Even though Link uses the light to purify Dark Link, he will need to deliver the final blow with the sword." She said, her voice small. Sheik shifted his weight upon his left hip.

"Then he will have to be quick, because his copy recovers fast, after an attack." Said he.

"Yes, but if he brings him into the light source, I think that will be more effective than aiming at him with the shield." Continued the mage. Olwen chuckled.

"I want to see him drag his dark self into the light source." Said the butler, as he stood beside Tatl. She looked up at him.

"This is no joking time, Olwen." She scolded him. The silver-haired man looked down at her.

"It is always time for a joke, milady."

* * *

Tired of waiting, Link finally took a step into the darkness. As soon as he was fully emerged, the dark twin laughed.

Link hurried back into the light.

He lifted his shield to capture the sun and propelled it into the darkness of the room. Only problem: because he was in the light, he couldn't see a thing that was happening in the shadows…

Link growled loudly.

Turning around, he projected the light in every area of the room, but he always seemed to miss the shadow…

And perhaps that was because he wasn't aiming at the right place, because the tip of the black Master Sword suddenly appeared to slash diagonally at his back.

Link gasped and turned around, breathing heavily.

The leather of his tunic was cut… But the chainmail underneath it had taken the blow… All of it. "You fear the darkness, but being in the light won't protect you… _Hero_." Dark Link chuckled.

And he was gone in the shadows again.

Link was shaking, and he realised it only then. He realised at that moment how the Master Sword was heavy and his arms were weak… And how much blood he had lost. Still holding the sword, he pulled open his right sleeve to see the cut correctly.

The cut wasn't far from that big vein that goes through the forearm… And it was still dripping blood.

Now, he was worried.

Feeling he had no more time to lose in this fight if he did not wished to wait to pass out and die of blood loss, he took a deep breath and walked into the darkness.

* * *

Erk stared at the Hero's back, arms crossed over his chest. "He's lost a lot of blood." He pointed. Sheik nodded… Darkly.

"He hasn't realised it…"

"I'm no healer, but I am pretty sure that he should end up this fight quickly before he collapses." Continued the mage.

"He will be alright." Said Olwen. "He's lost more blood in other fights, and he survived." Sheik glared up at him.

"We were there to make sure he wouldn't die." Pointed the blond, dryly. Olwen merely looked down at him.

"This is not our fight, Sheik." The smaller Sheikah's stare didn't soften.

"No, but he is mine."

* * *

Dark Link appeared quickly. Link tried to keep his self control.

_Can you defeat youself?_

"Come here, asshole! Show me that you are the man!" Shouted the dirty blond. Dark Link merely chuckled in the shadows. "Stop the dirty fighting and dare show your face!"

A black mirror shield collided with Link's lightened version. Crimson plunged into sky blue. "I accept your challenge." The Hylian smiled.

"I knew you would. I never turn down a dare."

Dark Link attacked from underneath their shields, but Link was able to block the hit with his sword. The twin chuckled, took a step back before jumping in the air to deliver a blow at the Hero's head. With his shield, Link blocked and hurriedly counter-attacked with a stab to the enemy's throat.

Dark blocked, and as his feet regained the ground, he swung his sword horizontally.

Link had enough time to block most of the attack with his sword, but the tip of the dark blade hit his side roughly. He groaned in pain, but he the chainmail had protected him, once again.

He would have, however, one hell of a bruise. If he survived.

Dark took a step back, so did Link.

And then, the dark twin, jumped forward, shield first, intending to break through Link's defence.

The Hylian put his shield ahead to stop the blow, but the attack was stronger that he thought it would be, and Link lost his balance, making a very nice opening into his guard. Dark took the opportunity to swing his sword at the dirty blond's neck.

Happily, Link was fast enough to move out so the attack wouldn't be deadly… The dark blade only created a nice cut on his right cheek. He groaned in pain and surprise as hot and viscous liquid fell upon his skin.

Briefly, he thought that he was about to be emptied of his blood in that room.

Dark brought his sword back and prepared for another attack.

Link pushed his weight forward, regaining his balance, and charged, sword and shield ahead.

Surprised, Dark chuckled painfully as the Master Sword stabbed through his left thigh. Black blood started to make its way down the evil twin's leg. "No that bad." He whispered, his stare more menacing than ever. "But now, you die."

A warrior scream escaped Dark's throat as he plunged forward.

Link's stare lit up.

The evil twin launched himself at the Hero of Time.

And Link let his weight fall down on the ground.

Dark's eyes widened as he understood he had been tricked… As Link's boot connected with his chest and the Hylians hands grabbed his shoulders. With strength that was unknown to Link himself, he threw Dark over him, right into the light source.

The evil twin fell heavily on the ground, and started to scream violently as the light burnt him fiercely. He stayed down, letting go of his shield and sword as the light penetrated him and dark smoke made its way out of his body.

Link sat up. When he had projected Dark into the light, the black mirror shield had hit him nicely on the forehead. He was now dizzy. Really dizzy.

He looked over at his dark copy. He was agonizing, and yet, not dying.

Helping himself with the Master Sword, Link got up. He walked; he limped, to his dark twin, and locked eyes with him.

Link raised his sword.

"You were predictable, asshole."

And he brought his sword down upon Dark Link.

With a final scream, the evil twin changed into dark dust and disappeared.

And Link collapsed right where Dark had died: in the middle of the spot of light.

* * *

**Until the end, Link shouldn't be raped anymore. =P**

**For all of you who read **_**Experiences**_**, I hope that you laughed and smiled at the dilated part. To the others… GO READ THAT FIC!**

**Ahhhh, sunburns…**

**I spent the first week-end of May in a forest for cadet-purpose. The sun was damn bright and it was HOT at day. But incredibly freezing at night.**

**Nevertheless, I sacrificed my face and arms as I became rather… Red.**

**It was painful.**

**BUT NOW, I AM FUCKIN' BEIGE! AHAHAHAHAH!**

**No more milky white skin!**

**This means that SUMMER'S ARRIVING IN CANADAAAA!**

**Anyhows, hope you liiiked.**

**Kathleen, I hope you are happy for Dark Link's appearance.**

**And I hope that all of you loved the fight, because I loved writing it. =)**

**Gamesplayers**


	13. XII

**Hi, and welcome to chapter 12!**

**I was listening to **_**Superman**_** by Eminem, and it made me have a special thought for Link.**

**Anyways, on with the important stuff.**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**Darkwolflink1 : I'm glad you liked the Dark Link fight, I was actually slightly afraid that you'd be sad that no yaoi comes on =P. I liked writing the Spirit Temple, it sure was different from the game, but in this context, it was fine (I ought to believe). And, of course, no one can touch Link without Sheik saying so… (I now have a thought for real chapter 13). As for the "dark" aspect, I guess you're talking about Link? Well, yes, he's becoming a Hero… Though the ending isn't covered in petals and happiness… And some darkness is coming, don't worry: I'm the master of dark atmosphere ;)**

**Princess-of-all-sayins : Thank you for late happy birthday wish and of course it's amazing! My Link's amazing! (Yeah, my ego just got boosted. Again.)**

**monsterhunter100 : Everyone loves the sleep-talking Link. I did, alas. You'll see soon enough as to who is the father… Even if it won't be confirmed. Never. Unless I write that continuation I'm planning (HINT!). Out of love with Isca? No. Obsessed with Link? Yes. Hm, the Spirit Temple is over, sadly. Please, forgive me (what comes ahead should be enough to be forgiven… I hope). **

**NRZWolf 13 : Thanks, I loved writing that fight scene, though the first writing session had a slightly different ending. The version I've put on is better, don't worry. Yeah, I HAD to make him fall in the circle of light, I just had to. Yeah, perhaps I whould have written about the wolf fight, but my fingers typed about the hand. And I like creepiness. And the hand is the creepiest shit in this game (in my opinion). Yeah, Link going schizo is an idea I have used in some RPs, but it was much more significant back then (something to do with Oni-Link). **

**I apologize I took so much time to write, I just wasn't able to.**

**And forgive me for this filler chapter!**

**Monsterhunter100 : You had a special request for me to include some characters into this fic? I have, only for you, added a scene in this chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**Now, I'm being sick, so I'm gonna hurry to the bathroom and then post this ;)**

**Read and enjoy,**

**Gamesplayers**

* * *

XII

Sitting down into the tent, Tatl was drawing imaginary figures upon the ground with her index. Once in a while, she would look up at Link's sleeping figure a moment, then sigh and start to draw again. It was her turn to stay with the Hero, and technically, her shift would end in half a hour. Sheik would be the next to keep an eye on Link.

Right after he had killed his dark twin, he had collapsed in the middle of the room from blood loss… And maybe because of that rather impressive bump upon his forehead. Anyways, after some inspection of his wounds, they had decided that he would wake up.

He was still breathing, after all.

It had been about 30 hours since they had gotten him out of the spirit temple and found a spot cool enough to install a tent for him. And since, everyone was to keep an eye on the Hylian until he would wake up… Or die.

Everyone but Isca, as Link's death was most probable to happen if the two men were in the same room, especially if the smaller of them was unconscious.

And so, it was Tatl's turn to watch over her injured lover.

She caressed her belly, looking sadly at Link, somehow hoping he would just wake up and say random stuff, smile and make it all better. He was talented, when it came to make her feel better.

But he wouldn't, so she stared at him and opened her lips to speak. "You know…" She took his hand into hers. He was warm. "There's something I really need to talk to you about, but you won't wake up… So I'll tell you anyway. Maybe it'll make you react." Tatl laughed softly, but her heart was heavier than the world. "I'm pregnant, Link."

She stopped talking and observed his features. He didn't move, so she repeated what she had been doing all day long: Tatl sighed. "I know it could be Isca's child… But I have the feeling that it's yours…" She squeezed his hand. "I'd… Like to hear you about that… Hear your thoughts about this situation… I know it changes our plan; we were supposed to run off together, after this mission… You and I, alone. But, it looks like we'll be three…" She laughed again, tears rising into her eyes as he wouldn't move. "Please…" Tatl kissed his hand. "Just tell me that it'll be alright… Please…"

Her voice was getting quieter as the tears and sobs were growing into her throat and keeping her from talking. And it was a good thing since she had no intention to talk more…

She was waiting for his reply…

* * *

Feelings aren't something you can control.

And when it came to being overwhelmed by feelings and being impulsive, Isca was number one. He was more than intuitive, and as he stood by the oasis, staring down at his reflection upon the water's surface (without seeing anything, really), he couldn't fight the impression that _she is unfaithful_.

Up until now, he had merely doubted that Link had seduced Tatl, but he never believed that she had fallen for him and the knight thought, as far as he was concerned, that everything would be back to normal between him and the Twili once the mission would be over and Link would be gone.

But after seeing how worried and distressed Tatl was acting when the supposedly Hero collapsed… Isca had major doubts.

For him, a relationship had to be faithful… It was a virtue that it was impossible to go against.

If he was right, Tatl was a rather dishonored woman, by now…

He clenched his fists as he fought the need to go and finish off the other Hylian with his bare hands.

But Isca wasn't going to risk his reputation and integrity for that bastard.

Not right now.

He intended to investigate a little over this matter, so he could take the right decision whether Tatl was _sleeping_ with that bastard or not.

And if she did…

* * *

Nami sat in silence as she looked with reddened cheek at Erk's profile. The mage was staring with intensity at his hands as he joined them and shook the dices that were between his palms.

Sitting in front of the dark-haired mage was Olwen, with a smirk. He rested his chin against his fist, looking at the mage with a glitter in his eyes. Erk opened his hands and let the dices fall over the sandy ground. He growled and Olwen chuckled as he grabbed the rupees lying in the sand. "No luck, Mage." Said the butler as he made the rupees disappear within his pocket.

"Hm. You are most probably cheating, Sheikah." He crossed his arms over his chest. "The probabilities are small for one being to win six times in a row with the number eleven."

"Maybe." Olwen was still smirking. Erk sighed so softly it was almost unnoticed.

"Well, I'm out of rupees, so I'm leaving." The Mage got up.

Nami stared up at Erk as he walked away. She felt somehow like getting up and following him… But she would look silly, since she had no reason to do so… The Sheikah chuckled, beside her. Nami gasped and blushed more as she realized that Olwen was studying her, just a moment ago. "Wh-why are you laughing?" She asked, her voice soft and quiet, almost choked.

"Because you are heart-warming to look at." The fairy furrowed, looking down.

"I am no laughing matter…"

"If you wish to believe so." However, the silver-haired man's voice was still filled with that playfulness that Nami was, right now, hating. She turned around to say something to Olwen, but her speech was cut-off before she would start.

"Sheik? He's awake!" Tatl was calling from the tent, behind them. Sheik –who was nowhere to be seen before- walked and joined her into the clothed house. Nami looked at them.

"Let's continues this conversation later." Said Olwen before getting up and leaving. Nami followed him with her eyes… And she nodded.

* * *

Link was awake.

Though he still looked asleep since he was lying down on his back, eyes closed. But his breathing rhythm was quicker and he would answer Sheik's questions with groans… And sometimes a very short word. Sheik had taken care of his wounds quite quickly and had then left the tent, telling Tatl she should let the poor thing sleep a little more.

She wouldn't answer, but Sheik knew that his adopted brother was in good hands and that the Twili would let him sleep.

Therefore, Tatl was sitting beside Link and, again, she took his hand in hers. He groaned and squeezed her palm softly before turning his head towards the Twili and opening his sore eyes. She smiled when the azure shade or his iris appeared under heavy lids. He smiled back. "Had… Weird dreams." His voice was hoarse.

"What kind?" She felt incredibly relieved to hear him talk.

"You were, like…" He swallowed. "Saying that you are pregnant." He chuckled, closing his eyes. "Isn't that crazy?" Still smiling, he looked up at the Twili.

Tatl was staring dead at him, her eyes wide and lips downwards. It took her a moment to blink. Slowly, Link's smile faded. He closed his eyes and rested a hand above them. "Shit" He whispered.

"You're… Not happy… Are you?" She asked, her voice small. Link sighed.

"It could be your knight's kid."

"I know, but… I'm sure that it's yours." She said. He looked at her.

"What proof do you have?"

"None…" Link sighed again, then slowly, he sat up. "Look, I know a few witches who could take care of that." He said, rather seriously. Shocked, Tatl gasped.

"What?" She hissed.

"I mean it. It could be dangerous, I know, but-"

"Are you saying that we should kill the child!" She screamed, angry.

"Ssh" He commanded her. "Well… I'm not ready to be a father, Tatl." He stared at her.

"And that would explain why we should kill it? No way, Link!" She glared darkly at him. "This child is going to be brought to life!" They locked eyes a moment… Then Link lowered his gaze.

"You are… Right." They kept quiet a moment, then Tatl sighed.

"We could run away with it… Raise it together…" She took his hand. "You and I…" Link was looking away.

"We could." Feeling his apprehension, she caressed his cheek. "Link… This would be the family you never had…" He stared up at her.

Something into his gaze was so intense that it almost scared the Twili. However, the flames into his eyes soon died and he looked down again. "Lemme think about this…"

* * *

When he said that he had to think about that matter, Tatl was sure that he would reappear with an answer, an idea, a thought (something!) a few hours later. However, he had skillfully fled the subject all the way back to Kakariko. Needless to say that the Twili was feeling more and more desperate.

But Link's non-existent attitude towards the growing fetus wasn't exactly Tatl's biggest source of anxiety: Isca's quietness and calm was much more worrying. The knight, usually, was caring and he easily smiled to about anything –but Link. He would just look up at the sky while walking and Tatl could read his thoughts with ease.

However, since their trip to the desert, he was walking around with his jaws sharply shut and he rarely spoke as he seemed lost in thoughts all the time.

And those thoughts seemed dark.

Hands upon her belly, she was walking beside him, looking down as she was now pretty sure that Isca was growing aware of her relationship with Link. Perhaps she would have to confront him sooner than expected, after all…

* * *

As expected from Zelda, she welcomed the whole group warmly once again, as she had missed them, even if she would never admit it before Link. However, the said Hylian didn't stay very long within Impa's house. Quickly, he changed from his green leather armour into less noticeable clothes, then disappeared.

Under Sheik's gaze, he had fled without anyone but the Sheikah noticing.

He had never really visited the town before, as he usually kept within Zelda's hideout and into the forest nearby. And as he walked into the crowded village, he would just remember the feeling of taking a stroll in Castle Town. He smiled, softly.

At the feet of the gate leading to Death Mountain, there was now a sort of market where the Castle Town's sellers were installed. That was also the place where it was the most animated –and the most crowded.

With a certain difficulty, Link made his way into the crowd to take a better look at the shops. "Young warrior, are you looking for-"

"No, thanks"

"And tomatoes?"

"Hm… No, thank you."

"A penny for a hooker?"

"What?"

The place was really animated as sellers screamed their catchy speeches one above the other. From vegetables to slaves, the market was selling everything. Link sighed, looking around as he managed to lose the weird man trying to make him buy a sex slave.

Sincerely, he could get them free. The thought made him chuckle.

He kept looking around, reading what the shops name were, and trying to identify their products without getting too close, for he was scared that he'd end up being sold as a slave himself.

Finally, he found it.

Link looked around, making sure he wouldn't get attacked by some deranged seller or citizen before heading to the stall he was searching for. An old woman smiled at him and, at first glance, she looked totally normal (in Link's standards of normality). "Welcome." She greeted him. He smiled.

"Thank you."

"May I help you with something, young man?" He nodded, and then searched one of his numerous pockets before taking something out. It was the sapphire that he had collected into the Ice Cavern.

"There, I was wondering if something can be carved out of this." He handed the precious stone to the lady. She examined it a moment, and then looked back up at him.

"That's quality. Where did you find it?"

"An adventure into a very cold cavern. Anyways, I was thinking about a necklace… Something with silver?" The woman examined him, then smiled.

"She's special to you, isn't she?" Link blinked.

"The stone?" That made the woman laugh softly.

"No, the woman you are going to give this to."

"Oh!" He chuckled shyly. "I'm that easy to read?"

"It's written into your eyes, dearest." She was smiling softly at him, almost maternally. He returned her smile. "As for what you are asking, yes, I can carve you something quite elegant for a fair amount of rupees. How much are you willing to pay?"

"Just create something unique and beautiful, I can pay." The old woman laughed once again.

"There's no price for love, hm?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Link walked out of the crowd with a smile on his lips. He looked up at the grayish sky, then at the volcano, almost welcoming them. Being in a good mood, he merely went around town randomly, just visiting Kakariko and registering the streets and alley as he walked through or past them.

And everything just seemed plain normal.

Until he bumped into something. Taking a step back, he looked down at what had hit him... Staring up at him was a very, very small man clothed in very tight green garments with… red panties over it. Link blinked as he stood there, slightly shocked.

The… Man inspected the Hylian with much attention, his eyes small and scrutinizing the taller and younger man before him. Then he gasped, clapped his hands over his mouth and opened wide eyes as a… squeak escaped his lips. "That's him! You're Mister Fairy!" Link blinked.

"I'm _what_?"

"Mr. Fairy! I've seen you walk around into that green outfit with that fairy following you! Ohhhhh! Mister Fairy! You're so lucky to have a fairy!" The small man grabbed Link's shirt and pulled it to him. "I want to have a fairy too!" The Hylian pushed his hands away.

"Er… Fine, but stop touching me."

"Oh yes! I'm sorry!" The weird man took a step back. "And I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Tingle!" Link examined him as the fairy-man waited for him to respond. But the answer didn't come. "And what's your name, Mr. Fairy?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm L-"

"NO! STOP IT! I do not wish to know!" Tingle clapped a hand over his eyes, letting his head fall back dramatically. "For me, you shall always be Mr. Fairy!"

"O-kay…" In a surprisingly quick movement, Tingle changed position to stare back with wide eyes at Mr. Fairy.

"I want to become a fairy so bad! You must help me!"

"You said you wanted to have a fairy, not to bec-"

"Shss!" The tight-clad man pushed a finger against the Hylian's lips to make him shut up. "You must not live in the past." Link pushed his face away.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Tingle gasped, bringing a hand to his chest in, once again, a dramatic fashion.

"What say you, fiend?" Link opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off as a tall and very slim man appeared behind Tingle, resting a hand on the small wannabe fairy man.

"Tingle, leave him alone." The newcomer was wearing a sleeveless shirt and very, _very_ short white shorts, along with a red hat on which there was a bunny and a red flag that seemed to grow out of his butt, on which was written "Mailing Services". Link was, officially, at a loss for words as he stood there, mouth opened.

"But! Mister Postman!" Into the stunned Hero's mind, that sounded really wrong. "We were discussing!"

"No you weren't, you were disturbing this poor lad." Said Postman. Under his red hat, he looked at Link. "I'm sorry if my friend here has bothered you, he can be a little… Restless."

"No shit…" Whispered Link as he remembered to blink. Tingle hugged the taller man's waist.

"We met in the desert!" Started the fairy man. "I was looking for fairies and he was sprinting to deliver maiiiiiiiiil. I fell for him instantly." Postman chuckled as nausea raised into the Hylian's throat as _images_ made their way into his mind. Link shook his head.

"Well, thanks for the story, but… I really have somewhere to be." The Hylian turned around and prepared to run for his life when the Postman rested his remaining hand on his shoulder. A shiver crept into his spine as he swallowed and turned his head, smiling creepily. "Yesss?"

"Are you registered to the mail services, sir?" Link blinked.

"To the what?"

"Mail services. That way you can receive mail all around Hyrule."

"How can that be?"

"I run around the kingdom to deliver mail to everyone: that's my job."

"Look, I don't think I-"

"It's free." Postman smiled, so did Tingle. Afraid to be raped or dragged into a dark alley and be drugged before being forced into a threesome with these creeps, Link finally nodded.

"Okay, sign me in and leave me alone."

"Sure!"

A signature later, Link was running away from the alley as the creepy laugh of Tingle echoed behind him. He swore he'd never walk around that town alone again.

* * *

Sitting on the house's balcony with Erk and Nami, Zelda looked at Link and Tatl walking away together. For some reason, the princess had a very bad feeling about this particular night.

A chilly wind blew by, and Nami shivered as she also stared at the Hero's back. Erk turned his attention on her as he felt her tremble. She looked up at him and blushed, then looked back down. The mage let his stare linger on the small fairy woman a moment… Then he slowly unclipped his cape to put it around Nami's shoulders. She shivered again and blushed more. "Th-thank you…" She whispered.

Erk looked at her, and then nodded. "You don't have to thank me."

Nami nodded, eyes wide, before looking away again. To their left, Zelda sighed softly. They both looked at the princess. Shaking her head lightly, she kicked a small rock. "I just hope they are wise enough not to venture in the middle of the town… I have no idea where Isca is…"

* * *

Tatl giggled softly as Link cursed while climbing the wall to the windmill. She was sitting on the small hill that was behind it, her legs hanging in the emptiness under her. Not listening to her Hero, she had walked around a short moment to find a ladder and use it. Link had been trying to climb the wall for the past fifteen minutes.

Behind her was a couple –a man and a woman- who were rather passionate, telling each other words of love, as they turned around and around. Tatl looked down upon the Hylian, smiling softly at him, as he finally managed to sit down beside her. She stared at him, giving the Hero of Time a "I told you so" stare. Link rolled his eyes.

"I succeeded in the end!" He shouted. Tatl laughed softly as she got closer and put her head upon his shoulder.

"You always succeed in the end, after you've put your life in danger five times." Link chuckled, grinning.

"Dunno what you're talking about." He explained casually as he put his arm around her. Tatl smiled softly.

"You've thought about the baby?" Link grew quiet a moment.

"I… Have."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know… I mean, we've planned to run off after this world-saving quest… It would be dangerous for a child…"

"Link." Tatl sat up to stare at her lover, seriously. He looked back. "You will be a great father." The Hylian blinked. "Stop making up reasons to hide your insecurities." He held her stare a moment, then looked down at the village.

"I guess you're right…" She smiled, then rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Anyways, we still have a few months to figure out what will happen at its birth, don't we?" Tatl caressed her belly.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Malon was standing near Anju's house in a working dress: white blouse, pink skirt and brown boots. Her days as a prostitute were behind her, now, but sometimes she hated the hard work of taking care of cuckoos. Right now, she was sweeping the ground near the other woman's door as Anju was way too allergic to stay out with her chickens.

She sighed as she swept the sweat upon her forehead. Malon was aware that she was lucky to have been able to escape Castle Town and find a kind enough woman to take her under her roof. The redhead was thinking, sometimes, that if she gained enough money working here, she would someday open a ranch.

Malon loved horses, she always had. As a young girl, she had grown in a ranch with her father until he died. Then, some of his dad's employee took control of the place and used the redhead girl as a slave and as a whore.

Running away from that hell had brought her to Castle Town where she had no choice but to sell her body to survive…

But she was going to claim the ranch back, someday.

There was a haystack beside one of Anju's windows. Malon sat on it to relax a moment. A Cuckoo came to see her. She smiled, searched her pocket to find some grains that she offered the bird. It ate it quickly and ran off to join its other feathered friends.

Life was rather calm in Kakariko even if it was madly crowded since Castle Town had been… Destroyed. Every day was like a fresh breeze to Malon as her life was slowly changing for the best. It felt amazing, in fact, to be respected and not treated as a low piece of meat.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was staring at the windmill right before Anju's house. It was a nice piece of scenery, even if the well seemed deadly creepy. Behind and beside the windmill was a small hill on which lovers tended to end up and, sometimes, Malon liked to look up at them and dream that a knight in shining armor would come up to her and marry her.

Yes, her eyes ventured there a moment.

She could clearly see two couples: one Hylian with some turquoise-haired woman as well as Honey and Darling who were being passionate as always. She smiled softly at them, but she returned her attention to the Hylian man.

He seemed handsome. Light brown hair, pale eyes... Small but athletic… Malon furrowed... then the blood ran off her face as she grew pale. Her mouth opened as her heart skipped a beat.

Link?

And, wait! Wasn't that woman the Royal Guards Captain's girlfriend?

Link was alive and had a woman in his life?

Something was building up into the redhead's chest. It was jealousy and rage. It was the bitter taste of betrayal that she tasted upon her tongue as tears raised to her eyes.

Link was _hers_!

How could he do that to _her_!

Raging, she got up and considered to walk up to them and beat the hell out of that _asshole_. Malon clenched her fists as she was somehow glued to the ground beneath her feet. She stared at them as they looked happy. As he smiled.

As they _kissed_.

And then, an idea popped up in her mind. She grinned and laughed evilly.

It was something low and villain.

It was bad.

It was a lack of virtue.

It was motivated by hatred.

It was vengeance…

* * *

Armour-less, Isca was merely enjoying solitude at the Milk Bar in Kakariko. He was staring down at his glass of aromatized milk, moving it in circles so the liquid would force the ice to hit the sides with a soft tingling noise.

He was, at the moment, calm.

He had been dealing with all sorts of negative emotions for a while, now, and the stress of it was slowly killing his nerves and his composure. In fact, he really was about to burst and kill the _Hero_.

In the beginning, Link had been a nuisance because of his actions and life style in Castle Town. Then, he was merely irritating as he kept coming up to Tatl and getting on the knight's nerves. At some point, Isca had almost grown indifferent since they hadn't interacted a lot and Tatl seemed to keep her distance with the smaller Hylian. But now, it was hate that Isca felt towards the younger man as Tatl seemed way too close to him...

He couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to feel negative emotions towards Tatl as he loved her. He really did. However, hating Link was much easier.

Isca wasn't sure that they had an affair. He couldn't prove it, but he feared that he was right. He merely hoped that he was being paranoid and that, in the end, the green-clad Hero would disappear with some hoard of women and let Tatl be.

Yes, that was what he hoped for.

Would the harsh reality of the world offer him that single wish? Isca wasn't exactly sure. Destiny, reality, life… Anything that had to do with the present world and how he had grown up hadn't exactly been kind to the knight: what he wanted, he rarely got it…

And Link was the opposite when it came to that as he would, in the end, always succeed… Whatever he did, it would lead to something good for him.

Maybe it was because the smaller man was able to make the right choices for him, or perhaps he was blessed by the Goddesses, as their Hero… Or maybe he was simply lucky. Isca wasn't such a lucky man.

His childhood hadn't been as harsh as Link's, at some point, but it hadn't been necessarily easy. Even if Link had been stuck in the streets, he had Sheik… He had someone who cared about it.

Isca, a noble young man, had no one to really care about him.

His father had been a tyrant, forcing his only son to give up on his childhood in order to _train_ him (not raise) to become what he wanted him to be: a knight. Isca could never play with his rare friends or merely be a child. He always had something to do, or he would be beaten up.

So he ended up being more mature than any other child at a young age, as well as utterly traumatized.

But being trained as a dog his entire youth hadn't been what made Isca hate his father more than he hated Link. When Isca was a teenager, he found out that he had a sister. She was some gypsy's daughter living in another kingdom. An illegitimate child that his father had conceived while he was supposedly away for a business trip.

Elsaria was the girl's name and she was younger than Isca.

Learning that she had been cheated on (along with beaten up once in a while) by her husband, Isca's mother had merely abandoned herself to death.

And that was exactly why the knight couldn't understand in any point or accept unfaithfulness. It had been part of his disastrous life too much yet and he needed no more.

This life had created into Isca's mind the desire to create a nice family. He wanted a wife and he wanted children, he was sure of that. He had had a crush on Tatl since he had been old enough to hold such a feeling within his heart, and now that she officially was his girlfriend, he wanted to propose to her as soon as this mission would be over.

However, Link had appeared and pretty much became an obstacle to his dream.

Thing was that Isca was the kind of man to beat down the obstacles that rose upon his road… And he planned to get rid of that inconvenience as well.

Therefore, he was thinking in the Milk Bar about the possible outcomes of this fight for the woman he loved and for the life he wanted when the wind shifted on his advantage in the shape of a redheaded woman.

Isca barely noticed, in fact, that someone was sitting beside him.

Sipping down milk, Malon, was staring at the knight with a glitter of evilness into her eyes. In another moment, she would have merely remarked the manliness of her neighbor and would have flirted with him. But not right now. Smiling impishly, she waited for Isca to look at her. When he did, a feeling of accomplishment burned her chest. "Good evening, handsome." Isca furrowed as he examined her.

"Good evening." He replied, flatly.

"If I'm correct, you are the Royal Guards' Captain, aren't you?" Isca considered the woman talking to him before answering. He didn't feel like working right now…

"I am." His voice sounded tired, even though it was smoothly low, as always. Malon laughed darkly as she examined her glass.

"I… Know something that might interest both you and I."

"Is that so?" If she were here to report some minor incident, he would merely walk away and go to sleep.

"Oh, I think so, yes…"

* * *

Tatl was sitting on the balcony, tightly wrapped in a blanket as she stared into the darkness ahead of her. Few fires and torches into the village were the only way to know that Kakariko was there, at night time.

It had been a Sheikah village, after all…

The Twili was worried: Isca hadn't returned yet. The sun would rise in a few hours and the knight was nowhere to be seen. She had the feeling that something wasn't right and it scared her to the highest point.

But she wasn't scared for herself… She was afraid that something would happen to Link… She had that feeling, into her chest, as if her heart was being compressed. And this made her unable to sleep.

Once in a while, she looked up at the window of Link's room. She knew that he was asleep… When she left, he was, at least.

It was weird to be alone at night as it had never happened before. Usually, the Sheikahs would have been up and wandering around the house or merely enjoying blending with the darkness. But Olwen and Sheik were asleep as well, right now, and the night seemed darker and chillier than ever.

Tatl rose and she realized that the wind was dead.

Something was about to happen.

* * *

**If any of you (beside Lydia who'll never make it to this chapter anyways) wanted to learn more about Isca, there you go!**

**Perhaps you understand him more, now?**

**Malon is a bitch, I am aware: I like her like that.**

**Shorter chapter and the in-coming ones will probably be shorter as well, though not as short as this one... **

**Yes, my friends! The end is slowly coming! ;_;**

**Anyhow, I hope you liked and do please review ;)**

**Gamesplayers**


	14. XIII

**I'm planning to re-correct every chapter before writing chapter 14. It pisses me off when I scroll through the story to find ugly mistakes.**

**Welcome to chapter 13!**

**I was feeling bad for making you wait so much for a short chapter… So I updated more quickly to be forgiven…**

**Now, gimme a break, please!**

**I am, right now as I write, seating in the most comfortable rocking chair on Earth, right beside a wide-open window with the cool wind blowing in. It's raining pretty hard and I have shut off the TVs' sound to hear it better. The air smells of wet grass. Might there be a thunderstorm and this would be paradise.**

**I hate water, that is true, but I love to be a witness to the summer rain.**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**NRZWolf 13: as a writer, I love to write cliff-hangers, though I must admit it isn't so nice when you're the reader ;) Glad you appreciate this little moment I offered with my favourite heroic knight, because I like him, after all. I didn't create Isca to torture him, though he's my plaything… Ahhh, this love triangle - my mom's feeding me muffin's juice while I'm writing, this is slightly stealing my concentration – Yes, so this love triangle it… Well, I just love it. Though it's reaching its end… Ahahahah =3 And yes, I think I deserve more reviews as well, but people are actually too lazy to review. So I'm happy with what I have and with my… Nice amount of hits…**

**Darkwolflink1: Ahahah! Nope. The baby has only one and unique father. I'll let you people wonder about who it is on your own. Hm, I apologize if you think that the spirit temple was too fast… I liked it the way I did it, though. Yes, Malon is a bitch, but wouldn't any woman act the same way in her situation? ;) I mean, we're talking about Link…. You'd do the same =P It should be finished by the end of the year (I mean by the end of December), yes. And about what's gonna happen to Link… You'll find out soon enough. And, well… I haven't forgotten about Ganondorf, don't worry. I keep what's best for the end ;)**

**Princess-of-all-saiyins : Thanks, I'm glad you thought the chapter was great =) I really am. Well, yes, the end is closer now then when I started to write, but there are still about seven chapters remaining, and, well… I offered you a valuable info just because you review and I thought it would make you happy ;) Do stay quiet about it, though.**

**And to all of you, even those who do not review, I wanna thank you all for these nice ****4 600+ hits! ****Maybe you are not commenting, but you are reading ;)**

**Now, I want to specify something about this chapter: ****I've been waiting to write it since the very first time I opened my Microsoft Word document. Why? You'll learn soon enough, my friends…**

**Now… It is time for you all to read, enjoy, and… **_**feel**_**.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Gamesplayers**

* * *

XIII

Isca had reappeared into Impa's house a few minutes before sunrise. Tatl was sleeping on the balcony when he arrived. For a brief instant, he stopped to stare at her. His expression hidden by the darkness of the night and of his hair falling over his face, he finally continued his way towards his bedroom.

He put his hand over the knob a moment before turning it and entering the room as he stared at something, in the distance. What he looked at wasn't easy to guess since it wasn't possible to follow the trail of his eyes into that darkness.

Isca returned his attention to his own door and he pushed it open.

Dangerously calm, he installed himself on the bed to rest a few hours.

* * *

Humming lowly, Olwen was preparing breakfast as always, along with Sheik, as Tatl finally crawled inside the house with dark circles under her eyes. She installed herself at the table, and put her head down. A moment later, the silver-haired Sheikah put a blanket on top of her shoulders. She looked up slightly, and smiled. "Thank you."

Olwen nodded to her before returning to his chores. Sheik, on the other hand, turned around and crossed his arms over his chest to stare at the Twili. Tatl returned his gaze. "You look bad." Stated Sheik.

"Thank you…" Answered the Twilight Princess.

"Why were you up all night long?"Asked the blond.

"How do you know?"

"It is not because we are nowhere to be seen that we aren't able to see you…" Replied Olwen as he skillfully cooked eggs. Tatl stared at him back a moment.

"Isca…" She whispered.

"What about him?" Asked Sheik.

"He hasn't come back…"

- "He came back a few hours ago, actually." Pointed the blond. "I trust that he is asleep, by now." Said he as he pushed his weight on his right hip. Tatl looked up with wide eyes, suddenly.

"He has?" Sheik nodded.

Tatl pushed the blanket away and rushed to the second floor and to the bedroom she, usually, shared with the knight. Putting her hand on the knob, she tried to turn it open… But found out that the door was locked.

She stood before the door, staring at its wooden surface as anxiety crept within her body and her skull. The hair rose upon the back of her neck as her eyes grew wide and color drained from her face.

_By the Goddesses…_

Tatl turned to her right and started running.

Link's bedroom wasn't far away, but it seemed as if it had taken her an eternity and a half to reach his door. There, she grabbed the knob, almost pulling it apart from the door as she opened the wooden gate with strength. "Link!"

"Whoa!" Before her was the Hylian she was looking for, eyes wide, naked and covering his crotch with a pillow. "What the hell?"

Tatl stared at him, at his skin just to make sure he was still in one single piece. And beside the bruises and the scars he already had, Link was healthy. "Thank the Goddesses…" Whispered the pregnant woman as she walked to her lover and hugged him tightly.

Link didn't move. He was merely frozen and not sure he understood what was going on. "Tatl…?"

"I'm so glad you're okay…" She mumbled, her face buried into his neck.

"Me too… But can you, like… Close the door? I don't mind walking around naked before you or Sheik… But the others don't have to know every detail of my anatomy…"

* * *

Zelda walked into the kitchen for breakfast just in time to see Link _swallow_ a rather impressive piece of bread. In fact, the small man was pretty much able to absorb as much food as a Goron would...

Anyhow, she sat down at the table's extremity and everyone welcomed her. Everyone but her knight of honor. Furrowing, she looked over at Tatl. "Where's Isca?"

"Asleep." Answered the Twili. "He came back quite late, last night." Zelda seemed perplexed as this wasn't a habit of the knight, but she shrugged the matter away to concentrate on the people sitting at her table.

"Link." Called Sheik as he sat down beside his adopted brother.

"Hm?" Answered the Hylian.

"You took my dagger, haven't you?" Link's eyebrows shot down.

"No, I haven't."

"Then where is it?" The Sheikah crossed his arms over his chest.

"I dunno, man! Why must it be me?"

"Who else?" Questioned the blond.

"I don't know! It could be Erk!" The mage merely glared up at the Hero.

"I doubt it." Said Sheik. "Anyhow, I'll be waiting for you to give it back." He glared at Link as the Hylian stared up at him with the expression of a child being scolded. "And if I find among your stuff before you give it back, I'm going to beat you up."

"I haven't done anything, Sheik!" Pleaded the dark blond. The Sheikah turned away, convinced that Link was the culprit. And it irritated him.

You do not mess with a Sheikah's dagger.

A moment of silence followed as the group stared at their food. Sheik was rarely in a bad mood, but when he was, it felt as if rays of unhappiness were emanating from him and it affected the whole team.

He just hated it when people took his belongings without his approval.

Zelda took a sip of tea, resolved to make the team's mood better. She smiled. "I have presents for you all." She announced. Of course, everyone turned their attention on the blond princess. "Well, they aren't exactly presents as they are meant to be used, but they'll turn out to be more than useful, I believe."

"What is it?" Asked Link, impatient. Zelda rolled her eyes lightly, but smiled to his childishness.

"Heat resistant outfits." Link opened his mouth to say something; Zelda cut him off right away, guessing what would come out of this dark hole. "And they are stylish, don't worry."

Of course, this announcement caused an uprising amongst the guests as they (Link) were eager to see what the princess had in stock for them. And, sincerely, the Hero of Time just hated his green tunic, which made him the happiest of the team to receive a new outfit.

For the Sheikahs, they inherited black suits with red details that weren't exactly different from what they'd usually wear. Sheik's suit was mainly the same, but completely in black beside the red sheikah eye upon his chest and the gray shade of his bandages. Olwen's clothes very much resembled, though a little less tight.

Nami received a red puffy dress under which she would have to wear black and tight garments to cover up her skin as much as possible from the volcano's heat. Erk had almost the same thing, but in a manly version and it brought a smile upon the crew's lips to see them matched up so blatantly by the Princess of Destiny.

For Tatl, Zelda had planned a very special long-tunic of a rich black with Twili patterns in bright red all over it with matching leggings to put underneath. Knowing the fluorescent woman to be rather reckless and a fighter, she thought that a dress wouldn't be appropriate for her.

And when it came to Link, Zelda had ordered a special something just for him. Grinning, she offered him a folded bright red and black bundle of clothes. "I thought that this shade of red was perfect for you. It'll go well with your hair, eyes and skin." Preplexed, the Hylian furrowed as he unfolded his present.

It was a scarlet red tunic made of very light, and yet quite resistant, cloth. It was short-sleeved, like his green outfit, though it was much fancier. The collar as well as the rim of the sleeves and the end of the tunic was embroidered in golden patterns. And right under the collar and the pattern, pretty much between the Hylian's pectorals (when he would wear the tunic, at least), was a shiny inlaid emerald.

To go with the tunic, Zelda had included black undergarments and… A silly red hat embroidered with the same golden patterns at its rim. Link looked up at the princess. "That's actually almost too hot to be worn in battle, but you could've forgotten about the hat." The blond princess laughed happily.

"Maybe, but I couldn't ignore how great you look with that hat." Link growled as he glared at the princess.

"… Thank you..."

"These suits are meant to resist the excessive heat of the volcano through magical means, thanks to the Leyawiin seamstresses." Erk nodded as Zelda looked at him.

"We were pleased to be of use to you and to the kingdom, princess." Said the mage as he lightly bowed his head. She smiled at him.

"As soon as you are all ready to leave, you are now officially equipped to go through the fire temple without burning down to ashes."

* * *

When Isca finally appeared downstairs, Zelda quickly offered him garments to resist the volcano's heat as well. Because metal wasn't the greatest idea inside such a hot cavern, it was out of question for him to wear an armor. He didn't protest and accepted the dark orange, heavy leathered tunic with a faint smile.

Tatl stared at him, trying to attract his attention. He didn't look back at her.

Even if Isca's calm mood was worrying the Twili and the Sheikahs (they doubted something was going on), the group left Zelda's hideout with a light heart at the very thought that this was the last temple they had to cleanse before they would reach the end of this world-saving mission.

It was with a smile that Link sat foot for the first time into the Death Mountain's land.

Big red spiders jumped everywhere as boulders fell from the active volcano at an alarming rate. Once in a while, small eruptions forced the heroic crew into running away to hide and wait for the sky to clear of deadly volcanic rocks again.

As they walked towards the top of the erupting volcano (when they weren't fleeing from raining and burning stones), Tatl would stay beside Isca and look up at him with worried eyes. He hadn't shaved, and his hair were loose, which wasn't a habit of his… He kept staring into the distance above the other's heads, as he was taller than everyone but Olwen.

Something about him seemed so cold, thought Tatl, that it could freeze the lava…

It was resignation.

But not submission. It was some kind of a scary acceptance, as if he was prepared for something bad and accepting it. A chill ran through Tatl's spine as she looked at Link's back. She returned her attention on Isca.

She was walking at his rhythm, which isolated them slightly behind the rest of the group. Swallowing and breathing deeply, Tatl halted to look up at Isca. She caught his wrist, holding it lightly. "Isca…"

He stopped. He froze. For the first time in what seemed like decades, Isca blinked and felt brought back to reality. He felt her slender fingers around his wrist and his heart pounded so loudly, so quickly it hurt him. He stared ahead of him as reality was sinking deeply into his mind and as the pain that he had started to feel the previous night was now overwhelming.

"Isca…" She called again. He didn't move. "Please… Talk to me…" Her voice was soft, quiet, almost desperate.

The knight closed his eyes a short moment as he breathed. The air was hot because of the volcano's influence, which made breathing slightly difficult. But, to him, it seemed as if he was about to suffocate and die.

So he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Seeing her face, her eyes… Her expression of concern for him was what hurt him the most. He stared at her as if it was in slow-motion. He considered her and, for a moment, thought that he should just step down and let her be happy with Link… Let her do whatever she wanted because his feelings were so strong for that woman that he, at some point, preferred to see her happy with another man then unhappy by his side.

He considered this idea a moment.

But he soon enough pushed the thought away: he would let her be, yes. When what he had to do would be done.

So he stared at her as his soul started to ache in a way that he didn't think was possible. No injury had ever hut him the way she had. "Please… Just tell me what is wrong, we can work it out tog-"

"No." His voice was deadly low and cold.

Staring at her still, he pulled his wrist free. Isca turned around and continued to follow the group.

"_Together" doesn't exist anymore._

Speechless, Tatl stared at the knight's back as he walked away from her. Soon enough, a ball of worries and stress found a way to create room for itself between the fetus and her organs, into her stomach. A bad stomach-ache attacked her and it wasn't the baby's doing…

Nevertheless, the crew finally reached some kind of cavity within the mountain that offered them a natural ceiling of rocks. There also was the opening of a cavern that was decorated with scribbles that no one would understand. But Erk. "What's this place?" Asked Link. "Is that the entrance to the temple?" The mage shook his head as he came to stand beside the Hylian.

"No, it is in there that the Goron village is situated."

"Goron? Like these rock-eating creatures that we hear of in children's tales?" Erk nodded again.

"Yes. And if someone knows of a way to enter the fire temple, it is a Goron as they live right beside it."

"Then, we're going to see the Gorons? OH! I'm SO excited!" Shouted Link as he clapped happily and grinned. Erk and Nami exchanged amused stares.

"He doesn't know what a Goron is." Explained the fairy. Erk pseudo-smirked.

"I am well aware."

* * *

Visiting the Goron's lair ended up being an interesting experience for the Hero of Time.

The Goron underground village was incredibly deep within the mountain in which it was situated. The highest floor was the one on which the crew now stood. Underneath their feet, three other floors sank deeply into the rocks. And down there, on the first floor, was an assembly of seemingly unhappy giants.

As soon as the group entered the cavern and witnessed the impressive dimensions of the underground village, they felt the ground underneath their feet shake as if the Earth was about to split open.

Pushing their backs against the walls to keep standing and not falling to the ground and, after, down the equivalent of the highest tower of Hyrule's castle, the team waited for the shaking to end.

And only did when it stopped that they heard something that would be qualified as "the loudest, manliest and most terrorizing shouting that Hylian ears could witness". Down there, at the "basement", in the middle of the giant assembly, was a bigger Goron with white hair and beard who raged into a speech that made the other rock-eaters shiver in fear. He finally punched the wall (making a hole in it) before leaving into some chambers nearby.

Curious, Link spied on the assembly with the mage, Nami and the Sheikahs. Behind them, Isca wasn't even close to being interested in what was going on as Tatl kept looking at him, worried. Link looked up at Erk. "So, what's the plan, Mister Mage?" The black-haired man looked at him.

"Aren't you the leader?"

"When I understand what's going on, I guess I am." Erk sighed softly.

"You saw that bigger Goron?"

"Yeah."

"His name is Darunia. He is the elder and the leader here. We should address our questions to him." Link stared back down at the chamber in which the said rock-man entered.

"He looked… Angry."

"Yes, he was." Link looked at Erk pleadingly.

"We still have to go…?"

"We? You have." Explained the mage before slapping the Hero's back in an encouraging way. "I'll be behind you, do not worry."

"… Funny how I'm not feeling better when a man tells me he'll be right behind…" muttered the Hylian.

* * *

As soon as the group appeared on the lowest floor of the rocky citadel, they were welcomed by smiling giants who were… Surprisingly friendly. In fact, Gorons loved to hug the newcomers… But it was more like _squashing_ them, in the end…

When Link regained the ability to breathe, the Gorons hurried the group into Darunia's chamber. Hesitant, Link tried to turn around, but he found out that it is pretty much impossible to get rid of a rock-man's grip around your… waist.

Nevertheless, the small Hylian man was dropped on the ground right before the angry leader. The rest of the team followed closely behind. Link arranged his hat as he raised his eyes… To meet Darunia's dark and dangerous stare.

The Hylian swallowed. "Heum… Hi."

"Get up." Commanded Darunia with… an impressively strong and manly voice. With wide eyes, Link _sprang _up. The Goron crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the Hero's soul. "What do you want?"

"We… Er… I… Us…" Link pointed at the group behind himself. "…"

"You are making me lose my time." The dark blond shivered to the deepest of his soul.

"So-sorry…!"

"Out." Commanded Darunia as he pointed the exit of his lair. Link nodded actively as he turned around to run away. Erk caught him by the collar and the Hero gasped.

"Darunia." Called the mage as he proceeded to drag the whining Hylian back to the rock-man.

"Who dares to call my name?" Asked the angry giant. Erk bowed before him.

"I am Erk, a mage from Leyawiin. And my friend here-" He pushed Link between himself and Darunia, holding him in place by digging his fingers into the smaller man's shoulders. "Is named Link. He is the rising Hero of Time sent to cleanse the fire temple." The rock-man's stare lit up as he looked down upon the shaking Hylian.

"Is that true?" Link nodded… Or shook, it wasn't exactly clear. Darunia inspected the small Hylian before him with interest. Not very convinced, he furrowed. "What kind of Hero is that?" He wrapped a gigantic hand around Link's bicep and the Hylian tried to get out as he felt his arm being compressed to near explosion. "Tiny. No muscles. Weak."

"Perhaps, but he is still the one who took care of the other four temples." Pointed Erk as Link seemed unable to defend himself. Darunia looked down upon the Hero once again.

"I see no proof of him being a Hero. Even less the legendary Hero of Time." Erk furrowed.

"What are you looking for?" Asked he, as he started to understand the Goron's reluctance to accept Link's identity.

"The mark of the Goddess." Link seemed perplexed.

"The mark…?" He asked, daring to use his voice for the first time without stuttering. But no one was listening to him, right now.

"The triforce, hm?" Questioned Erk, crossing his arms over his chest. Darunia nodded.

"The _what_?" Asked Link, not understanding anything of this story. Erk shook his head.

"I will tell you the story later." Said the mage. He returned his attention to Darunia. "Anyway, we would like to gain access to the temple."

"Why should I honor you with this?" Asked the Gorons leader. Each time he spoke, Link was sure that the ground shook. He would have sworn.

"Why shouldn't you? In the worst case scenario, we shall only die into the temple and therefore, be no nuisance to you." The dark blond stared at the mage as he mentioned their possible death.

Arms crossed over his chest, Darunia stared at the group with piercing and black eyes. Link was keeping his eyes down and looked utterly perplexed as Erk was steady and strong beside the Hero of Time. The Goron leader's attention was, however, focused on the supposed-to-be heroic Hylian beside the mage.

To Darunia, Link looked nothing like a world-saving man. He was small, light, pale with feminine eyes and no really particular features. Taking the Hylian's personality away, what attracted attention to him was his blondness and icy blue eyes: Link wasn't exactly handsome with his sharp features and thin lips, but he had some wild charm that came from his un-kept hair and grin, that, along with his natural diplomacy and charisma, would conquer anyone's heart and mind.

So, it is because Darunia kept staring at him that Link finally looked up at the Goron and locked eyes with him.

The little man wasn't comfortable being in the Goron's presence, everyone could see it, but he kept his ground, nevertheless.

The difference between courage and bravery is simple: bravery is a characteristic, a brand of someone's personality. You are born brave or not and therefore, have no credits over the rash actions you might take. However, courage is way different.

Being courageous means that, to start with, you have fears. Might there be the fear of spiders or the fear of Death, there is, at the start, a fright of something. Courage happens when you find the strength to fight that fear, and it is not something that you are born with: you develop courage, which makes it a virtue.

And at that moment, as Darunia stared at the Hylian standing before him, he knew that he was looking straight at a deeply courageous young man. So he smiled. "I think I will let you enter the temple."

* * *

Upon entering the fire temple, the heat of the volcano was so intense that it felt like walking straight into fire without burning. Because, yes, the suits that Zelda had given them weren't heatproof: they were _fire_ proof. Therefore, they would feel the intense hotness of the environment… But wouldn't burn down to ashes.

It was, in fact, even hotter than the desert with a clear sky, in summer, at midday.

Unbearable was a good word to describe their feelings towards the dungeon.

Nevertheless, when they entered, they were welcomed –along with the heat- by a pretty big room in which there was a stair case in the middle, pretty much like into the Sand Goddess. However, it wasn't as lightened as the spirit temple had been as the ambiance, in the volcano could be resumed by _red_. In fact, it seemed like the volcano was lightened by lava, making everything they stared at orange or red, sometimes charcoal black (when it was burned).

Going up the stairs, they were instantly welcomed by… bats. Which were covered in fire. Link saw them coming and blocked the attack of one of them which his shield, which, weirdly, extinguished the bat. He then finished it off with his sword.

Erk took quickly care of the remaining one by sending it an impressive gust of wind. Not only was the bat set off of its fire, but it was rather crushed against the wall. In a matter of seconds, the room was clear of monsters.

On each side of them were doors, now. Without much of a second thought, Link went towards the left one, instinctively. The group followed.

The next room was populated by platforms that stood into a pool of lava. Right ahead of them was the locked "boss'" room, and there were doors on each side of them, again. Link stared ahead of him, at the lava, and he swallowed. "These suits… They make us endure the heat… But they won't endure lava… No?"

"Indeed." Answered Olwen as he stood at one edge of their current platform, looking down at the red, viscous, deadly lava.

"So… We'll have to… Jump?"

"We will…"

For a Sheikah, it was nothing difficult to do. All Tatl had to do was mending with Olwen or Sheik's shadow and she would be out of danger. Nami could fly to wherever she wished. Now, remained the question of how the three other men would pass.

Link stared around: there was nowhere that his hookshot would reach, so he would have to jump, in the end.

But Erk had much more than a trick up his sleeve. Smirking very, very lightly, he looked over at Link. "Get on the platform's edge."

"What?" Asked Link as he feared to die into lava.

"Obey and everything will be fine."

"I'm not sure about that…"

"Just do it." Commanded Sheik who was growing impatient as his hair stuck to his face. Reluctant, Link obeyed. He faced the lava and waited. Isca stared at him as he pictured the Hylian fall into the dangerous magma.

"Okay, so what's next?" He questioned, afraid.

"Just close your eyes and be ready to land." Sad Erk.

"Land?" Panic raised into the Hylian's voice as he turned around just in time to witness the mage casting a very, very strong gust of wind at his back.

Screaming for his life, Link was _pushed_ from the platform and above the lava. His heart was about to burst in fear as he was now very, very sure that he would die right there, right now. He closed his eyes as he was about to cry in despair when he started to fall…

And it seemed like he was falling for an eternity before his feet touched the ground and his knees weakened under his weight. He fell on his ass, in front of a door… At the other side of the room.

Heart pounding, he turned around to stare at the rest of the group. They were pretty much all grinning. Erk turned around to look at the remaining members of the team. "Who's next?"

* * *

A few rooms, enemies and locks later, the group entered into an immense chamber. Ahead was a long wooden bridge that stood above a pool of lava that filled the entire room. With caution, Sheik and Olwen inspected its structure to make sure it was steady and safe.

After a while, they came back, assuring the crew that they could walk on it to the other side.

Isca was behind the group, following at a short distance away. His heart pounded into his chest and head as he stared at Link's back. It was the moment, he felt it.

But he had no idea that the opportunity would show itself so nicely.

Soon enough, the group engaged into a discussion that the knight heard nothing of. All he did was staring at the other Hylian's back as his breathing increased. Link wasn't part of that talking party neither as he was observing one of the pillars holding the bridge as it was sculpted into a creepy character.

Link just appreciated to observe the decorations into the temples, wondering what they meant and why they were there. He just was curious over everything and everyone, having a desire to learn that he never really showed to the people around himself.

Therefore, soon enough after they had gotten themselves onto the bridge, he stopped to stare at the statuette more closely. The rest of the party continued on, not noticing that the Hylian was missing. Only Isca stopped walking as well, a few feet away from the Hero of Time.

Link was aware that Isca was behind him and that they were alone. He didn't trust the knight, but he didn't think that he was in danger, so, into his mind, he did not have a reason to worry or to be reluctant to show his back to him.

Isca's heart beat increased more as Link was defenseless before him. He looked up and watched the group as they distanced themselves from the two men, clenching and unclenching his fists. Sweat gathered over his body, but the heat wasn't the reason of it… He was nervous.

And Isca stared at Link's back.

He was considering what he was about to do and the consequences of his actions: he would lose pretty much his job and possibly bring the kingdom to his doom... But he didn't care as his feelings of pure hate were stronger than any righteous concerns of this world.

He wasn't even part of this world, right now, as his mind had disconnected from it as soon as he had _learned._

As he stared at Link's back with intensity, he recalled the dialog with Malon…

"_She's cheating… I saw them together… Your girlfriend and… Link."_

Link.

He was going to die.

Right there.

Right now.

Heart pounding so loudly Isca thought he would lose consciousness, the knight slowly , and with shaking hands, found the dagger that he had concealed on him and grabbed its handle firmly. He raised his hand in what seemed to be slow-motion, his eyes still glued on Link's back.

Isca knew where to hit, and the blade was long enough. He was aiming for the Hero's heart.

And he raised his blade…

On the other side of the bridge, the group reached another door. They laughed as their discussion ended and Sheik turned around. "Link?" The Sheikah blinked. The Hero wasn't there? Perplexed, he furrowed as Tatl became so pale she was turning blue. And then, Nami gasped.

"Link! Watch out!" It was the fairy's voice from the other side of the room. From far away. Link looked up, alerted, searching for monsters coming his way.

But the monsters didn't come and the menace was behind him.

Afraid that Link would flee, Isca panicked. He wouldn't let him escape.

No, not when it was so close!

With a raging scream, the knight brought the dagger down.

The sound caught the Hylian off guard, and Link turned around…

Link had enough time to register the knight's expression of pure hate and Sheik's shining dagger into the other Hylian's right hand.

But he had not enough time to move…

The sharp Sheikah blade, added to Isca's brutal strength pierced with ease through Link's small frame. A few ribs cracked as the knife broke them. The pain immobilized Link.

And he gasped as his right lung was pierced.

A spasm shook Link's body as he stood there, mouth-opened, staring at the dagger into his chest. He looked up at Isca… And coughed blood.

Knees weak, Link wrapped his hands over the knife's handle.

And Isca growled in anger. He had missed his shot, he had missed the heart because Link had turned around…! He growled in rage and twisted the blade in the wound as blood came out of Link's chest at an alarming speed.

Choking on his blood, Link started to fall to the ground as he couldn't support his weight anymore. Still growling, Isca pushed him down roughly, letting go of the dagger that was still into the Hero's chest, and he got down on his knees, on top of his victim, his tormentor.

He wrapped his strong hands around Link's neck, digging his fingers in the skin.

And he squeezed.

Link choked on his blood even more, coughed but wouldn't succeed because he was being strangled. His vision became blurry as the pression into his cranium and behind his eyes was unbearable. Shaking and weak, he rested his hands on the other man's chest, trying to push him away.

But his hands slide into his own blood that was now soaking Isca's leather armor.

His eyes started to close… He let his arms fall on the bridge beside him as he had no more strength to fight.

He was dying.

He couldn't even defend himself as he was already too numb.

And suddenly, he was freezing as if taking a bath of ice.

The bridge underneath the men shook heavily as the remaining members of the team hurried to the scene. Screams echoed into the room, but Isca wasn't hearing anything but his own heartbeat and Link's desperate attempts at breathing.

The knight desperately waited for the smaller man to die between his hands, but he resisted with an unknown force. He growled and squeezed more and more and more and-

He was pushed away with so much strength that he couldn't register what had hit him… Until he locked eyes with red irises.

Olwen was now on top of Isca and he delivered a firm punch to the knight's jaw. A fight started between the two biggest men of the group as, behind them, Sheik fell to his knees beside Link.

So panicked that he remained calm, Sheik hurriedly rested two fingers against the Hylian's neck to know if he was still… If he was… If…

And he felt it: Link's heart was still beating… So very weakly. "L-link…" He whispered. "L-l-link..!" The Sheikah's voice shook as much as his hands did as he looked down at the mess that his brother had become…

Laying down on his back, a dagger coming out of his chest, Link was covered in his own blood and barely conscious. Yet, when he heard Sheik's voice, he opened his eyes, a little, which required an incredible amount of energy from him. "… Sheik…" He whispered, his voice barely recognizable because it was so sore and weak.

"Link!" Came the hysterical scream of Tatl as she threw herself down on her knees beside him. He looked up at her.

"T-t-Tatl…" He tried to smile, but it was faint. She took his hands, bringing it to her lips as she cried, sobbed. Link returned his attention on Sheik.

"I-I'm sorry… But i-it seems that…" The Sheikah shook his head.

"Do not speak, Link." Sheik had never been panicked into his life. Now he was.

"… It seems that…. In t-t-the end… I'm the one who…" He shook and tried to catch his breath, but failed with a strangled sigh. "… Had your… Da-dagger…" Sheik smiled as he pushed strands of blood-soaked hair away from his little brother's face.

"Yes… It looks like it." Link then turned his attention to Tatl.

"I… I love… Y-you." He whispered as he tried to control his breathing, his eyes closing. As Tatl stared at him, shocked and unable to say or do anything, Sheik tapped the Hylian's cheek softly.

"Link, stay awake! Stay with us!" Link choked on his blood, once again, as his gaze seemed empty. He looked through Tatl one last time before losing consciousness and closing his lids.

From his parted lips, a soft sigh escaped. It was so faint, so small that it almost seemed to be his weak and injured soul coming out of him. "LINK!" Yelled Tatl as she leaned down to hug him. Sheik wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his neck, sobbing madly.

"You might touch the dagger and hurt him more…" He explained, his voice empty.

And just then, did they realize that Isca was coming their way.

He had gotten up and away from Olwen for a short moment. The butler was right behind, glaring darkly at the knight's back as he prepared himself for another attack.

Sheik and Tatl looked up, glaring deadly at the knight who now had a nice black eye, but they were both too traumatized to move. Stained with Link's blood, Isca stopped before Tatl and glared down at her. "You're a whore and you deserve each other." He growled darkly, his words and voice sinking deeply into the Twili's mind and body.

Shocked and sobbing, she couldn't find the strength or the words to reply. They locked eyes a moment.

And then, Isca spat at her feet.

He turned around and left the room.

Olwen, calm but alerted, made sure that he was leaving, then he kneeled beside the dying Hero of Time. He looked up at Sheik and Tatl. "We have to take him to Zelda." His voice wasn't harsh, but it was commanding, which was necessary, at that moment.

"He's… He's gon-gonna die…" Said Tatl between sobs.

"Not if we hurry." Said Olwen. She looked up at him, not believing it.

"He's… Unconscious, Olwen… It's…. Useless…" Whispered Sheik, his voice was empty as he stared at Link's seemingly dead body. A deep and quiet pain was keeping him from moving as he ached in a way that was unknown to him before. The silver-haired man stared at him, shocked to see the blond so affected.

"No, he is alive and I can keep him in that state for a short time… Using my own life to do so." It was Erk who was talking.

"Then do so!" Screamed Tatl, glaring up at him. The mage nodded, looking down at her.

"We must be quick, though."

Olwen nodded and carefully put his arms under Link. He was so light and… cold. The butler got up cautiously, the Hero into his arms. He looked down at Sheik and Tatl, then at Nami. "Take care of these two, the mage and I will hurry." The fairy nodded.

"Y-yes."

* * *

Zelda was enjoying a cup of tea on her balcony when she saw Olwen and Erk arrive. The mage looked weak, and they hurried to her house. Olwen was holding something into his arms. It wasn't clear what it was from such a distance, but it was pretty much… _red_.

Zelda raised to have a better view at what was going on.

And realized that Olwen was covered in blood… And that it was coming from what he held.

Her eyes widened. "By the Goddesses!"

Her cup shattered on the ground and the tea spilled itself all over the floor.

* * *

**It was a short chapter... But a powerful one...**

**There, I await your reviews.**

**When I wrote the stabbing scene, my heart was pounding madly… I could feel it in my spine and skull… **

**On a more general view, how would you like to get the ending which is separated in three two chapters + the epilogue. I could publish one at a time, or the last chapter + the epilogue at the same time. I will not post the three chapters at the same time: I have a social life, also.**

**Unless you provide me with an answer, I will publish the last chapter and the epilogue together. (Stop panicking, the end isn't so near!)**

**Anyhow, do review, please, even if it is only to tell me that you love me or hate me, I just appreciate to have a human contact with the people reading me. Do not worry, I do not bite (most of the time) and I've always been quite nice to my readers.**

**I like you all, even if I know only a few of you, guys.**

**To Whoever can find the ending of this story, I'm gonna do… Something. I dunno, if you find, we'll discuss. I just want to know which one of you is capable of gathering scattered clues throughout the last chapters.**

**Yes, so I was saying this : if you enjoyed this chapter, this story (so far) or merely wanna say hi, please do so! I like PMs just as much as reviews!**

**Gamesplayers**

**(I'm starting to work in a big, big, big library in a few days! I'm so excited!)**


	15. XIV

_**La souffrance est une histoire pour nous…**_

_**La souffrance est une histoire de fou!**_

_**On ne sait plus ce qu'il faut faire après tout?**_

_**Se venger ou laisser faire la vie…?**_

_**Oublier, pleurer seul, tant pis…**_

_**C'est le dilemme : faut-il punir ceux qu'on aime…?**_

_**Venges-nous**_**, chanson de la comédie musicale québécoise Don Juan**

**It made me think about Isca… (Don't be shy to use Google's translator…)**

**Welcome to Chapter 14…**

**It is under dark circumstances, my friends, that we meet again. May the Goddesses lend their help to you, my dear readers, and to Link. He needs it. So do y'all…**

**Replies to reviewers :**

**Princess-of-all-saiyins : How could Isca do that? Well… If we add a few factors, we might find out: he hated Link to start with. He's always been slightly jealous of his "Hero" title. The woman he loved and planned to build up a family with cheated on him with that little bastard and is pretty much dumping him for Link, also. Considering Isca's point of view about adultery and the fact that he is dominant, jealous, possessive, impulsive and **_**slightly**_** brutal, I think it's pretty plausible for him to commit such an action. And thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter =3.**

**Darkwolflink1 : Thanks, friend. Emotions and psychology of the character is what I'm best at, when writing. I'm glad I succeeded to make you feel everything, for it was my goal ;). Is Link going to die, now? Hm, who knows (ME)…? **

**Darkstar108 : Thank you… I'm very flattered that you said that I have great writing skills ("Best writing skills ever"), because this is, like, what I wish to do in life. And I'm glad you were crying, because that only proves that I'm doing good work. Please, review more often!**

**Monsterhunter100: Ah, you! I was actually slightly angry that you hadn't reviewed last chapter since I had written a part only for your amusement. But now you've commented, and I'm not angry anymore =3. Yes, Link's last words were intentional as they were his last attempt at a lame joke before passing away, just so he could leave that as a last image to Sheik… An eternal joker, you know. Yes, I'm an asshole for ending my chapters into cliff-hangers as I know how irritating that is for you, readers. But, you know what? It's actually quite fun for the writer, which I happen to be ;). **

**Now, I had something important to mention but I forgot. **

**And, no. I haven't corrected the whole story yet.**

**Anyhow, read and enjoy as I am awaiting your reactions below…**

**Gamesplayers**

* * *

XIV

Letting her head fall down and her wet hair conceal her face, Tatl was sitting into the kitchen, on the floor. She had cried herself until no tears would come out again without irritating her eyes and skin so much that it would be painful. She was quiet, now, merely staring at her hands and fingers as the time flew by. A blanket that Olwen had put around her was hanging from her shoulders. She was cold, for the wind was chilly at night, into Kakariko, but she did not mind.

Olwen was looking at her in a way that a powerless father would stare upon his heart-broken daughter as he prepared tea. He was well aware that she would, most probably, not touch the cup, but he would take a chance anyway. Tatl hadn't eaten, drank or slept for a whole day, now, and it was worrying the Sheikah.

But the Twili wasn't his only source of concern, right now, as he knew that Sheik was just as afflicted as the princess from the Hero's condition. The blond was curled up into a chair by the living room's window, his back to the butler, and he stared outside. The weak light of the moon traced his contours into the night as he was still and unmoving.

Olwen sighed softly as he poured the hot tea into cups. He put one on the ground beside Tatl. She moved to look at it, then went back to stare at her hands. The Sheikah butler also offered a cup to Sheik who took it, looking down, then brought it to his lips, blowing lightly into the liquid to make it cool down.

Into the darkness and under Sheik's ridiculously thick hair, it was hard to see, but Olwen just knew the smaller man enough to know…

To most people, it was a legend that Sheikah's cried blood.

But it was very true… And that explained the dark lines going down the blond's cheeks.

Olwen put down a hand on Sheik's shoulder. The blond rested his head against it as he kept looking out the window.

Into the blond Sheikah's mind, he had failed Link as he hadn't been there to watch over his back when it had happened. It was his job as a friend, as a brother, as a comrade and as a tutor to watch over that kid and keep him safe.

So now, not only was he on the edge of losing the most important person into his life; he was failing his greatest mission.

And a Sheikah failing a mission isn't a Sheikah anymore…

Olwen understood that thought. He hadn't exchanged words with the blond about that once, but he was sharing the same pattern of reasoning as being a Sheikah isn't only a race… It tells you how you are going to live your life. And failing as a shadow was, at some point, failing at life…

Upstairs, Nami and Zelda were sitting together into Link's bedroom as they stared at his… Pale, unconscious body. He was breathing… And that resumed his situation. Along with the fairy's help, Zelda had taken care of his wounds at the best of her capacities, using more white magic that her body could permit her. She was exhausted, but she wouldn't leave his side as he could need assistance, once again.

They had cleaned him of all that blood, but the bandages would quickly get soaked in red, so they had to change it every now and then. However, they had, in the end, succeeded to stop the hemorrhage.

Zelda had pulled the blankets up above his wound so no one would see more than what was needed… He had, after all, Isca's hands tattooed upon his neck into dark purple marks…

And, Goddesses, he was pale… So pale… It was almost possible to see his veins through his skin…

Zelda sighed and she looked down at the fairy beside her. Nami seemed tired and worried as well. The princess smiled. "I'm going to announce his condition to the others… You might as well go check on your mage and tell him that, if Link survives, it'll be his doing." Nami looked up at the blond woman, blushing.

"Y-yes." She raised and left the room, not looking back at Zelda as she was too shy to meet that smile again.

However, the princess' smile faded as soon as she looked down at Link. "I'll be praying the Goddesses for you… But you have to fight. I won't do all the work for you." She got up. "I know that my words reach you, Link… And you must know that, from now on, only your will to live or die will decide upon which world you will wake up in… Might it be the world of the dead or the world of the living. You are the only one who can choose that…"

Sighing softly, she exited the room and closed the door cautiously behind her.

* * *

The stairs creaked under Zelda's weight as she made her way downstairs. She was welcomed by eerie silence and Tatl's puffy, worried red eyes. The blond princess smiled softly to the Twili, just as Olwen offered her a cup of tea. She took it from him, thanking the Sheikah.

Zelda sat down at the kitchen table. Tatl joined her. The blond woman sighed and hung her head. The Twili's eyes widened and filled with tears that hurt her irritated skin. "What? What is it? How is he!" She demanded as she started to panic. Zelda stared at Tatl a moment, wondering how she should phrase her concerns.

"… He is alive." She said, after a moment.

"And?" Asked Tatl.

"That sums it up." The two princesses stared at each other. But the Twili soon casted her gaze down.

"C-can I see him…?" Tatl's voice was merely above a whisper as she was sinking in despair. Zelda tilted her head to the side as she studied the other woman.

"Right now is not a good idea… You would try to touch him and it might… Cause him more pain. And… It would hurt you more than you already are."

"He is… That much-"

"Injured? Yes." Zelda was running her index tip around the rim of her cup as she looked at the brownish liquid. "You should concentrate on all those times he smiled at you and you thought he looked handsome… And keep these images in your mind, for now."

Tatl looked up at Zelda once again. They stared at each other into heavy and meaningful silence for a short moment… And then, the Twili brought her hands to her face and started sobbing. The blond looked at her as she cried and as tears rose into her own eyes. She moved into her chair to reach for Tatl and brought her into a tight hug as she cried quietly.

Olwen's eyes trailed to the dark living room. Sheik was still there and he hadn't move. But he knew that the Sheikah had heard everything and must have been as affected as the Twili. Yet, it seemed as if he had turned into a statue. From where Olwen was standing, all he could see was the blond's long braid falling down the couch and onto the floor.

The silver-haired man knew that Tatl would overcome this situation because she allowed herself to live her emotions fully. However, Sheik had shut up completely… And sincerely, Olwen was way more worried for the other Sheikah than for the pregnant Twili…

* * *

Nami was sitting by Erk's bed when he finally woke up. Slowly, he sat up and looked over at her. She blushed. "I-I-I was only making sure you were fine…" She explained, looking down when he pushed the blankets down to his waist and revealed that he was shirtless.

Erk was slim and not exactly muscular –he wasn't- but he had a nice shape nevertheless. "Thank you." He said. Nami jumped slightly when she heard his voice. She looked at him.

"You d-don't have to thank me… We should be thanking you, in fact… If Link survives, it'll be because you used your powers…"

"It is my duty as a part of this team to protect our most important piece." His soothing violet eyes seemed to pierce through her clothes and skin. Nami looked away, unable to support that steady and wise stare.

"N-no… It's… Not… Not until you exhaust yourself, at least."

"If you say so." He kept staring at her. "So you waited that I wake up to tell me this?"

"Y-yes!"

He stared at her as Nami wasn't able to hold his gaze. She blushed deeply red and played nervously with the rim of her dress. She could feel her ears reddening an-

Erk chuckled.

Nami looked up sharply.

The mage was _smiling_. It wasn't a large smile, but his lips were curved upwards. It was the first time he had done so since she had met with him and… He was smiling to _her…_! The fairy's heart melted as her blush became more violent. "Remind me to thank you properly when all this angst will be gone and the Hero bouncing around." Erk said.

Nami nodded and butterflies danced into her belly.

* * *

Tatl's head was placed upon her forearms and her hair was covering most of her reddened cheeks as she slept more or less peacefully onto the kitchen table. Softly, Zelda caressed her hair as she drank her third cup of tea. The princess stared out the window, into the night and into the distance. She was thinking.

Truth be told, she was sure that Link wouldn't wake up.

She was persuaded that he'd let himself die: that would provide him the best way to run away from his life and responsibilities. Zelda wasn't Link's closest friend that was for sure… But she read the Hylian with ease: he had allowed her to understand him fully the day that he had tried to get down on her into the forest.

Link had no intentions to become a Hero and even less to become a father. Under that smile of his, the will to run away was tickling his nerves day after day. He did not believe that he would survive the final fight, though he wanted nothing more than the promised liberty that he would get if he succeeded.

However, death was liberty, in some way…

And if he died right now, he would still be considered a Hero for he died while trying to save the kingdom…

So, Zelda was wondering how to stop the evil once Link would be dead for good. Technically, the world-saving team was very well equipped to get the kingdom rid of its evil for it was made of very skilled fighters.

However, any of them was allowed to wield the Master Sword as the blade had the pretension to choose its user (and because it had chosen Link, Zelda was sure that it was the soul of a woman that was held into that weapon).

Along with this, Link had been _chosen_ not only by his holy sword, but by the Goddesses… The qualifications were beginning to be hard to fill, to become the Hero of Time. She sighed: if Link embraced death… Hyrule was most probably doomed.

Zelda turn her head to meet Olwen's stare. He was standing in the shadows, nearby, but wasn't concealed into it. "How did it happen?" She dared to ask, for the first time. The silver-haired Sheikah briefly looked into the living room's direction, then seemed to sigh. Nevertheless, he decided to come and sit at the opposite side of the table.

"In the temple of fire, there is, at some point, a very, very long wooden bridge that goes across a gigantic pit of lava to the other side of the room."

"Yes, I know the temple's architecture well."

"Well, we were engaged upon this bridge and into a totally useless group discussion. The knight had been walking behind the group for a while and acted strangely. Sheik and I doubted that he had found out about milady's affair, but he wasn't proving dangerous until then, so we had no reason to think that this would happen." Explained Olwen. Zelda nodded.

"But you were wrong. We all were. No one would have thought that Isca was able to commit such actions."

"Perhaps you didn't think so. I was persuaded that he could." Said he, his stare piercing. "But I was also persuaded that he was too much of a virtuous man to avenge himself with such impulsivity… Nevertheless, the Hero stayed behind as we talked to observe something. The knight took the opportunity to hit at that moment."

"But Link should have seen it coming; he stabbed him in the chest."

"In fact, the Hero was turning his back to him. The knight was intending to backstab him, aiming at the heart, but the messenger warned him just in time so he could turn around and… Take the blade into a lung, instead." Explained Olwen. Zelda stared at him, then blinked.

"So Isca was really wishing to kill him…"

"That is the impression we had… And the impression became certitude when he pushed the bleeding Hero down on the bridge to wrap his hands around his throat and strangle him… With the strength he applied, I am still surprised that he didn't break his neck."

"I still can't believe Isca did this…"

"Jealousy and deception is a strong weapon to any human. Had he used his rage in a rightful situation, he might have killed a dragon barehanded." Said Olwen in an attempt to make the princess feel slightly better. He knew well that she had a severe crush on the knight. Zelda nodded.

"Thank you for telling me what exactly happened…"

"It was my pleasure." He got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will bring milady to her bed." Zelda smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes, please do so."

Olwen neared Tatl and, with incredible ease, he seized her in a bridal style and lifted her into his arms, proceeding to carry her to her bed upstairs. As he neared the stairs, he took a quick glance towards the living room to see how Sheik was doing.

And he stopped.

Sheik wasn't there anymore.

However, he very well knew where he was.

* * *

Sheik was standing by the window, pressing his back against the wall right beside it as the gloomy atmosphere of the lit candle didn't help his feeling that he was now staring at a corpse.

He had locked the door behind himself, making sure that no one would enter and disturb them. Him.

He stared at Link with so much calm and stillness that it was hard to tell the difference between a statue and Sheik. He knew that his little brother wasn't dead because Zelda had said so, and he knew the princess wouldn't lie just to make them feel better, but besides being assured by her that he lived… Well, he looked plainly dead.

His skin was way too pale and he was way too still… And Sheik thought that he looked cold… That was exactly why he kept as far away as possible from his body… Just to make sure he wouldn't touch it and feel its coldness…

Because if he did… If Link was dead… Sheik knew that he would merely fall apart and into pieces right beside that bed.

Link was a childish brat. He got on Sheik's nerves all the time. He hated how much the decisions he took were mostly reckless and stupid. He hated his love for pain and how he burnt himself to his dangerous games. He hated his attitude. He hated his grin. He hated his friendship.

But he loved him twice as much as he hated him.

They had grown up together. They had been together their entire life… And even if Link was full of himself most of the time, Sheik knew better than anyone what was hidden under this cold-hearted appearance.

Sheik loved him as unconditionally as a parent love their child.

He might have had a mountain and a half of flaws, Sheik also saw the ocean of qualities that these steel cold eyes held secret.

That is exactly why the blond smiled sadly.

And now, more than ever, he felt that he needed to talk to the dying Hylian. So he stared at him as he tried to form the words that he wanted to say… As he tried to find a way to express what a Sheikah should never mention…

And to Hell with Sheikah dignity right now…!

"Link…" Sheik interrupted himself: his voice seemed so strange into that room, right now. He cleared his throat. "There is a saying that… People who are unconscious can hear what you are saying anyway… So, if you ever wake up and remember this monolog, keep it to yourself, will you?" He chuckled. "Listen to me, for once…"

Sheik crossed his arms over his chest. "I was merely thinking that… It is only under such circumstances that we tend to remember and talk. It is only when it is too late that we say what he had to… Regrets is part of anyone's life, I am no exception." He stared at Link. "What would I give right now to see you sit up, grin widely and shout that this was all a joke just to make me spit my heart out… I think I would kill you, though, and I wouldn't miss."

He chuckled softly, bitterly. "I was remembering, reflecting, on all those years that we've spent together. Can you believe that I once changed your diapers?" The Sheikah smirked. "That does hurt your dignity, doesn't it?" But the dying man didn't move, didn't answer. Sheik casted his eyes away. "I remember when you came to me, once, asking if I had kissed anyone before. I said no and you stared at me with big eyes. You had some gigantic eyes when you were a kid… Eyes that brought many dangers upon you, might I add…" He shook his head. "Anyway. After a while, you pushed me against a wall and kissed me. Shocked, I stared at you. You giggled and ran away. When the surprised passed, that got me laughing." And sheik smiled under his mask.

In fact, he felt uncomfortable to still hide himself in the presence of a half-dead Link. So he took off his mask. "No one will see me right now, anyway, and you've seen my face many times before. Why should I hide now that I'm spitting on my values as a Sheikah?" Link didn't answer.

Sheik sighed as the wind softly blew upon his face. It was a feeling that he did not often felt. "I have failed to protect you, Link. That, I will never forgive myself, for I had promised you that nothing would hurt you as long as I would be there the day that I found you, in that puddle of mud, in Castle Town."

"And if you die, Link, I will personally go on a hunt for that knight and kill him with my bare hands. I swear." His eyes were fiercer than ever as his brows were furrowed in anger. But all the hatred subsided, a few instants later, as sadness was a too great feeling, right now. "However… I have to admit that you've been searching for this to happen… So many times I've told you to get your hands off of that woman… I know you love her, you really do and I can see it. But… Was it really worth risking your life?" He stared at the Hylian's pale and still face, then shook his head. "Might you be awake, you would say that it was."

Sheik looked down at the floor for a moment, thinking. Then, he snorted. "I remember when you started to prostitute… I wasn't aware of your activities and you said that you were pick pocketing nobles, which explained where all these rupees came from. I believed you for three days, then I thought I was strange how much you were successful and that no guards had arrested you, yet. So I followed you, one night. You had no idea, of course. And I watched. You were fourteen, Link… Still a kid… And that old bastard came to you. You both spoke a moment… Then you followed him." Sheik sighed, rubbing his forehead. "And I followed you both. What I learned and saw was… sickening. When you came home, that night, I was so damn angry at you… You promised you wouldn't do it again. But you didn't listen. You never listened."

"I knew you hadn't stopped, but I thought that I should let you do whatever you wanted since you wouldn't take my advices. However, one night, you didn't come back, and I was worried. I went out to get you, to scold you, but I couldn't find you." He stopped, thinking. "And for the first time I felt fear. I was terrorised to lose you… Terrified to find your body into a dark alley, your throat sliced open…"

"So I ran around the city, using the roofs to have a better view of the surroundings… When I spotted you." Bloody tears raised into his eyes. "You were into a dark alley, as I had feared, and my heart stopped. Curled up in the snow, you were crying. I came down to you and you jumped into my lap, screaming as you smelled of alcohol and drugs…" Sheik blinked the tears away. "You had been abused, and there was nothing I could do but get you home, help you walk, clean you off and glare at you while reminding you that I had warned you. You nodded and stared at the floor for a while, too traumatized to meet anyone's stare. After that, I never let you go out at night on your own."

"So many times you've been running at your own death and demise with arms wide open, and so many times I watched… You're an asshole, Link. But you're the best asshole that this world ever created." He smiled softly at the corpse-like man.

"I have memories of stupidities you have done, and I have many. But I also remember times where you made me so proud… All those times you helped poor people even if you had nothing yourself, or how you hated social injustices, and still hate these." Sheik smiled and laughed softly. "You don't think of you as a Hero, Link… But to the people into the slums, you were their Hero. Everyone knew you and everyone respected you because you respected them. You were, probably, the only man willing to stand up to protect what he believed in, in that city."

"I remember seeing you, many times, protecting beggars from guards by risking your own life. They'd pursue you all around the slums and you'd laugh at their faces. You stole noble's purses and gave the money to that mother who was raising her child in an abandoned building. You never kept anything for us, but I didn't mind, because I was really proud that you were able to help those who couldn't help themselves."

"Times were hard for us, I agree, but you probably made the sun shine brighter for the poor, the weak and the sick people of the slums. However, you never saw this and you were persuaded to be the worst bastard of the world. And you acted likewise. How many women you've used and abused? Probably you don't even know…"

He stopped talking and spotted a chair nearby. He sat down and proceeded to think for a while. Then he sighed and stared at Link harder than before. "What I'm trying to tell, Link, is that…" The words were caught up in his throat. "I'm not… Much of a talkative person, you are aware…. However I… I need to tell you something, now." Sheik swallowed, a bloody tear trailing down his right cheek.

"Link… I love you and… You make me proud."

* * *

Olwen and Erk were sitting on the balcony of the house, fighting each other into a fierce chess match as the mage used the blacks, and the Sheikah controlled the white side. It was draw, up until now, as both men seemed to be able to block the other's move. So they had both been analysing and thinking over this matter for over an hour, now.

Zelda and Nami were sitting nearby, chatting lowly as they watched the game. Being patient, they didn't mind the time spent merely staring at the Sheikah and the mage as they thought. In fact, Nami found that Erk was quite handsome when he was stuck into deep analyzing.

It had been a few days, now, that Link had been brought to Zelda's care. He wasn't doing better… But he wasn't doing worse, neither. The princess believed that his injuries were healing slowly (with a lot of magic involved), but now she feared that he wouldn't wake up and stay in that vegetable state for way too long…

Anyhow, as long as he breathed, there was a slight chance that he'd wake up.

Tatl and Sheik were, most of the time, nowhere to be seen. The Twili still had not acquired the right to see her lover, which frustrated her. She kept herself alone into her bedroom most of the time, crying, thinking and trying to understand.

Sheik, on his side, just preferred to be alone. He let only Olwen get near him, but he wouldn't talk to the butler much. However, he seemed in a better state since he had visited Link, a few nights earlier.

Anyhow, Olwen and Erk were reaching the same conclusion, by now: they should interrupt the match for the time being because they weren't able to get out of this even situation that kept them unable to move. They needed to get their minds off of the game to regain the ability to think correctly.

That announced, the two men got up. Olwen informed the three other people that he would head for the kitchen and prepare tonight's meal. Zelda decided to get back into the house. Therefore, on the balcony, remained Erk and Nami.

A fist upon his hip, Erk stared at the fairy. She looked away, shy. "This atmosphere is too dark." He stated, simply. "We should probably go out on a walk and think about something else than the possible death of the Hero and destruction of the kingdom." Nami looked up at him.

"Y-yes, probably…" He smiled to her. She was surprised, again.

"Then… Would you come with me?" Erk offered the fairy his hand. She stared at him, at his hand a moment, as she became deeply red… Then she nodded, softly, and, shaking lightly from stress, she took his hand.

Erk kept smiling softly to her, and he bowed, bringing her hand up to his lips, and kissed it gallantly. Might it have been possible for the fairy to blush a deeper shade of red, she would have. The mage straightened up and chuckled lightly when he saw her expression. Then, without another word spoken, he proceeded to drag her into the village.

* * *

The night was young, and Zelda was looking out the window as always. Erk and Nami had disappeared together a few hours ago, and it warmed her and Olwen's heart to see something sweet happen in such dark times.

And now, because Sheik and Tatl weren't close, the butler and the princess could permit to talk to each other of the situation and the possible outcomes freely.

Zelda held a dark prognostic towards the Hylian's recovery, and even if the butler wasn't ready to bet that Link would survive, he wasn't entirely agreeing with the Princess of Destiny that the lad was going to die. Olwen, in fact, thought that the Hero of Time had surprised them many times before and could surprise them once again.

Perhaps it was possible, had answered Zelda, but he wouldn't come back from the death, if he were to die. Magic was great to keep a person alive, but it couldn't bring someone back from the netherworld, and sincerely, necromancy was something that was against nature and that the blonde woman would never touch.

And the subject of necromancy had brought a arguing between the shadow-tied man and the light-filled princess. Of course, Olwen wasn't against undeads, as pretty much all his race was walking around in such a state, deep in the earth, underneath their feet. But Zelda thought that this was merely unbearable for dead to rise again.

It was a common and casual argument session between the dark realm and the light realm.

After a while, Zelda sighed. She had to admit that Olwen had good arguments, but hers weren't bad either. However, their intrinsic nature as shadow and light forced them to disagree on some subjects, and this petty argument was merely a demonstration of this.

She got up. "Well, I'll leave the undead to your good care, Olwen, and I'll go see our almost-dead Hero." The butler nodded.

Zelda left and went up the stairs. He heard her steps echoing for a brief moment, then a door opened and closed.

Olwen looked out the window. Nothing interesting was happening outside, of course. The village was lively and unaware of its possible incoming destruction. People were enjoying themselves, others were drinking and others were crying: to put it short, life was going on.

And that's exactly what made the Sheikah admire the Hylians: at the verge of annihilation, they would still stand and live. They would party like any other day, drink like any other day, smile and laugh as if there was a tomorrow. It was something that a Sheikah couldn't understand, as they were careful creatures, always fighting to stay alive for the time being, and ensure that tomorrow would come. But there was no certitude.

As carefree as the Hylians were, they still were happier than any Sheikah, and they always rose to the challenges. With faith, they conquered armies and tribes. With carelessness, they expanded and grew. This kingdom was based upon the belief that tomorrow would come, and that was exactly why the sole Hero who could overcome Evil would have to be Hylian: because he would be careless enough to think that there would always be a tomorrow.

And Olwen chuckled.

He was sure that Link would survive because he was Hylian, because tomorrow would come for him. The night was only long before the sun would rise again for the Hero of Time.

* * *

Tatl was sitting on the bed she used to share with Isca. She was hanging her head lowly, hair falling all over her face again. She wiped her eyes, wanting to keep her irritating skin from hurting badly. She had cried so, so much…

Not only was she afraid that the man she loved would never wake up… She was feeling horrible because everything was her fault. Had she had been courageous enough to face Isca and tell him that she was leaving him… Perhaps this would have ended differently… Perhaps he would have merely disappeared and not stab Link…

Now, the future father of her child was dancing at the Death's door, pleading for entry… Because of her.

She caressed her belly. It was starting to show, now, that she was pregnant. It was perhaps a little early for her to be this big, yet, but she did not make light of it. All she knew was that she would become a mother in a few months, and she couldn't imagine raising that child without Link by her side.

Yes, she could be wrong and it could be Isca's child, which she sometimes thought was the case since she was getting this big, this fast… Considering the knight's physique, it appeared normal to her that the baby would be huge, if he were the father…

Yet, she was so sure that it was Link's doing… Or, maybe, she was only hoping it to be, since she planned to raise the child with him… She did not know: she could not know. Well, not until birth. And if the baby was born with features that resembled her more than the father, it would probably take twice as much time to figure it out.

She hugged herself, thinking she was hugging her child.

Tatl was very young and too immature to be a mother, she thought, but she also loved that child already and was eager to be able to hold it in her arms… Perhaps she was young and inexperienced, but she would make a great mother. She was sure of it.

A door slammed open in the corridor outside. Tatl was surprised and looked up sharply, as if she could see through her own door.

"Olwen!" It was Zelda's voice. "Bring me a lot of bandages! Quickly!"

Tatl's turned white as the blood drained from her face. She got up, hurried to the door and slammed it open as well. She looked into Zelda's direction.

The princess was halfway into the corridor and into Link's bedroom, she was staring anxiously inside and she was…

Covered in blood.

Tatl's legs gave up.

* * *

Nami and Erk entered the house, smiling. But they were welcomed with the darkest ambiance they had ever felt before. Quickly enough, their smiles faded as they saw the team's expression.

Olwen was standing in the darkness, his back to a wall, arms crossed over his chest as Sheik was sitting nearby, his hair hiding his expression. Tatl was sobbing upon the kitchen table as Zelda was in the living room, her dress covered with blood, talking quickly and lowly with a tall and large old man.

Nami recognized him right away: it was Rauru.

Erk looked over at Olwen, worried and perplexed. "What happened?" He asked. Sheik glared up at him, a single red eye piercing like fire through the darkness.

"The Hero's wounds re-opened." Simply stated the butler as the blond looked away again.

"How did it happen?" Questioned Nami, eyes wide, voice choked by the surprise.

"We have no idea… Zelda went to tend his wounds, and she thought that he was paler than normal… so she took the bandages off and was welcomed with a haemorrhage." Explained Olwen. Nami sat down on the nearby chair.

"What are his chances, now?" Asked Erk. Sheik glared up at him, once again.

"None." Bluntly growled the blond as he clenched his fists violently. Olwen rested a soft hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"What do you mean, none?"

"That he will not… Wake u-up…!" Explained Tatl between uncontrollable sobs. "Zelda's magic doesn't work…! Neither does Rauru's! He's just going to die and all we can do is watching him!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the table at every few words. Erk sat down beside Nami.

"His case is between the Goddesses' hands…" Explained Sheik. "At least, that is what Rauru said." His voice was now soft and filled with deep pain.

Olwen got a chair for himself and sat down beside Sheik. Now that everyone was reunited under the gloomy light of a candlestick, the silence was heavier than the weight of the world. For some, it was Link's death in itself that was unbearable. For others, it was the knowledge that the kingdom was reaching its end the way they knew it that was making their souls sink. It was also the weight of failing such a mission that crushed their spirits.

It was the feeling of faith leaving their minds that was horrible.

Faith for a friend of a lover to be back and smile again.

Or faith that better days would come. For one's self or for the people living into the Golden Kingdom.

That numb pain was assuring that the sun would never rise again with the same shine to it or the same colors. It was the knowledge that something important was dying along with the Hero of Time.

It was the moment where they'd lose faith in the Goddesses they prayed. It was when they learned about the world's true face and cruelty.

For those who were losing a man to care for, the inherent destruction of the kingdom had no importance. For the others, the incoming and un-escapable death of themselves was clouding their mind.

And that is what made them understand how important Link was and had been to the whole group, to the whole kingdom: not only a man, a symbol.

They knew that they would have to stand against the Evil menacing Hyrule. But they also knew that without him, their success was forfeit. Why? Because they wouldn't have faith into the incoming days. Because, for them, the death of the Hero meant the death of Tomorrow.

Zelda, behind them, raged as she growled loudly and clenched her fists with strength. Rauru put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Yet, she pushed him away. There was nothing to be done: Hyrule was doomed and even she could not stop it.

Because she could not wield the sword of Evil's Bane. Because she hadn't been chosen by the Goddesses for that deed. Because.

Because a miracle was something only the Holy ones above could bestow, and they hadn't offered any yet to kingdom. And a miracle was what they needed at the present time.

Tears of rage and anger raised into the usually calm and wise violet eyes of the princess. Rauru sighed. He was going to go upstairs and confirm the Hero's death in a moment.

Tatl cried her heart out on the kitchen table. Nami looked down at her and Erk's hand, which were joined, with bitterness. She had just found love and yet, she would have to give it away…? So soon…?

Erk seemed calm as always, though he was resigned. He did not think of his life to be very important to the world's profit. However, he did feel slight anger at the thought that he would have to separate from Nami this early... He had never experienced love before, and this was only cruel that, when such a great feeling would reach his heart, it already would be too late…

Olwen merely looked ahead into the darkness, his thoughts flowing out the window as he was thinking about his life. What it could have been and what it had been. He regretted nothing… Or almost.

Sheik, on his side, couldn't believe what was happening. He was fighting between feelings of deep hatred and piercing pain. Hatred for the world and for the knight: for everything that made his and Link's lives cruel and unfair. Pain for the brother and friend he was losing. He couldn't cry because of the anger… And he couldn't rage because of the over-invading sadness…

To tell the truth, hey had all believed that Link would, in the end, rise again.

Raise again to be the Hero he wouldn't admit he was.

Raise again to be the father of a not-yet born child.

Raise again to be a friend.

Raise again to be a lover.

Raise again to be a brother.

But it was gone. Everything was gone with the simple death of a single man. The death of a Hero, of a symbol of faith and hope.

Tatl was hitting the table with rage, clenching her fists with such strength that her nails dug into her palm and drew blood. She was sobbing, unbelieving that this was happening to her. Unbelieving that it was all her fault.

Rauru started going up the stairs, his attitude solemnly dark. The wood creaked under his weight and it felt like Death itself was going to claim Link's soul.

Zelda turned towards the group and she stared at everyone with strength… She seemed to overcome them in tallness, for a moment, as she looked confident and about to say something that would make it all better… That was why she was a ruler, why she was a princess and a future queen…

She opened her mouth…

And brought her hands to her face as she started to sob, so suddenly, so brutally. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed herself. "So, sorry! I couldn't save him in the end!" She let her weight fall against the nearby wall, then slipped down to the ground as she cried, as she broke.

She had been strong all the way up until now, knowing that Link being in such a state, it was her role, now, to keep the morale to an acceptable level. But she had failed, and she was just as miserable as everyone else.

Rauru was now upstairs.

It was over, he would pronounce it soon.

So they cried and cursed the Goddesses above.

It was all done and gone.

He was dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Feeling light being put on her, Zelda discarded her hands from her face, looking for the person holding a candlestick near her face, intending to yell at him or her… But there was nothing. Perplexed, she brought her hands down. The light followed her movement. Followed her right hand.

She brought her hand up to her face, stared at her palm… Eyes widening, she slowly turned her wrist around … She froze.

Slowly, she brought her left hand to the wall behind her as she got up on very shaky legs. Olwen caught her movements and looked into her direction. So did Erk and Nami. The mage and fairy's eyes grew wide and they stared at each other a moment before looking back at the princess.

Olwen's brows furrowed as he stared at Zelda. She was standing, her back against the wall, trails of tears going down her cheeks, eyes wide. She was looking with intensity and unbelief at her _glowing_ hand. "By the… Goddesses…" She breathed.

Zelda looked up the staircase and, for the first time, Olwen realized that Rauru was taking way too much time, up there. The princess seemed to become paler into the low light as she engaged herself into the stairs. She seemed to float, as if she was a ghost, her facial expression unmoving.

As she floated up to the second floor, Olwen could finally see what was glowing upon her hand: a golden triangle.

Wait, what?

Olwen and Erk got up at the exact same time and they both hurried up the stairs, Nami following right behind. Sheik and Tatl looked up at them, surprised. They exchanged a quick glance before rushing to the second floor as well.

What the _Hell_ was going on?

Upstairs, they saw the trio enter Link's bedroom.

They both started to run towards the room, their hearts beating madly into their chests. They did not know what they were about to find there and they weren't sure if they wanted to know what it was, but they _had _to.

Into this adventure, everything was possible.

There could have been a giant monster waiting for them.

Or an assassin.

Or an angel.

Or Death itself.

But they _had to go and see_!

Sheik pushed the door open. He and Tatl rushed in at the same time, getting slightly stuck into the doorway.

And inside, they found the group blocking their way as they stood, immobile and apparently staring in disbelief at something. Sheik slid between Erk and Olwen to get a sight of what was going on. He froze as well. Tatl followed him, pushing the Sheikahs to have a glance at the scene.

Rauru was standing beside the bed, talking (which Tatl hadn't realized he was doing up until now), as he rested a hand upon a pale man's shoulder. And that pale man was holding his chest as it bled, as he tried to get up. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, struggling to get free from the old man's soft grip.

Link was sitting and arguing senselessly, mostly growling.

On his left hand, the one holding his bleeding wound, was a glowing triangle. It shone twice as bright as Zelda's.

"Link…" Said Tatl, tears rising to her eyes once again.

For the first time in what seemed ages, Link looked at her. He stared _through_ her, he stared at everyone with feverish eyes.

"Who the Hell tattooed a fuckin' shiny triangle on my hand while I was sleeping, you fuckers?"

* * *

**I HATE BECAUSE THERE WAS A VERY LONG SPACE AFTER "He was dead." WHICH HELPED THE OH NOEZ HE IS DEAD ATMOSPHEREEEEEE! I hate this site, sometimes...  
**

**Thought I would let him die? No, you didn't.**

**But I reaaaaaally almost did. However, that would have fucked the story up. That's the only reason Link is still alive. I just wanted to piss all of you by making him never wake up… *evil grin***

**And yes, I laughed when I wrote that Sheik and Tatl were stuck together in the doorway… Perhaps I'm a little psychopathic to laugh at such a dark time… OH, TO HELL! I'M THE WRITER!**

**I feel all mighty.**

**I wrote this chapter sooo freely, it was weird. I mean, I have a planning as you all know, and I respected it… But it allowed me a lot of freedom, in this chapter, so I kinda did what I felt like writing =P Even though I followed the plot.**

**For all of you who may not have understood Sheik's last declaration, he does not mean that he loves him like Tatl loves Link. He loves the poor guy like a parent loves their child or like brothers love each other. No yaoi ambiguity, here!**

**July 29-30 will be TD's first anniversary! Yes, that story will be one year old (ok, it's not finished. So what? We celebrate someone's birthday, not its death-day….). Anyhow, just give it a thought on these days and, well… If you're in Montreal (Québec, Canada), let's go celebrate a little –IF I'M NOT WORKING THE NEXT DAY! **

**Oh, and the hits…. They are… OVER 5,100! **

**So, until we write again, press the review button!**

**Gamesplayers**

**For all of you who are addicted to Facebook and never review, I've created a page where we can actually socialize, now. There : .com/pages/Gamesplayers/182042121857407 **

**Please, write to me!**


	16. XV

_**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.**_

_**Till I collapse**_**, Eminem. Because that explains exactly how much I'm fuckin' working on this story and loving it! Imma continue writin' till the roof comes off, till the lights go out, till my fingers give out, can't shut my mind!**

**Oh, guys! You all make me feel so proud of myself! 50 reviews and 5 900 hits! Some would say that is not much, but I appreciate it soooo much! Perhaps you are only a little bunch of readers to review, but you do it with loyalty, and, sincerely, this means a lot to me. **

**I love you all!**

**Don't forget to go like my facebook page: you only gotta write "Gamesplayers" in the search bar to find me. It's a big G, exactly like my avatar on here. **

**Now, on with the serious stuff! Replies to reviewers:**

**NRZWolf 13 : You skipped a chapter, hm? And if it's chapter 13, you've sure missed something… But, hey, I'm just glad you caught up and review again. I was missing you. =) Thank you very much! You're not the first to tell me you've been yelling at your computer for Link's sake and it touches him a lot. Heum, me as well, might I add… I'm glad I succeeded to make you believe that he was really dead. That was my goal, really, and it turns out I did that well. Happy with the little dots I am. And, yes, Link's one-liner was making me damn proud! Now, I'm just happier because all the comments I get from reviews or PMs are about that. And the fact he died for 5 seconds in your minds. Once again, thanks!**

**Princess-of-all-saiyins : I'm SUPER glad you freaked out because you thought Link was dead; that was my goal, after all! As for Nami and Erk, well, I knew that would make you happy. And the chapter was dark enough, so I used and abused them to make it a little lighter and hopeful.**

**Farli30519 : Welcome to this select club of reviewers who dared to push the button. I absolutely will continue this fanfiction and put the final dot to it, no worries for that. As for the dialog issue that you mention, I am aware as you are not the first person to point it out, and I'm trying to be careful. However, as mentioned in my profile, English isn't my first language and, sometimes, it slips between my fingers like water. So, be patient, please, but I'm working on this issue, no worries ;)**

**J skater : It's a shame you do not have an account, I could have replied you personally way before posting this chapter. Well, thank you. I'm very flattered by your comment and by the comments of everyone, I must say =P Yes, my writing style is darker than most people, that is true. I am glad you saw it and appreciate it. I'm not searching to judge other Zelda stories writers, but I think that this is what makes TD different from all these other fanfictions in which Link is just some plain and personality-less Hero. In fact, I hate stereotypical heroes. I prefer evil characters and anti-heroes. That is exactly why I took Link and re-made him all the way to fit what I thought would be way more interesting. I just hate how he looks in TP. I hate him in TP. With all my heart.**

**Darkwoldlink1 : well, as said before, yes I thought about killing him. But in the end, I stayed with the planning, and I'm glad my "OMG, HE'S DEAD" moment worked this well ;) Yeah, Link's one-liner has marked a few readers, I'd say… *chuckles* And we'll see if he survives 'til the end… ;)**

**Monsterhunter100 : naughtier than ever? Yes, perhaps… And damn, I wish I could get money out of this story! But Nintendo wouldn't be happy. Yes… One-liner of Doom ;) Once again, I'm quite glad my … part was this good ;)**

**So, after the darkness brought upon this story by the last two chapters, we are starting to see the light again and… the end is coming.**

**Along with this present chapter, there are six remaining… Yes, that'll hurt when it'll be over…**

**Sexual stuff ahead.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**I await your comments,**

**Gamesplayers**

* * *

XV

Link was asleep, officially. He wasn't unconscious anymore, nor was his life threatened. He was merely sleeping because Rauru had forced a spell down on him before he would actually succeed to get up and injure himself. More.

The entire crew, but the old sage, was back into the kitchen and living room area. They were quiet, once again, but the over heavy feeling of incoming death was gone and replaced with… scepticism?

To those who didn't understand well the meaning of these shiny triangles that had appeared upon Zelda and Link's hands, it was more than strange. To the few who knew the legend, it was unbelievable.

Well, it was fairly believable that Zelda had inherited the triforce of wisdom.

And breaking the silence, after a short while, Tatl sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world was being lifted from her shoulders. She looked up, eyes still red from crying so much, and yet looking much better already. "So, can someone explain what just happened?" She asked, her voice devoid of any emotion.

Erk and Nami looked at each other, as if wondering through telepathy how they shall explain all of this to those who didn't knew…

"I believe I'm the one who should explain this to you and to Link, when he'll be awake." Finally said Zelda as she sat on the edge of her chair to get a better look at the other princess. The triangle upon her right hand kept shining. "I apologize for those who know the whole story, for it won't be the first time that you will hear it, nor the last time… But I believe it to be necessary, at this time."

Behind Tatl, Nami nodded softly as if saying that it was okay. Zelda took a deep breath and closed her eyes half a second.

"To be brief, the world was created when Din, Nayru and Farore – the Three Goddesses – decided to make something out of mere chaos. Din created the Earth and fire, Nayru the sky and Farore was the source of all life."

"Abridged version." Commented Erk, smirking lightly.

"Indeed." Answered Zelda. "When they were satisfied, the Three decided to go back into heaven. But before doing so, they offered a holy relic to the mortals: the Triforce." She showed her hand to the Twili. "It represents the Goddesses and their powers. The one on the op represents Power, the gift of Din. The one that shines on my hand is Wisdom, bestowed by Nayru. The last one is courage which is offered by Farore."

"Yes, but why does you and Link have these markings, now?" Suddenly asked Sheik who seemed to appear out of the darkness.

"I was getting to that part." Said Zelda, as she nodded lightly. "Despite offering us the world in which we live, and our lives, the Goddesses are cruel as there is nothing worst to being a God than eternity in boredom. And growing bored, they decided to create some action upon the world, and into their chosen land: Hyrule. Din, however, proved to be particularly cruel into her games, which angered Farore. A war started between the two Goddesses. They demanded to Nayru –who was the wisest of the three- to decide who was right into that conflict: Din with her cruel games involving the death of many mortals, or Farore who forbid these games in order to preserve the gift she had given to the Hylians : life. Nayru spent days thinking and analyzing before she finally announced the winner of that fight: Farore."

Nami smiled and nodded cheerfully. She loved that story and wouldn't get tired of it.

"However, Din wouldn't be satisfied with this outcome." Continued Zelda, her tone getting slightly darker. "So she started a war against the other two Goddesses. Farore accepted gladly as she was a warrior, but when Din took her scimitar out and Farore unsheathed her sword, Nayru stopped them and proposed something else: a chess match."

"Chess match? That sounds interesting…" Said Olwen, lowly, from the back of the kitchen.

"Well, for the Goddesses above, it must be the greatest match ever. However, down here, it is different…" Explained Zelda, before sighing, her shoulders falling lightly. "To play this match, they would take Hyrule as the board and choose a few pieces in which they would bestow their powers. Three main pieces would raise, each one chosen by the Goddesses." She locked eyes with Tatl. "I am Nayru's chosen piece as I now have the triforce of wisdom in my possession."

"What does that mean…?" Asked the Twili, understanding what would come out of this story for Link…

"It means that I am Link's ally as he is the piece of Farore, and therefore, the protagonist of this chess match." Said Zelda. "Briefly explained, he is now the main focus of Din's wrath…"

Tatl's stare hardened as she clenched her fists.

"It's not fair." The Twili said. "Can't he be at peace, now? Hasn't he suffered enough, yet?" Her voice was surprisingly low, but it held anger.

"It is not, but we do not choose." Explained Zelda, trying to calm her down as she placed a soft hand on the pale woman's arm.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Said Olwen as he walked towards the two princesses. "But if you and the Hero are now blessed with two out of three triforces… Doesn't that mean that someone, somewhere, has the third one?"

Sheik shivered.

"Ganondorf…" He whispered.

"What?" Asked Zelda, snapping her gaze up to the Sheikah.

"Oh, that would explain so many things…" He started walking back and forth into the room. "I knew all along that he was the one sending our previous companions to murder Link… But now, I see more clearly into his game."

"What do you mean, Sheik?" Asked the Princess of Destiny as she got up. She knew Ganondorf well; he was one of her ministers, after all.

"I mean that he is the wicked sorcerer who is behind all of this Hell into Hyrule." Said he, his stare redder than ever. "And this also means that he knew all along whom Link was…" And saying this, Sheik stopped walking, abruptly, and turned around to stare at Zelda.

"What is it, Sheik?" She asked, feeling the intensity of his glare.

The Sheikah crossed his arms over his chest as he seemed suddenly quite angry. The entire group stared at him, waiting for what he was about to say. However, Zelda already knew…

"Ganondorf was keeping Link under his influence all along because he knew that he would become his greatest enemy if he couldn't keep an eye on him." Stated the blond. "And you capture him to do exactly the same."

"Sheik, this is not what you-" Zelda tried to explain.

"No, it is exactly as I see it." He cut her. "You knew all along what he was." Said he, his voice deadly dark as he pointed his right index at the princess. "You used him like everyone else did."

"It was… For a good purpose…" She answered, casting her eyes down.

"And it was to avenge himself that your dear knight almost killed him." Said Sheik. "Everyone have good reasons to weither kill or abuse him. May it be you, princess, or the Goddesses above." The Sheikah casted his gaze away from Zelda. "And it was all settled the day that he retrieved the Master Sword…"

"No…" Interrupted Nami, as she looked up at the Sheikah. He returned her stare. "It was all settled the day he was born… And abandoned." Explained the fairy. "Drawing the Master Sword only served to identify him as the Hero of Time… It wasn't settled because of that role that he would be the bearer of the triforce of courage; his birth settled this."

"So he was destined to this life?" Asked Sheik, the anger in his voice badly hidden.

"Yes… And no…" Replied Nami, softly. "He was destined to become the Hero of Time and bearer of the triforce of courage, just like Zelda was destined to her roles as well. However… He wasn't supposed to be risen the way he was, nor where he was…" She looked up at Sheik. "And neither were you two supposed to grow up together…"

"What do you mean?" Perplexed, Sheik turned his whole attention towards the fairy.

"The Legend of the Hero of Time… Goes differently… It was a twist on the chessboard by Din's vicious hand that made him fall into the pit of mud in which you found him…"

"What is the legend, then?" Asked the blond, tapping his foot lightly on the ground.

"I prefer that we tell it later when Link will be with us…" Interrupted Zelda. "It concerns his birth, after all."

* * *

It was morning when Tatl pushed open the door that closed the room in which Link was trying to heal. She was wondering if he would be awake… Almost as if she wanted to sneak in, she entered the room and turned around. She gasped.

Link wasn't only awake; he was sitting up and staring straight at her. They looked at each other and he smiled. She mimicked his action a few seconds later. Beside his bed was a chair, Link nodded towards it. Tatl understood and sat down on it.

He took her hand in his. She didn't fail to remark the triforce that was now permanently tattooed upon his skin.

"I was thinking that I should write down a testament." He said, smirking. His voice was still hoarse and it seemed to be painful to him to talk.

"You know how to write?" Tatl asked, innocently.

Link stared at her, visibly insulted.

"I mean… You know… Peasants don't always know…" She tried to explain herself.

"Lowly peasants, you mean…" He said, looking away.

"Link! That's not what I meant!" She squeezed his hand. "You know that I don't care weither you're a peasant, a warrior, a prince or a whore! I love you!"

"Yes…" He chuckled. "I know." He looked back at her, a soft expression on his features. He caressed her cheek. "And I love you too." Slowly, he closed the distance between them to kiss her forehead.

She smiled softly to him before her eyes were attracted towards the white, thick bandage over the right side of his chest. Link followed her stare.

"How are you feeling?" Tatl asked.

"I'm not feeling exactly well enough to get up, run, fight a dragon and save a damsel in distress, but I'm feeling good enough to nag Olwen, worry Sheik and charm you. So I'd say that I'm doing okay, but I really miss getting up and running for my life." He explained, nodding at the end.

"I'm so glad to hear you say so…" Tatl replied, tears in her eyes as she smiled widely.

"What? That I like running for my life in the face of adversity? Perhaps you are more sadistic than I thought, after all…"

Tatl laughed softly.

"Oh, dear, I love you!" She got up and hugged him.

"M'love… You're… Pressing your magnificent breasts too hard against my chest…" He whined as his injury was still painful to the lightest touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tatl broke her embrace to sit back on the chair. She looked up at him, only to remark the grin that was now decorating his face… And she knew what it meant… "Link… You are in bad shape." She warned.

"Yeah, but…" He chuckled. "You just pressed your gorgeous self against me… I can't help it!"

"Link…" She casted her gaze towards his midsection… And brought her palm to her face. "You're incredible…"

"I know." He answered, proudly. "I know you've missed me… Perhaps some catch-up would be appropriate?"

"Catch-up with your penis?" She stated, looking up at him, exasperated.

"Well, that's part of me." He chuckled as he shrugged, lightly.

"I wonder if it's mentioned, somewhere in the legend, that the Hero of Time is a sex-addict…"

"I don't think so; bedtime stories rarely openly mention the main character being deep throated by the victimized princess with nymphomaniac habits."

"You… Will never tell any story to our child." She stated.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that." Link chuckled, once again. "So, aren't you going to show me your appreciation that I'm alive?" He was still grinning rather… sexily.

"Link, I'm not going to ride you or let you take me. You're way too injured and my weight on you wouldn't do you any good." She crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Who said I wanted you to do that? You've got a mouth, as far as I'm concerned… And a pretty one…"

"Link!"

"And nice… Pulpous lips…"

"You are disgusting!"

"You ever tried doing that?"

"…No…" She said, looking away. "And I never felt the need, neither."

"It can be quite sexy…"

"Link…"

"And with the size of your breasts, you could use these to, actually, satisfy me… No need to use your mouth…"

She sighed.

"You're not going to let me alone as long as I refuse, am I wrong?"

"You're the one who came here!" He chuckled. "You knew it would happen."

She glared up at him. One thing she hated about Link was how much he was always right when it came to decipher a person's thoughts. She knew, in fact, that her libidinous Hero would end up suggesting something sexual, for it was him. And she knew that she wouldn't say no… For it was him.

So she stared up at him as he _waited_. He knew that she would surrender and please him, in the end, even if Tatl was really reluctant to do something like this… It seemed dirty, plainly.

And because it seemed so nasty, she was curious to try it.

It was true that she had big enough breasts to do what he had… proposed. And, well… He wasn't some random stranger… He was her lover, after all.

And… After the blow he had taken because of her incapacity to face the truth… He deserved it. Well, she would have preferred to wait until he would be able to take the lead, like he usually did, but it appeared that his needs were stronger than his will…

Wait, she knew that, already.

She sighed.

Tatl got up and sat on the bed, beside her Hylian, facing him. He stared at her, waiting, his gaze soft, patient and lusty. Slowly, she leaned forward, making sure she wouldn't even brush his right side, and kissed him softly, then it grew more passionate.

She ran her fingers down his naked torso until she reached the rim of his pants. Goosebumps rose upon his skin in the trail of her touch. Carefully, she slipped her hand into the fabric of his clothes to reach for his erection.

Tatl was careful as she touched him; she kept herself well aware of his reaction, trying to identify if his groans were provoked by pain or pleasure. However, right now, he seemed plainly relaxed.

Still kissing her, he freed his left hand to undo his pants and allow more space to her… Wandering hand.

She giggled naughtily into his ear, which earned her a well deserved throaty moan from him. She just loved to hear him do that noise.

He lifted his hips to pull his pants and underwear down, revealing himself in all his glory to the Twili. She casted her gaze down at him, then laughed again before biting his ear. He was just so very sensible, there…

Slowly, she sat up properly to stare at him. Link looked back, his gaze already clouded by lust. Smiling in a seducing way, Tatl started to undo her corset and stopped when it was loose enough to permit her to free her breasts from her dress…

Captivated, Link stared at her chest and hands as she caressed her skin.

And it was funny, she thought, how she knew him so well to be able to predict how he'd react to certain touches… To certain actions… She knew how much time she could spend teasing him before he'd get more aggressive, before he'd push her and take her.

And she also knew that he could do exactly the same to her, if not worse…

Tatl moved around the bed to finally kneel between Link's legs. He stared down at her, rubbing himself lightly. She smirked. When Link was quiet, it meant that he really was excited.

She casted her gaze down at his erection. The Twili wasn't exactly nervous to perform this action that he had begged for… But she wasn't confident neither. It was very different from what she was used to…

But with Link, everything was different.

She kissed the tip of his erection. He groaned, thrusting his hips upward lightly. Tatl put a hand down on his pubis and looked up. "I'm the one in charge, now."

He addressed her a questioning stare before smiling and letting his head fall back into the pillow. "Your desire is my command…" He answered, voice low, then chuckled.

Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and took his erection into it. Right away, she received a rather happy groan from her lover, but she tried to discard it and focus on the task at hand… It wasn't pleasant… Nor was it unpleasant. It felt like sucking on a finger… But on a bigger format. She smiled to the thought.

Breathing more heavily, Link allowed himself to close his eyes. He rested a hand on the Twili's head as she experienced the art of fellatio on him.

Tatl wasn't the best head-giver in the world, for she had no technique in the matter… But it did meant a lot to the Hylian as he knew that she wouldn't have done that to any other man… And that feeling was more than overwhelming…

And he was just so damn horny, anyway!

On her side, Tatl was merely waiting for this to finish up… She wasn't exactly going crazy over the fact that she was… Well… Doing this, but Link's moans and groans of approval were just making it alright.

Well, alright until she tasted the pre-cum.

As he let go of a stronger groan, a salty taste appeared magically into the Twili's mouth. She stopped moving and pulled back from his erection.

Not exactly understanding why she was stopping, Link casted his blue and clouded gaze down. "What's wrong?" His voice was hoarse… Not only from his throat injury, though.

"Hm… I… Something… Salty…" She was shy to actually point it out.

"Pre-cum." He plainly stated. "Sperm is worse." He chuckled.

"Oh… Heum…" It would be… Bad to stop now, she thought…

"Finish me off with your breasts." Link proposed. He didn't seem insulted at all.

Tatl stared at him a moment, considering this issue. And then… Well, she had sucked him, hadn't she? Leaning over him, she grabbed her breasts and captured his erection between them… And she started to move up and down.

Link let his head fall back once again. That was the most amazing tit-job ever… Not only was Tatl doing it, but she had huge and rather… comfortable breasts… And the pressure, in his crotch was starting to build up quite quickly.

On her side, the Twili was perplexed, but her lover's reaction was only showing that he liked it. So she continued. Link started to thrust slightly, and she didn't stop him, for she knew that it was because he was about to reach his orgasm.

Grabbing the sheets tightly and groaning, he thrusted one last time.

And, sincerely, Tatl hadn't seen _that_ coming… Nor had she realized the pun of that thought…

When Link had mentioned that semen wasn't exactly enjoyable, she didn't think that she'd end up finding out why a few moments later…

She closed her eyes as she sat down on her heels, disgusted.

From her right brow to cheek, and down her chin to her breast, she had received Link's sperm. All of it. And she didn't like the feeling, not at all. Quickly, Tatl got up and hurried to a nearby restroom, leaving the door open behind her.

Chuckling, Link replaced his underwear and pants.

She came back a few moments later, closing the door behind her back. Link was staring at Tatl, grinning evilly. The Twili glared at him. "That was disgusting."

"I enjoyed it." He said, his voice playful.

"You could have warned me…"

"No. I wanted to see you covered in my semen."

"What for?" She stared at him, head inclined to the side, perplexed as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I feel like I've marked my territory, now." He chuckled. Again.

Tatl shook her head, then laughed before sitting back on the bed beside him.

"I love you." She said, smiling. "And you're impossible."

"Love you too, and… I know."

* * *

Zelda was standing outside, on the balcony, along with Olwen. Both were quiet. She was staring at the village and smiling lightly: it warmed her heart to see her people looking happy. And, well, only the fire temple remained to be cleansed. After that, no more treat could fall over Hyrule.

Or… Something worse would happen. She wasn't exactly sure…

Inside of her, she had the growing feeling that something –she couldn't figure out what- was waiting to fall upon the town folks and… herself. Some evilness seemed to be clouding her dreams and thoughts, nowadays… And frankly, she was glad that Link was in the house with her, for now…

Perhaps he was injured, but he still held all that was needed to repel evil with him… He had the Master Sword, was known as the Hero of Time and was, now, the bearer of the triforce of courage… Sincerely, that would get anyone more secure, when he was around…

The door behind her opened, and brought the princess back from her thoughts. She blinked and turned to look at the newcomers. Erk and Nami were standing there, wearing their heat-proof suits.

"Going to the volcano, I assume?" Said Olwen.

"Yes." Answered, very simply, Erk.

"That is a hot environment for a date…" The butler chuckled to his own joke.

"It-it's not a d-d-date…!" Pointed out Nami who was blushing furiously. "We are going to hu-hunt down Efreet!"

"Yes. I am going to meet with the last spirit and ask him to lend me its power." Explained Erk. "I have nothing better to do, anyway, until the Hero is back into his heroic track."

"Be careful, though." Said Zelda, in a motherly way. "I know that you are both very capable individuals, but you will have no fighters among you…"

"I am way too overpowered for this simple quest to be dangerous either for me or Nami." Answered Erk, smirking lightly.

"Overpowered?" Asked Zelda, interested.

"Perhaps, someday, I'll unleash all of my powers for your entertainment." The mage almost chuckled. "But for now, we have a fire spirit to find and argue with." He looked down at Nami. "Are you ready?"

The fairy nodded. A moment later, Zelda was staring at their backs as they left towards the Death Mountain. She wondered if she would have the chance to see Erk's power unleashed, really… She knew that mages from Leyawiin were incredible, after all…

* * *

A few days had gone by… Over a week in fact, since Link had awakened as the bearer of the triforce of courage. Sheik had informed him of the legend the way Zelda had told them previously. However, he hadn't mentioned the possibility of Ganondorf being the master of all the Hell upon Hyrule. He knew that the Hylian wouldn't have believed him.

After all… When he was down in the streets, near-death skinny and too weak to fight, it was Ganondorf who had taken the youngster under his wing…

That morning, Link was sitting on the side of his bed, looking out the window at the greyish sky. The Master Sword, unsheathed, was simply resting on his lap. Left hand on the handle, right one on the cold and sharp blade, he was thinking.

Technically, the Hero of Time was supposed to be a courageous warrior who slashed through the evil with his shiny and trusty sword. Technically.

Link was more of a "Imma-run-for-my-life-while-screaming-like-a-little-girl-and-shooting-arrows-randomly" Hero of Time. He didn't exactly fit in the role… Or so he believed.

However, a knife to a lung, a sore throat and a near-death experience later, he thought that, perhaps, it would be time for him to rise and become –or try- the man that the legend was begging him to be. But for that, he'd need some training…

And, anyway, until Zelda decided he was ready to move to the fire temple, he was stuck into the village, looking out his window.

Or he could earn to cook some apple pie.

Or learn to use his sword.

The pie was tempting…

He chuckled: he'd never be totally heroic, would he?

Link got up, putting his sword down on the bed. The blade seemed to glow mysteriously in the dim greyish light of the day. The Hylian dressed, being careful that the cloth wouldn't touch his wound or be heavy against it. It was still very, very sensible.

He left the room and went down the stairs, finding he had some difficulty being as quick and agile as he'd usually be. Anyhow, he reached for the door of Zelda's house when he was stopped by a soft hand upon his shoulder.

"Where are you going, young man?" Asked Tatl as she smiled at him.

"Hm. Business." He simply answered, smiling back at her.

"Be careful, will you?"

"Of course." He turned around to kiss her forehead lightly. "I won't be gone for long."

She nodded to him as he left. Softly, Tatl caressed her growing belly. It wasn't a possibility to hide her pregnancy anymore.

* * *

Link came back about an hour later. Tatl was still into the kitchen and she was preparing dinner for the two of them. Apparently, the house was empty, beside the couple. Smiling lightly, he came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let her head fall back against his shoulder. "So, what was this business about?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because."

"No valid argument, dear."

She laughed softly, straightening her head up to continue preparing food.

"Where's everybody?" He asked.

"Erk and Nami are at the volcano, looking for the fire spirit. Sheik has disappeared, so did Olwen. Zelda is out with Rauru, probably having a wise talk away from your ears." She explained, giggling lightly to herself.

"As if I'd listen, anyway."

"True. You never listen."

"That's why you love me." He grinned.

"That's part of it, I guess." She smiled softly.

They kept quiet for a while, merely enjoying each other's proximity. And she was surprised when she felt his left hand move down to her belly… hesitant. She put her own hand over his, guiding his palm around her growing tummy. She felt him smile lightly. "I still have a hard time believing that it's true…" Link whispered.

"What? That you'll become a father in a few months?"

"Yes…" He nodded against her head. "It's… So many things happened in a little less than a year… From beggar to…"

"Hero of Time and keeper of the triforce of courage?" She finished for him.

"Yeah…" He chuckled lightly. "And… Future daddy… Wow…"

"I'm actually surprised that you don't already have a hoard of children. Or perhaps you do and just don't know."

"I… Prefer thinking that I don't… "

The Twili laughed very softly. A few weeks –or was it countable in months, now?- ago, his distant attitude towards becoming a father was hurting her. Now, she was merely amused at how hesitant he was as she assumed that all his uncertainties would disappear with the newborn baby into his arms.

But for now, their meal was ready, so she shooed him away to the table in order to be able to move. She served him, then sat across from her lover.

Quiet, they ate. It wasn't a heavy silence, or awkward. They merely had nothing to say. The dull ambiance and cool temperature seemed to be affecting them.

Well, they were quiet until Link spoke. "I think I should try to learn how to use my sword." He bluntly stated.

"What for? Aren't you comfortable with your bow?" She asked, slightly perplexed by his sudden affirmation.

"Yeah." He nodded, swallowing. "But as… Who I am supposed to be-"

"Hero of Time, Link. You can say it, it's your right to claim the title."

"Yes… As… this legendary person you called, I think that I should try to… Correspond to the legend, a little bit… And, like, kill demons with my sword."

"As soon as I spot a demon, Link, I'll call for you." Said the Twili, smirking evilly.

"Thanks." He glared lightly at her as she made fun of him. "Anyway, I was thinking that I'd ask Sheik to train me."

"Why Sheik?"

"Why not?"

"What I mean is you can also ask other people." Her stare was a little insistent.

"Yeah… Olwen would be quite an opponent… But I wouldn't ask the Mage, he'd just blow me off with a fire ball and a sadistic smirk."

"Yes… But they all do not use a sword or know any technique with it…"

"I know… But it's pretty too late to run off into the kingdom, looking for your knight and ask him to train me."

"He isn't _my_ knight anymore." Tatl replied, slightly angered by his comment. "But I wasn't proposing Isca, neither."

"Then, who?"

"Me."

"You?" He asked, perplexed.

"Yes, me." She nodded, staring up at him. "I'm not a warrior, I know, but my brother was and I watched him train and learned techniques from him, even if he did not know and wouldn't have approved of it. And… We have to admit it, Isca is probably more skilled with a sword than the whole kingdom reunited. He taught me the basics. I can also show you."

"You can use a sword?"

"…" She sighed. Sometimes, Link could be incredibly thick and macho... "Yes. That's what I was explaining to you. I'm not very skilled, but I can teach you what I know. You'll only have to practice and develop a technique that fits with you, afterwards."

"You're a mage and can use a sword? Why am I even needed in this quest!" He shouted.

"Because that is life, my love." She rolled her eyes lightly.

"When do we start?" Asked Link, excited, visibly.

"When you fell like it." Tatl answered, smiling lightly to him.

* * *

Sheik and Zelda sat in the stairs of the house, as Olwen stood behind them, arms crossed over his chest, and hip against the balcony's fence. The trio watched, with interest, as Tatl kicked her lover's posterior with ease.

Curse after curse, Link didn't quite seem to be able to stand his ground against the pregnant woman.

He had been training for over a week, now. He had learned the basics of swordfight with a shield or without it. However, his brains didn't seem to agree what exactly to do when the blows came down on him.

Tatl was using a sword made out of dark energy to attack her lover. She kept on smirking as he couldn't exactly stop her from attacking. However, she didn't not wish to injure him, so her blows weren't strong, nor meant to reach him.

But she learned, as she fought him, that Link had the bad habit of… dodging _into_ the weapon's trajectory. Hopefully for him, the fact that she was a woman, a pregnant one, and a mage were a nice trio to explain her slight lack of strength.

He had small cuts and bruises all over his body. But, being lightly masochist, Link did not mind at all.

Zelda was against these long days of training, afraid that his injury would re-open. But it wouldn't seem to happen. Perhaps it was because Link was in good shape… Or perhaps the triforce just needed its hero to stay alive, but it seemed suspicious to the princess that the Hylian had healed so quickly…

Therefore, it had become a daily event for the group and some peasants to come and watch the Hero of Time being wiped out by his pregnant girlfriend.

And it was hard on Link's manliness… Too hard.

However, Link also seemed to become particularly heroic when it counted… When his life depended on it, or when someone else depended on it… Or when his manliness did. So after a few days of shame, he started to put together technique, theory and… Real life.

In fact, he was the first one to be surprised when he successfully blocked a series of blows. And then another one… And another one.

And Tatl smiled widely when she found herself down on her derrière, the Master Sword pointed at her throat, for the first time.

From that point on, Link improved dramatically quickly as his self-esteem seemed to come back. And in no time, he had discovered what battle technique was his: he was quick and agile, so he concentrated himself on these aspects of his swordplay. The blows he delivered weren't necessarily meant to cut someone in two, but they came way too often.

He'd nag and tire out his opponent to, in the end, deliver the final blow.

Soon, Tatl was no match for him. At least with a sword. So they moved on to the next lesson: warrior against mage. This proved to be rather difficult for the Hylian as he had no idea whatsoever what was magic, how it worked, or how deadly it can be.

Taking this lesson lightly, Link merely let his attention run off into the forest as he stared at Tatl's breasts as she explained something to him.

Yes… Her breasts were starting to get even bigger… Oh, Pregnancy, what a wonderful thing that could b-

Link screamed in surprise and pain as he received a small ball of energy to the left shoulder. It felt as if a thousand of microscopic needles charged with electricity pierced his skin and muscles. He glared up at Tatl.

She was glaring at him, also, fists on her hips. "You're lucky not to be some random asshole, Link. You'd be dead."

He growled as he tried to recover.

Tatl crossed her arms over her chest, flattening her breasts against her. "As I was saying, magic is deadly. And the deadlier it is if you're not listening to me as I explain to you how to survive." The couple glared at each other in the afternoon sun.

Zelda leaned against Sheik and whispered to him. She giggled and he chuckled lightly.

Tatl turned around and walked slightly away, as if she was leaving. Link stared at her back, wondering if she would really walk away from him. He opened his mouth to call for her…

Just as she turned around, smirking evilly and threw an energy ball at him.

Out of pure reflex, Link brought his shield up to cover his injured half as well as he decided to… slash at the ball, as it was some kind of ping-pong game. Tatl's eyes grew wide as she was alerted to see him stay in her attack's trajectory. His shield wouldn't protect and would only conduct the energy right _into_ him. So she gasped…

Just in time to see Link _hit_ the energy ball with his sword.

Technically, the magic should have transferred into the weapon, conducted by the metal, and follow the item up to its holder, paralysing it…

But something else happened…

The Master Sword glowed for a brief instant as it hit the energy ball… And it repelled it. The attack seemed to bounce on the blade, then returned towards Tatl. Surprised, the Twili dodged it… Right before looking up at Link with wide eyes.

In fact, the Hylian –or his sword- had the whole group's attention, now. Link turned around, perplexed. "What?" He asked.

Tatl walked towards him, taking the Master Sword from his hand to examine it.

"Your sword just repelled my magic!" She said as she examined the yellowish glowing stone into the pummel.

"Yes…?" Link answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Swords do not repel magic, Link." Explained Tatl, looking up at him. "You were supposed to dodge. Not stop my ball and make it bounce back on me."

"Oh yeah? Oh well…" He blinked.

"The Master Sword is meant to repel what is not from the Light Realm." Explained Zelda as she, curiously, was now standing beside the couple. "Because you use Twili magic, it is a powerful weapon against you. That blade is also known to burn the flesh of the Evil that it pierces." She looked up at Link. "This sword is meant to destroy what is not from this realm."

"Well, if I have to fight against an evil mage, I'll engage it into a fierce ping-pong fight, then stab it to death while it'll burn to aches." He stated, bringing his left fist down into his open right hand.

"Sounds legit." Replied Sheik, from the balcony behind.

* * *

Contemplating over life, Link was sitting beside the windmill. The night was beautiful, cool with clear sky and the full moon shining down upon the village. Even the dark clouds coming from Death Mountain seemed clearer.

Now, he was a warrior. He knew how to use his sword, had a technique. He kept practicing everyday with the numerous members of the crew. He had fought against Death and won. He had scars all over his body. He had slain numerous dangerous monsters, risking his life in the process, saved people all over the kingdom… He was a Hero.

No need for the title of Hero of Time. He simply was a Hero.

Two more tasks remained into his path, however: cleaning the fire temple and getting rid of the master of all this shit. Once and for all.

Then, what?

He'd be free if he went through it and survived. But what did freedom mean, exactly?

Yes, what does it mean when you are known through the whole kingdom of Hyrule as the man who saved the people? Glory? Money?

He wanted none of these… Link had more humble ambitions… In fact, he wanted to run away from the kingdom as soon as all of this Hell would be done. Run off with Tatl to some faraway place where he'd be nobody.

But now… There was an additional problem to his wish: the child… Truth was that he was well aware that he wanted, for that child, a life filled with everything that he hadn't had… Parents, a roof, food and an innocent smile across its face…

He wanted that child to be a child…

And where Link was going, he knew that he would offer anything of the sort to that little creature. They'd be poor and he'd have to build his own house… And his own life. He knew that Tatl would come along anytime and that this child would have, alas, caring parents…

But that would be all…

No stability… Probably hunt down forever for whatever reasons… His parents would be, in the end, a princess and the Hero of Time… And they would remain such, only undiscovered for short whiles…

And Link was persuaded to the deepest part of his soul that he would be the worst father of all History… He didn't know what it was to have a family… And he didn't think he could handle the everyday routine of what "family" implied…

Would he even be able to stay faithful to Tatl?

Right now, in his mind, the answer seemed clear: he loved her and would never go see elsewhere… But he also knew that times would change. That he would change… Such a life he had before this adventure… It was a hard life, but it was also filled with events. It was thrilling and that was why he had been happy, besides all the negative things that had happened to him…

And now, he was saving the damn world! And how he loved that!

That never-ending feeling of adrenaline… The fear, the pain, the stress… He loved it. Too much…

So, right now, thinking about when he would be "free" only left a feeling of emptiness into his soul. And he knew, because of that emptiness, that he wouldn't survive long to the idea of an everyday life as a peasant…

He had to fill in the emptiness… And pain was already better than nothing at all…

So as he played with the silver chain of the necklace he was holding, he wondered what the outcomes would be.

He was, alas, sure of two things, right now: he loved Tatl. He needed her.

So he got up and headed for Zelda's house.

* * *

Tatl was sitting on the edge of her and Link's bed. She had moved into his bedroom, now that he was healthy enough. In her nightgown, she was reading through one of Erk's books of magic to the light of a lantern. The Mage had offered her his book, himself. He thought that it could be something interesting for her, concerning the fact that she was using magic that was close to the one of the Dark Realm.

The door opened softly, and she looked up, smiling lightly. Link appeared. He smiled back to her, but he was visibly tormented; he was bad at hiding his emotions. The Twili put the book and sat up, waiting for him to come and join her.

He took his boots off and came to sit on the opposite side of the bed, at the end of it. His back to her. She moved to sit behind him, on her knees, and put her arms around his neck. She let her hands fall down his chest.

Link reached for her hand, sighing softly and closing his eyes as he leaned against her. "What's on your mind, sexy?" She asked, whispering into his ear.

"Nothing much…" He replied, lowly.

"You should tell your face, then." She said as she slipped her free hand into his shirt.

"Hm… Communication got cut off, I suppose." He replied, groaning lightly.

"So, will you reveal to me your inner thoughts, my Hero?"

The nickname seemed to put him off slightly, as he opened his eyes to stare into the void ahead of him.

"Speaking of heroism… I was only wondering what will happen when all of this will be over…"

"Well… You'll be free from Hylian authorities and have a baby for sure…" She replied.

"Yeah… I guess so…" He was quiet a moment. "Tatl…?"

"Yes?"

"I want to run off. Far from Hyrule."

"I know." She smiled against him. "And I'm coming with you."

"What about the kid?"

"It's tagging along as far as I have no choice but to carry it…" She laughed softly.

"I can't offer stability to that child. Nor to you. You know that?" He turned his head to stare at her.

She looked back and sighed. Tatl pulled back to sit on her heels, hands on her lap.

"Link, turn around."

He obeyed, sighing. She stared seriously at him a moment, as he was waiting for what she had to say.

"Do you, sincerely, believe that I do not know all of this already?" She asked her lover. "I know, Link. And I know who you are. And how you are." Tatl leaned in closer as the Hylian looked down. She brought her hands to his cheeks, forcing him to stare back at her. "And I love you just like that."

She smiled with so much emotions, that Link had no choice but be moved by such… Love. He could see it in her eyes, in her smile… She was ready to follow him to Goddesses know where… And she would be happy to oblige.

He sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world had been taken off of his shoulders, and he smiled warmly to her. "Thank you…" He whispered.

He leaned in to hug her, then drag her to his lap. She put her legs around his waist to be closer to him. They kissed softly, though meaningfully.

And when he looked back up at her, the clouds had dissipated from his pale eyes. "I've got something for you." Link announced.

"Oh?" Tatl asked, curious.

He searched his pockets a moment, before taking out a little velvet pouch. Perplexed, Tatl frowned as he opened it and took out a fragile, yet beautiful silver chain.

But her eyes grew wide as she saw the pendant: a rather impressive sapphire was held by a beautiful pattern of silver. It seemed that fragile roots of the precious metal were growing around the jewel.

Smiling, he presented the pendant to her. "I made it carve for you." Link explained as he installed it around Tatl's neck. It fell perfectly right above her bosom. "I got the sapphire in the Ice Cavern and I've been keeping it since. When we came back from the desert, I brought it to the jeweller here and asked her to make something gorgeous out of it. She succeeded, might I add."

Eyes wide, Tatl looked down at the pendant. She blinked a few times. "Link… This must have cost way too much…"

He shook his head, smiling. "I don't give a damn about the price. I wanted it to be perfect, because you are perfect. Just take it as a material manifestation of my love for you."

"Oh… Link…" She hugged him tightly. "I love you!" She shouted, tears rising to her eyes.

Against her, he smiled softly, feeling like a real Hero for the first time in his life.

* * *

Sun was setting as Link and Tatl sat outside the house and stared at the town. It was a lively evening; one like many others within the over-populated village of Kakariko. Somewhere, Link believed that something good had happened when Castle Town's people were hurried to the smaller location: those who had been nobles and aristocrats, in the city, were now peasants like all the others. They had run off without their properties or money.

And the Hylian hoped that Castle Town would be annihilated when he would return in there, so everyone could reach some social justice within the borders of Hyrule… From noble to peasant amongst peasants… That seemed fair enough to the dark blond.

The door to Zelda's house –which was behind them- opened. Tatl and Link both turned around to see what was going on when they heard Zelda whispering something.

The princess was coming towards them with the sage of time, Rauru.

Scattered around that small area was enough wood for the four of them to sit and have a casual talk. And, apparently, that was exactly why the newcomers were now sitting across from Link and Tatl.

Zelda looked anxious as she played with her dress, looking down at her gloved hands. Tatl took Link's hand as he didn't even realize she had moved. Rauru's stare was, right now, attracting all the Hylian's attention.

The old and wise man's eyes were simply announcing that something displeasing was about to be said. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Link hoped that it wasn't a new mission being given to him… He'd start crying in despair.

Rauru cleared his throat.

"So, how are you, son?" He asked, smiling under his moustache.

"I am quite fine, thank you. Completely healed, might I add." Explained Link as his brows shut down in apprehension.

"The night is beautiful…" Continued the sage.

"Look." Link shook his head. "Just say whatever you have to. I hate it when people tiptoe around me."

Rauru and Zelda exchanged stare a moment. Then the princess nodded.

"Link… It is now time for you to hear the truth… You are ready to take it, alas." Explained Zelda before turning her gaze away.

"Indeed." Continued Rauru as the Hylian's gaze kept switching from the old man to the Princess of Destiny. "May I ask what conception you have of your parents and how you were adopted by Sheik?"

Link locked eyes with Rauru, darkly. It was a sensitive subject that he greatly disliked to be forced to talk about. Knowing his feelings about this situation, Tatl squeezed her lover's hand softly, as if to comfort him.

The dark blond swallowed as he inclined his head to the side, eyes piercingly cold. He stared at the old man ahead of him. He had an idea of how this conversation would turn out, and this explained why his heartbeat had increased in the last moments.

"I was abandoned." He started. "Probably because my mother, I believe, didn't want of a child." His stare became icier than before. "It often happened in the slums."

Tatl didn't fail to notice how low and dangerous his tone was. It rarely happened, nowadays… It was an old habit of his: getting defensive when his past was involved.

"Then Sheik found you and raised you?" Concluded Rauru who seemed to ignore completely the way the younger man was glaring at him.

"Yes." Answered Link, his voice making it clear that it wasn't a good idea to change that version of the story for another one.

"Well, son-"

"I'm not your son." Hissed Link.

"Yes… I'm sorry." Rauru apologized, nodding, as he casted his gaze down a moment. "Well, Link… Can I offer to you another version of the life you had before joining the slums, as well as light upon your true identity?" The two men stared at each other.

"… Is it necessary?" Asked Link after a moment of seemingly deep thoughts.

"I am afraid so…" Whispered Zelda as she was still playing with her skirt.

"Then… Go ahead." Said the Hero of Time, nodding very lightly. Tatl looked up at him, then at Rauru. She had the distinct feeling that this wasn't exactly the brightest idea of the sage ahead of them...

"Yes." Rauru nodded again, something that was growing into a habit. "First of all, I have… Known your parents." He received a glare from the young man he was addressing himself to. He ignored it. "I baptized you."

Link crossed his arms over his chest, interested and yet daring.

"And your parents weren't exactly from the slums…" Continued the sage. "And they loved you."

"How can you know something like that?" Snapped the Hylian.

"I have witnessed it." Rauru raised a hand, as if saying to Link to calm down. "They would have given anything for their son…"

"But when it was time, they threw me away in some dark alley…" Stated Link, looking away sharply.

"No." Rauru said, his voice severe. "When time came, your father held back the ones who came in order to kill you as the Evil already knew who you would become. As he fought to his death to ensure your future, your mother took you into her arms and ran away from home. Had it gone accordingly to the legend, she would have reached Kokiri Forest and leave you there before dying from a fatal injury. You would have been raised there, among children of the forest, under the Deku Tree's influence, and the Legend wouldn't have been twisted. However, she didn't even make it out of Castle Town. She was killed while protecting you. Both your parents were." The sage stopped to stare at Link.

The young man was staring almost through Rauru, apparently lost in thoughts. Had he souvenirs of that night, hidden somewhere in his mind? He seemed calm. Deadly calm as he listened to the sage of time. Tatl looked up at him as well, she was, visibly, worried by such a lack of reaction.

On the surface, he looked calm and steady. But inside, Tatl knew it well, he was boiling.

"And then, Sheik found you nearby. The enemy hadn't recognized your mother in the downpour and into her ragged clothes, that night. They thought she was a meaningless peasant and you, a meaningless baby who would die by itself, in the slums."

"They hadn't recognized her in her ragged clothes?" Cut in Link, his voice dark. Tatl knew where this was going. "You mean that she usually did not wear such?" It felt like the Hylian was threatening, more than asking.

"…" Rauru held the Hero's stare a moment, knowing very well what would happen next. "Zelda had an aunt who was married to a knight. In fact, he was captain of the Royal Guards, back then. Together, they had a son."

"Enough." Hissed Link, voice dangerous.

"And this son is you." Rauru's severe stare plunged in Link's erupting gaze. "The triforces are carried within the blood of the Royal Family of Hyrule. You are Zelda's cousin."

"Once this mission will be over, Link, I will give you back the titles that you deserve." Said the future queen, speaking quickly as she felt the anger raise within the young man.

They all wouldn't have been surprised at all if Link had broken into a raging storm, right then and right now, and screamed at them until the sun would rise again.

But instead, the Hylian got up. Holding his fury deeply within himself, he stared down at the princess –his newfound cousin- and Rauru. Anger barely held captive, he brought his lips to a thin line before he dared to speak.

"Never you'll dishonour me by putting a title before my name." He dangerously stated. "I'd prefer be back as a whore, in the slums, then being part of that high society of assholes of yours." He clenched and unclenched his fists. "I had believed…" His deadly glare landed on Zelda. "That after all that time, you had understood something important, _princess_." He spat the last word as it if was the most disgusting word he had ever pronounced. "I'm not fighting to save your court. Nor any of these bastards who call themselves noble when they aren't noble enough to spare a penny for a handicapped person. No. I've been risking my fuckin' life all along this shit-loaded mission and dragged my sorry ass all over your disgusting kingdom for no other people than the peasants down there!" He pointed over at the village. "All of Hyrule's aristocracy may die tonight, I don't give a fuck, is that clear? Those I want to live until tomorrow are the poor and the beggars; those who have something to gain from life."

Zelda stared down at her feet. She nodded very, very lightly to him.

"Your priorities are at the wrong place, both of you. And all your titles, you can put it up your asses, for I don't give a damn fuck about 'em. While your apparently Royal Army has been harassing the people of the slums, raping women under your stare and mine, when they pissed on handicapped men or beat up dogs in the slums, I was the only fuckin' stupid asshole to raise and put a end to it. I gave the money I never had to people who could not afford to eat nothing anymore. I gave everything Sheik and I ever had to everyone in the slums. For that, what did I deserve? Arrest warrants, manhunts, breaks-in, harassment by your, apparently, men of laws. While you were taking care of parties for your rich friends, I was down in the fuckin' shit up my knees, helping old men walk!"

He stopped talking a moment to take his breath back. Link was about to explode.

"And that's exactly why I'll never wear a title, whatever it will be, within your fuckin' kingdom. If you have something to give someone after this quest on my behalf, give money to the poor and a home to the beggars. Maybe then I'll forgive you." He spat at Zelda's feet before turning away, leaving towards the forest.

Tatl glared up at Zelda as well.

"What exactly did you wanted to accomplish by telling him this?" She asked.

"… Nothing. He just needed to know…" Answered Zelda, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No. He didn't." Replied the Twili as she got up to try and find her lover's track into the forest.

* * *

Link slammed the Master Sword in a nearby tree with so much strength that he thought, for a moment, that he was going to, either break the trunk in two, or his arms.

Perhaps his reaction seemed over-exaggerated, but to him, it wasn't.

How would you react if you learned that you belong with the people you've spent your life hating and fighting?

Link had spent all his energy, back in the slums, to try to make social injustices _bearable_ for the one who needed the most justice. Those who needed real help never got it, and the real heroes were criminals, where he was from.

Nobles had used and abused him. They had used and abused everyone in the slums.

Did Zelda really _believe_ that he would just smile and say thank you? That he'd just accept titles and change his attitude towards monarchy, aristocracy, nobility?

Not only was that angering him to the highest point, but he now felt betrayed. Betrayed by a women he thought was his friend. But she had merely used him like everyone else to reach her goals. He knew it, now. He was a puppet into her hands.

He was a puppet to the fucking kingdom of Hyrule!

He kept hitting the trees and bushes around him, in the dark of the night, as he growled and screamed in rage.

He would never be a noble within Hyrule, for he hated this land with all his might.

And answers to his previous existential questions were now clear: as soon as this mission was over, he was out of the kingdom.

Forever.

* * *

**I think I settled my dialogs and made them clearer, now. What do you guys think?**

**I am officially obsessed with Hollywood Undead songs. And I've started to learn to play guitar. I'm learning kinda fast, I'm surprised. And my fingers hurt. And I just love that.**

**Sometimes I wonder if you get all the quotes from random games and songs that I insert in the dialogs of this story, pretty much scattered everywhere…**

**Anyway, please do review =3**

**Gamesplayers**


	17. XVI

**Chapter 16 welcomes you!**

"_**Bitches I hope you know!**_

_**Bitches I hope you know!**_

_**Bitches I hope you know, I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,**_

_**Baby, come say Hello,**_

_**And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone!"**_

_**Bitches**_**, Hollywood Undead.**

**I was wondering what Lyrics I should write to you to start this chapter… And I was thinking about something nice and blablabla… But I really had **_**Bitches**_** stuck in my head. Go listen to the song… *chuckles***

**So, I went to camp in the forest with friends. Came back, had blisters upon my left wrist and hand (plus a nice scratch under my right eye and a few bruises all around my body), decided to break these blisters with a heated needle.**

**In the end, my mother shook her head and sighed as she bandaged my bleeding forearm.**

**Story of my life.**

**After this chapter… 3 + epilogue are remaining… Q _ Q**

**Replies to reviewers :**

**Princess-of-all-saiyins: Last chapter was, indeed, different for the lack of tension that was in it, for the lack of action and problems and for the fact that, for once, I allowed Link and Tatl to be seen as a couple and not only as some Fuck Friends. It feels off to y'all, I am aware, but I know the importance of what's going on in there… Perhaps you'll see it too, at the end… As for Link standing up to Zelda and Rauru… He wouldn't have done differently, even if it were the Goddesses above. Link stands up for what he believes in and, for that, he really has guts. **

**Darkwolflink1: Happy I am to see that you laughed, Dearest, to some of my lines. Well… Link and Sheik's lines. I'm also glad that you liked that chapter, despite the lack of events going on. However, it was needed for the characters' development.**

**Monsterhunter100: Hello, young person. Thank you. Hm, I haven't read the fanfictions you told me to. I rarely read fanfictions for a few reasons I feel I have to explain to you all, now:**

**I hate how most people write Link; they tend to forget that a man is still, after all, a man… Most of the time they write him as some closet homosexual with shiny hair who's all romantic and innocent, but in the end, chokes a dragon with his bare hands. First, dear fangirls, Link is a **_**man**_** as in **_**testicules**_**. And he's, like, 18-20 in most fanfictions. Yes, he has sexual needs. And no, he doesn't think that flowers are pretty unless someone points it out. He smells bad sometimes and doesn't give a damn. He scratches his ass nonchalantly and flirts with women. Normal male behaviour. Also, he's pretty much killing stuff and people all over the kingdom; he can't **_**always**_** kill dragons with his bare hands; sometimes, he trips and gets injured. And, because he's seeing all that death and horror, no, he CANNOT be all innocent and ignore what a 6 inches clitoris is. That was my outbreak about shit-full characterizations, thanks.**

**Most people just doesn't write mature enough stuff to keep my attention. By mature, I don't mean sex; I mean stick with the reality that Hyrule's a plagued land, Zelda a bitch and Link a pissed off abused guy.**

**I can't stand humour fanfictions for the simple reason that they tend to go into randomness. **

**That should sum it up.**

**I'm not saying that I'm a better writer than most people on this site; I'm simply assuming th- wait, I am- at I just can't stand the lack of maturity and realism of some fanfictions… There are possibilities to write fantasy and yet make it sound plausible…**

**NRZWolf13 : Thank you for pointing out the truth: the beginning of the chapter was long, I admit, though it was necessary to the characters… And not to the readers, I admit as well. Ganondorf… We'll hear more from him from now on, and yes, it was about time that he learned how to use that damn sword… And we all know that Zelda's a closet bitch. I love her anyway. **

**So, dammit! Here's the chapter!**

**No special warning… But actioooon ahead! =D**

**Gamesplayers**

* * *

XVI

It was morning already. Link was downstairs, using the kitchen table to pack what he needed with efficiency. In a few hours, they'd be right into the fire temple. Right where he had died.

Because he had. Oh yes. And he remembered it. And he also remembered that the Goddesses wouldn't allow him to. So to keep him in this world, they had forced the triforce down on him.

That was the only reasonable explanation to why Link was still alive.

And that was also his conception of what happened.

Nevertheless, he was checking his items, deciding what to bring (because it isn't _exactly_ easy to carry around a bow, a hookshot, a sword, a shield, bottles, a lens and even more…). Of course, he settled his choice upon his usual arsenal: bow, arrows, shield, sword and hookshot.

And, anyway, he would get something in the temple, he was pretty sure. So he was better off leaving some space in his inventory.

When he was done, Link straightened himself and rested his hands on his hips. He sighed heavily and rolled his shoulders, attempting to hear them crack. He was feeling sore as the night hadn't necessarily been nice on him.

He had fallen asleep on some roots, in the middle of the forest.

Looking out the window, he saw the rising sun. The air was humid. Here or inside the volcano, it would be hot and disgusting anyway.

And thinking about this incoming heat, he realized something: he had no idea whatsoever where his fire tunic was… Or if it was still usable… That should have, technically, been an important issue to the Hylian. Right now, however, it was only a little problem amongst all the other major issues floating and filling his cranium.

He had a headache. And that headache had been lasting for weeks, now.

Save Hyrule, risk his life, become a father, life after all this adventure, his fire tunic, what to eat and where to go... That was only part of all the thoughts going on in his head. And the father-involving one seemed to be more and more of a source of insecurities, nowadays…

He wasn't ready to become serious and drag along a family. But he'd have to do it anyway, wouldn't he?

Link shook his head. Enough self-flagellation for the time being, he needed his tunic. Or what could have remained of it.

"Link…?"

Surprised, he jumped slightly before looking above his shoulder. Behind him was the Princess of Destiny, in her white nightgown, looking down at her hands as her undone hair fell over her shoulders. He turned around to face her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I… Perhaps we could talk a little…" Zelda said, voice low, as she chased away a strand of golden, wavy hair behind her ear.

Link was, truth be told, angry with her. He felt betrayed by a person he considered a friend and it hurt him. He wouldn't exactly forgive her, he knew it, but he also appreciated the Hylian woman. And under his harsh and asshole-ish manners, he hid somewhat of a sensible heart. He sighed.

"About what?" His voice was, he observed, dead cold. And yet soft.

Zelda looked up at him, probably hearing that softness as well and taking this as a welcoming invitation.

"I'm sorry you had to learn this the way it happened… I should have told you long ago." She said.

"I'm not angry because you told me about my parents, in fact, I'm glad to know that, at some point of my existence, some people cared about me." Link explained, his voice still low. "What I cannot digest is the fact that, despite all that time we've actually spent together and despite how you read me easily, there's one thing that you did not allow yourself to see, and it's my motivation." He paused and looked out the window, uncrossing his arms. "I'm not saving Hyrule to save myself and even less to save the nobles. I thought you knew that. And I thought you were a different ruler from all the others." Slowly, he casted a cold, blue gaze upon the princess.

Zelda stared up at him, seemingly thinking about what he was saying. She wasn't angry, she merely looked contemplative over the points he was bringing. And when she spoke, her words were not vain…

"Link, I know that when this adventure will be over, you will not take the titles I'd be glad to offer you in a platinum cover… But I still want to offer you something that will be worthy of you, of what you have done… And of this…" She shook her head lightly, looking for her words. "For this _courage_ you are showing by standing up for what most people wouldn't even dare to look at." Zelda took a step forward, getting closer to her Hero. "I'll become the Queen of Hyrule; I'm the heir. However, I will change my views upon politics and how to reign. Because I think you are right. I think that this kingdom, in order to grow and perhaps reach the Golden Realm once again needs harmony… And there cannot be harmony with homeless and poor citizens…"

Something in the Hylian's eyes seemed to glow softly as Link was _moved_ by these words. He swallowed, unable to do anything else, as he wondered if what she was saying was true… Or merely beautiful words to comfort him and better use him as her pawn.

"Tell me something, now." Zelda continued, getting once again closer to the other Hylian. "You are going to flee Hyrule when this will all be over, won't you?"

Her proximity allowed Link to see that she was smaller than him for the first time. Or perhaps just focus on their height difference. Zelda was slightly smaller than Tatl, though much frailer. She had nice curves, but they weren't as pronounced as the Twili. Her skin was really pale, her lips thin and features soft. Yet, her eyes held more strength that Link could ever bear… And for the first time, he thought that, if he hadn't met Tatl… He would have fallen for Zelda.

"Yes." He heard himself reply, suddenly appealed by her proximity.

Zelda nodded. And they locked eyes for a moment. And for that same instant, they both felt the link that the triforce forced between them. Perhaps a flash of what could have been and would never be…

She took another step forward.

"Then… I have the feeling that… We'll never get the chance to be alone and talk like this again…" Zelda gazed down a moment. "I am the Princess of Destiny, and you the Hero of Time." She looked up. "In other times, perhaps, we would have…" The words were caught up in her throat, but they both knew what she meant.

All Link could do was standing there, waiting.

Maybe it was a test to remind him that, despite his love for Tatl, he would never exactly change. Perhaps this moment was meant to show him his real and true nature that he had ignored for a little while, now, but when the blond woman circled his neck with her arms and closed her eyes, he grabbed her hips and filled the space between them to kiss her.

It lasted for a moment. It was all they ever shared and all they would forever.

Zelda broke the embrace and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I understand, now, why all these women fall for you… It seems like I'm just like any of them."

Link opened his mouth to reply, still shocked, but the blond flashed him a sad smile before turning around and going back into her bedroom.

Their affair had lasted a minute and it had been enough.

Enough to allow Link to take a decision.

* * *

When everyone was ready to leave for the volcano, Link was more than ever walking around and cursing. He was looking everywhere and yet never seemed happy. Sheik, Olwen and Erk watched him walk back and forth, the stoic trio having their arms crossed over their chests.

They had tried to stop the cursing Hylian from walking around, but he just wouldn't stop to answer their question. So all that remained was to watch as he disappeared in rooms, and came back arms up in the air, dishonouring Farore.

Sighing heavily, Zelda, who was sitting in the staircase, hid her face in her hands. She was tired apparently. "Link, what are you looking for, by the Goddesses above?"

"My damn fire tunic!" Raged the Hylian as he growled.

Olwen laughed as Sheik sighed, beside him. With wolfish eyes, Link turned to glare at the butler.

"What's funny, old man?" Asked the fiery small guy.

"I have what you've been looking for right here." Replied Olwen, grinning under his mask as he pulled out the red cloth out of apparently thin air. "I was waiting for you to calm down before giving it back."

Surprised, Link blinked before actually taking his suit from the Sheikah's care. He unfolded it to look if it was still wearable, since it was supposed to have a rather impressive hole in the middle of it, along with incredible blood stains.

But the cloth was… Perfect. No hole, no stain. Perfect.

Perplexed, Link stared up at the silver-haired man. The Sheikah's bloody stare glowed in amusement.

"I repaired and washed it. It did take me some time to render it back to its initial shape." Explained Olwen, his usual amused tone of voice echoing into the small room.

"… Thank you." Whispered Link, examining the tunic again. "You're skilled."

"As a royal butler, I have little choice to be." Explained Olwen as he looked over at Tatl.

The Twili rolled her eyes and ignored the Sheikah, acting snob, though she was smiling. She rested her hands on her hips, which only helped to show how pregnant she was.

"So, when are we leaving?" She asked.

Link stared at her as he turned to face Tatl. She looked back, the silence making her pretty much sure that he was going to say something that she wouldn't like. But the blood in her veins seemed to cool down in fear as he let a rather distant gaze fall upon her.

He never had such a distant glow to his eyes when it was about Tatl.

He blinked, shook his head and smiled lightly, somewhat sadly.

"Tatl?" Link called.

"Yes…?" Replied the turquoise haired woman as she felt a ball of stress filling her stomach. There was no reason why she should be this nervous, but his expression suggested something like _I have a very bad new…_

"I don't think you should… Come." The Hylian finally said.

Tatl was surprised to hear this coming from him, for he usually would have jumped around yelling that she could do what she wanted, but she smiled nevertheless, because she was waiting for something more harsh, with that face he had…

"Why not?" She asked, smiling softly and already knowing the answer.

"It's not safe." Link pointed towards her growing belly. "For you or for the kid… Being as pregnant as you are right now, jumping over pits of lava and killing stuff on fire isn't exactly a good idea. I think."

"I know." Answered the Twili, sighing softly. "And please, stop looking so dramatic, I was afraid that you were about to announce something really bad."

"I'm not dramatic!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, acting insulted.

"Indeed, Link…" Replied Tatl, smirking.

* * *

Being back in the fire temple sent somewhat of a chill of terror down the Hylian's spine. His team, now, consisted of Olwen, Sheik, Nami, Erk and himself. They were strong altogether, but the Hero had the feeling that this would be harsher without Tatl to explode monsters all around and Isca to cut boulders in two with his teeth.

They made their way to the second room that was filled with platforms. Right before them, was still the boss room with the golden lock upon the door. And right before that, stood Darunia. Link jumped slightly at his sight. "Who's there? Is that you, Link?" The massive rock man's voice seemed tired…

"Yes, it's me." Answered the Hero.

"The Evil threatening Hyrule is now threatening my people more than ever… My kin has started to disappear as they were kidnapped and brought here to be fed to the monster lying in that room…" He pointed towards the locked door behind him. "I'm going to kill it. You, you save the Gorons who are held prisoners all around the dungeon."

"Darunia?" Link sounded… Perplexed. He hurried to the side of his platform. "Don't do this!"

"Their cells are in the opposite direction. Let's talk later." The Goron leader turned around, unlocked the door and… Entered it. Behind him, the door sealed itself.

Link, with wide eyes, stared at the shut door, mouth-opened. He knew what was about to happen; he had seen it with Impa in the shadow temple and all the other sages… He also knew that Darunia would be the fire sage… In a few moments.

Sheik rested a hand upon his brother's shoulder. "Link… It's useless to stay here in vain… If we can save some Gorons, we're better there than here…"

The Hylian nodded. His stare hardened as he stared at the now locked door.

"Let's go…"

* * *

The first Goron they freed jumped at the Hylian to hug him, crushing the young man as he gasped and groaned for air. Finally, he dropped Link to the floor, where the dark blond just laid down on his back, breathing. Or trying to.

"Yo, brother!" Called the rocky man as he looked down upon the collapsed Hylian.

"If… It's about affection… You can-"

"If you ever take on fire, swing your sword!" Yelled the Goron, lifting its arms in the air. "That was a Goron tip!" And in a similar way to which the carpenters had run from the Gerudo fortress, the rock man fled its cell and, probably, the dungeon.

Link sat up and blinked.

"_What?_" He asked. Suddenly, the Hylian got up and stared at his team members. "Wait, woah!" He took his hat off to run a hand through his wet hair. "If I take on fire I have to swing my sword? How's that supposed to help? And, no, wait… It's considered NORMAL for them to just… Spontaneously burn?"

There was something like a heavy silence for a moment… Then, Erk cracked and all the others followed.

Laughing was, after all, a nice way to relieve one from stress…

Smiling, the crew then obtained a small key that was hidden in a nearby chest, in the Goron's cell. And they walked away towards the next room as Link kept ranting about spontaneous combustion.

* * *

There was, in the next room, somewhat of a giant wiring fence going up into a hole in the ceiling. It burned at its base. Perplexed, Link and his crew stood there, staring. There was a switch behind them, on a lower part of the floor. What had to be done was evident. But… No one felt like doing it.

Climbing a metallic fence that had been heated for Goddesses knew how long with gloves covering half your fingers wasn't really interesting or tempting… "These dungeons are meant for masochists…" Pointed out Link.

"Even a masochist would think twice before resting a hand on that." Replied Erk who was standing by the Hylian's side, arms crossed over his chest.

"Let's send Nami. She can fly." Proposed the Hero.

"And I can also burn…" Said the fairy sitting upon Erk's shoulder.

"Firefly…" Whispered Link, smirking.

"Mage?" Called Olwen.

"Yes?" Answered the dark haired man as he turned to stare at the Sheikah.

"Can't you use a spell to cool it down?"

"I could try." Answered Erk. "But someone would have to trust me…" He turned around to look at Link. "And climb that metallic fence to see if it's working."

"Why me?" Shouted the Hylian as he backed away.

"Because that's basically your job, young man." Replied Nami who, apparently, was too upset from the heat to be shy anymore.

Link offered pleading eyes at Sheik. The blond shook his head, denying the Hero's demand, as he thought that all the heroism his friend might have held within himself was gone. Shoulders falling, the dark blond finally turned around to stare at the burning fence.

"Let's see what the switch does, first." Proposed Sheik as he hit it.

The fire was put out and a timer started to resonate between the walls of the room. It went more and more quickly until it stopped and the fire started again.

Link seemed to be paler as he looked over at his companions from above his shoulder. "I have one minute thirty seconds to climb a heated, metallic fence that goes up to who knows where…"

Erk slapped his back in a friendly way.

"You can do it, you're the protagonist, after all."

"What?" Asked the Hylian.

"Never mind." The mage chuckled. "Now, get ready."

"Wait… Are you going to join me, up there? Someone?"

"No." Flatly answered Sheik.

"I'll accompany you, though." Said Nami as she flew off of Erk to join Link's side. "I'll be the guide I was sent to be."

Erk nodded at the fairy as he lifted his hands before him.

"Now, get ready."

Sweating from heat, adrenaline and utter fear, Link stared at the fence. _One minute and thirty seconds to put out the fire, cast a spell and climb… Goddesses…_

He stared down at his left hand. The triforce was hidden under his glove, right now, but he knew that it still was there… He hoped that would give him what he needed to succeed.

The worst, in most dungeons, wasn't the boss… It was a fight, but Link was getting good at that. No, the most stressing issues were these little challenges that needed skills… That needed him to have reflexes, courage, determination and luck.

He merely lacked the courage and determination part.

"Go!" Sheik shouted.

The fire was put out. Behind Link, Erk started to cast something that was meant to be powerful. He whispered words no one could understand as a savagely strong gust of wind attacked the fence.

Link stopped thinking the moment his feet started to run.

Left hand on the fence. It was hot, not burning. Right hand. Left foot, right one. And upwards…

The fence was very close to the brick wall behind, making it hard to have a good grip upon the metallic surface, and more than once, the Hylian almost fell all the way back. Nami would encourage him as he groaned and growled his way up.

_Fifty-seven…_

He looked up: the ceiling seemed so damn far…

"Hurry, Link!" Called the fairy.

He answered with a growl. He felt his shoulders being tired, his fingers shaking and knew that his forearms would be very sore.

_One minute twenty…_

With something like a roar, he neared the end of the fence. Even all the way up there, the metallic surface was hot. And he was sure that it'd be hotter in ten seconds…

_One minute twenty-nine…_

He reached the top! There was a platform… And he now had to climb to his right to reach it…!

The fire was set back. A choked scream of terror escaped his throat as he hurried to an impossible speed to the platform. Nami called or shouted something, he didn't hear. But he felt the fence getting burning under his hands just as he finally collapsed on the platform.

Laying on his back for the second time that day, he stared up at the ceiling and smiled as he breathed heavily, his heart pounding madly in his ear. "You did it!" Shouted the fairy, happy and visibly proud.

Link chuckled.

"Link? Are you alright?" It was Sheik's worried voice.

"Y-yeah… Just… Relaxing a moment before going on…" He answered, voice strong enough to reach the trio downstairs.

"Fine. We'll be going around the temple on our side, clearing what we can. Let's meet at the boss' door later, okay?"

"O-okay…" The Hylian was very uncertain.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"You can do it."

* * *

The next room, to Link's misery, was some kind of giant labyrinth in which immense boulders rolled randomly around, attempting to squash the Hero of Time. But the said legendary character being, also, Link, dodging boulders and running out of their trajectory ended up being easy.

Even with his equipment, Link was still much quicker than most warriors. Happily for him.

And, since he had no chainmail under his tunic (for the metal would have burnt him long ago), he gained more speed. But less defense…

Anyhow, he ran around the room, finding Gorons here and there, freeing the giants and received hugs as well as mysterious tips.

So, a labyrinth, boulders and four Gorons later, Link reached a new door and entered it with conviction. In that new room, he was standing on a platform. To his right, ahead, was another one with another door. What linked them was a foot large path. Underneath was a pit of lava.

Link sighed softly as he looked up. On the wall was an eye into a metallic sort of switch. The door to the right was locked with bars. Nami sat on his shoulder. "Nami?" Called the Hylian, suddenly sounding tired. "Why was I chosen, already?"

"Because you will succeed, Link." Explained the fairy. She patted his shoulder lightly, but he did not feel it.

"Can I die, really? I mean, will the triforce let me die if I fall in that pit of lava, or I'll be brought mysteriously back to life for the second time?"

"I don't know, Link." Nami replied, her voice somehow soft and yet dark. "But I don't want to find out. Neither should you."

He groaned in what was, Nami thought, approval.

And Link started to walk towards the dangerous path. He, first, put his left foot upon the bridge to test its solidity. Apparently, it was made with some kind of rock and wouldn't move under his weight. He stared down at the rock path, ignoring the lava under it.

"Farore… Help me." He whispered as he put his second foot upon the bridge.

Link was now standing on a way too small rocky road above a pit of lava. If he lost his balance once, he was going to die. He took a very deep breath as he lifted his arms to stay alive.

Muscles tense to keep his balance, he moved forward, breathing slowly and deeply. Nami didn't dare to depart his shoulder as the simplest of movement could make him fall to his death. And she did not dare to speak neither; it could take his concentration away…

It took the Hylian five minutes to cross three meters of deadly bridge before he reached the other platform and sighed heavily, shoulders falling. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack so much it was pumping quickly…" Link whispered.

"Yet, it's over now." Simply encouraged the little woman. "Now, hit that eye."

The Hylian nodded and took his bow out from under his shield, as well as an arrow. He pointed towards the eye which was now, awkwardly close to him. He held his breath a split second and shot.

The arrow hit the eye, it closed its lid as if injured, and the bars upon the doors lifted up.

Link turned around and exited.

* * *

A few doors and the dungeon map later, he entered a new room filled with lava. There was a platform leading from the door to some metallic bridge. Link stared at it a moment, briefly thinking that he'd run through it and it should be okay, his boots shouldn't melt too much.

So he neared the bridge, half thinking about something else, when Nami called him back to reality. "Link, be careful with that bridge."

"What for? Besides being deadly burning, it should be okay. And it's not the first time, today, that I have to face something 'deadly burning'." He pointed out.

"Yes, I know… But it has a different feeling…" Warned Nami.

Link shrugged.

"We'll see this in a moment."

Nami nodded lightly, glaring at the bridge. Feeling that Link would need all his physical abilities and even more, she flew off of him.

He took a first step upon the bridge, then another one. His back to Nami, he stared at the other side. There was a platform that he'd have to jump to get to, and probably a door, up there.

He could feel that, under his weight, the metallic bridge would shake a little. He started to walk.

"LINK! RUN!"

Blood flowing out of his face from the fairy's piercing scream, Link looked above his shoulder behind him. A wall of fire that went from one side of the bridge to the other one was going quite quickly _towards_ the Hylian.

He didn't even have enough time to gasp as he started to run desperately towards the platform.

However, the bridge shook violently each time his weight hit the metal, making it hard for him to keep his balance.

And yet, the fire was coming!

Screaming –which he never realized he did-, he ran for his life, losing his balance more than once as he couldn't hold his panic anymore. He never remembered behind so sure to die before.

And he ran… The bridge shook, the fire wall came too quickly.

He panicked. He tripped.

As he fell, he tried to hold himself with his hands. His left palm hit the metal first, then the right.

And the burning metal melted his glove. And his skin.

He yelled in agony as he took his burning flesh away from the bridge.

He would have fallen to his knees, paralyzed by pain, if he could have.

But the fire was right behind, and he was back on his feet.

So, survival instincts kicking in like they never did before, he sprinted towards the platform. Nami called for him, he never heard.

The fire reached the end of the bridge as he jumped towards what would be his salvation, if he succeeded to grip the rocky edge and climb it.

His hands hit the edge.

Link screamed in pain. It was so unbearable that he thought he would let go and fall into the lava underneath him.

"Link! You're almost done! You can do it!" Called Nami with hope and yet fear.

He growled loudly, as he put his feet upon the wall. His hands started to slide away, but he did not let himself fall in the lava. Not now.

_I'm not gonna die!_

Screaming in agony, he used what remained of his burnt hands to climb the rocky surface. And quickly, he found himself upon the platform, sitting down, his back to the wall. There was, indeed, a door beside him.

Nami flew above him.

Link was shaking madly. He was in shock as he took his gloves off and out of his open and burned flesh.

Nami would have said something to comfort him, but she couldn't find any words as she stared at the Hero of Time, growling, shaking and crying in pain.

"N-Nami…" He called.

"Y-y-yes, Link?" She asked as she came closer to him.

"In the, the bags on my b-b-belt… I have… bandages… Can y-you get them for me?"

She didn't reply as she changed into her human body to kneel beside him. She scurried through his pockets, finding he had some incredible packing abilities to the quantity of stuff that was in there.

In the end, she retrieved the bandages he was looking for. As well as some kind of pomade in a little bottle.

Link was staring away, still shaking, as she gently took his hands to take care of his injuries.

For the first time in this entire quest, she thought that he looked tired. Exhausted.

So when she was done, Nami rested a soft hand upon the Hero of Time's shoulder.

"It'll all be over soon, Link."

He didn't answer.

* * *

Back into her fairy shape and perplexed, she stared down at Link who walked around the temple with the Megaton Hammer in hands and an evil grin on his face.

She wondered how he could even stand to hold the handle with his injuries, but did not feel like asking as he slammed a fire bat against a wall with the said tool…

Nami winced and looked away as the creature exploded and its blood stained the wall. And the hammer. Link chuckled somewhat maniacally and the fairy thought that she was better off flying far enough from him not to be reached by that crazy child.

Anyhow. Along with the Megaton Hammer, Link made his way through the temple quite easily, now, as he smashed all the switches on his way, and all the enemies. Even pots. He probably needed to let go of some frustration… After all.

It was also with his hammer in hands that he freed the last Goron who, intimidated by the Hero of Time's worrying psychopathic gaze, restrained itself from either hugging him or giving the Hylian unnecessary tips.

As if changing personality, Link sighed heavily as he saw the wide golden and blue chest that he well knew. He opened it, a headache growing within the walls of his cranium, to retrieve the Boss Key.

He took it, put it in some pocket, then closed the chest and sat on it, putting the hammer down on the ground, its pommel resting against the Hylian's left knee.

Link took his hat off and ran his hands through his hair. He needed a bath. Badly.

Feeling that he was no longer going to try to squash her into a wall, Nami flew closer to the young man.

"Are y-you okay, Link?" She asked.

He seemed surprise to hear her and looked up. He had dark rings under his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Looking exhausted and about to pass-out, he still found a way to smile to her.

"Yes… Just can't wait to be done with this place and this… Adventure." Link answered, his voice surprisingly soft after he had killed half the temple with a hammer…

"You should maybe rest a little before going to the boss' lair…" Proposed the fairy.

Link shook his head.

"If I sit down too long, I won't get back up. We're better off leaving now." Said he, voice tired, as he put his hat back on.

Link got up and looked at his fairy a moment. Then he turned around and took the map out of a pocket to find a path back to the entrance.

* * *

When he reached the room with the platforms and the boss' door, Link was surprised to see that he was… Alone. The Sheikahs and Erk weren't there, like they were supposed to be. He looked up at the fairy. She flew around the room to see if she could get a clue where they were… But no.

So she went back to the Hero of Time.

"We wait for them?" He asked.

The fairy was quiet a moment before answering.

"We don't have to…" She explained, sitting on the Hylian's shoulder. "We can, but it's not necessary. You're the one who has to duel the monster."

"I could need their help…"

"No, you don't need help. You need self-confidence." Nami said. Her voice was small and soft. She did not mean to scold him.

Link stared at the boss' door a moment. He seemed to wonder if he could do this all alone… With Nami. A lone warrior with his fairy…

The Hero of Time.

Gravely, he took one last glance at the door.

He took the golden key out of his pocket. Nami smiled to him, though he couldn't see her face. And as he unlocked the giant and intimidating door, the fairy flew off of his shoulder and prepared to stand by the Hylian's side.

* * *

The chamber of the monster wasn't exactly big. On the other side of the door was a platform, then another one on a lower level, and then, a rocky kind of island that was made for the duel, visibly.

Link gritted his teeth as his heart rate increased slightly.

And he dropped to the lower platform. Then jumped to the duel ground, seemingly confident.

Hammer in hands, he waited for something to happen.

And it came quite quickly.

The room shook lightly, as if an earthquake was starting. However, it wasn't a strong enough vibration to incommode the Hylian. But the platform leading him to the exit disappearing into lava did bother him.

He was now standing on the side of a platform in which there were holes big enough to swallow him, and were filled with lava. And that island of rock was bathing in a pool of lava. And everywhere he looked, it was only lava.

He tightened his grip around the handle of the hammer, adrenaline making him forget the pain that he should have felt from his burnt skin.

"Be careful, Link…" Warned Nami. "It's coming…"

There wasn't even enough time for him to growl in approval as a pit of lava at the other side of the duel ground started to erupt. Link's brows shut down as he felt cold sweat make his way down his spine.

And there was a cry. An impressive one. Something that only a dangerous creature could make. Something half way between a bird's cry and a lion's roar.

Then a growl.

Then, it came out.

A long, very long, majestic and fiery dragon slowly appeared from the hole. A stone mask on its face, giant, reptilian and fierce bright green eyes locked upon the Hylian's figure as it roared at the young man.

Behind its mask, fire-like hair added to the dangerous beauty of this flying animal. From its body, its long, angular arms revealed themselves. At the end of its paws, deadly sharpened claws seemed to be awaiting an opportunity to rip something apart.

It flew up above the platform, staring at Link.

Then it plunged at him, roaring, before spitting a flame twice the Hylian's width.

Hopefully for Link, he had way enough reflexes to move even before the fire neared him.

The dragon glared at him and entered one of the holes into the ground.

"Volvagia…" Whispered Nami. "What have they done to you…?"

"What do you mean?" Screamed Link, lightly panicking. "It's a fuckin' monster!"

"It wasn't always… It's like Bongo-Bongo… It used to be the protective spirit of this temple. But it was corrupted." The fairy explained, voice sad. "Who could do this to such a beautiful creature…"

The lava pit beside Link erupted. He gasped in surprise as he turned around and went out of the deadly viscous liquid's trajectory. Volvagia's head came out as it held itself with its front paws. It stared darkly at the Hero and spit fire at him, but Link had run away.

The dragon seemed to growl in unhappiness before getting back into its lava.

"Link, you must-"

Nami had no time to finish her sentence as the lava erupted beside the Hylian. Link ran away from it, his back to another lava pit.

And from that lava pit, Volvagia's head slowly came out.

Link felt some hot wind hit his neck. A shiver went down his spine as his eyes grew wide. He slowly turned around, sure he was about to die.

Volvagia purred, seemingly grinning. It raised a paw with incredible speed.

Link's eyes saw the razor-sharp claws.

He screamed. Raised his hands and hit Volvagia right across the face with the Megaton Hammer.

Link had no idea with how much strength he had hit the dragon. He had acted on pure reflexes and hadn't even realized that he had hit it, really. All he knew was that Volvagia had stopped its attack an inch before cutting him in pieces.

It had growled menacingly, shook its head and fell back into its lava.

"Link! You broke its mask!" Screamed Nami, her voice high with hopes.

He looked up at her, not understanding.

And from behind him, Volvagia erupted once again. It flew up in the air quickly and started to circle the platform. Its mask was gone.

Its bulbous green eyes met with Link's.

And it breathed a strong flame at the Hylian.

Gasping, the Hero of Time started to run. Volvagia followed him, purring as it spitted never-ending flames at its enemy. And Link was getting slower. The fire was getting closer.

The hammer was slowing him down.

It was a hard decision to take, but he let the hammer fall to the ground. It hit the rock with a resonating _thud_.

Volvagia somehow laughed. Link wasn't fast enough yet.

Growling and running, feeling his heart was going to explode from the heat and the effort, he took another important decision:

He dumped his shield.

And now, he wasn't encumbered anymore.

So Link ran as fast as he could to the other side of the platform. Nami screamed something he did not hear. He turned around and equipped his bow. And an arrow.

Heart about to explode, shaking madly, he aimed at the dragon's face as it came dangerously quickly towards him, purring and spitting flames at him.

On the edge of the platform, his back to a pool of lava, Link stood with his bow and aimed at Volvagia.

He _had_ to hit.

So he shot.

Sheik, Olwen and Erk arrived on a higher part of the room just in time to witness the Hero of Time firing an arrow right into a humongous dragon's open and fiery mouth. Volvagia froze in midair a moment as it choked upon the arrow. Then it roared violently, spitting it down into the lava.

"We have to help him." Said Erk.

Sheik shook his head.

"We're too high. The platform is too small. We would get in his way more than anything else…"

The mage looked at him. Then he returned his attention to the fight.

Volvagia violently launched itself at Link. He jumped to the ground, dodging its dangerous and sharpened fangs at the last moment. The dragon roared as Link found himself upon his back, and as Volvagia passed over him, Link couldn't stop the claw that brushed his cheek.

A muffled scream escaped his mouth as the skin was cut open and blood fell.

The dragon seemed to laugh before returning to one of its lava pits.

Quickly, Link got up, Master Sword in hand, determination in his stare. He wasn't going to let that spirit-turned-monster kill him.

All the lava pits erupted at the same time. He moved so he wouldn't be splashed. Volvagia came out to show its face again, then flew up in the ceiling. It rushed towards Link.

Glaring at the dragon, he let himself fall on his back.

"Link? What are you doing?" Screamed Nami, hysterical.

Volvagia laughed and plunged towards the falling Hylian. Link's back hit the hit ground. The dragon's mouth opened.

Link rolled on his side, catching one of Volvagia's horns, twisting his shoulder in a way that would have, had he not been busy and filled with adrenaline, be very painful.

Growling, Link used all his possible strength to jump upon the dragon's back as the monster vocally explained its discomfort to be ridden by its enemy. The creature instantly flew towards the ceiling, intending to squash the man upon its back onto the burning rocks.

But Link had another plan in mind.

With determination, he punched one of the bulbous, reptilian, green eye.

Volvagia screamed and shook its head violently. Link gave the same treatment to its other eye.

The dragon, busy trying to get rid of that nuisance upon the back of his head, lost altitude. With the pommel of the Master Sword, Link hit an eye, once again.

Volvagia cried in pain. In real pain as it hit a wall of the room, head first.

Dizzy, the dragon flew back to the platform with difficulty and crashed upon the rocky ground.

Still sitting upon the dragon's head, Link raised the Master Sword, holding it with both of his hands above the creature.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this for you… But I don't wanna die… So you're gonna have to."

With its only remaining eye, Volvagia looked up at Link right before he brought his weapon down… Was this relief that the Hylian saw?

The Master Sword pierced the dragon's neck and the blade got out on the other side, sticking itself in the rock underneath them.

An eerie silence filled the room as Link got off of Volvagia's corpse to claim his sword back, as well as his hammer and shield.

The platform that had disappeared into lava reappeared as Sheik, Olwen and Erk joined the Hero of Time on the duelling ground.

His back to them, Link stared down at the dragon. Nami flew beside him.

"You've done it…" Whispered Sheik, smiling lightly.

Link didn't answer.

At his feet, the body of what had been a glorious and magnificent creature laid. Its blood spilled itself over the already reddened ground. Mouth opened, it had died with its only remaining eye staring at Link's face.

And even in death, it had kept that strangely satisfied expression, that soft glow into its eye.

And that relief had taken something from Link, leaving him empty and staring down at what had been a splendid dragon...

He closed his eyes a short moment.

"Let's leave this dungeon." He merely said, a few moments later, his voice as empty as himself.

Sheik stared at him as Link walked by the Sheikah without looking at him.

Quiet, the group followed in silence.

And Nami was the only one who could understand all the meaning of that heavy atmosphere…

* * *

The Gorons had taken the death of their leader with much, much pain. However, they had thanked the heroic crew and offered them shelter for the night. As well as access to the hot sources of water on the top of the mountain.

And that was exactly where Link had spent his evening.

Naked, sitting in the water, keeping his burnt hands away from it. Now, his palms were incredibly painful. So was his right shoulder that had been dislocated during the fight with Volvagia. Screaming in agony, he had replaced it where it belonged. All his muscles were sore. But what was the worst, was the intensifying headache.

The cut on his cheek had closed. He now had a nice red line going from the inner corner of his right eye to his jaw. And that was all that remained of Volvagia.

A cut upon his face.

And a few things to think about.

What if, in fact, it was in darkness that things were supposed to be, in Hyrule? What if, in the end, he wasn't saving the kingdom, but disturbing the destiny of it?

He couldn't have an answer to these questions. However, he was sure of one thing, now: he was fighting what wasn't _his_ fight. And Hyrule wasn't a homeland to him. Not anymore.

A noise caught his attention to his right, disturbing his trail of thoughts. It was night time and he was alone in the hot source. His ears moved upward when he caught the sound of a muffled step.

Acting as if he had heard nothing, he turned around to reach for his clothes, looking through his items, apparently looking for soap.

He returned his attention to the spring, looking relaxed, even leaning his head back.

He heard another step. Close.

And then, suddenly, he was standing and pointing a small dagger at a young Sheikah's throat.

Styx, with his spiky white hair and huge red eyes stared up at Link. The Hylian's stare was deadly and merciless as he pressed the blade against the youngster's throat.

"I've had enough of these ambushes, Styx. And I'm not letting you kill me, you can be sure."

The Sheikah who was about to pee his pants raised his hands up in the air to show he was unarmed.

"L-L-Link! No! I'm not here to k-k-k-k-kill you! I ran away to find you and tell you the truth!"

Link pressed his dagger more against the youngster's throat.

"What truth?" His voice was dark and low. He sounded dangerous and was intimidating, in the darkness and naked.

"The one behind all of what's going on in Hyrule, and the one who wants you dead, it's the same person!"

Link waited for an answer.

"Link… It's Ganondorf!"

* * *

"_**[…] The world's filled with liars,**_

_**Liars like me.**_

_**And I look at my child,**_

_**It's finite, this feeling.**_

_**Eyes blue like the sky,**_

_**I see all of its meaning,**_

_**I reach up to God and ask if I'm dreaming,**_

_**I'm so sorry I don't have those things that you need,**_

_**And darling, a kiss,**_

_**Kiss me, I'm leaving."**_

_**S.C.A.V.A.,**_** Hollywood Undead.**

**I love to write, I really do. However, what I hate is the fact that after writing, I'm stuck with my character's emotion and it usually takes the whole day to allow me to let go of these issues that aren't MINE. So, right now, I'm going ANGST because Link is…**

**It's really dark outside, I feel like playing some video game. And I should take a shower, later. Must remember that.**

**Anyway.**

**Don't forget to review, my friends, the end is getting nearer!**

**Gamesplayers.**


	18. XVII

**Bienvenue au chapitre 17!**

**Sans raison apparente, j'ai décidé d'écrire le chapitre 17 en français… Juste pour vous tourmenter un peu!**

**No, I won't. I promise. And use Google Translator.**

**I so, I don't remember why I started to put lyrics in my updates, but I shall do as always :**

"**So watch my chest heave  
as this last breath leaves me  
I am trying to be  
what you're dying to see.**

**I feel like "Fuck man,**  
**can't take this, anymore,**  
**this heart, break this."**  
**This is life that's so thankless,**  
**How could he just forsake us?**

**Breaks us he makes us**  
**hate us he gave us**  
**nothing but no trust**  
**and I am so fucked up**  
**So let this gun bind us**  
**Let's hide by this lust**  
**and once we are just dust**  
**he'll know that he loved us**

**LET IT ALL BURN**  
**I will burn first**  
**God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?**

**Just let me burn, it's what I deserve.**  
**God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?"**

_**Paradise Lost**_**, Hollywood Undead.**

**If you haven't realized yet, I put lyrics that have something to do with the story or the characters…**

**Anyhow, replies to reviewers!**

**Farli30519: Indeed, things never go right for Link… But if everything went right, there would be no purpose to write a story about it… Yeah, he got the medallion, I just didn't felt like writing that part since it pretty much is always the same with the sages… And for his reaction towards Ganondorf's implication… Well, it's coming. Here. Soon.**

**Darkwolflink1: Thank you I was traumatized as well to kill off Volvagia. I live him/her/it. And yeah… He's starting to be somehow heroic. He had to… At some point…**

**Princess-of-all-saiyins: Thanks, I loved writing the scene with Volvagia, even though I didn't wanted to kill the poor dragon…**

**NRZWolf13: too innocent, you say? Yes, very much too damn stupid. I just love, in Ocarina of Time, how the Gorons give you useless and weird tips. It traumatized my childhood to receive as a concept that we could kill a fire by swinging a sword… Yes, Link has changed. A lot. From a dark asshole to a starting-to-be-Hero, he has changed. However, he stays who he is and, as himself, he has violent flaws. And these flaws will influence the ending. I will not say more. **

**Monsterhunter100: first of all, yes, I am a little of a masochist… To answer your PM. Thank you, I always believed I had everything it took to be a Goron. I'm just glad you actually confirmed this to me ;) **

**Anonym-Person-That-Got-Me-Laughing: Hi! You could have let me a name, alas! Lot of stuff in your review to answer. That makes me happy. Ok, so… First, I'm really happy that you've been through a few feelings and emotions while reading my story; it proves that I have some talent. Second, Malon is a whore. She acts likewise. However, she has reasons to do what she did and so does Isca. I'm not trying to protect my big knight… But he isn't the ONLY ONE to blame… Link walked straight in Hell, begging to be murdered, after all. For the baby… I know the answer. And it's an answer that no one here knows. Happily. As for Nabooru… Yes, I kinda forget… But when I realized I had, I was way too far in the narration to go back, so I just decided to keep that matter quiet… A sequel, hm? Maybe I've got something planned. Maybe not. We'll see… **

**And you called me Mister!**

**J'ai ris ma vie! **

**No, seriously =P I know that a lot of people who read me think that I am male because of my style and the way I use rather… rough words and events. **

**But no, I'm a Missie. **

**With androgynous features, but a girl nevertheless.**

**Anyone shocked?**

**J. Skater : I'm happy you came back and, well, thanks for reviewing and pointing out that mistake of mine in 'Til I Collapse. Imma go and bitch the guy who made the lyrics video ;)**

**Ok, now.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TIME THIS UPDATE TOOK; STARTED UNIVERSITY AND AM WORKING. PLUS, I RESTARTED THIS CHAPTER 3 TIMES BECAUSE I WASN'T SATISFIED.**

**Went to Paris for a week. That was AWESOME. Found a triforce on the throne of the chapel in Versailles.**

**I'm studying scriptwriting and literature writing…? Well, I'm learning how to write scenarios and novels. In French.**

**Now, I apologize, but ****this isn't going to be a long chapter****. Please, don't hate me =(**

**And this story if slowly coming to an end.**

**I love you all and review or PM me!**

**Good reading time, bitches!**

**AND I'M SORRY! BUT YOU'LL GET THE END.**

**Gamesplayers**

* * *

XVII

Sheik looked up, puzzled. Styx, whom he hadn't seen in what seemed to be a millennium (or perhaps two) was walking, holding his head low and looking nervous, with Link who bore a complete mask of no emotions whatsoever. Either the young Sheikah had told him the truth about Ganondorf and Link was now on the edge of suicide, or the Hylian was really starting to develop a new personality, and a bipolar disorder.

Styx stopped walking. He turned towards the Hero of Time, looked up at him with his wide, pitying red eyes. "I'm sorry…"

IF Link had been in his usual state of mind, he would have either shrugged it off with a stupid joke or merely smiled at the kid to make him feel better. But he did nothing of this and walked past the young Sheikah without even looking at him. The White-haired boy sighed, then turned around to look at Sheik. "I'm not here to kill anyone. I just needed to tell you and Link the truth about everything. I ran from Ganondorf to do this…" Explained the boy in a small voice.

Sheik nodded, understanding what Styx was about to say out loud. The blond looked above his shoulder. Link had disappeared. With Nami.

"He's the one behind everything that's happening in Hyrule… He knew all along about Link's true identity, but he tried to keep it concealed to him so he could use Link as his playtoy… As a Dark Link, a Hero of the Darkness and Evil. But, happily, Zelda snatched him away…"

"That's what you told Link, I presume?" Asked Sheik as he stared at the boy.

"Y-yes…"

Sheik sighed heavily as he brought his hand to his face.

* * *

Nami sat beside Link. They were both installed on a big half boulder, which provided a nice natural seat. At their feet was the cliff that was leading to Dodongo's Cavern. The cliff that seemed so appropriate to commit suicide it was almost comical.

But right now, nothing held anything comical to the duo.

Link stared at the emptiness before him with, what seemed to be too much interest. The fairy examined his features, she sighed. She understood. "Talk to me." She commanded, softly.

He chuckled. Lowly, sadly. In fact, it stayed in his throat which was too tight to allow him to speak. All he could do was to hold back. Hold back from falling down to his knees and cry, sob. Hold back from screaming his rage to the world. Hold back from running straight into the deadly emptiness of the cliff.

So he didn't move.

Softly, Nami took Link's hand into hers. It was funny, how her hands were small compared to his. "Link… You can't keep all that inside. You're going to break."

He whispered something.

"What?" Asked Nami.

"I'm already broken."

She stared at his profile. She stared at the rings under his eyes, at the way he had lost his sparkle of energy, of malice, of… Innocence.

A Hero he had become, it was true : he would survive every hardship, kill dragons and save princesses. He was able. He had risen to the role.

But at what price?

"I've been used. Abused. And abused again." Link stated. Voice, expression empty. "This kingdom has taken everything it could from me. Everything I was willing to offer and everything I've wanted to keep. Now, I'm alone and broken. A shell of myself. An empty vessel holding a fucking sword to defeat whatever will be put in my way." He marked a pause, stared in the distance. "I am the Hero of Time." He turned to stare at Nami. His eyes were icier than ever. "And nothing's going to stop me because I have no fear anymore." He stopped, seemingly half-way into his speech. Perhaps it was to think, perhaps it was because he did not feel like talking more.

"Link, you're not alone in this quest-"

"Yes I am."

He rose and left, his steps steady and shoulders proud.

As Nami stared at his back, she thought that yes, he was the Hero of Time…

The one man sacrificed in the name of the Holy kingdom of Hyrule.

* * *

Link hadn't talked. Even to Sheik, he was being quiet. He did not bear any expression of pain or anger. He was just being flatly cold, neutral. If someone were to ask him something, he would answer, sometimes comment what was going on, but he did not smile, did not pronounce any unnecessary word.

Going down all the way from the mountain top to the village took a few hours. The morning had been sunny, even hot. But as they were going down, the smell of fire started to rise to their noses and clouds of smoke slowly covered the sky. Worried, the crew exchanged stares or worry. "You think this is coming from Kakariko?" Asked Link with no emotion.

"It's highly possible…" Answered Sheik.

"We should hurry, then."

With that said, the Hero of Time started to jog. The rest of the team followed behind.

Link was right: the smoke and fire were coming from Kakariko. So were the screams and the yelling animals. Some slaughter party was going on, apparently.

And, also apparently, Tatl and Zelda were somewhere in there.

Link started running faster, proving his physical shape had improved drastically since the beginning of this quest. On his heels, the Sheikahs were following, and behind was the mage and Nami who was flying. They were heading towards Impa's house.

They reached it soon enough… Only to find its front door opened widely and the roof on fire. Without much of a second thought, Link was inside, screaming Tatl's name, hoping to find her, and to find her alive.

Her and the kid…

Helpless, the crew waited outside, staring at the village around. Sheik turned towards the rest of them : "I'm going to stay with Link. You go around the village and help the people." He commanded.

In the blink of an eye, everyone dispatched in different directions.

Sheik turned back towards the house. He cursed. "Link? Link!" From one of the windows on the second floor, the Hylian appeared. He had ashes everywhere.

"They're not in there!"

"Then come OUT!"

Link nodded quickly before disappearing once again. The roof started to collapse as Sheik's anxiety reached hits own roof. Sweating from the heat, he waited, powerless, to see his goddamn brother come out of there, alive and not burnt.

His wish was fulfilled a moment later as Link appeared from the house, in one piece, covered in ashes.

"Let's find them." Said he as he ran past Sheik.

The Sheikah followed.

* * *

Tatl held a massive barrier in front of her. Sweat started to appear on her forehead as she protected a whole bunch of villagers, behind her. On the other side of her magical shield, some big goblins holding swords were screaming as they kept hitting the protective wall. She did not know how long she was going to keep that barrier before being too exhausted to even stand, but she wasn't going to let these people die.

The beasts laughed as they brought their blades down upon the dark purple, transparent shield. Each blow made the barrier weaker, though it was not about to break, Tatl knew that it would come down to an end, at some point. So she needed some damn help, and she hoped it would come in the shape of a warrior she knew well.

And she got was she was hoping for soon enough, but it wasn't Link.

Some very, very nasty fireball appeared from the right. The beasts turned their heads just in time for Tatl to see their disgusting smiles disappear into expression of incredible fear as the big, burning ball was coming quickly towards them. One of the monsters dropped its sword in surprise as the ball hit.

With a nice burning noise, the fireball wiped out the creatures. A moment ago, there were monsters, the next… There were none.

Smiling, Tatl dropped her shield and sighed heavily, letting her weight fall to her knees as the villagers behind her started running towards the town's gates. Most of them would be safe, now.

When the Twili looked up, Erk was standing there, presenting her his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Erk."

"The pleasure was mine, you can be sure of that…" He smirked.

Tatl laughed softly at the pyromaniac habits of the mage before turning towards the village.

"The others?" She asked.

"We dispatched around the village to save as much people as we could."

She nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Olwen loved rooftops, and he loved needles. Usually, that was a deadly combination. On top of the Windmill, with Nami by his side, the enemies had no chance to even think about surviving. He chuckled darkly, eyes flashing lightly as he was enjoying this rampage.

"Three to the right." Informed the fairy.

The Sheikah moved his wrist. The monsters died.

"There's a small group to the North."

It was a matter of time until they were a dead, small group. Olwen chuckled again.

"You're slightly sadistic, aren't you?" Asked the fairy. "To the left, a big one."

Three needles to the forehead later, it was dead.

"I guess I enjoy bloodbaths, once in a while." Said the butler, playfully.

"Such a hidden part of you." Nami laughed softly. "Behind Sheik."

* * *

Sheik had lost Link in a fight. A monster had jumped on him and the Hylian hadn't seen it as he was dashing through the streets, covered in the enemy's blood. Now, the blond was trying to make his way through the crowds of goblins without being butchered. Up until now, he was doing fine.

There was a nasty growl behind him. He turned just in time to see the big monster rise his sword above his head, intending to slice the Sheikah in two. Sheik raised his daggers, intending to block the blow, or try to.

But something shiny appeared in the creature's forehead. It groaned pathetically before falling to the ground, dead. Sheik looked up and turned around. On the Windmill's top, he saw Olwen and Nami. The butler waved at him and the blond chuckled.

He had the distinct feeling that he had some kind of dark angel watching over his back…

* * *

Zelda was running, her skirts ripped and stained with blood that was not hers. Hair undone and wild, scratches upon her porcelain skin, bruises and ashes everywhere… Nothing about her showed her rank anymore.

And she couldn't care less.

She was exhausted for she had used too many of her powers to keep wounded villagers and soldiers alive, but she was not allowed to rest, not now.

Her life was in danger.

The attack on Kakariko was random and it had taken her some time to understand why this was happening. But when she saw the enemy… She knew. They were here to take her, kidnap her… Kill her.

_He_ was there to tear the triforce away from her.

Dying wasn't inviting to Zelda. But having the triforce stolen from her by that man was simply unthinkable. She preferred to die alone somewhere or ripped by some other creature than here, where her body could be so easily mutilated with Black Magic.

She needed to escape.

Or she needed Link.

One way or another, if her life was taken, the triforce had to be hidden and protected.

She ran through the dark alleys of the town, knowing where she was going: the village's gates. Once in the field, she would be able to hide, she could run to the Zora's Domain or towards Kokiri Forest… Anywhere.

But her plan was constantly compromised as monsters appeared in front and behind her, trying to stop her. She remarked that they did not held weapons, the ones after her, which reassured her in one point: _he_ wanted her alive.

Probably to torture, abuse and destroy her honour before getting rid of what would remain of the princess' body. _He_ was that cruel, after all.

Zelda ran, holding a golden dagger. It was a small weapon Impa had given her and she had always kept it. The Sheikah had taught the princess a few skills as well…

She was clumsy, but it had proven useful more than once today as she had wounded her enemies, allowing her more time to try to escape.

But Zelda was getting tired from running, exhausted, dehydrated by the heat, by the effort. She was getting slower.

A monster appeared, suddenly, in front of her. She screamed in surprised before forcing herself to shut her mouth. Growling in a way that she would never have before, she swiped her blood-stained dagger at the monster's muscular arms, ripping some flesh apart. The creature screamed, before launching himself towards the princess, enraged.

Zelda tried to dodge, receiving blood from the angry monster's wound on her face. But she tripped on her ripped skirt, which made her fall to the ground.

In a matter of second, hands were strongly set around her waist.

She panicked, started to shake as she brought the blade down upon the monster's wrist. He saw the blow coming and, before she reached him, he slapped the Princess of Destiny hard on the cheek. A scream of shock escaped her lips, as well as some blood, and she let her only weapon fall from her hands.

"No!"

Zelda tried to turn to reach the dagger, but she was already being brought up from the ground. She screamed. The monster growled darkly and grabbed her jaws, forcing her to look up at him. Glaring at his dark eyes, she froze in fear at the thought of what could happen to her, in that dark alley, with her skirts ripped apart.

But what she feared wouldn't happen, for the creature merely held her with enough strength to break all her bones at the same time. Chuckling in victory, the big, green monster took her with him, bringing the Princess of Destiny to his master.

* * *

Link had seen Zelda run towards a back alley. He had called her names, but she hadn't heard him and kept running away. He followed her, but had been busy a few moments with some monsters that he had no difficulty to cut in two.

Covered in blood, ashes and dirt, he reached the dark alley.

She was nowhere.

"Zel?" He called, looking around. There was no one or nothing in that alley but the fait screams of villagers being slaughtered in the distance. It was a background noise, right now, something that his ears did not filtered anymore. "Zel?" He called, again.

Walking, slowly and yet alerted, he inspected his surroundings. In front of him was a broken crate. There was blood on the ground beside it. Suddenly worried, he walked towards the small puddle, hoping it wasn't the princess' blood…

But what caught his attention was the golden dagger (well, it was most probably golden under all that blood) that lay, in the puddle, right behind the crate. Sighing, Link grabbed it and inspected it: the weapon looked royal enough to have been Zelda's belonging.

He looked up at the end of the alley.

The Princess of Destiny was now in danger and she needed her Hero.

Wasn't it slightly predictable?

In fact, Link was surprised that she hadn't been captured before.

Sighing in resignation, he packed the dagger before making his way back into the streets.

He had a kingdom to save…

And a princess.

* * *

The village was surprisingly quiet now. More alerted than if a dragon was coming from the ground (and he knew that feeling well…), Link walked around, brows furrowed. Something nasty was clearly going on. And it certainly had something to do with Zelda being captured.

Still holding his shield and sword, the Hylian made his way towards the Village's gates. He had the feeling that what he was looking for, and he had doubts about what he'd find, would be there.

His suspicions proved quite right when he remarked the gathering of his friends, partners, at the gates. Hurrying, he neared them just in time to see what he feared.

Taller than ever, hair as red as lava and clad in black armor, Ganondorf was as intimidating as ever. A large grin on his face, he held Zelda against him, a black dagger pointing at her throat, the tip of the blade already drawing blood.

"Anyone moves a toe and your dear princess is dead." The Gerudo king said, his voice darkly cruel.

"GANON!" It was more a growl than a scream that escaped Link's throat as he dashed towards the Dark Lord.

A chuckle, a noise, something as evil as Hell escaped the red haired man's lips.

"And here comes the Hero of Time." With the hand he wasn't menacing to kill Zelda, Ganondorf created a small ball of energy. It was black and bright yellow. He laughed again, waiting.

Link appeared between Olwen and Erk, sword drawn, as he launched himself at the man who had abused him more than anyone else. Still grinning, Ganondorf released the energy ball at the Hylian.

Link's eyes widened as he saw the ball arrive, as he felt it connect with his chest and his feet leave the ground. He flew in the air a few seconds before landing heavily and his body was filled with electricity. Shaking uncontrollably, it felt like thousands of needles were piercing his skin, muscles, nerves and bones. Paralysed, every nerves of the Hylian's body screamed in agony as the pain was, frankly, the worst he had felt in his entire life.

Tatl gasped and turned to run towards him. But she stopped before hurrying to the Hylian:

"I said not to move a toe, Twilight Princess." Called Ganondorf. "You move, she dies."

Tatl turned around, glared at the tanned man with tears of rage into her eyes. She growled at him.

Then she returned her attention to Link. He was laying on his side, breathing heavily, his back to her. She was showing her profile to the evil man and he did not miss a very interesting information that her dress was giving him: she was pregnant. And judging by her attitude towards the knocked out Hero of Time, he risked being the father…

Ganondorf laughed darkly.

"I see that you are quite… Tied to the Hero."

Tatl glared at him.

"You're an asshole!" She screamed.

"Watch your language, or Zelda isn't the only one I'm going to finish off, here." He nodded towards Link. "You wouldn't want to have to raise a child alone, would you?"

Her eyes widened as she brought her hands to her belly, speechless under the mountain of curses she would have wanted to yell at the Gerudo.

"That is what I thought." He continued. "Then you should keep your beautiful lips shut, dearest, or I'll kill your dear boyfriend right here, right now."

"What's keeping you from killing him?" Asked Sheik.

Ganondorf looked at him, he smiled.

"Sheik. It's been a while."

"Answer." The Sheikah's fists were clenched tightly as it was hard for him not kill the bastard bare-handed.

Ganondorf's smile fell.

"Because it would be far too easy."

"You are underestimating us, Link." Replied the blond.

Ganondorf laughed whole-heartedly, making the ground almost shake under their feet.

"We shall see this."

He moved his free hand above Zelda's forehead. She gasped lowly before her body went limp. She fell into Ganondorf's waiting and not comforting arms. He smiled at the crew as he felt the tension in their stances. As soon as he'd look away, he would be attacked from everywhere at once.

He wouldn't let this happen.

Ganondorf casted his gaze down upon the Hylian on the ground. He was still moving, that was impulsive in itself. "Link. If this kingdom is worth saving to you… I'll be waiting to show you how wrong you are at my castle. I recommend you hurry. I never succeeded to keep pets alive very long…" He grinned evilly before turning around.

"I forgot to mention: the pain won't go away for a while."

Laughing, he felt the crew's movement as they started to run towards him. A portal opened right before the Dark Lord. Grinning, he entered into it with Zelda in his arms, right as Sheik's dagger was about to hit his back.

But Sheik hit nothing and he lost his balance before falling to the ground.

Behind, Tatl hurried to Link. She kneeled beside him and touched his arm. He screamed in pain. "Don't touch me!" The Hylian growled as he snapped his arm away from her. Erk kneeled beside them.

"He uses very strong paralysing magic mixed with electricity. Right now, the shocks are still traumatizing his nerves. This is a nasty attack that he's taken nastily… I'm surprised he's still alive, in fact." Explained the mage.

"Let's keep an eye on him until he recovers." Said Olwen who was helping Sheik to his feet.

Tatl sighed as she stared, powerless, at Link who was suffering before her…

* * *

It was night. No one was remaining in the village but their group. They had started a fire with debris to keep Link warm. The Hylian had finally fallen asleep. Or he had lost consciousness, it wasn't clear. Tatl, sitting beside him, was watching over his sleeping self. He was calm, now, at least. She caressed his hair, softly. Sheik was gone to the cemetery.

Olwen prepared a meal for the group as Erk was behind, learning as much spells as he could before the final fight would come. And it was coming quickly…

Beside him, Nami was thinking by herself, staring at the fire before her. The end was coming. Her end…

And she had to tell them. She had to tell Erk, alas… But when?

She had so much to tell him and so little time…

Nami sighed softly. She looked up at the mage. He smiled to her and she drew closer, resting her head upon his shoulder.

It would wait.

* * *

The cemetery was as dark as always. It was as haunted as it should be and as not welcoming as he believed he would find it. Yet, Sheik entered the Temple of Shadow proudly. Down, right before the entrance was some kind of pedestal surrounded with lots of torches. With patience, he lit every of these torches before turning towards the pedestal.

On it appeared the face of what had been Bongo-Bongo, the Guardian Spirit of the Sheikahs. But he was now dead and, sincerely, Sheik wondered if there remained any kind of God in Hyrule, now that the temples had been infested and cleansed. Yet, he kneeled before the pedestal.

He had never done that before, but he knew that this was common among his kin. He did not know exactly what to do or what to say, but he had to… He felt the need.

Sheik knew, for example, that Olwen often did this, late at night, when they were in Kakariko. The few Sheikahs still alive would do this every night they spent in the village.

He installed his joined hands upon the stony surface. Nothing felt holy in there. Nothing felt invested with powers of any kind. The only thing that inhabited this temple was the smell and feeling of Death. Death of a population, death of a God.

"I don't know why I'm doing this… No, it's more like I don't know how to do it." He stared at the drawing of the dead Spirit on the stone. "I don't even know if there is still something to pray within Hyrule. I don't know if something is remaining in this kingdom to make it worth saving… All that's remaining is Death, and that is, usually, the absence of life… So I'm wondering if You, Entity that I'm not sure about the existence, will You give me an answer?"

He waited, looking around. Nothing happened.

"I want to know, if You are listening… Is it worth sacrificing ourselves? Is the Kingdom of Hyrule worth saving, worth giving it a second chance at the price of our lives?"

A chilly wind blew into the temple and the fire danced softly, making weird and creepy drawings upon the walls. Sheik paid it no attention. He stared at his hands.

"Tomorrow, when Link will wake up, we will leave for Castle Town, or what's remaining of it, and reach Ganondorf's Castle. Tomorrow, Link will risk his life, possibly sacrifice himself for the Greater Good and he will ask me if it's worth it, and I want to be able to give him an answer. And if You don't help me, I won't be able to do that. I won't be able to give him that answer."

The wind kept blowing, the flames keep dancing. But Sheik didn't look around. He waited.

"So… I guess that even You are clueless…"

And a greater wind blew, surprising the blond man. He looked behind him and saw, for the first time, the drawings of the shadows on the walls. And a very, very powerful shiver went down his spine as his eyes widened.

_The answer_

Was written on one of the walls.

_Is within_

On another wall.

_Your Eye._

On the last one.

"What does that mean?" Screamed the Sheikah. But the wind was way too strong and it killed the torches, one after the other, erasing the divine answer at the same time.

Sheik slammed his fists down on the pedestal and growled. Frustrated, he left the temple.

He did not feel like going back the group. He did not feel like sharing this enigma with anyone else and took it as a personal challenge. And he had to find the solution before Link would ask him the fatal question:

Was it right to sacrifice one single man's life in order to save others?

Was it worth saving the ruins that were Hyrule?

* * *

**So tell me, is it worth it?**

**Hope you liked, and thank you all FOR 8200 HITS!**

**See you next chapter! ;)**

**Gamesplayers**


	19. XVIII

**10 000 hits (and over!) … Wow! I cannot even describe that shiver running up and down my spine as my eyes become watery. Thank you. Thank you so, so much. I… I'm speechless. And that's really rare! =D**

**Welcome to chapter 18!**

**This is the last chapter that I'll comment****.**

"**Let's go into bed**

**Please put me to bed  
And turn down the light**

**Fold out your hands**  
**Give me a sign**  
**Hold down your lies**  
**Lay down next to me**  
**Don't listen when I scream**  
**Bury your doubts and fall asleep**  
**Find out...I was just a bad dream**

**Let the bed sheet**  
**Soak up my tears**  
**And watch the only way out disappear**  
**Don't tell me why**  
**Kiss me goodbye**

**Neither ever, nor never**  
**Goodbye**  
**Neither ever, nor never**  
**Goodbye**  
**Neither ever, nor never**  
**Goodbye**  
**Goodbye"**

_**Goodbye**_**, Apparat.**

**That's the song that's been haunting me for a while, now.**

**Sorry for the time it took again. Been writing articles on my blog and reviews for movies. Been writing lots of stuff, in fact, but nothing creative. University started back and my classes are already stealing my time. I'm thinking about guitar classes. And I need to move.**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**NRZWolf 13 : for you to wonder and answer this question, personally, was my goal, and I thank you for having done so Thanks for your comment, for saying my chapter was brilliant. I hoped it would be since it took so, so, so much time for me to succeed in writing it… I really rewrote it three times… Link : his attitude is understandable, I guess, but it is mostly a necessity to prepare him to become the man he'll later be… **

**Ray Lewis : Welcome! I know you reviewed the 7th chapter, but I wanted to acknowledge you publicly anyway. I'm honoured by the qualities you mentioned about my work and, as I wrote to you, I would be… There's no word, in fact… Well, I'd be speechless if you really did a fanfic about my work. Let me know.**

**Monsterhunter100 : How have you been? I don't know what the Wheel of Time serie is, I'm sorry =( It was a coincidence. Link : yes, mood-swings, like the pregnant woman he's not. But it's also deeper than that… And I can't tell you more than this, so far. Concerning the fight with Ganondorf… It's coming, and your hormones of teenage boy will be served, I swear ;) About Skyward Sword, I'll come back on that later in the notes.**

**BlissofanAngel : Welcome! I just meant to say that I really appreciate how you keep on reviewing as your reading progress and please, do continue! I'm happy!**

**Princess-of-all-saiyins : Hi, babe. Thanks for keeping on reading and reviewing and GO GO GO with the floral prints! And yeah… Climax is coming soon enough. I'm kind of sad and yet so, so relieved… This was one hell of a challenge, and I'm going to see the end of it. So will y'all.**

**Darkwolflink1 : Hi, other babe. I like blonds, you know that? And you happen to be… ;) By the way, awesome pics of you in your prom dress, I just meant to write it here so the entire world (of my readers) would know it ;) Ok, yes, it was shorter and lighter. And I think my style's evolved since I'm studying in writing stuff… Anyhow, the next chapters won't be long as hell neither. And the mistake you saw : it was not a mistake, though I admit it might have been clumsily written. What Sheik means is "You're underestimating us, you're underestimating Link". That was just clumsy of me, I guess. I shall be eternally sorry.**

**Kirkysaurus : Damn, you got me laughin' again, Third Babe. Thanks for sayin' I'm an amazing writer and sure, I'd let you have my babies… Once I've given my fake semen to all the others on my waiting list whom come before you. But, hey, just get a real account and PM me. I like to know the people who want my babies. ;)**

**Bribri : I don't know what I did to deserve so much love, but that you. You sure boosted my ego and please, do not fear contacting me, I do not bite (most of the time)! The story isn't finished yet because I'm unable to find enough time to shower, nowadays… So… Yeah. I'm happy you mentioned Link's characterization: I love him as well. A lot. And yeah, OoT would've been even more awesome… ;) **

**Skyward Sword**** : to answer to your question, Monsterhunter100, Imma make a special note of personal thoughts, here. **

**Ok, I bought the game on the 27****th**** of November. Started playing the same night. I'm In love.**

**I mean, you all know me well enough (through my writing, for some, personally for others) to know that when the game gave me the option to say "Nice Hair" to Groose, I was in love. Oh, that and Zelda: I fell in love with her. People are jealous.**

**And I'm thinking about writing some useless fanfictions about this.**

**So far, AWESOME GAME!**

**OK. SO THESE ARE MY LAST NOTES. IF YOU REVIEW OR PM ME, I WILL ANSWER, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE EPILOGUE ARE GOING TO BE KEPT VIRGIN FROM MY COMMENTARIES. WHY? I DON'T WANNA ORIENT YOUR REACTION TOWARDS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AT THE END. That's all.**

**Always feel free to write to me. I don't bite. And I have a page on facebook for Gamesplayers, just write that in the search bar if you prefer pestering me on fuckbook.**

'**Nyhow, love you all.**

**And once again, my heart's heavy with all your love… 10 000 hits! Wow!**

**Thanks and enjoy the last chapters of **_**The Legend of Zelda : Twisted Destiny**_**!**

**Gamesplayers**

* * *

XVIII

Tatl woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up straight, staring at the ground beside her: Link had disappeared. She became worried and started to look around. Where might he be? With some difficulty (her belly was starting to be quite heavy, after all), she got up. Nearby, Erk spotted her movements and looked up at her.

Against his shoulder, Nami was sleeping. The Sheikahs were nowhere to be seen. Carefully, the mage moved so he wouldn't wake the fairy.

"He went into the field." Whispered Erk.

Tatl nodded and smiled softly to him before making her way to the village's destroyed gates. There weren't any monster anymore, so she felt safe to walk on her own while being so pregnant.

To reach the field, she had to go down a long set of stairs. It wasn't hard to do this, but she felt particularly tired and heavy. Usually, Tatl lived her pregnancy with ease and she could carry the weight of her future baby well. But that night, it proved to be hard, to be demanding. And she found herself hoping to give birth soon. Even the pain of it seemed better than being this heavy, right now. Anyhow, she finally exited the village and didn't look long before spotting her Hero.

Link was kneeling by the water source running close to the Kakariko. He was shirtless, cleaning his tunic and himself. Apparently, he hadn't heard her, because he didn't turn around. Slowly, Tatl made her way to him.

He realized that something was behind him before he knew it was Tatl. But he did not jump in surprise. He did not feel danger. Softly, Link sighed before turning around to look up at her.

Tatl was smiling to him, hands on her belly. She looked tired, yet so beautiful… This woman was gorgeous and noble. She was a princess and, even if he knew that she would live without any fortune to be by his side, he felt more than ever that he wasn't the right man for her.

Link examined her features. He examined her shiny pink eyes, wavy turquoise hair and pale, pale skin. He stared at her small nose, at her full lips, at her heavy breasts and her big belly. He considered every curves of her. Considered everything his eyes could fall upon and came to the same conclusion.

The conclusion that was ripping his soul apart. The conclusion that… That he…

"Are you still in pain?" Tatl asked.

"What?" He had been lost in thoughts.

"Does it still hurt you? Ganondorf's attack?"

"No." He smiled, softly. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Slowly, she sat down beside him, leaned forward and kissed him. Link did not reply to the touch, yet he smiled to her. With care, she placed his wet hair.

"Tomorrow's the big day…" Tatl whispered.

"…Yes."

"How do you feel?"

That was a tricky question. What could he answer? That he was more confused than ever, felt like drowning himself or plainly crying his brain out on her shoulder? That he was going to have to duel the man he had considered a father and one of them would have to come out alive, the other dead? How are you supposed to feel when the weight of the world is resting upon your sore, tired and frankly too immature shoulders?

"Great." He answered.

"I have a hard time believing this." She was still smiling. It hurt him.

"You're right. I'm lying."

"When are you not?"

A slap wouldn't have hit harder. Link stared at her with wide eyes. She was right. She was so damn right… When was he telling the truth? When was he not lying to everyone, to himself? All he did was running around under someone else's orders and forcing himself to believe he liked that idea.

He didn't.

And when he wasn't fighting a monster, a small portion of himself hoping he'd die in the next battle. He was doing what, anyway? Flirting with everyone around? Having auto-destructive sex? Making sure he was at the right place at the right moment to be killed? Sure, way to go.

Asshole.

Not even true to you.

Not just deceiving the others. Deceiving yourself in the first place.

Link turned his head around, stared at the dark water on which no moon would reflect.

"I don't know…"

Tatl sighed softly as she sat on her knees behind him and pulled him so his back would be against her belly. She rested both her hands on his shoulders, stared up at the moonless sky. Clouds were gathering. It would be raining the next day. It would be raining for the final fight.

"When this will be all over, Link, what will you do? Tell me."

He didn't answer. Not right away. He knew what she wanted to hear and he knew what he wanted to do, what he _needed_ to do. Somehow, he also understood that Tatl knew and that, maybe, she had always understood him more than he thought she did.

"Let's… Start by seeing if I get out of this hell alive." He whispered.

"You will survive. You know it."

And she was right. He knew that, even though he'd get out of the fight in pieces with a broken mind and disfigured, he'd survive, even if it would be a miracle. He had no choice. No choice to live with the pain in his chest.

"Maybe."

They became quiet as she stared at the sky, and he at the water.

* * *

When they left for Castle Town, the sun was starting to rise. No one had slept long that night. The wind was chilly and the rain heavy and cold. Behind them, Kakariko was destroyed. Again. And ready to be rebuilt. Soon, the villagers would come back and start building their houses again. They were used to this, Kakariko always ended up destroyed when something wasn't going right into the kingdom. Each time, people would die, burn, and lose what was important to them. And each time, they would come back. It was life.

The field, in that pale morning light appeared dryer than ever. The plants were dead, the trees had no leaves. Remains of caravans were scattered all around the roads, rotten corpses were eaten by crows. There were holes in the muddy roads, broken buildings all around, rusty ruins of a previous battle, of a previous attack.

From far away, the once white walls of Castle Town were grey, dirty, disgusting. The water running in the waterways was dirty. There was no sound from animals. There was nothing but the despair of the rain falling down upon them.

And people would come back to live there. People would rebuild everything and clean up all the mess. People stayed into Hyrule and there was no reason to explain this. No reason to explain this hope and love for a kingdom so destroyed, so ugly, so full of History and past glory. The land of the Gods and the land of the Devils.

Hair sticking to his face from the rain, Sheik looked around, still puzzled by the spirit's enigma. He had tried approaching the idea of looking through the Lens of Truth. But it was useless. He had done everything in his power and hadn't found an answer.

So as they walked towards Castle Town, he looked around. He examined how ugly Hyrule had become and he remembered, in parallel, how it had once been beautiful. True, he had seen mostly the downwards of Castle Town's slums. But in a society, it was normal that poor people existed. And it was normal that life would be easier for others.

But this fragile balance of joy and pain had been broken and now, the complete land was in despair. Everything and everyone. All that remained was death and agony, sacrifice and horror. And the balance of life was gone.

Yet, he knew that people would come back. He knew that people would rebuild Kakariko, even if Ganondorf would take over the kingdom for good. It would be an age of anger and desperation, an age of fear and terror, of death and loss.

But people would come back and live through it. They would have children and raise them. They would fall in love, they would have families and sometimes laugh. It would be hell.

But they'd be here, living through it.

And a shiver went through Sheik's spine as he understood.

The answer was in his eye. And the answer was right there.

Was it worth saving Hyrule and risking their lives?

Yes. It was worth it.

It wouldn't be worth it if it was to keep the kingdom alive for the Goddesses' sake or if this was the only condition to bring the population back. Hyrule was ruined, after all.

No, it was worth it because people would come back anyway. Because life would go on even if the worst was to happen, because life would go on anyway. Life always went on.

And Sheik understood something else: it wasn't about saving Hyrule's future that the Hero of Time had to rise. It was for saving the present of those who lived within its borders. It wasn't about saving a monarchy, about saving a few people, no, because life was going to continue.

It was about trying to offer to the population a chance to live well. To be able for them to live a good life and not just survive.

It wasn't about saving Hyrule.

It was about assuring every little peasant some quality of life.

Because time would go on. Because it would never stop. Because all there was to do, was to assure that this never-ending time would be of good quality to the few who would, in the end, have to live through it.

Sheik smiled.

He had found the answer.

* * *

Castle Town was ugly. The bridge to enter it was broken, so they had to wet themselves up to the waist to enter the town. When Link set foot in the once glorious city, he stopped walking to look around, brows furrowed and anger flashing in his eyes. This was his hometown, after all.

No house was left untouched. Everything was falling apart, or had already broken down. There were bones on the ground, corpses pretty much everywhere, and the worst smell of rotten flesh ever smelled by a human being raised to the crew's nostrils. It was disgusting, yes, but it was revolting more.

Everything was dirty. Everything was destroyed. Everyone was dead. There weren't even crows to eat the bodies. Ahead, silhouettes were moving and no one was surprised when Nami identified them as undeads. Slowly, weapons ready, the crew walked into the town. They agreed to kill all the zombies for good before heading anywhere else. These poor once-villagers had the right to die.

They dispatched, silently, to kill every sad monster they found. Walking around the dead city was a drama for the ones who had known it in its glory. It was a drama for Link and Sheik, and yet somewhat satisfying. Everyone was at the same level, now: dead. It took the team some time to go around and kill off the zombies, but they lacked the motivation to be quicker.

With hearts as heavy as the Earth, they finally gathered at the town's square. Link was the first to arrive, and when the other joined him, they found their Hero turning his back to them and staring ahead at the black castle that had taken the place of Zelda's old white home. Behind him, Tatl stared at his back. She did not find the strength to smile.

"Are you ready?" Asked Erk, finally daring to break the heavy silence. Yet, he received no answer right away.

"Is it possible to be ready?" Link finally asked back, his voice announcing he was lost in thoughts.

"You've got a point, I suppose." Replied the mage, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at his feet.

"We should get going." Finally announced Link, a few instants later, after tearing his eyes away from the fortress in which he hoped he was about to die.

* * *

They crossed the rainbow bridge with a smirk on their faces. It was refreshing, in all this Hell, to see the sages appear out of the blue to form the gayest bridge that was ever made.

"That bridge was gay." Said Olwen, smirking.

"Gayer than you, dearest." Answered Sheik as he walked by the taller Sheikah.

The whole group laughed together.

And little did they know that it was the last time they would…

Looking around, their laughter died slowly as they realized that they were standing in Ganondorf's Castle (hovering above lava). The architecture was gothic, and it seemed to fit the lord who lived somewhere in there.

Soon, the heavy atmosphere of what was to come became overwhelming and even the smiles faded from their lips. They hadn't moved yet.

Link was staring, with intensity, ahead of him. There was a stairway leading downwards into a dark corridor. He couldn't see the end of it as the darkness seemed to swallow everything. Sheik came to stand beside him. He rested a soft hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed lightly. The dark blond sighed.

"It's… Time." Whispered Link.

With a common nod, they started to go down the stairs.

* * *

Downstairs, it was dark. That, they knew before going down, in fact. However, some lit torches casted a somewhat humid light on the even more humid walls around them. At this level of the castle, they could feel the heat of the lava pool beneath. Before them was a door that had been reinforced with a thick layer of blood-red leather. And it simply felt like a bad idea to push it open.

In silence, they considered the door, its knob, and what would happen if it were to be opened. But reality was that it had to be opened. And it would be. Link raised his left hand to reach the knob, heart beating madly. He saw his triforce of courage upon his glove. Thought that he hated it with all his might, then pushed the door open.

The group entered the room, looked around, ready to fight against Satan himself. But it was empty. Simply empty. To their left, there was a door locked with bars; to their right, an unlocked door.

Link sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He relaxed his stance, and moved his right foot. It was such a small and automatic movement that he hadn't realized he moved. He hadn't realized that the ceramic under his boot sank down into the floor. It was nothing, a very light movement.

Erk coughed at the very moment something in the room made a "click" noise, covering the sound. He apologized and Nami smiled to him.

Sheik looked up around him. He happened to hate ceilings in dungeons because they often were the houses of many uninteresting monsters. With his darkness-piercing stare, he saw something shine up there. Something like a blade.

And it was a blade that was as large as the room.

And that blade was falling.

Right above Link's head.

"LINK!"

The dirty blond turned around, eyes wide, colors drained from his face as the scream that had escaped Sheik's throat was one of pure fear and distress.

His eyes had no time to focus on anything. Something hit him hard across the chest, sending him flying a few feet back, onto the ground. And what had hit him fell on top of him. It was Sheik.

Link sat up, Sheik sat beside him.

"Are you injured?" Asked the Sheikah, right away.

Link shook his head, slowly. He was staring above Sheik's shoulder with wide, terrified eyes. The Sheikah followed his gaze: he had just seen the "blade". A gate with a sharp ending had planted itself neatly into the ground, separating the room in two sides: Link and Sheik were on the side of the door locked with bars. The others were with the unlocked door.

"This was planned…" Whispered Link.

Sheik sighed, looking at the metallic wall that was separating the two men from the rest of their friends.

"Seems like it."

"So… We're stuck alone, you and I?"

"No…" It was Nami's voice. She was in her fairy shape, sitting on Link's boot. "I had just enough time to change into my fairy form and get to you."

* * *

Tatl stared at the blade-wall with wide eyes, a hand over her chest, over her heart. If Sheik wouldn't have seen it coming, Link would be dead. Cut in two. She shivered as she looked away, finally. Now, she was alone with Olwen, Erk and Styx. But the younger Sheikah didn't count as a reliable comrade, so it was the same as saying that she was alone with the two men.

She looked around. Behind them was the door from which they came. It was still opened. They could go back, but it would mean to leave Sheik, Link and Nami alone… To whatever might have been on the other side.

Beside them, was the closed, but unlocked door. Judging by the situation, Tatl guessed that they would have to go in there, do something that would make them risk their lives, and find what would free the three others from their position.

Olwen and Erk seemed to reach the same conclusions as they both looked at that door as well. Tatl swallowed her saliva as she caressed her belly. She did not feel safe…

"We have… No choice…" Whispered Erk.

"Indeed." Olwen nodded and neared the door. He put his hand on the knob and looked at Tatl with a grave expression. "Stay close to me, whatever might happens on the other side."

The Twilight Princess nodded softly. She felt powerless and, suddenly, tired. Deadly tired.

Olwen opened the door. He quickly looked inside before nodding to the others that it was okay, that they could come.

It was an immense fighting hall with large windows that showed how devastated Hyrule was. Grey and black: these were the colours of the entire kingdom that had been so… Colourful and splendid a year before…

War was a horrible thing.

Tatl looked out the window to her left. Was that the kingdom in which she was about to raise a child? No fields to cultivate wheat or vegetables. No animals to breed and eat. No singing birds. No life.

Would it be different when Link would… save this wasteland of ashes and death?

He could kill Ganondorf. He could not revive the land.

There was a noise at the back of the room. Tatl, Olwen and Erk looked in the direction of its origin. Behind, Styx whimpered.

Metallic noises started to echo between the walls. As if something heavy and armored was walking towards them. Instantly, Erk and Olwen grouped before Tatl to protect her.

Unconsciously, she brought her hand to her collar and grabbed the necklace Link had given her. She held it tightly, praying silently that he would come and save her… Save her baby…

As every room in Ganondorf's castle, this one was kept in a state of foggy darkness that made the end of it disappear in somewhat of a thick, black curtain of evil smoke. But into that foggy atmosphere, the metallic noises kept ringing. And… judging by the rhythm of whatever was coming… they were more than one…

Tatl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The fear was paralysing her ankles. Her heart was beating too quickly. It was the end. She knew it.

The steps were getting closer. They were a herd.

Styx ran away, closing the door behind him.

Olwen growled lightly and Tatl understood that he had seen the enemy.

Tatl cracked an eye open. She gasped.

There were seven, very tall, heavily armored dark knights walking towards them. They held swords and shields that must have each been heavier than Tatl. They could slice anything in two as if it was butter, she was sure of it. In the darkness of their helmets, their eyes shone red like blood.

Feeling about to hyperventilate, she stepped back until the wall blocked her slow escape.

The knights readied their weapons. So did Olwen as Erk's hands were suddenly holding fireballs. The monsters started running. The room started to shake.

Erk threw his first fireball. It died against a black armor, causing no damages at all. Even from behind, Tatl could see the little color the mage's skin held disappear…

Olwen held back as he tried to find a logical solution for the mage or himself to get into one of these creatures' defenses. Somewhere… there should have been a place that the armor didn't cover up…

"Can you use a summon to hold them down?" Asked the Sheikah to Erk.

The mage shook his head, slowly.

"Gaïa does that… He uses the Earth as his power and… no one corresponding to this element is here, right now. Only Sylph is available and I doubt even a tornado would hurt them."

Olwen growled lightly as an answer.

"U-usually… There is a gap in a heavy armor, right where the neck and the shoulder connect." Said Tatl, behind them. "Isca… Used to say that this was a knight's greatest weakness."

Olwen nodded. Then he started running towards the darkness and the knights.

The darkness seemed to follow the armored demons, and Olwen had taken notice of this. So, as soon as he was engulfed into the black smoke, he… disappeared. As they had witnessed into the Well, in Kakariko, Olwen looked just as foggy as the cloud around him. The only thing that really betrayed his movements was his red, piercing eyes.

He moved quickly, circled a dark knight who tried to attack him. But the monster was slow, and Olwen _very_ fast. The Sheikah went behind the monster. It shrieked in unhappiness, but that noise grew into an agonizing and surprise scream as the butler found the gap into the monster's armor. He planted his dagger right into the vertebrae at the base of its neck.

Black blood exploded on Olwen as he backed away, quickly.

One was down for sure, only six remained.

Four of them turned towards the Sheikah. He stared at them as cold sweat started to invade his suit. He could take care of one at a time… Not four. He might have been quick, but he had no armor and it was obvious that one single blow could kill him.

Tatl screamed.

Olwen tried to move to see what was happening. He couldn't. He was surrounded by the knights. And they laughed darkly as they closed in.

* * *

Erk was unconscious. He was lying on the ground, a few feet away from Tatl. Blood trailed down his face and his mouth. He had tried to protect the Twili. He had taken a shield blow that had sent him flying against the wall. Tatl still heard the echo of the noise his head made when it connected with it.

She casted her eyes away from the mage, holding a sob. She had to do something!

Where was Olwen?

She saw that four knights seemed to have gathered in a corner. She guessed it must have been around the butler. There were metallic clashing noises echoing between the walls, so she guessed that he wasn't down. Not yet.

She moved quickly before Erk, not looking at him, as she hoped that he was still alive, to raise a protective shield of energy around them.

Tatl had no idea how long she could hold it against the way too strong enemies, but she sure hoped that they'd just get tired and… jump off the window?

The twilight barrier surrounded her and Erk a second later. Just in time to block the first dark knight's sword. The magic shield shook and Tatl knew that she wouldn't hold them for more than a few minutes, before collapsing from exhaustion.

She wondered if she would have enough time to take a dagger and kill herself and the child before these monsters slice through her.

She wondered if, the last time that she had seen Link, was really right before the blade-wall separated them. Would he be okay? Would he get through all of this and save what remained of Hyrule?

Was she going to die? Really?

Blow after blow, the armored bastards keep bringing their swords down on the barrier, making it weaker each time. They chuckled darkly.

Tatl closed her eyes.

Was Olwen dead, yet?

That child she carried… Would it be a boy or a girl? What would it look like? Would it look more like her or like Link…? Hylian or Twili? Both, maybe? She hoped she could see it… Raise it… with Link.

The barrier shook violently. She opened her eyes, looked at the state of the shield… It was about to break. She was about to die. Quickly, she looked down at Erk, behind her. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing…

What they needed was a swordsman to fight these guys. But Link wasn't there. No one was there. No one but Death itself which was impersonated by that black fog in which Olwen was lost.

The barrier cracked. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She hoped her death wouldn't be too painful. She hoped the child would die quickly as well.

Maybe it was better for it to never know the world and how cruel it was, after all…

The barrier broke. The monsters laughed evilly. Tatl glared at them as she uselessly protected her abdomen with her arms.

A black knight raised its sword.

She growled, waiting for the end to come, intending to resist the pain and the agony as long as it would be possible.

She waited for the blow that would end her life.

But instead of pain, ripped skin and broken bones, there was a heavy sound of metals clashing together.

The dark knight stood in place. He dropped his blade. A large sword was planted into its helmet, into its cranium, from behind. Dark blood quickly stained the monster's armor as it fell to its knees, then down on the ground. The sword that had killed it was removed swiftly.

And all that time, Tatl had been speechless because she had seen _who_ had just killed that armored monster with a _single_ blow.

And now, Isca was taking care of the second beast.

Without his armor, hair undone and with a rather thick beard, the knight was back. It was a matter of seconds before the monster fell to the ground, joining its comrade in death. Tatl stared up at Isca. He looked back at her. His dark blue eyes trailed down to her stomach. He did not react as he visibly realized that she was –heavily- pregnant.

"Take care of him." Said Isca as he pointed to Erk, who was laying still. "I'll help Olwen…"

* * *

The Sheikah was now fighting against three enemies. He had succeeded to kill another one, and it had been a question of luck over a question of ability. However, the butler was getting tired. He was bloody, for he hadn't escaped every blow completely.

But he kept fighting because he hadn't failed yet: Tatl was still alive, he had heard her voice.

A Sheikah's pride is to carry his mission until the end. His had been given the mission to take care of the Twilight Princess ever since she was born. He was a child at that time, but he had obeyed. And he would pursue to protect her until his death, for it was the only honorable way to fail a mission for one of his kind.

His back hit the wall. He had almost no room to move anymore. Yet, he wasn't about to be brought down so easily. These monsters would tire up, at some point…

Olwen dodged a sneaky sword that was trying to reach his right side.

He growled, realized that there was enough space into the aeration holes of their helmet for a needle. Smirking, he decided to try and see what it could do.

With a quick, almost unseen move of his wrist, a needle left his hand to plant itself very neatly into the monster's eye.

The dark knight shrieked in pain, letting go of its sword to hold its face armored face. Olwen saw the weapon falling and he caught it. It was heavy, he wasn't used with such blade, but now wasn't the moment to be picky.

Holding it with both his hands, he used all his strength to plant the weapon into the injured monster's neck. The blow was powerful and the knight fell back, onto his back, choking. With a groan, Olwen raised the sword again and brought it down with enough power to decapitate the black knight.

The adrenaline still rushed through his mind and veins as he heard the clashing noise of metal to his left. He turned his head to witness as Isca took down another monster with skills.

As the last armored enemy was rushing towards them, the two men locked eyes. Hate was exchanged in their gaze before they turned around and, together, took the last monster down. Quickly.

They stood beside each other for a moment, breathing heavily, both bloody. Behind, Tatl laughed and cried at the same time as Erk finally opened his eyes… for a short moment.

The black fog disappeared and the room was, suddenly, lightened as if the sun itself shone within it.

Beside Olwen, a rather large, red jewel shone. It was what he dared to call a switch. Exhausted, he pressed it. Nothing happened in that room, so he walked towards Tatl and Erk, not even looking at Isca.

Behind, the knight followed, looking everywhere but at the trio.

He stopped walking far enough of the small group. He cleaned his sword before sheathing it.

Tatl looked up at him.

"Why did you come back? If it was to achieve what you had started, Link is not here. As you can see." She was glaring darkly at him, but the anger died quickly. He had saved her life. Their lives. "But I have to thank you for helping us. So thank you."

Isca looked at her. The anger she had once seen in his eyes –or the innocence- was gone.

"I came because… Some Sheikah child told me you were in a bad situation… I met him in the market place… That's why I came." He casted his midnight eyes away. "Now… I believe you don't need me anymore… I'll be going."

Isca headed towards the door, intending to leave. Behind, Tatl sighed softly.

"Stay, Isca. We might need you later…"

* * *

Link was sitting on the ground, back against the wall. Sheik was standing in front of him, his own back against the blade-wall. Nami sat on his shoulder. They had been stuck in there for some time already.

"So… If they get killed or simply fail to open a path for us… We die here." Stated Link as he traced the golden triangles over his left hand with his fingers.

"That seems like it." Replied Sheik.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Hyrule's a… Wasteland." Said Link, breaking the silence. "Is it really worth saving? I mean… There's nothing but ashes and death everywhere. The only town that still held living people in it was burnt down not a week ago and we're still fighting for it. Fighting for… Burnt houses, destroyed families and death. Sacrificing us for that…"

Sheik sighed as he looked down at the Hero of Time.

"Link… I've been wondering about this too. Was this quest worth it? Worth all the pain, the fear and the tiredness. Worth how stressful it was and how life-risking it was. And as we walked through the field, I understand something: even if we fail, people are going to come back. They're going to rebuild Hyrule. But they're going to build their houses in Hell."

Link looked up at him.

"Your child is going to live in Hell. Is that what you want?" Pointed the Sheikah.

The dark blond seemed shocked by this 'revelation'.

"No…" Whispered Link.

"Saving Hyrule isn't about saving the land. It's about assuring all these people who are going to live here anyway they'll have a future, and a safe one." Concluded Sheik.

The door behind them unbarred itself, which made the Hylian jump in surprise. He got up, looked at his brother, then at the door.

Sheik was right… He had to try. There was something to fight for.

So he placed his equipment, made sure he was ready for what was behind that door, swallowed his saliva and nodded.

"Let's save Hyrule."

Link opened the door.

_So… This is it._

_ The ultimate showdown…_

* * *

**I wrote Twisted Destiny, it is true. But I want to thank one special woman who worked in the Darkness : Chani, or Nobody-Alchemist. Without you, it wouldn't have happened. And even though all we've been through, all the pain I've put you through… This is still a story between me and you.**

**My love has evolved for you into something else. But it's love anyway. It always was. **

**I'll never let you walk away.**

**Thank you.**

**Another woman I have to thank is Lydia. Without her… Well, my life wouldn't be the same. My sanity wouldn't be… Sane? Well. You're my sunshine, dear. I love you. Will keep on doing as long as my heart can still beat. ****And since I'm 20…**

**« Pour toi, je vais prier ici et maintenant. C'est toi le verbe **_**aimer**_**, à jamais au présent. »**

**Also, I'd like to thank Darkwolflink1 for being the best Australian chick I've ever met and one hell of a good friend.**

**All my regards to Princess-of-all-saiyins who's awesome and sweet. You deserve a good man, girl.**

**Monsterhunter100… You're such a random weirdo… Keep on sending me random PMs, it gets me laughing.**

**Kyrkisaurus, you made my day twice. I had to mention it.**

**NRZWolf13, I wish to thank you for reading everything, reviewing and be a steady reader. Your comments always brought a smile to my face.**

**And a special thank you to all of you, anonymous readers, alert-ers and favorite-ers who never wrote, but who made it possible for me to write and experiment what it is to be read, to have a public and be motivated by it.**

**All of you moved me, deeply. All of you changed a little something in my cold soul. Thank you.**

**I'm being sentimental. That's bad. :,D**

**Now, reviews and PMs are welcomed!**

**Gamesplayers**

**February 2012**


	20. XIX : Showdown

XIX

Showdown

Link was in good shape, even more when it was about running for long periods of time. He never got breathless at the top of a staircase. But that special staircase was meant to make him have an attack before reaching the top. Even Sheik seemed to find it long to climb. Nami, who flew, kept her comments to herself, though she was smirking.

Seriously. They had been climbing stairs for the past ten minutes and they couldn't even see the top of it yet. Ganondorf must have had flying abilities. That, or the room on top of these staircase was abandoned and he took a stroll there only when important duels had to be held.

But judging by the castle's interior, it wasn't the lord's _home_ as they thought before: there were no commodities that a home should normally hold. There were no kitchen, no dining room, no bathroom and no bedroom. Just a few round rooms with doors and that damn staircase.

So Link had decided that this wasn't Ganondorf's 'home', but his kind of sparring hall. Probably where he trained his minions. With the stairs.

"So… What happens if… I have… An attack… Before the duel?"

"Ganondorf will surely rape Zelda and take over Hyrule for good. And pee on your body." Replied Sheik, not tired at all.

Link chuckled. Sometimes, he was sure that Sheik wasn't human.

And the top wasn't there yet.

He started to slowdown and eventually, stopped to catch his breath. Sheik followed, and turned to look at his brother.

"Are you that tired?"

"My heart's… Pounding in my… Head. Gimme a lil' break."

They couldn't duel the Evil Lord if Link's heart exploded, so Sheik waited patiently, keeping his eyes on the Hylian just to make sure he wasn't dying.

It took about a minute before the Hero of Time had recovered enough to continue going up these stairs. With a nod of the head, he started to move again. Sheik followed closely behind.

"I'll go find the top of the stairs, I'll tell you if it'll be long again." Announced Nami before flying away.

In silence, both men waited for her to return as they continued their ascension. She came back a few moments later.

"Found it." She announced. "You've done more than half of it."

Link sighed heavily. "That's not exactly… A good new…"

From the corner of his eyes, Sheik stared at his brother. He seemed in high spirits for now. It was starting to be rare, nowadays, for the Hylian to be this energetic, so the Sheikah decided that he was going to make sure he was in that set of mind when reaching the duel that was most likely going to kill him.

Of course, Sheik wouldn't let Ganondorf kill Link. He'd have to murder the Sheikah before.

And following the silent track of their thoughts, the men finally reached the top of the staircases.

With somewhat of an immense sigh, Link let his back hit the wall behind him before he slid slowly to the ground. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Sheik and Nami looked down at him and they waited in silence, both thinking that this might be the last image of him they would have... The outcomes of that final fight could not be predicted: Link was equipped; he had fought endless evils… But Ganondorf was, after all, far more powerful and intelligent than any of his minions…

Link looked up, finally. Sheik noted how pale his eyes were once again. He observed his features, that wrinkle that was starting to form when he smiled, or his boney jaws. He was still frail for a Hero. His shoulders weren't these of a grown man, but the fragile one of a young man, nothing more than a boy…

And Ganondorf was a grown, over-large man with dark magical powers.

Link had nothing but his sword, and a shining star above his head that seemed to protect him from almost everything. Sometimes, Sheik wondered if that luck he had was from the parents he had never met, the triforce or just because he was born when the planets were aligned. But whatever it was, the Sheikah had always been grateful that it was there to help his brother.

And as the blond man was lost in thoughts, Link's eyes couldn't move from that enormous door right beside him. Once he'd cross that portal, he would be fighting his last fight: for Hyrule, for his comrades, for Tatl and the child. For his own life. And frankly, he did not believe he was able to do that. Ganondorf…

Link was about to fight the man he had considered a father.

His hands were shaking and wet. But he felt calm. So calm he was about to panic.

"Is it really time?" He whispered.

Sheik nodded, his heart heavy. "Yes. It's time to fight for what you've always wanted: a better tomorrow for the folks of Hyrule."

Link swallowed his saliva. Well, he tried, but his mouth was suddenly very dry.

Just as slowly as he had sat down, the Hero of Time got up. Nami remarked that his jaws were shaking lightly. If he were to lose his temper, and if it were to happen before the fight, he was sure to die.

In her fairy shape, she sat down on his shoulder and petted his cheek softly. He smiled.

And lifted his left hand on the door knob.

Behind, Sheik rested a firm hand on the young man's shoulder, squeezing him with encouragement. "We're right beside you, Link."

"And we won't let you down." Concluded Nami.

Link sighed. He did not have the heart to thank them.

He was going to die.

He turned the knob and entered the room.

The Hero of Time, his fairy and the Sheikah who had guided him had arrived where the battle of Hyrule's future would be held.

* * *

The room was so illuminated, it was shocking. They thought they would end up in the lair of the Devil himself, not some _havre de paix_ filled with painted glass and a rather big organ. And that organ was now filling the room with music that was played with passion by Ganondorf himself.

He did not turn around to meet the trio that had entered his room. He did not need to.

Above his head, in a pink crystal, Zelda was hovering into her ragged, dirty and ripped dress. She did not look conscious as her eyes were closed and her body seemed limp, even if buried into a magic crystal as hard as iron. On her right hand, her triforce shone dimly.

Link's eyes navigated from the painted windows to the crystallized princess, then down at the Lord of Evil's back.

As if not minding at all that the Hero of Time, his ultimate antagonist, was standing behind him, Ganondorf's finger wouldn't let go of the ivory keys as the rhythm of the song he played invaded the space between the walls, the windows, and the ground. The organ shouted and shouted, as if screaming with all its might within a delightful symphony. Sheik and Link looked at each other, worried about what was about to happen, and sincerely confused about that scene.

And then, Ganondorf's hand slid over the keys for his Grande Finale.

In the blink of an eye, he turned around to face the trio, grinning. Had he not been about to kill him, Link would have noticed that the Gerodu King was in a good mood.

"Did you like this piece? It's an orchestrated version of a song from the Gerudo Valley. I composed it."

Link was thrown off-balance from that seemingly friendly Ganondorf. He thought he'd be welcomed with a trap. An attack. A blow. Something evil and dangerous.

Ganondorf tilted his head to the side lightly, the leather of his armor creaked and the noise seemed to feel the room in which the last echoes of the organ were now dying. "The fairy got your tongue, son?"

Link couldn't take his eyes off of Ganondorf's golden irises.

Sheik clenched his fists as he glared at the enemy. The Evil Lord ignored him.

"Are you even going to put up a fight, or are you going to let me crush you with your own blade?" Said the Gerodu King as he looked, with amusement, at the frozen Hylian before him.

"Snap out of it, Link!" Whispered Nami as she slapped his cheek with her tiny hand.

Link blinked, finally. His expression changed from pure fear to the purest form of pain and hurt he had expressed so far, and as a flow of emotions he had held for too long started to explode. After all, he was standing before the only man he had trusted as a 'father'. He clenched his fists, tightened his jaws before slowly opening his mouth.

"Why…?" Whispered the Hero of time as his knuckles grew white.

Ganondorf laughed. It seemed that every sound that escaped his enormous body was making the tower shake. As his eyes penetrated Link's with their golden intensity and hatred, the Gerudo King lifted his right hand slowly, showing the top of it to the Hylian he was preparing himself to kill.

"For this."

On the top of his leather-covered, very large hand, a triforce materialized itself. The upper part of it started shining violently. As to answer the unheard call of the Goddesses, Zelda's and Link's triforces started to shine just as brightly. For a moment, the room was bathed in the most magical and golden aura that had been seen within the borders of the Holy kingdom of Hyrule, motherland of the hidden and sacred Golden Land.

"But what does it brings you?" Called Link.

"Power." Answered Ganondorf before getting up with his seat. "The power to take what I've come to gather." He cracked his fingers. "And right now, only one specific obstacle is in my way to reach my very goal." He pointed his right index directly at Link's face. "And it's you."

At the top of his finger, a ball of electricity appeared and the second later, he was releasing it.

Link gasped, the ball was coming right at him.

Eyes wide open, he stood still. In slow-motion, he saw the greenish-yellow ball of Death getting closer. He heard the sound of his breathing and felt his heart pounding in his head. But he did not move, stuck between the shock of receiving no explanations, the understanding of the meaningless of his life for that man that had been family to him, and the inevitability of his in-coming death.

The ball grew closer, so close Link could feel its power and heat on the tip of his nose and chin.

He blinked.

And when he opened his eyes again, he was also snapping back to reality as Sheik's voice echoed into the room. He had taken the magic ball right into his chest. He collapsed at the Hylian's feet a second later.

Link looked down.

Sheik did not move at all.

Ganondorf laughed. "How beautiful to die for the one you love!" He clapped, grinning widely, maniacally.

"Link! Snap out of it and fight!" It was Nami's voice as she screamed at the top of her tiny lungs.

But Link could do nothing but shake his head, very slowy, as he stared down at his feet. "Sh…Sheik?"

No answer.

"SHEIK!"

Link got down to his knees and shook the Sheikah. Sheik was...

"Link, watch out!"

With a growl of hatred, the Hero of Time raised to his feet just in time to repel the magic ball coming at him with a skilled –or lucky- twist of the wrist. Ganondorf looked surprised as he dodged his own attack that was coming back at him.

Master Sword pointed at the Evil Lord, Link glared at his enemy with all the hate that he could find within himself, revealing his teeth as he growled. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Ganondorf laughed. "We shall see. Son."

With a click of his fingers, the organ disappeared. So did Zelda and her crystallized prison. Between the Gerudo King's hands, a massive ball of dark magic was formed before dropping it to the ground, at his feet.

Link ran towards the nearest wall, hoping to flee the attack, rage switching to fear.

The evil waves did not touch him, but most of the floor collapsed to reveal a platform in the middle of the room, on which Ganondorf was now standing, as well as a damaged passage circling the room and following the walls. And that was where Link stood.

So between the Lord of Evil and the Hero of Time was a gap that leaded to a very dark room in which Link did not wanted to end up. He could see, in the darkness, the shadow of some spikes that were awaiting to impale him.

Readying his shield and sword, Link waited for the next attack. Beside him, Nami also readied herself. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that Sheik hadn't moved and his body was dangerously close to the dark pit.

Glaring deadly at Link, Ganondorf started to create another ball of almighty magic. Adrenaline and hate rushing through his veins, Link prepared his wrist for a monumental match of baseball.

But Ganondorf had another idea.

He brought his hands above his head to form an even bigger ball of dark energy. It seemed to swallow the room's brightness as the light was sucked into that ball and the shadows started to dance around the Hero of Time.

"Link, be caref-"

Ganondorf released his attack with a deep growl.

Too many little balls of deadly electricity were launched at Link.

Nami gasped as she was hit by one and threw onto the wall, losing consciousness instantly.

Screaming, Link swung his sword in a circle-motion, turning on himself at the same time. His spin attack, combined with his shield, hit the balls that would have been, otherwise, sure to hit the Hero of Time. Around him, an army of magic missiles hit the wall, carbonizing it.

Link immobilized himself, glared at Ganondorf.

Surprised by the Hero's sudden counter-attack, the Gerudo King was now shaking drastically and groaning as his body was hit by the countless balls of his own magic that Link had sent back.

Seeing this as an opportunity to strike, Link threw the Master Sword at his feet before taking his bow.

He wasn't a wonderful swordsman, but he was one hell of an archer. And he rarely missed.

He readied his arrow, caressed the feather at the end unconsciously. It was a ritual he needed to accomplish before each arrow could be shot. Almost delicately, his wrist snapped away and his fingers let go of the arrow. The string was released.

Ganondorf lifted his eyes on Link. He smirked.

The arrow reached him just in time for the Dark Lord to catch it with his large hand and snap it in two. Glaring at Link, he laughed darkly before getting back up.

"Did you really believe that it would be this easy, Link?"

The Hylian growled, Ganondorf smirked.

With a flick of the wrist, another energy ball was being made, and Link was picking his sword back up. The missile left the Gerudo King's hand and the Hero of Time ran off to not receive the blow.

Link kept running, and Ganondorf kept firing behind him… Until he had a better idea. A moment later, an energy ball was colliding with the ground right before Link's feet. A scream of surprise and fear escaped the Hylian's lips as he ran straight into the hole, and fell in it.

Heart pounding and persuaded he was about to die, Link grabbed with shaking hands his hookshot. Precious friend of his. Almost blindly, he aimed at the ceiling and hoped there would be something in which the hook could stick.

But no. Link wasn't _that_ lucky.

* * *

Standing on his platform, Ganondorf watched with amusement as Link's hook reached the ceiling, hit it with a _cling_, then returned down with its master. A clashing noise followed and then… The silence.

Apparently, the Hero of Time had crashed into the room below and got rid of himself, alone, in that almost theatrical fall.

Below was the armory. Badly managed and filled with spears of all sorts, all pointing towards the sky. Swords were laying all around, as well as pots and bottles. It was a messed up room in which the Dark Knights took their weapons and armor. And they never cleaned up. A murderous mess.

Ganondorf joined his hands together and looked at his triforce. It was a shame he wouldn't have the opportunity to strangle his little Hylian with his bare hands.

He walked to the side of the platform and looked down. The room was too dark for him to see anything, but he remarked how the shelves could make a suitable ladder for any light creature. He disliked mice or goblins. He'd have to take care of these later.

Well, he hadn't planned the fight to be this easy. Ganondorf looked up. What now? Killing Zelda or forcing her into a wedding to create an alliance between Hyrule and the Gerudos? Or he could rape her. Then kill her. That almost seemed like a suitable plan.

Oh, and he had to clean up a few corpses from his fortress before anything else… He disliked blood, for it smelled quite badly when it started to coagulate, dry and rot.

_Cling._

Ganondorf's lightly pointed ears reacted as the small, metallic noise echoed behind him. He looked above his shoulder.

And turned around, gasping.

Bleeding from a large cut on his cheek and right arm, a growl escaped Link's mouth as he jumped towards Ganondorf, Master Sword held with both hands above his head.

Ganondorf raised his arm.

The sword cut through it, burning the flesh as the shining blade of Evil's Bane pursued its way to the dark man's face and chest. The razor-sharp edge cut a nice line onto the king's skin, from his right eye to his chin. Ganondorf screamed in agony as his flesh burnt at the contact of the weapon, and as his now severed arm fell to the ground.

Quick, and filled with anger, Link brought the bloody sword towards him to give another blow. In a piercing attack, the now red-soaked holy weapon shone dimly as it plunged into Ganondorf's abdomen.

With a chocked growl of pain, the Gerudo King rested his last hand on the blade, where it connected with his armor and skin. It burnt. Everything that touched the Master Sword burnt. And it smelled like over-cooked meat and blood as the flames of the weapon symbolized the hatred that Link felt towards that man.

Knees connecting with the ground, Ganondorf looked up at Link one last time.

Panting, the Hero of Time glared dangerously at the man at his feet.

"You deceived me!" He finally shouted. "You knew who I was all along, didn't you!"

Ganondorf did not answer.

"Answer me!" Link twisted the Master Sword into the Dark Lord's abdomen and Ganondorf screamed loudly.

"I did! I did!"

A shiver ran through Link's spine as he allowed himself to blink and look away, hurt.

"I've trusted you…"

"And I have… Abused you." Ganondorf half-chuckled. "But if you were to… k-kill everyone who has abused you… In this quest… You'd be killing the whole kingdom…"

"Fuck you."

Link pulled the Master Sword out of Ganondorf's body as the Gerudo let a last, muffled cry of agony escape his throat. Blood followed the path of the blade as it burnt for the second time the flesh on its way.

As Link turned around, jaws tightly shut, Ganondorf's lifeless body fell to the ground behind him.

Link jumped to reach the passage leading to the door. It was a risky jump, but he didn't care now. Not anymore. He walked, feeling empty, towards the body of Nami. He kneeled and took her into his hands, poked her lightly. She did not seem to react.

Softly, he installed her into his pocket, then he walked to Sheik.

He kneeled down beside him and took the Sheikah into his arms. He was still numb and limp. Link buried his face into his neck as he held him tightly.

He wanted to cry, but he could not find the strength. Instead, he concentrated on the Sheikah's perfume that he knew so well.

The castle shook lightly. But the Hero of Time didn't care. He could just die there and now with Sheik, Nami and Ganondorf. Hyrule was saved now, wasn't it?

Zelda could take back her land. The people could live happily ever after. Have children, raise them, be happy, laugh and smile for eternity. Link had done his part. He was free.

Free to carry the burden of murder, deception, loss and the traumatizing memories of all this Hell that he has gone through as the magnificent Hero of Time.

He had the right to be the broken man he deserved to be.

* * *

Zelda's crystal re-appeared on the northern side of the room. It reached the ground and disappeared almost softly as she opened her eyes. She shone softly, as if light was coming out of herself; as if she was creating light.

Into her ragged dress, she walked towards Link and Sheik. Shining like the sun, her triforce boosting the powers of the light within her. She was smiling softly, welcoming.

The tower was shaking more and more and it was about to collapse. They had to get out.

She walked into the room as pieces of concrete from the ceiling fell. Link and Sheik's body were covered in white dust as the room was slowly being destroyed around them.

She walked besides Ganondorf's corpse without looking at him.

And when she reached Link, she rested her hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and looked up. He seemed to be lost in thoughts elsewhere.

Zelda kneeled beside him. She took his face between her hands and kissed his forehead, then his lips, before looking at him, smiling.

"I know what you feel, but it's not a reason to waste your life."

He opened his mouth to speak, she rested a soft finger against his lips. She glowed with light. She looked like a ghost, something mystical. Her triforce was active.

"You are wrong, they are not dead. Only deeply asleep. Let me show you." She smiled at the Hero again.

She let go of him and looked into the Hylian's pocket. She took out the fairy's body and held it in one hand, while she rested her other hand on Sheik's head. Eyes closed, Zelda repeated a formula as the triforce shone brightly.

It seemed as if all the light that was surrounding her left her body to be transferred to the two beings beside her. Even the triforce on her hand shone less as she did so. Zelda closed her eyes and let her head fall back…

And when she was back to normal, human colours, she fell, almost softly. Link caught her.

She opened her eyes again, looked confused, then sat up.

At the same time, Nami's wings twitched and Sheik's chest started to heave.

Speechless, Link was still on the ground, dusty and bloody from the cuts on his face and arm. No emotions crossed his face as he witnessed the power of the triforce.

Sheik sat up, slowly. He spat blood on the ground before wiping his mouth. Nami, flew up a few inches above the ground. They both looked at Link and Zelda.

"What… Happened?" Asked Sheik as he rubbed his forehead.

Zelda turned to look at Link. She visibly did not understand why she was sitting on the ground, in the Hylian's arms and why the ground was shaking.

"I…" Link could not find anything intelligible to say. So he went straight to the point "Ganondorf is dead."

"You did it." Said the princess as she straightened herself. "I knew you could." She stared at him.

But the tower shook violently and the painted glass shattered for good. It broke the visual contact between Link and Zelda.

"The castle is collapsing." Pointed Sheik. "Let's get out of here, we'll have plenty enough of time to discuss what happened when we'll be in safety." He got up. "And after a good bath."

Link and Zelda also raised to their feet as Nami flew up.

Link wanted to hug Sheik and Nami as if his life depended on it and kiss back Zelda with passion for what she had just done… But he couldn't. Instead, he nodded coldly before opening the door.

He felt suddenly empty and dry. As if he had become a shell of himself.

* * *

"Do you think Ganondorf is dead?" Asked Tatl as the group reached a safe zone from which they could look at the tower as it collapsed.

"I do hope so." Whispered Erk as he rubbed his forehead.

"We'll know soon enough." Replied Olwen as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the dark, broken castle.

Behind, Isca stared at Tatl's back and figure… It was hard not to notice her pregnancy, and even harder not to concentrate on the fact that he was sure not to be the father.

What was going to happen to her if... The _Hero_ wasn't coming back?

Isca still loved Tatl, with all his heart. And he knew that he could forgive her for cheating on him, for betraying him. It was that bastard's fault after all; he had charmed her like any other woman.

And even if Tatl was an incredible person, she was still a woman.

* * *

Sticky with sweat, blood and rain, the adrenaline was pushing Link as he ran for his life. The tower was collapsing around them at an alarming rate. Zelda had torn her dress up to her knees so she'd be able to run with more ease. Before Link, Sheik was leading the way with Nami. The Sheikah was killing the occasional, disoriented monsters with a few needles without stopping to run.

They had no time, really.

And no time to look around.

A stone. About the size of Zelda's hand fell down from the tower. No one saw it coming until Link received it right on his left shoulder. A groan of pain mixed up with a scream of surprise escaped his mouth as he lost his balance and felt on his butt. Zelda gasped and hurried to him.

"Are you okay!"

He groaned, holding his shoulder, and nodded. Slowly, he moved his arm to make sure it was still in its socket.

"Y-yes… My chainmail… I think that's what took the blow."

Zelda nodded as she grabbed his other arm. "Hurry, we have to get out of here." She helped him to his feet and they started running again.

But Link's shoulder kept hurting. It wasn't broken, but something wasn't exactly right in there.

But he had no time.

They ran even when their bodies weren't able to run anymore, even when their lungs were burning and their legs shaking. They could not stop or they were dead for sure. And Link had, frankly, no intention to die at that moment.

He had defeated Ganondorf. Sheik and Nami were back from their slumber and he had the feeling that the others were okay as well. A stupid tower was not about to kill him.

And all he could think about was that he'd be free once outside. Free to do whatever he wanted.

Free to leave Hyrule.

There was an aggressive earthquake and Sheik looked up at the top of the tower. He gasped loudly.

"It's falling! Hurry up!"

Zelda looked up. She whimpered as she ran. Tears filled her eyes… No, not so close…

Link grabbed her hand. She looked at him. He pulled her roughly to him as he increased his speed. He looked confident.

They would survive. Zelda was now sure as she felt _her_ Hero's assurance.

And as the tower collapsed behind them and an impressive cloud of grey dust rose around them, the small heroic group made its way to where the sage's rainbow, glass bridge had once been. But of course, it was broken by now.

In the grey dust, Link and Zelda could not see Sheik and Nami. So they slowed down to catch their breath. Zelda covered her face with her skirt -exposing herself- so she wouldn't breathe the dust. Link covered his mouth and nose with his free hand. The princess got closer to him, pressing his arms against her body.

He did not realize it.

Slowly regaining the ability to breath, they waited for the dust to fade away.

Zelda replaced what remained of her dress, and let go of Link, as Sheik and Nami appeared before them. Reunited, finally.

Around them, there was nothing but the debris of Ganondorf's fortress. In the middle of all of this mess was a big pile of rocks, and the major part of the fallen tower. Another portion of it was now into the pit of lava, underneath the flying platform on which they stood.

"It's over… It's finally over…" Whispered Zelda as she brought her hand to her mouth, eyes watering.

Link stared at the pile of debris.

Behind, Sheik chuckled followed the Hylian's stare.

Nami sat on the Hero of Time's shoulder. She patted his cheek again. He did not feel it as he stared at the pile of rubbles. Something like a very bad feeling was making its way up his spine, making the hair on his neck stand up.

"Link?" Zelda called his name.

He did not answer. She grabbed his wrist. He freed his hand from her grip as he unsheathed the Master Sword. Zelda took a step back, getting closer to Sheik.

"What's wrong?" Asked the Sheikah, voice dark as he knew, in fact, what was wrong…

Link raised his right hand, index in the air, as if saying "gimme a moment".

And the rubbles shook, a stone fell.

"No…" Whispered Zelda.

"I'm going." Announced Link.

Sword in hand, shield ready, the Hero of Time approached the rubbles in the middle of the platform. From the other's point of view, Link looked fearless as he walked straight towards what seemed to be the impersonation of danger itself.

But what they didn't see was how shaky he was, how difficult it was for his legs to carry him towards that pile of debris.

Heart beating into his head, Link stood in front of the remains of the tower. The stones and dust, mixed up together were impressive and high. It was hard to imagine that, somewhere in there, something could have… lived?

He took another step forward. A step too far, yet a necessary one. A shiver ran through his spine, but not just a shiver… it felt as if some cold, cold liquid had been poured right into his veins, paralyzing his mind and setting his heart on fire.

It was terror.

And that terror, he felt it within every muscle of his body as the rubbles shook. Somewhere behind, Zelda gasped and Sheik called his name. But he couldn't move his legs. All Link could do was to stare as the stones seemed to fly away in slow-motion to reveal what he was terrorised to find: the remains of Ganondorf… still alive.

Body covered with blood, dust and burns, what used to be the King of the Gerudos was now hovering above the rubbles and the Hero of Time. His entire eyes were gold. Too gold. He raised his remaining hand, as each breath he took echoed within Link's cranium, and the triforce of power shone brighter than the sun.

Ganondorf was so mad with Power that what was remaining of his mind wouldn't let go. His body might have been dead… His greed was not.

In a scream not belonging to human lungs, the Evil Lord's body moved in the air, projecting his head backwards as, from his hand and mouth, a ray of blinding, golden light started to envelop his corpse.

Instinctively, Link closed his eyes.

And when he opened them, he became white.

In front of him, Ganondorf was _transforming_ himself into some enormous creature that seemed to reach the sky with the top of his head. His head, face were disfigured to become the one of a monster with a muzzle and razor-sharp teeth. His shoulders were large and muscular enough for a man to stand on them. His arms kept humanoid shape, but became larger than Link himself as his nails transformed into murderous claws. His legs became those of a Minotaur as a long, bony tail grew at the base of his back.

To his hands, two immense short-sword of a golden colour appeared as Ganondorf opened empty, golden and round eyes on the world.

Thunder started to be heard and lightening be seen as the best and the Hero of Time faced, stared at each other.

A ray of lightening touched the ground behind Link. It started a fire that would keep Sheik and Zelda away, as it acted as a barricade between the arena and them.

Ganon cried, screamed, screeched like the monster he had become as fire raised around the new battlefield, following the trails of the dust and the wooden debris.

Link took a step back. Ganon raised his paw and sword.

The Hylian opened wide eyes and mouth as he looked up to meet the monster's attack.

Ganondorf hissed, between his fangs, what seemed to be a chuckle.

And he brought his monstrous paw down on Link.

Panic. Distress. Lack of preparation or mere overflowing of emotions. Link saw the blow coming. He couldn't dodge, he couldn't move his legs. And instead of raising his shield, he raised his sword.

He saw his triforce shining brightly as the blade moved down on him, felt the evil sword make contact with the Master Sword, and the pummel leaving his closed fingers as if he hadn't even tried to hold on it in the first place.

The holy weapon left him and flew off through the fire, towards Sheik and Zelda. They both dodged its sharp blade as they watched it describe an arc before planting itself in the ground, neatly.

"Link… The Master Sword!" Called Zelda, as she turned around to stare back at the arena.

Link hadn't even looked at his sword as if had flown away from his hand. As his only capable weapon was torn from him. All he could do was shake, there, as he saw Ganon raising his paw and bringing it down on him again.

He didn't hear Zelda as she screamed at the top of her lungs. He felt the strength of the monster, its slap that touched, covered his chest. Link felt his feet leave the ground.

He closed his eyes, had just enough time to think that he was done for and then, the impact arrived.

His back collided with an enormous rock, or a stone… Or a part of the fallen tower. With something rocky and sharp. Something that made his bones crack all through his body, as if he was shattering from the inside. What air he held in his lungs left him as the pain became over-bearing.

He opened his eyes, letting go of a muffled, chocked sigh of inexpressible pain as he saw red.

And his body fell to the ground below; his right shoulder hit the concrete first. His hip and forehead followed.

And he closed his eyes when everything became black.

* * *

Zelda clapped her hand over her mouth.

This couldn't be. It… No.

Sheik, beside her, was paler than snow. They had seen the blow. They had seen Link flying and hitting a broken stone with so much strength that it was almost impossible for his bones not to be all completely shattered.

Ganondorf casted his stare down on Zelda and Sheik. The monster laughed, exposing its bloodthirsty teeth to the world.

Beside them, Nami flew off at an alarming speed to reach the broken Hero on the ground. She was not going to abandon him. Far above her little self and Link, Ganondorf wasn't paying attention to them. That was good. She took a few seconds to inspect the fallen Hero… And what she saw wasn't good: blood was dripping from his mouth and nose, as well as from his forehead… And she couldn't look at the state of his body covered by his clothes and armor, but it wasn't hard to guess…

He looked dead.

She swallowed her saliva and gazed back up at the beast. It was still not paying attention to her. She returned her eyes on the Hero.

Link couldn't be dead.

She wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Both hands on the pummel of the Master Sword, Sheik growled violently as he withdrawn the blade from the ground. It was heavy. Goddesses damn heavy.

"What are you d-doing?" Asked Zelda as she couldn't find a purpose for her hands.

Sheik glared up at her. "I'm taking the damn sword to beat up that big fucker, isn't that obvious?"

Zelda took a step back. She had never seen Sheik being so edgy or… vulgar? No, he wasn't vulgar. He was angry. Too angry.

With one last glare towards the Princess of Destiny, Sheik rushed _through_ the flames and into the arena. Zelda's eyes followed him, horrified. The Sheikah couldn't fight Ganon without any blessing from the Goddesses or he would die for sure!

They couldn't do anything!

And Link was down.

And Nami, even if linked to Farore in some way… She couldn't stand up to that beast.

_Think. Think. Think. THINK!_

Eyes closed, she brought both hands to her face. She was shaking. The kingdom was doomed if they couldn't switch the combat in their favour. And so far… A fairy, a Sheikah and a useless princess were no match against that giant monster.

Zelda opened her eyes, and let her hands fall from her face.

And she realized that she too had a triforce.

But even _with_ that power into her… She was a magician of the light. She was able to heal minor to major wounds, some sickness. She could create strong magical barriers. But when it came to the offensive side, all she could do was power up some weapon with light and hope it would do damages.

The Master Sword couldn't be powered up; it was already way more powerful than any damn anti-evil charm.

She was so useless!

Zelda looked up at the scene before her. Sheik was running around and keeping Ganon's attention far from Link and Nami, which was good. But the Sheikah would get tired sooner or later…

And she was still there, thinking.

_Let's face it: we are going to die here. Better find yourself a heroic death than some damsel in distress one._

Zelda sighed, brought her lips into a very thin line before tearing a ribbon from her dress. She raised her hands and tied her hair in a ponytail.

The Princess of Destiny took a deep breath… And started running.

* * *

Nami was in her human shape, hovering lightly above the ground, before Link. She was going to shield him, no matter what would happen of her. She glared at the evil beast when their eyes met. Then, Sheik had arrived and started to steal the monster's interest.

Now, the Sheikah was running around, swinging the Master Sword when he could to maintain the beast away.

And Nami was now down on her knees, trying to heal the Hero of Time. With some difficulty, she pushed him so he'd lay on his back. She had taken the liberty of putting his heavy equipment off of him. With shaking fingers, she searched for his pulse.

He had to be alive.

He had stopped bleeding furiously, which was a start.

But she could find no pulse. Against his neck, she dug her fingers into his skin. She was going to find a heartbeat. She had to. The damn kingdom needed her to find his pulse!

And suddenly… She felt it. And it wasn't her own heart beating in her head, no. It was a very faint beating, hard to find, but still there.

Link was fighting to stay alive.

Nami sighed as her eyes watered.

If Link was still alive, she could do something.

The ultimate sacrifice of a fairy for the mission she served.

* * *

Zelda, growling, slapped her skirt to kill the fire. No, she wasn't as aerodynamic as a Sheikah.

She went left right away to find Nami and Link. The fairy had a faint smile on her lips and tears in her eyes as she took her finger off of the Hero's neck. She looked up at Zelda.

"He's alive. Barely, but he lives."

Zelda sighed, bringing a hand to her heart.

"By the Goddesses, thank you…" She kneeled down beside him. "I can try to heal him."

Behind, the monster growled loudly.

Nami shook her head. "I'll take care of that. If you were to heal him, it would bring Ganon's attention on both you and him. We don't want that, do we?"

"Indeed…" She answered, reluctant.

To her right, something attracted Zelda's attention: Link's abandoned equipment. And more precisely, his bow… She got up, ran to it. She looked through all the other items to find his quiver which was, happily, filled with a good quantity of arrows. Quickly, Zelda equipped it and took the bow into her hands.

Impa had taught her a few things: one of these was to use a bow.

"Now, we're talking." She whispered, smirking, as the wooden arrows became filled with light.

She smiled and winked to Nami before running into combat.

Behind, the fairy laughed lightly. She'd never thought seeing Zelda in rag clothes, hair messed up and covered in dirt and dust, running around with a bow to fight the King of Evil himself.

Humans, they never ceased to amaze her.

She returned her attention to Link, her features grew grave as she stood up. Now was the time.

"Farore, Great Fairy, Great Deku Tree… Allow me to use my meaningless life to revive the Hero of Time."

* * *

Thunder, lightning, rain and wind. Why every epic battle had to be accompanied by epic storms? It would have been easier with a clear sky and a bright sun. Easier to swing a sword that didn't wanted to be swung.

Sheik was sweating as he ran around Ganondorf, dodging his attacks and swinging the Master Sword at him. They said that this damn sword chose her owner and that he only could use her. Sheik had found the meaning of this.

In Link's hands, even if he wasn't the best swordsman around, the blade looked light. In Sheik's hands she weighted the equivalent of an elephant! The Sheikah wasn't her master, and she showed her unhappiness, apparently.

Yet, Ganondorf was not trying to be hit by the weapon, even if it wasn't in Link's hands, which explained why the Sheikah was still standing and breathing.

He had kept the demon at distance, so far, but he was getting tired. Alone versus Ganondorf with a weapon he wasn't used to hold… Yes, that proved to be difficult.

And now, Ganon was staring with his huge, demonic head, right at the Sheikah. He was going to attack, Sheik could feel it in his guts.

"Hey! Big pig! You haven't finished with me!"

Sheik turned around.

Behind Ganon, Zelda was standing, legs apart, bow stretched into her hands and an arrow ready to be launched. Her weapon shone with light.

Ganondorf turned to face her, and even the beast that he had become seemed surprised.

"What? Not used to seeing a woman stand up to you?" She snickered and then, released the string.

The monster was probably too perplexed to see anything coming, for he didn't react quickly enough before the arrow of light planted itself into his neck. Ganondorf roared as black blood erupted from his plea. He straightened his back as he let his head fall to let a guttural growl escape his throat. Behind, his tail hit the ground.

And it happened to be facing Sheik.

Without a second thought, the blond started running as quickly as his legs would allow him and with a mighty scream of war, he brought the heavy Master Sword above his head before slamming its sharp edge down.

The movement almost threw him off-balance. But as a skilled Sheikah, he had incredible stabilizing muscles.

Ganon's growl of anger reached an unexpected high pitch as his tail was cut in two and his black, evil blood sprawled around the arena, and onto the Sheikah. Where his tail was now severed, the skin, muscles and bones were burning. The monster stood still a few seconds as the pain traveled up its spine.

Zelda clenched her fists victoriously as Sheik tried to clean his eyes from the blood he had received all over him. He wasn't sure weither it was that fluid or the burnt flesh near him that smelled this horrible.

Ganon turned around, growling madly, to face the Sheikah. Nothing could hurt him like that damn Master Sword, and he was now angry.

But Sheik saw nothing coming as he wasn't able to get rid of that viscous blood all over his face and hands.

With what remained of his tail, Ganon used it as a formidable whip. Sheik received the blow right on his chest, letting go of the Master Sword as the air was kicked out of him and as he flew off.

His shoulder hit the ground, then the rest of his body. He was still conscious and saw that nothing would stop his as he slid on the rough ground, all the way towards the edge of the platform. And suddenly, he remembered that lava was underneath.

By the feeling of pain going through his left arm, he was sure that it was broken. And he was sure that the edge was coming at an alarming speed.

Screaming, he pushed all his weight down on the ground, burning his skin as the friction ripped his suit and got to him soon enough.

And then, he saw the stone. Saw that he could stop his death if he could just reach it with his… left arm. A scream of agony escaped his throat; his eyes watered as he lifted his broken arm and closed his hand on the stone. The speed of his race on the ground forced him towards the stone and he crashed against it.

He moaned, then closed his eyes.

No, he wasn't getting back up. Not for a while.

* * *

Zelda watched with wide eyes, holding her breath, as Sheik flew across the arena, hit the ground and slid to a certain death. She heard him scream as he stopped his fall and held onto a rough stone and saw him laying down, not getting back up.

She also saw the Master Sword as it went flying too and followed the same destiny as Sheik. However, the blade was now half into the emptiness and half on the platform…

If the Master Sword was to fall into the lava, Zelda did not even know if it would be possible to kill the beast.

Ganondorf –or what remained of him- chuckled as he turned towards the princess. Apparently, he too was aware that the holy weapon was on the point of disappearing from the surface of the Hyrule…

Zelda looked up, remembering suddenly that she was standing right before the monster, and became white as he plunged his dangerous stare into her eyes. She also realized that she was now the only standing person against him.

The beast took a step forwards. Zelda swallowed her saliva as she did the opposite. Another demonic chuckle escaped Ganon and suddenly, the princess was running for her dear life around the platform, screaming.

* * *

Link growled. He was feeling fine into his unconsciousness. He didn't feel pain or distress anymore. Now, he slowly felt like he was awakening and… He didn't remember why all his body felt so sore.

He smelled blood each time he took a breath in. His muscles weren't sure they wanted to react. Yet, he frowned. And it was painful.

Even through his closed eyes, he saw some kind of… green aura? Something shiny, right beside him. In the real world.

His ears caught the noises of thunder and the rain as it hit the ground. And something more. Something like an immense, heavy _something_ being dragged nearby. And in the distance, a woman screaming.

"_Wake up, Link._"

Huh?

"_Please… We need you."_

Seriously, couldn't they let him sleep in peace, just once? He rarely slept in anyway.

Wait… What was… Where was he when he fell asleep?

"_Please…!_"

_Ganon!_

* * *

Crying, Nami sighed as she was so relieved to see Link open his eyes. He looked confused; his stare wasn't as sharp as usual… But he was there. Alive.

Nami clapped her hands together once as he focused on her… and blinked as he realized what was going on.

He sat down –with some difficulty- and tried to grab her hand. "Nami!" His fingers went through her, as if she was a mere ghost.

She was sobbing, hear tears floating in the air around like little pearls of magic.

"Nami! No, don't do it!"

She shook her head. "This is my mission: to guide and help the Hero of Time through his quest for saving Hyrule." Her voice was ghostly. She closed her eyes, her body become more and more like fog. "This is my ultimate sacrifice for you, Link. The ultimate sacrifice of a fairy. I am reviving you at the cost of my own life." She was smiling. "Know that the beast has been hurt by Sheik and Zelda. Your work is almost done." Nami opened her ghostly eyes. "Please… Tell Erk that… I loved him."

"Nami, no!"

She raised her hands and flew up so Link couldn't reach what remained of her aura. She stared down at him, at the pain in his eyes and the rage on his face. And she knew that Hyrule would be saved.

Somehow, thanks to her.

As a fairy, her mission was accomplished.

As a woman, she had discovered love.

As a person, she had met wonderful people, friends.

Closing her eyes, one last tear rolling down her cheek, she was ready to go back to the Great Deku Tree and to the Great Fairy.

* * *

On his knees, Link watched as Nami disappeared. He would never forget that look into her eyes as she faded away. That look of accomplishment… Of happiness and yet of sadness…

And it angered him to the highest point: she had given her life for _him_! Ganondorf would pay, and pay it with what remained of his disgusting life!

Quickly, he inspected himself: still injured, but standing. However, Nami was a fairy, not a magician or a Goddess, which meant that he had to be quick and careful, for his wounds weren't _healed_. It felt as if he was on some kind of drug that kept most of the pain away and held what had been broken together for the time needed.

But he was able to fight, for the moment. And that was the important part. He didn't care, in fact, if he was going to die _after_ killing that monster.

All he wanted was to get rid of it. Violently.

Looking around, he saw Zelda as she ran around the arena, bow in her hand. Ganon was pursuing her, apparently liking the idea of making the princess tired before killing her.

Sick bastard.

But the good point of this was that he hadn't paid any attention to Link for a while.

The Hylian looked around. His weapons lay scattered. She searched through them and couldn't see the Master Sword. Where in the world was it?

He swiped the battlefield with his eyes, looking for it… But he spotted Sheik instead. Laying on the ground, bloodied and unmoving.

Zelda and the monster could wait.

He ran to the Sheikah, not once attracting the beast's attention, or Zelda's. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her shoot a shiny arrow at Ganon, and the creature looked pretty unhappy.

He kneeled down beside Sheik, rested a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Sheik!"

The Sheikah moaned softly and cracked open an eye. The bandage on his face had fallen slightly, revealing the lower part of his face. His red eyes grew wider as he saw Link, and not his ghost. Thin, pale lips smiled to him. "So you're… alive." Relief, so much relief could be heard in these few words.

"Are you okay?"

Sheik chuckled. Or tried to. "I'm _still _alive… That's the important part, isn't... it?"

Link nodded, smiling sadly. "Don't die on me, okay?"

"Look who's… talking. Now, be a good boy and… kill that asshole. W-will you?" Asked Sheik, his stare somehow playful. He was glad to see his little brother still standing.

"Yes…" He squeezed the blond's hand. "But I can't find the sword…"

"It's… Almost in the lava. To your right. Be quick." Sheik closed his eyes. "And come and get me when… It'll be o-over."

Link nodded again. "I promise."

Eyes closed, Sheik smiled as he felt the Hero running away. He wouldn't wait for Link to come back before betting back up.

* * *

Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs as Ganon's paw closed around her frail body. She dropped the bow as she was lifted from the ground and brought up at the monster's face level. With his evil, empty golden eyes, he stared at her with hunger.

She kept screaming as she pushed against his fingers to be freed, but it was pretty useless. She felt like a vulnerable mushroom within his grip.

The monster growled in an almost reptilian way as he closed in to take a better look at the soaked, dirty princess. Zelda pushed her body as far from the creature's muzzle as she could.

"You smell horrible!"

Turning her head to the side, she kept looking at Ganon from the corner of her eyes…

Until something caught her attention… Below.

Running to hide behind a pillar of fallen stones, was Link. Wielding the Master Sword, which glowed under the stormy sky.

The princess found it difficult not to gasp in joy. Instead, she smiled.

A breath of hope seemed to fill her lungs as she turned to look back at Ganon. His eyes were quite close to her. Her heart raced into her head as she had an idea. She had to act as a decoy.

Somehow seductively, Zelda kept smiling to the monster. With the tip of her finger, she caressed his hard, leathery skin. She tried hard not to shake.

"We could reconsider this, Ganondorf… No need to kill me. I might as well… Be of some use to you…"

The monster raised a red eyebrow, perplexed and not convinced at all.

"Seriously… I have no intentions to die. I might as well cooperate, what do you think?" With the hand that wasn't busy touching that creature's hand, she reached to find an arrow, against her back. "Hyrule and the Gerudos… Joined together under a great alliance… Isn't that what you wanted?"

Ganon growled lowly.

Zelda laughed innocently, bringing the hand that was caressing him on her chest, clenching her fist to look more innocent. "Pretty please?"

And as the monster grew more and more perplex over the princess' actions, her shaky fingers brought the arrow forward. "I see you have no intentions to collaborate with me. That's a shame." Zelda's eyes became wider as she powered-up the piercing weapon with light. "Then you better DIE!" And with a warrior scream she planted –with all her strength- the arrow into the monster's eye.

Instinctively, Ganon let go of Zelda, who fell towards the ground, shouting in fear, until she realized that she was capable of making a barrier around her. She curled up in her fall as the wind pushed her hair and skirt upwards, and casted a barrier to smooth her landing. She hit the ground, a second later.

* * *

Sheik had spotted a long, large piece of wood nearby that would help him walk. With the strength he could gather, he ignored the pain as much as he could and crawled, on his available arm, towards it. With a grunt at each movement he made, he finally reached the rod. Steadily, he helped himself with the rubbles and debris all around to get up.

Supporting his weight on the large stick, he, shakily, re-installed the mask on his lower face as he looked at the scene before him.

He saw Zelda, up in the monster's hand, as she plunged an arrow of light into Ganon's eye. He saw the princess fall, screaming, before she seemed to curl up in midair, and then, a white barrier formed itself around her before she landed. The magic shield disappeared, revealing the standing princess as she looked at the beast.

Ganon, bleeding furiously from his newly acquired plea, fell to his knees. The ground shook under Sheik's feet, throwing him almost off-balance.

Zelda looked right; Sheik followed her stare.

And running as quickly as he could was Link, going towards the monster, sword drawn.

* * *

"Ok, take a deep breath." He obeyed himself, and then growled. "Not working. And I'm talking to myself." He sighed. "At least, he doesn't know I'm there…"

Link risked looking at the monster, from behind his hideout. Zelda was apparently talking to the beast. "What the hell are you doing, Zel…" The Hero growled, impatient.

He ran a nervous hand through his soaked hair to push them away from his face. He felt as if some kind of drug was keeping the pain he should feel away. Maybe it was adrenaline, maybe it was Nami's magic…

Yet, he had the distinct impression that right now, he should be down on his knees, crying in agony. He'd better hurry killing that big asshole.

From Link's position, he could clearly see Zelda as she subtly brought her hand to her back and seized an arrow, that she quickly after stabbed Ganon's eye with.

Then, it went fast into the Hero's mind.

His heart sped up as he heard his own consciousness announce that it was time.

The ultimate opportunity he had been waiting for.

Zelda fell as he started running, approaching Ganon. The monster ignored the existence –newly acquired- of the Hero as he fell to his knees, swiping the arena with what remained of its tail. And Link hadn't seen that coming, and he was too close.

The bony, burnt and sincerely disgusting end of his tail hit the Hylian right on the shoulder. Lips sealed not to scream and reveal himself, Link fell rather harshly on his back. The contact with the rough ground sent an echo of pain through his whole body as he opened wide, teary eyes to stare at the stormy sky for a second.

_No time. Get up._

It hurt like hell. And he understood that the charm that was on him had been broken as he had been hit. Breathing was hurting; moving brought indescribable pain. Everything he did was bringing agony that he could not bear. Yet, he was getting back up, and quickly with that.

He felt nauseous, turned his head to the side, spat a mouthful of dense saliva mixed with bright, red blood. He was shaking. He wasn't going to make it. His ribs hurt.

Link looked up at Ganon, muscles creaming, as the creature was on its knees, growling in agony. Blood dripped down the Hero's slightly open mouth.

"If I'm going down… You're going down too…"

The triforce on his left hand shone brightly as he activated its power and started running towards the monster.

Link had no magical powers, so his triforce couldn't manifest itself by giving the Hylian some unheard and unbelievable powers, like it did for Zelda and Ganondorf. No, all the triforce could give him, was the physical and mental means to achieve his goals.

Courage.

And into the word 'courage', it it possible to find the word 'rage'.

Screaming from the pain and the anger, the rage and the power going through his veins, Link ran as quickly as he could towards the beast. His blood dripped down as he did so, making a trail of splattered red, somewhat golden, drops behind him.

Ganon turned its head towards Link as he heard the Hylian's scream of hate and vengeance. His single eye grew wide as the Hero of Time raised the Master Sword above his head.

Link jumped, brought the sword down.

Behind, Zelda hid her face in her hand.

The sword touched the top of the monster's head. The Master Sword shone as it cut into the cranium, burning the tissues and bones on its way. Encountering a certain resistance, Link had to put all his weight down on his weapon to force it through the beast's skull. Black blood splattered the Hero of Time as he kept pushing the sword through the tissues, growling dangerously as his somewhat golden blood kept running down his face and body.

A crack resonated within the dark day, and the smell of burnt monster flesh and bones filled the Hylian's nostril.

And the sword went through, then hit the ground below with a loud _thud_. The strength that Link applied on his blow made the contact of the sword with the concrete so hard that it vibrated back through his arms and up to his shoulders. And he winced in pain, almost dropped his weapon, before pulling his sword back towards him.

As Ganon fell down, dead for sure, his tail swiped the arena one last time, destabilizing a large part of the fallen tower. It fell down and joined the ground on which the rest of the team was in a very loud noise that Link did not hear.

He stood, breathing very heavily as the rain and blood mixed onto his skin. With wide eyes, he stared at what remained of Ganon before him.

Slowly, the rain cleaned the Master Sword as dark blood and viscous tissues fell from the sharp blade.

He had done it.

He was the Hero of Time.

And he was free.

Drops of red, human blood started to crawl down his body.

* * *

Zelda took her hands away from her face as the tower hit the ground on the other side of the lava pit. She looked up at Link. He was standing still, breathing heavily but silently as he stared at Ganon's remains. On his left hand, the triforce was losing its light.

She closed in to him, saw the blood dripping down his face with the rain. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You… Did it, Link…"

He did not answer. He seemed frozen there, standing still. As if Time itself had stopped for him.

Beside, Sheik finally arrived, helping himself walking with a large wooden rod. The Princess of Destiny turned to him and smiled largely. She clenched her fists in midair, shouting "we did it!"

Sheik chuckled bitterly, letting his stare fall on Link. "At what price?"

Zelda blinked. "What do you mean?" She looked around, not sure to understand what the Sheikah meant. They were all alive. Not exactly _well_ but al- "Where's Nami?"

Sheik didn't answer. Instead, he looked at Zelda darkly.

By the harshness of his glare, she had her answer.

Zelda brought a hand to her lips. "Oh… No…"

Behind, the clashing noise of a sword hitting the ground alerted her. She turned around.

Link was on his knees, breathing heavily. He chocked before spitting blood. Below him, a pond of red, watery liquid was forming itself. A pond of his own blood. He looked up at her, eyes pale and clouded, his skin was white by the loss of blood.

"Am I… free, now?" He whispered before rolling his eyes and closing them. He fell into his own blood, unconscious.

Zelda rushed to him, kneeling and starting to apply what magic she could, cursing loudly as her eyes became watery. She called his name, screamed as the Hero's blood soon covered her hands, arms and messed dress.

And at the same time, Olwen, Tatl, Isca and Erk arrived.

Sheik looked up. Tatl saw Link laying face down in a pool of reddened water as Zelda hysterically tried to help him. She screamed and ran towards them. Behind, Olwen hurried himself to the injured Sheikah as Isca stood on the bridge, staring down at the scene, hair in the wind.

The blond Shaikah glared up at him.

Erk, looked around, as he walked towards Sheik, which caught his attention.

The blond and the mage locked eyes.

"Where's Nami?"


	21. Epilogue : Breakdown

Epilogue

Breakdown

The sky was blue once again above Hyrule. In Castle Town, the folks were slowly starting to return to their old homes. Carpenters were scattered all around the city, smiling, for they knew that they would soon enough become rich with all the buildings they needed to tend and rebuild.

Life was starting to come back to what it used to be. Only different.

Where the white Castle of Hyrule used to stand, and where the final fight had taken place, the lava had dried. The platform that had hovered above it had fallen and now remained a rough, ugly and devastated wasteland. Yet, it would be cleaned and flattened, for Zelda was already preparing the plans for her future castle with the best carpenters of the kingdom.

A few manors had been kept almost intact from Ganondorf's short, hellish reign. Zelda and the crew that had saved the kingdom were now living there.

Isca had taken back his job as captain of the Royal Guard, which helped cleanse his mind from what had happened. He rarely went to the mansion unless he was summoned. The farther from the Hero, the better.

Sheik was healing and, even if Zelda had recommended him to take some time for himself, the Sheikah wasn't listening. A Sheikah cannot be kept down into a bed. His broken arm bandaged properly, he was already acting as a messenger for the new queen.

Olwen stood close to Tatl and Sheik when he was around, helping them like he could, like he always would. He had taken, all by himself, the role of chief in the mansion. He had always liked to cook, after all.

Erk hadn't taken Nami's death lightly. Ever since Sheik had announced him what had happened, he had become colder than he already was. He kept himself locked up in the room Zelda had assigned him and studied his spells, losing himself in the absorption of endless incantations. Or so thought the rest of the group.

Tatl spent most of her time beside Link's bed. He had been asleep, or more like unconscious, ever since he had collapsed close to Ganon's corpse. He was alive, thanks to Zelda and Rauru who had exhausted their powers on him. On his left hand, the triforce had now become a dark mark, it looked like a tattoo.

But it was more of a scar, in fact.

Tatl spent her days there, caressing her stomach and talking to the unanimated Hero of Time. It was a déjà vu… All these bandages, these bruises and cuts... But he was breathing. And she was thankful for that.

She knew that she was about to give birth. It was a question of weeks and days. She did hope Link would be back to this world when the big day was going to come.

Somewhere in her mind, some kind of red alert was ringing non-stop: she had the bizarre feeling that when he would wake up, Link wasn't going to be smiling, all happy and taking her hand so they'd raise their child together, either in Castle Town or elsewhere. But she was also still hoping. Hoping that the distance she had seen in these steely blue eyes would disappear when he'd gaze down on her again.

When she wasn't by the Hero's side, Tatl spent her days outside, in the mansion's gardens. They weren't comparable to the ones Zelda used to have, besides the Castle, but they were big enough for her to walk around, humming to the baby she hadn't met yet.

And usually, she'd meet Isca there. After his work day. They would awkwardly stay by each other's side, most of the time not talking. He loved her still, she knew it. And the red alert that continued to remind her that she should not trust Link also told her that Isca had the strength she needed, right now…

He was a changed man. Not that innocent, cute young guy he had been months earlier. He was a man, now. And a disillusioned one. He had forgiven her for cheating on him. He had forgiven her for everything, even though he was a rancorous person, and that was his way for proving her his affection.

As the days went by, they started to talk more. Of everything.

Everything but the mission they had been through, Link or this child she was carrying. These were taboo subjects for both of them.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Link cracked open an eye and closed it back right away. He sighed and grunted, frowned and felt how dry his mouth was and how in pain he still was. He felt sore and broken, but he knew he would be able to move. Or he'd force himself.

And he needed to move now.

He sat down on his bed. His mind already focusing on the panic he felt at the idea of not being able to leave.

He looked around at the room in which he was and concluded that he had to be in some rich house, for the room was beautifully decorated.

_So it wasn't a dream…_

He had done it. He had saved Hyrule. Yay.

Nami was dead because of him. Ganondorf was dead because of him. Sheik was injured because of him. Tatl was pregnant and about to suffer because of him.

Zelda was in love with him.

He couldn't stay in Hyrule anymore. It was unbearable, these memories haunting him as soon as he woke up. Would they haunt him all his life?

Speaking of life. He had to start a new one.

He wasn't going to live as the Hero of Time, or the duke of whatever… Or the father of a child that would have to endure the burden of his legacy…

Somehow, it broke his heart and yet, it eased him to think that he was going to do what he had planned in his mind, what he had fantasized about.

He got up, growled softly. His muscles hurt. His bones hurt, but is heart and mind hurt the most. He would carry scars on his skin for the rest of his life. But the ones in his head would be the worse.

Limping around the room, naked, he searched for clothes in the darkness.

And he crossed a mirror. He stopped to look at himself.

Messed hair, dark circles under his eyes, swollen and bruised skin everywhere. He had cuts that would become scars, others that were already permanent memories all over his body. But what attracted his attention weren't the injuries, but his own eyes.

He remembered being that young man with the bright, piercing and yet afraid eyes. He had the charm of the hunted animal the traumatized child. He had something jovial, a hint of innocence on which he used to cling dearly. A smile, a malicious one, always curving upwards the corners of his thin lips.

But what he saw was not that young man anymore.

He saw a ghostly-white skinned man with pale, yet unlit eyes. Lips that wouldn't smile. He felt old. Older than the world. He clenched his jaws, saw the muscles move in the mirror.

He was ugly.

Turning his head away, he spotted clothes nearby. Beige pants and a brown tunic. These would do. He dressed up, looked for his boots.

His mind was disconnected. He was moving like a robot. Not thinking. He didn't want to think.

He found his boots beside his folded tunic and sheathed Master Sword. He stared at them both before looking away and dragging his old, dirty boots to his bed; where he sat down to put them on.

Link sighed, rested his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his hands. He massaged his scalp, ran his fingers in his hair. He shouldn't take his time like this. He knew it. But he didn't care.

No one was going to keep him in there any longer.

He got up at the same time the bedroom door was softly opened.

Link raised his head, cold sweat suddenly running down his back. His eyes grew wide.

And Erk caught his stare with his.

Both men stood still, looking at each other. Link was, however, the first one to move. Adopting a defensive stand, he glared at the mage. "Don't try to stop me, Erk." His voice was menacing. Deadly steady and cold. "Because I won't let you, even if I have to kill you myself." He was serious. Nothing of the scared child remained in these eyes, in this man.

Erk stared at him, considered the Hylian's threats. Then, without turning his back to Link, he closed the door and locked it.

Link looked at him, puzzled.

The mage raised an empty stare on the Hero of Time. He pushed a bang of hair back behind his ear. "You won't have to kill me. I'm going with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. There's nothing left for me in here." The mage looked away, shrugged. "I can't stand this kingdom now that Nami is gone…"

Link looked down. He could not bear the weight of these words, or the guilt of knowing that she had died for him.

"I've taken the liberty of filling our pouches with as many rupees as I could. And I brought you a cape and a scarf. It'll be easier to leave the kingdom."

Surprised, Link stared at him. "You knew?"

Erk nodded. "You woke up earlier. I was there. You told me what you were going to do, rather openly."

"I did?"

"Seems like it."

They stood in silence a moment. "I'm glad you were the one who heard me." Finally whispered Link.

Agreeing with a nod, Erk pointed the Master Sword. "Are you bringing your sword with you?"

"No. Hyrule is her home. She's bound to this kingdom… And I'd rather get as far as possible from everything that reminds of what happened." The mage approved silently.

Erk gave the cape, scarf and the pouch to Link. A moment later, and with the dark-haired man's help, he was covered and hidden from eyesight. "I suggest we leave through the forest… to the south." Said the Hylian.

"As you wish. I'll follow as long as I'll want. Then, I'll go my way."

"It's fine."

With a mutual nod, both men left the room.

* * *

It had been hard, for a limping man, to get passed all the damn sentinels in the mansion. But most of them were stupid and sleepy. And Erk aimed well with these little paralyzing charms. Soon enough, the duo met the front doors of the mansion. But not without a last obstacle in their way.

Well, not really an obstacle. More like a trial of faith.

Sheik stood there, his silhouette dark in the night. Yet, Link could feel his burning eyes as they met his. The Hylian stopped walking, he froze.

"Did you really think that I'd let you leave without telling me?" Asked the Sheikah, angry, irritated. Sad.

Link did not answer. Sheik walked towards him. He pulled the Hero's hood and the scarf covering most of his face down. Both men stared at each other… Before the Sheikah hugged his brother.

"I will miss you so much…" He whispered in Link's ear.

A chocked chuckle escaped Link's mouth as he held back tears. "I'll miss you too…"

Sheik replaced the Hylian's scarf and hood, and then took a step back. "Anything you want me to tell the others?" Something was sparkling at the edge of the Sheikah's eye.

"Yes…"

* * *

Tatl sat down, heavily. She was turning her back to Sheik and staring out the window in her bedroom. She brought both hands on her belly as the greatest feeling of emptiness invaded her heart.

"Can you repeat, please?" She asked, voice weak.

Sheik took a deep breath. "He said that he was sorry, that he couldn't bear the burden of living under the Hero of Time title and couldn't stay in Hyrule any longer. He said that he regretted putting you through all of this misery and that he'd never forgive himself."

"Did he mention the child?"

Sheik hesitated.

"Did he?" Growled Tatl, voice filled with anger as she glared at the Sheikah from the corner of her teary eyes.

"… No."

She clapped a hand over her mouth, but couldn't hide the choked sob as it left her throat and tears started pouring down her face. It was as if her heart was being ripped apart, torn to pieces. She could not believe what was happening to her.

About to give birth, she found herself alone to raise this child. She had no title, she had no money, no home. Nothing but what Zelda was willing to give her for the moment. And she was alone. Nothing much more than a slum whore stuck with a bastard child conceived outside of the holy sanctity of marriage.

She was nothing, alone and abandoned by the man she loved! And she loved him more than it was bearable to believe, even for her.

So she cried, she sobbed, sitting down on her chair.

She did not feel Sheik's gentle hand as he put it down on her shaking shoulder, nor did she realized that Zelda was suddenly kneeling by her side, stroking her hair.

Tatl's world had just fallen apart.

* * *

Somewhere between two trees, Erk unfolded Hyrule's map as he ate an apple. Behind, Link appeared, still wet from his bath. He was now in a much better shape, most of his bruises and scratches had healed. His movements were easier and more natural. Yet, his smile hadn't come back.

He kneeled besides Erk. The mage offered him an apple that he took.

"In two days, we should leave Hyrule." Simply informed Erk.

Link nodded. "It's about time. We've been walking for over two weeks, now…" He took a bite in the apple, chew and swallowed. "Any idea what the next country's name is?"

"Termina."

* * *

Hyrule's annual ball would be held that night. Zelda's mansion was big enough to welcome the nobles of the kingdom. Dressed in a splendid red dress, she was speaking with everyone as they now called her Queen Zelda.

She was fabulous, magnificent, and splendid. These were the words Tatl would have used to describe her, if she would have talked to anyone.

Alone besides the immense windows of the reception room, she looked outside at the city. New technologies were being discovered and it seemed as if the dark, dirty years of feudalism were gone. Carpenters were now beginning to be called architects as they used fancy words to describe their work. And they brought the 'victorian' architecture with their new mannerism. Zelda had been seduced by the numerous drawings and, since the kingdom had to be rebuilt, she had ordered that the official buildings would adopt this new style.

It was pretty, that was for sure.

Tatl snickered bitterly as she wondered if her slum house would have that elegant look as well, when Zelda would get tired of her.

Some indiscrete people had asked her why she was not going to go back to her realm, in the Twilight. She had laughed at them, spat at their feet. In Hyrule, she was a refugee. She had run away from her own kingdom, dishonoured her family and lost her rank as a princess.

Wherever she went, now, she was no one. And she wouldn't really mind, sincerely, if she wouldn't be about to give birth and meet the _necessity_ of having a roof and certain stability to raise a child.

And that child, right now, she did not know how she would feed it. Of course, Zelda wouldn't let her down. But Tatl wasn't going to rely on her friendship for the rest of her life. There were limits to anyone's generosity and now that the princess had been declared queen… She was busy enough without having to protect a foreign, title-less refugee and her bastard child.

Tatl smirked bitterly as she squeezed her glass of water. She hoped it would be wine; she would have drunk herself to death. But she had to think about that child, which she already loved fiercely, and for whom she had to live.

It was all that remained of _him_.

That unborn creature and the necklace she wore all the time.

* * *

Isca readjusted for, perhaps, the hundredth time his uniform that night. Beside him, his second in hand and close friend, Gregory, laughed as he stared at his captain.

"I rarely saw you this nervous."

Isca growled lowly. "I rarely plan on asking a woman to marry me."

"You're such a romantic man."

"Maybe."

Isca took a last sip of wine as he stared at Tatl. She was alone by the window at the end of the room. Her hair was gathered in a large bun behind her head, as she wore an elegant, pale blue dress. She was exposing her pregnancy without shame, and beside the sadness that clouded her eyes, she looked stronger than ever.

From that world-saving mission, they all had grown. Tatl had become a woman, nearly a mother. She wasn't the teenager with sparkles of energy that she used to be. Her charms were these of a nostalgic beauty, a lady of the world with a heavy past. She was more beautiful than before now that she was more mature.

And Isca was aware of this. He was also aware that he loved her, that was why he was going to ask her to become his wife.

If she accepted, not only were they to become husband and wife. No, it went beyond that, and Isca knew it well: if Tatl agreed, she would gain the nobility and titles that came with the man, with Isca's rank in Hyrule, which was a high one. If she agreed, he would raise this child with her, give her what she needed and take care of her.

But he hoped that she'd say 'yes' because she still loved him, somewhere.

So he cleared his throat and gave Gregory his glass. The lieutenant gave him an encouraging slap on his back.

Isca's heart raced in his head as he tapped his pocket. He felt the box, the ring was in there.

He walked through the talking guests, approaching Tatl. She turned her head and smiled softly to him. They had gotten closer since all this mess had ended. Since _he_ was gone.

He smiled back, joined her. With a shaking hand, he took hers and kissed it.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, tilting her head to the side lightly.

He sighed softly, turned around and cleared his throat. "May I have your attention, please?" He called to the guests all around the room. To help him, Gregory tapped on his glass. A moment later, it was silence in the room.

In the back, Sheik and Olwen stood beside each other. Tatl's stare found Olwen's, before she looked at Isca.

The knight looked back at her, smiled, then he kneeled in front of her.

Zelda gasped softly, brought a hand over her mouth.

"Dear Tatl… There is something that I would like to ask you…" Said Isca, articulating each word with precision as he was afraid to mumble and trip over his own tongue. His hand still shaking, he took a small, dark wooden box out of his pocket. He presented it to Tatl and opened it to reveal a silver ring on which was mounted a large diamond.

Her eyes widened and her jaws dropped as the glass of water she held fell to the ground and broke.

"Will you be my wife?"

Whispers, gasps and sighs of surprise or deception echoed into the room.

She froze and blinked as she too understood the meaning of his demand. As she understood what he was offering to her. Tears rolled down her cheek, she nodded slowly.

"Y-yes."

Isca got up, took her hand and kissed it. He smiled to her, she was still too shocked to do anything but stare at him, even as he slid the ring on her finger.

The crowded clapped and cheered. Someone proposed a toast as the music started again.

Behind, Olwen shook his head as he took a sip of wine. Sheik looked down as his feet.

And Zelda ran to them. "By the Goddesses! Did you see?" She asked, over-happy.

"Of course we did…" Said Sheik, voice dark.

"And you do not rejoice yourself that it is finally reaching such a good ending?"

Olwen chuckled. "A good ending? No. This is only the beginning…"

FIN

_April 2nd, 2012_

_Gamesplayers_


End file.
